You Are My Future Plan
by Hypersmoove
Summary: Zukunftspläne. Ich habe noch keine. Vielleicht finde ich sie ja auch hinter dieser Tür - So viel kann von einer einfachen Antwort abhängen. Sie kann dich zerbrechen oder sie kann deine Welt auf den Kopf stellen. AU Brittana
1. Sonnenschein unter einer Gewitterwolke

**Summary: **"Bin ich dumm?" Noch nie zuvor wollte ich so sehr eine ehrliche Antwort auf diese Frage. Noch nie zuvor war ich mir so sicher, dass ich auch wirklich eine ehrliche Antwort bekommen würde. Ich sehe in ihr Gesicht und ich weiß genau, dass mich die kommenden Worte entweder zerbrechen oder meine gesamte Welt auf den Kopf stellen werden.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (vorerst)  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Irgendwie gibt es kaum Brittana Fanfics in deutscher Sprache. Vielleicht interessiert sich ja auch niemand dafür, aber das will ich einfach mal heraus finden. Die Idee zu dieser Story kam mir vor einer ganzen Weile, aber eigentlich mag ich selbst nur wenige AU Stories. Trotzdem wollte ich mich einfach daran versuchen.

**Disclaimer:** Glee und die Charaktere gehören mir (leider) nicht.

**(1)** Sonnenschein unter einer Gewitterwolke

So richtig weiß ich nicht, wohin wir fahren. Ich sitze auf der Beifahrerseite und habe den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Das Glas ist erstaunlich kühl und es fühlt sich an, als würde ich mir eine kalte Flasche Limonade, Bier oder etwas anderes zu trinken an die Stirn pressen. Alles andere fühlt sich unangenehm heiß an.

Zum Glück habe ich mich vor der Abfahrt doch noch einmal umgezogen. Eigentlich wollte ich den Schal anziehen, den ich mir letzte Woche gekauft habe. Es macht mich ein wenig traurig, dass ich ihn nicht tragen kann, da er unglaublich gut an mir aussieht, und wohl auch noch viele Wochen darauf warten muss.

Als ich fertig angezogen aus dem Haus marschierte, wäre ich beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es ist Sommer und eigentlich hätte ich das leise Surren der Klimaanlage im Haus hören müssen. Nur deshalb fühlte es sich in meinem Zimmer nach einem angenehmen Herbsttag für Jacke, Schal und Stiefel an. Außerdem waren es gestern etwa 30 Grad im Schatten, laut meiner Mutter. Es ist recht unwahrscheinlich, dass sich so etwas über Nacht ändert. Denke ich jedenfalls.

Aber sollte dann die Scheibe nicht eigentlich auch warm sein, wenn alles andere warm ist? Ich richte mich ein wenig in meinem Sitz auf und inspiziere das durchsichtige Material. Ein leises „Hm..." kommt zwischen meinen Lippen hervor, während ich meine schwitzigen Fingerspitzen gegen das Glas drücke. Wahrscheinlich hat mir irgendwann einmal jemand erklärt, warum es sich so anfühlt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Woraus besteht Glas überhaupt und wieso ist es durchsichtig? Mal davon abgesehen, dass man beim Autofahren gegen einen Baum fahren würde, wenn es das nicht wäre.

Es ist einer dieser Momente in denen es sich anfühlt, als würde mir etwas ins Herz gestoßen. Einer dieser nicht ganz so seltenen Momente in denen ich darüber nachdenke, ob mit mir, meinem Kopf, alles in Ordnung ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich als dumm bezeichnen würde, wie ich es oft von Mitschülern während der Schulzeit gehört habe. Es tat immer weh dieses Wort zu hören, weil es nicht stimmt. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Ich bin immerhin schlau genug um zu wissen, dass ich anders bin. Bei diesen Gedanken muss ich seufzen und mein Kopf sinkt zurück an die Scheibe.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?" Anscheinend war der Laut aus meinem Mund stärker zu hören gewesen, als ich dachte und hat die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mutter auf mich gelenkt.

Ich muss den Kopf nicht drehen um zu wissen, dass sie immer mal wieder den Blick von der Straße abwendet und zu mir hinüber sieht.

„Es ist alles gut. Ich zähle Bäume und kam durcheinander. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele ich schon gesehen habe und muss von vorne anfangen.", ist meine schlichte Antwort. Ich muss ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ich erneut einen kleinen Anflug von Selbstzweifeln hatte.

Nicht nur einmal habe ich sie darauf angesprochen und sie gefragt, ob ich dumm wäre. Es waren die Tage an denen ich gehänselt wurde und weinend aus der Schule heim kam. Oder die Tage, an denen ich erneut ein 'F' auf einer Klausur mit nachhause brachte. Sie hat mich jedes Mal mit diesem sanften Blick angesehen und beteuert, dass ich ganz sicher nicht dumm wäre. Ich wäre speziell und ich wäre einfach nicht für diesen Lern- und Prüfungsdruck geschaffen.

Eine Hand findet ihren Weg auf mein Knie und drückt ermutigend zu: „Bist du sicher? Du wirkst seit Tagen wieder so ungewohnt ernst und nachdenklich."

Ich sehe auf ihre Hand und merke, wie meine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben zucken. Diese Berührung hat es noch nie verfehlt mich ein wenig aufzumuntern: „Ich bin einfach nervös. Ich mag neue Menschen, aber ich weiß nie, ob neue Menschen auch mich mögen."

Ein halbes Jahr nach meinem High School Abschluss saß ich daheim herum. Außer ausgehen mit Freunden oder den Besuchen im Tanzstudio habe ich nichts gemacht. Ich war einfach nur froh, dass ich es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft hatte mein Diplom zu bekommen. Was wirklich nicht so einfach war, da Lernen tatsächlich nicht zu meinen Stärken gehört.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder mehr aus dem Haus kommst und etwas mit deinem Leben anfängst, Brittany." Ich merke in diesem Augenblick erst, dass wir uns gar nicht mehr bewegen. Anscheinend war ich zu abgelenkt um unsere Ankunft zu bemerken.

Meine Mutter stellt das Auto in die Parkposition und zieht die Handbremse an. Nachdem sie sich abgeschnallt hat, wendet sie sich mir zu: „Du solltest nicht nervös sein. Du bist eine so strahlende und fröhliche Person, sie werden dich lieben."

Mein Blick wandert über das erleuchtete Neonschild über dem Eingang des Gebäudes. Macht es überhaupt Sinn ein Schild am hellichten Tag zu beleuchten? Man erkennt das Strahlen durch die Sonne doch eh kaum.

Ich muss ein wenig lächeln. Das ganze Gebäude wirkt von außen wie eine völlig herunter gekommene Lagerhalle. So habe ich es mir wirklich nicht vorgestellt, aber der Charme verzaubert mich.

Meine Finger finden den Verschluss des Anschnallgurtes und öffnen ihn: „Das Jugendzentrum heißt 'Glee Club'? Wie diese Schulchorsache?"

„Sie versuchen Kindern und Jugendlichen durch Tanz und Musik eine neue Perspektive zu geben. Deshalb wirkt der Name doch recht passend.", antwortet meine Mutter und öffnet bereits ihre Tür um das Auto zu verlassen.

Ich greife nach ihrem Arm und halte sie zurück. Ein wenig muss ich über meine Worte nachdenken, möchte ich sie doch nicht verletzen. Immerhin hat sie mir diesen Job besorgt: „Ich weiß, du willst mich unterstützen, aber ich würde gerne alleine rein gehen. Wenn das okay ist..?"

Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick wirkt sie ein wenig überrumpelt, dann schüttelt sie jedoch den Kopf und schenkt mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln: „Natürlich ist es in Ordnung."

Sie lässt es sich nicht nehmen sich zu mir hinüber zu lehnen und mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken: „Hab einen schönen ersten Arbeitstag. Alles wird schon gut werden."

„Danke!", schießt es aus mir hervor und mit einem schnellen Satz bin ich aus dem Auto gesprungen. Einige Schritte gehe ich noch rückwärts, strahle meine Mutter an, winke und dann gehe ich elanvoll auf die große Stahltür zu. Nur entfernt nehme ich wahr, wie das Auto hinter mir wieder angelassen wird und den Parkplatz verlässt.

Kaum zu glauben, dass mich vor wenigen Minuten noch finstere Gedanken geplagt haben. Dabei ist das hier doch alles so neu und aufregend.

Als meine Mutter mir vor einigen Wochen den Vorschlag machte, dass ich doch einige Stunden in einem Jugendzentrum arbeiten könnte, war ich nicht sicher, ob eine solche Aufgabe etwas für mich wäre. Ich bin doch selbst noch nicht erwachsen und versuche mir das auch nicht, wie viele meiner Freunde, einzureden.

Warum will man überhaupt so schnell erwachsen werden? Einige meiner Freunde haben versucht es mir zu erklären. Erwachsen werden bedeutet, dass sie Lima verlassen können. Aber das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn. So schlecht ist Lima doch gar nicht. Es gibt viele Lokale, Spielhallen, ein Kino und wir haben sogar eine Schwulenbar.

Ich merke, wie meine Wangen leicht warm werden, als ich über die Bar nachdenke. Es war wirklich ein interessanter Abend, als ich mit meinen Freunden in dieses Lokal hinein stolperte.

Kopfschüttelnd versuche ich diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ich muss mich jetzt konzentrieren. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachte erneut das Neonschild des Gebäudes.

Ob es drinnen genauso verfallen aussieht, wie hier draußen? Die großen verrußten Tonnen seitlich der Tür erinnern mich an Obdachlose, die unter einer Brücke wohnen und sich dort nachts am Feuer Geschichten erzählen. Ob hier auch Obdachlose Kinder her kommen? Ich lege angestrengt die Stirn in Falten und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, was meine Mutter über diesen Ort gesagt hat.

„_Das Zentrum wird von einer Organisation betrieben, die Kindern und Jugendlichen mit schlechtem Hintergrund und ohne Zukunftsplänen einen Zufluchtsort bieten will. Dort sollen sie neue Dinge lernen und möglicherweise heraus finden, was sie später einmal machen möchten."_

Zukunftspläne. Ich habe noch keine. Vielleicht finde ich sie ja auch hinter dieser Tür. Ich lege den Kopf schief und zucke schließlich zusammen, als sich hinter mir jemand räuspert und anfängt deutlich gereizt zu sprechen: „Wie lange willst du hier noch herum stehen?"

Überrascht nehme ich die Arme hinter meinem Rücken hervor. Ich war mir überhaupt nicht darüber bewusst, dass ich sie verschränkt haben muss und drehe mich zu der Stimme herum.

Sie ist kleiner als ich und zierlich. Wären da nicht ihre sehr dunklen braunen Augen, die mich finster anfunkeln, hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich einfach fröhlich begrüßt und mich dafür entschuldigt, dass ich den Eingang blockiere. So wie sie mich ansieht, bleiben mir jedoch alle Worte im Hals stecken und ich öffne nur leicht den Mund.

Ich weiß nicht wieso, von ihrer Statur wirkt sie nicht bedrohlich, aber ihr Blick vermittelt den Eindruck, als würde sie jeden Moment auf mich los gehen: „Du stehst immer noch im Weg."

Hastig trete ich einen Schritt beiseite. Den Blick kann ich nicht von ihr abwenden. Ich merke selbst, wie ich sie debil anstarre. Mund immer noch leicht geöffnet, Augen weit aufgerissen und darauf fixiert so viel wie möglich von ihr aufzunehmen.

Sie ist ausgesprochen attraktiv. Dunkle Haare, dunklerer Teint. Sie muss aus einem besonders tollen fernen Land kommen. Mir fällt zwar kein Land ein, in dem die Menschen so aussehen, aber sie kommt definitiv aus einem Paradies.

Aber hauptsächlich kann ich nicht aufhören zu starren, weil ich mich frage, wie jemand vom Aussehen so harmlos und wunderbar wirken kann und ihre ganze Körperhaltung und ihre Augen etwas ganz anderes ausdrücken können. Sie verunsichert mich.

„Du kannst den Mund auch wieder zu machen.", zischt sie fast und geht ohne ein weiteres Wort an mir vorbei in das Gebäude.

Zum Glück ist mein Körper zu erstarrt um ihr direkt zu folgen, obwohl ich darüber nachdenke. Mit einem lauten Schlag schleudert sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ich hätte sie wohl ins Gesicht bekommen, hätte ich mich bewegen können.

Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich die Luft angehalten habe, bis ich die mangelnde Luftzufuhr bemerke und wieder ein- und ausatme. Nach einem weiteren Moment zucke ich die Schultern und gehe auf die Tür zu.

„Nicht jeder Mensch ist ein Sonnenschein...", summe ich vor mich hin und muss über mich selbst schmunzeln. Wahrscheinlich hat das Mädchen nur einen schlechten Tag. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass jemand immer eine so negative Ausstrahlung haben kann. Außerdem sollte ich nicht über jeden fremden Menschen nachdenken.

Was mich im Inneren des Gebäudes erwartet, habe ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Ich trete in einen sehr großen hellen Raum. Er ist übersät mit Sitzgelegenheiten, die wirklich bequem aussehen. Vor allem die großen Kissen in der Sofaecke.

Kurz habe ich das Bedürfnis einfach direkt darauf zu zu rennen und mich in die Kissen zu werfen. Aber dafür bin ich ja leider nicht hier. Vielleicht später. Hoffentlich später.

Ich lasse meinen Blick schweifen. Über die Bar. Über die große Bühne am anderen Ende. Wäre der Raum bis auf die Bühne leer, wäre er die perfekte Konzertlocation. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er trotzdem genau das.

Fasziniert gehe ich einige Schritte weiter. Ich fühle mich wie ein Kind zur Weihnachtszeit. Überall gibt es etwas neues zu entdecken und ich frage mich, wie lange es dauert, bis ich vor lauter Reizüberflutung überhaupt nichts mehr aufnehmen kann. Außerdem frage ich mich, warum ich diesen Ort, mit seinen Billard- und Kickertischen bisher nicht kannte. Hier hätte es mir nach der Schule sicher gefallen. Wahrscheinlich wäre dadurch mein Interesse am Lernen jedoch ganz verschwunden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich eine Bewegung wahr und drehe mich in deren Richtung. Ein neugieriges Paar Augen betrachtet mich. Stand er schon die ganze Zeit dort? Lächelnd hebe ich eine Hand: „Hi!" und bewege mich vor guter Laune fast federnd auf ihn zu.

Was ist das auf seinem Kopf? Es sieht fast aus wie ein totes Tier. Warum züchtet jemand ein totes Tier auf seinem Kopf? Ob ich ihm sagen soll, dass es nicht wirklich gut aussieht? Das würde wohl keinen guten Eindruck machen. Allerdings macht er auch keinen guten Eindruck, so wie er mich mustert. Sein Blick wandert über meinen gesamten Körper, sein Mund zu einem Grinsen verzogen und er hält die Augen auf meine Brüste gerichtet: „Hallo, du musst Brittany sein."

Ich nicke zustimmend, obwohl meine Brüste ganz sicher nicht Brittany heißen: „Heute ist mein erster Tag hier und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich mich anmelden muss."

Er streckt die Hand zu mir aus und ich schüttele sie: „Du hast genau den Richtigen gefunden. Ich bin Puck und spiele sehr gerne deinen persönlichen Tourguide." Er zwinkert mir zu und hält meine Hand länger fest als nötig gewesen wäre. Ich merke, wie sein Daumen sogar kurz über meinen Handrücken streichelt. Seine Augen schaffen es nicht sich sehr lange von meinem Oberkörper zu entfernen.

Es wird mir etwas unangenehm und gerade als ich darüber nachdenke, wie ich es ihm möglichst freundlich klar machen kann, wird mir die Arbeit abgenommen: „Verdammt! Sie hat auch Augen, Puckerman!"

Die selbe Stimme von draußen. Sie klingt fast noch eisiger, als ich sie dort gehört habe. Aber sie ist nicht gegen mich gerichtet und sie hilft mir damit aus einer misslichen Lage. Ich drehe den Kopf zu ihr und lächle etwas. Leider kommt es bei ihr wohl nicht an.

Sie steht mit verschränkten Armen einige Meter entfernt und betrachtet Puck recht ausdruckslos: „Wenn du meinst, dass sich eine Frau besonders toll fühlt, wenn du sie wie ein Stück Fleisch ansiehst, dann hast du echt keinen blassen Schimmer."

„Dafür, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, habe ich dich recht schnell ins Bett bekommen, Lopez.", gibt Puck, mit den komischen Haaren, zurück. Eigentlich sollte mich dieses Gespräch irritieren, zu einem gewissen Grad tut es das auch, aber ich komme einfach nicht über seine Frisur hinweg.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen? Trotz der Haare?", frage ich lauter als geplant. Die Worte waren in meinem Kopf und irgendwie mussten sie wohl raus, obwohl ich das nicht vor hatte.

Als ich seinen leicht versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck sehe, schlage ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund und murmle einige nicht verständliche Entschuldigungen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass er mir gleich etwas entgegnen wird. Oder vielleicht sogar sie. Immerhin scheint sie ihn ja irgendwie zu mögen, wenn sie Sex mit ihm hatte. Obwohl sie gerade nicht wirklich freundlich zu ihm war.

Das Lachen lässt meinen Kopf hoch schnellen. Sie steht einfach nur da und lacht.

Ihre Augen wirken immer noch zu hart, aber ihre gesamten Gesichtszüge sind deutlich entspannter, als zuvor. Sie sieht mich an, wirkt amüsiert und macht eine auffordernde Kopfbewegung nach rechts: „Komm. Ich bring dich zu unserem Chef."

Ich folge ihr sofort. Gehe sogar etwas schneller um neben ihr laufen zu können. Immer wieder muss ich den Kopf leicht drehen und versuche ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Sie spricht kein Wort und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich etwas sagen soll. Dabei würde ich ihr zu gerne sagen, dass sie wunderschön ist, wenn sie lacht. Vielleicht würde sie es öfter tun, wenn es ihr nur einmal gesagt würde. Vielleicht würden dann auch ihre Augen anfangen zu strahlen. Wenn es nicht total seltsam wäre einer völlig fremden Person so etwas zu sagen, würde ich es wohl tun.

„Hier musst du rein." Sie deutet auf eine Tür und lässt mich einfach stehen. Sie geht direkt weiter und der kurze Blick, den ich vorher auf ihr Gesicht erhasche, verrät, dass sie wieder zurück unter ihrer dunklen Gewitterwolke angekommen ist.

Obwohl ich sie nicht kenne, wüsste ich zu gerne was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Irgend etwas fasziniert mich. Irgend etwas an ihr macht mich neugierig und traurig zugleich. Aber sie noch nicht zu kennen, heißt ja nicht, dass es so bleiben muss: „Hey...wie heißt du überhaupt?"

Ich denke schon, dass sie mir nicht antworten will. Sie ist schon fast um die nächste Ecke des kleinen Ganges verschwunden. Doch dann sieht sie noch einmal kurz zu mir.

„Santana." ist alles, was sie sagt, bevor sie komplett aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet.

Ich sehe noch lange auf die nun leere Stelle. Es ist noch nicht einmal richtig mein erster Arbeitstag und ich habe mir bereits etwas vorgenommen. Ich werde Santana kennen lernen und ich werde versuchen sie zum Lächeln bringen.


	2. Willkommen im Irrenhaus

**Author's**** Note:** Vielen Dank an meine zwei Reviewerinnen (ob das ein Wort ist?). Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich finde es fast genauso seltsam in deutsch zu schreiben ;-) Hoffentlich weiterhin viel Spaß mit der Story!

**(2)** Willkommen im Irrenhaus

Die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kommen sind definitiv englisch. Allerdings erinnert mich sein Dialekt viel zu sehr an diese schrägen Bollywood Filme, die meine kleine Schwester zu gerne ansieht. Sie hat eine Vorliebe dafür sich die Filme im Originalton mit Untertiteln anzusehen. Ich finde es viel zu verwirrend bei einem Film auch noch auf Text zu achten, der am unteren Rand über den Bildschirm flimmert. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, warum sie über 200 Minuten brauchen um eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die in meinem Kopf nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde beansprucht.

Wenn ich mir nicht die ganze Zeit vorstellen würde, wie der kleine Mann jeden Augenblick auf seinen Tisch springt und zu fremdartiger Musik seine Hüften schwingt, könnte ich mich vielleicht auch auf das konzentrieren, was er mir erzählt. Untertitel wären jetzt doch nicht so verkehrt.

Er hat sich als Mr. Figgins vorgestellt. Hieß er wirklich schon immer so oder wurde ihm dieser Name gegeben, als er mit dem Schiff Amerika erreichte? Er kann nicht hier geboren sein, sonst sollte er eigentlich unsere Sprache besser sprechen. Immerhin habe ich holländische Vorfahren und kann trotzdem kein Wort holländisch. Ein paar Worte vielleicht schon, aber mit Flüchen käme ich in den Niederlanden wohl nicht sehr weit.

Soweit ich ihm zwischen meinen gedanklichen Abschweifungen, die leider viel zu häufig vorkommen, folgen konnte, hat er mir grundlegende Dinge zu den Örtlichkeiten erklärt. Sechs Tage die Woche ab 15 Uhr geöffnet. Geschlossen wird um 22 Uhr. Die Angestellten beginnen, aufgrund von Vorbereitungen, ab 13 Uhr und arbeiten in Schichten. Sonntag war der Ruhetag. Gelegentlich gibt es an diesem Tag jedoch Aufführungen, mit denen Gelder gesammelt werden sollen.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche mich an weitere Dinge zu erinnern. Dabei ist es gar nicht so schlecht, was mir von dem Gespräch bisher im Gedächtnis geblieben ist. Das meiste hat mir aber meine Mutter schon einmal erzählt, glaube ich.

„Normalerweise stellen wir niemanden ohne ein Vorstellungsgespräch ein, aber dein Tanzvideo hat uns wirklich überzeugt und wir brauchen dringend Ersatz." kommt es von meinem Chef und ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Hat er gerade etwas von einem Video gesagt? Und warum ich den Job bekomme habe, ohne mich vorzustellen, war mir bisher auch ein Rätsel gewesen.

Ich sehe ihn fragend an: „Welches Video?" Die einzigen Videos, an die ich im Zusammenhang mit tanzen denken kann, sind nicht sonderlich beeindruckend. Eher ein wenig peinlich.

„Mit deiner schriftlichen Bewerbung bekamen wir einen Zusammenschnitt deiner tänzerischen Fähigkeiten zugesendet. Du bist wirklich gut und dein Stil ist fantastisch."

Mir schießt die Röte ins Gesicht. Natürlich habe ich Tanzvideos. Diese Videos sollten jedoch niemals in die Hände von anderen Menschen kommen. Sie sind privat. Es muss wirklich nicht jeder sehen, wie ich mit laut aufgedrehter Musik in Tanktop und Slip durch mein Zimmer springe. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass niemand diese Leidenschaft von mir kennt. Die Aufnahmen sind nur auf meinem Laptop. Ein paar auf meinem Handy. Wie sollten sie in die Hände von diesem Mann kommen? Oder hatte ich mein Handy mal wieder verloren?

Fast ein wenig panisch ziehe ich meine Handtasche zu mir und wühle darin herum. Natürlich weiß ich, dass mich mein Gegenüber ansieht. Meine Finger umschließen das Mobiltelefon und ich ziehe es hervor. Wenn es noch da ist, habe ich es wohl nicht verloren.

„Hat dein Telefon geklingelt? Ich habe gar nichts gehört." Figgins scheint von meinem Ausbruch ein wenig irritiert zu sein.

Ich bin es aber auch. Warum hatte ich durch diese Videos diesen Job bekommen? Es ist nicht so, dass ich in meinem Zimmer genug Platz habe um richtig zu tanzen. Ich kann ein wenig herum hüpfen und es macht mir Spaß. Aber wirklich gut sieht es nicht aus.

Langsam sehe ich wieder zu ihm: „Haben Sie mir die Arbeit wirklich gegeben, weil ihnen mein Stil gefällt oder...?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf und sieht mich fragend an: „Natürlich. Welchen anderen Grund sollte es geben?"

Mir fällt als Grund nur noch ein, dass mein Hintern in einem knappen Höschen wirklich gut aussieht. Es klingt vielleicht etwas selbstverliebt, aber mein Po ist etwas worauf ich stolz bin: „Also...dieses Video..."

Weiter komme ich jedoch nicht. Es wird kurz gegen die Tür gehämmert und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten tritt eine ziemlich kleine junge Frau in das Zimmer: „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

Sie redet recht schnell und es klingt alles ein wenig sehr hochtrabend. Ist es nicht auch ein wenig unhöflich einfach in ein Gespräch hinein zu platzen? Aber mir soll es recht sein, ich hätte mich sonst wohl um Kopf und Kragen geredet.

„Das wollte ich tatsächlich, Rachel. Aber wie du siehst, bin ich noch mitten in einem Gespräch mit Brittany." Er nickt zu mir und es wirkt fast so, als hätte mich diese Rachel bis zu diesem Moment überhaupt nicht wahr genommen.

Sie sieht kurz an mir entlang. Dann nickt sie: „Freut mich, Brittany." Ihr Interesse an mir scheint nicht allzu groß zu sein, denn sie wendet sich sofort wieder Figgins zu: „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe leider nur jetzt Zeit. Ich muss mit den Vorbereitungen für den Gesangsunterricht beginnen. Ohne Stimmübungen kann ich meinen Schülern doch nicht zeigen wie ein Stück absolut perfekt klingt. Außerdem muss ich noch die Choreografie für die Tanzstunde heute Abend perfektionieren."

Ich hatte ihre Stimme bereits nach dem „Tut mir leid" ausgeblendet, aber das Wort 'Tanzstunde' kommt irgendwie bei mir an und ich lege den Kopf schief. Anscheinend bin ich doch oberflächlicher als ich dachte. Ich hätte dieses Mädchen, in ihrem seltsamen geringelten Pullover, niemals als Tanzlehrerin eingestuft. Hat meine Großmutter nicht genau den selben Pullover? Oder ist es der gleiche Pullover? Den Unterschied konnte ich mir noch nie merken.

Figgins räuspert sich und er rutscht ein wenig unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl hin und her: „Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Aber zuerst." Er steht auf, zieht einen Mülleimer unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und reicht ihn mir: „Wärst du so nett und würdest ihn im Container ausleeren? Du gehst den Gang nach links und durch die Tür am Ende."

Ich nehme den Eimer entgegen und mustere ihn ein wenig skeptisch. Zuhause bringe ich den Müll eigentlich nur raus, wenn er schon übervoll ist. Dieser hier ist vielleicht zu einem Drittel mit Papieren gefüllt und ich würde sicherlich noch mindestens eine Woche brauchen um ihn komplett voll zu bekommen. Aber ich sollte meinem Chef wohl nicht widersprechen.

Also nicke und lächle ich: „Mache ich gerne." Beim Verlassen des Büros fordert er mich noch auf den Mülleimer einfach vor seinem Büro abzustellen, wenn ich den Inhalt entsorgt habe. Warum er das will, ist mir ein Rätsel. Allerdings habe ich mir ja bereits vorgenommen ihm nicht zu widersprechen.

Vor der Tür muss ich mich erst ein wenig orientieren. Das dieses Gebäude so viele Seitengänge haben würde, hätte ich vorher nicht gedacht. Vielleicht sollte mir jemand einen Lageplan zeichnen bis ich mich hier zurecht finde. Figgins hat mir erklärt, dass meine ersten Tage hauptsächlich aus zusehen bestehen sollen. Ich könnte sie also sicher nutzen um mir selbst eine kleine Karte zu malen.

Nach etwa zwei Schritten ertönt ein gedämpfter, schriller Aufschrei. Er überrascht mich und ich zucke unweigerlich zusammen. Die schrille Stimme kommt eindeutig von Rachel und mischt sich kurz darauf mit männlichem lauten Geschrei.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich auf die Tür. Ich kann nicht verstehen, worüber sie sich streiten, aber die aggressiven Laute schockieren mich ein wenig. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Augen jeden Augenblick aus ihren Höhlen springen. Sofern das überhaupt geht. Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht mehr in diesem Büro. Mein Blick landet wieder auf dem Mülleimer und ein überraschter Ton verlässt meinen Mund, als mich die Erkenntnis packt. Figgins wusste genau, dass sein Gespräch mit Rachel diese Wendung nehmen würde. Deshalb hat er mich weggeschickt. Ich muss etwas lächeln. Es hält jedoch nur solange an, bis ich Rachel lautstark fluchen höre und mich doch lieber schnell auf den Weg zum Müllcontainer mache.

x x x

„Natürlich komme ich heute Abend, Abuela." Im ersten Moment bin ich verunsichert, als ich in den Hinterhof trete und die Stimme höre. Sie klingt bekannt, aber doch so ganz anders. So viel sanfter und freundlicher, als ich sie zuvor gehört habe.

Meine Füße wollen nicht weiter gehen, als ich sie höre und schließlich vor den Containern stehen sehe. Ihr Rücken ist mir zugewandt und ihre dunklen Haare fallen glatt über ihre Schultern. Sie glänzen im Licht der Sonne.

„Leider muss ich arbeiten und kann erst so spät." Ich will sie gerade fragen, mit wem sie spricht, als sie den Kopf nur leicht dreht und ich das Handy an ihrem Ohr entdecke.

Sie seufzt auf und spricht kurz darauf in diesem sanften Tonfall weiter. Sie klingt jedoch auch ein wenig resigniert: „Ich weiß, dass ich diesen Job machen muss. Trotzdem mag ich ihn nicht."

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach wieder rein gehen oder die Tür noch einmal laut zuschlagen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig wie ein Eindringling, der sie so nicht sehen sollte. Allerdings kann ich mich nicht dazu durchringen auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie wirkt ganz anders. So nett.

Was als nächstes passiert, lässt mein Herz einige Schläge aussetzen. Sie lacht. Nicht dieses halbherzige Lachen. Ihr Kopf sinkt nach hinten und sie lacht aus voller Kehle. Leichte Fältchen bilden sich dabei um ihre Augen und ein Grübchen erscheint auf ihrer Wange. Nun klingt sie nicht nur anders, sie sieht auch so anders aus.

Es ist ein wunderbarer Anblick. Er löst etwas in mir aus. Ich weiß nicht wieso er das tut, kenne ich sie doch noch nicht einmal wirklich, aber etwas regt sich in mir. Ich merke, wie meine Mundwinkel nach oben schießen und ich das Bedürfnis habe einfach mit ihr zu lachen. Ich kann mich jedoch beherrschen und betrachte sie nur weiter mit diesem dummen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Als sich unsere Blicke treffen wird mir erst bewusst, warum ich jede Regung ihres Gesichts während ihres Lachanfalles wahr nehmen konnte. Sie hat sich dabei zu mir gedreht und nun hat sie mich entdeckt. Meine Finger krallen sich in den Mülleimer, als sie kurz ertappt die Augen aufreißt und ich schließlich ihre Gesichtszüge erstarren sehe.

„Ich muss auflegen, Abuela. Ich freu mich auf später." Ihr Tonfall hat sich nicht geändert. Er ist weiterhin sanft.

Kurz hält sie die Luft an, ihr Blick wandert unruhig zwischen mir und dem Container hin und her. Dann dreht sie mir erneut den Rücken zu. Sie will leise sprechen, murmeln, aber ich höre ihre Worte trotzdem ganz genau. Sie klingen ehrlich und unwahrscheinlich liebevoll: „Ich hab dich auch lieb..."

Wenn ich mich vorher schon wie ein Eindringling gefühlt habe, fühle ich mich jetzt erst recht absolut fehl am Platz. Dieses Gespräch war nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung teilt mir das mit. Sie hat bereits das Gespräch beendet, was mir der leise Signalton ihres Handys mitteilt, bleibt aber trotzdem mit dem Rücken zu mir stehen. Angespannt.

„Wie lange stehst du schon hier?" Da ist sie wieder. Die eisige und harte Stimme, die überhaupt nicht nach ihr klingt, jetzt wo ich ihre 'richtige' Stimme gehört habe.

Ich bemerke, dass meine Finger langsam anfangen weh zu tun und löse meinen festen Griff um den Mülleimer ein wenig: „Eine Weile..." Sollte ich jetzt einfach zum Container gehen und meinen Müll entsorgen? Aber sie steht immer noch davor.

Trotzdem setze ich mich langsam in Bewegung: „Jedenfalls lang genug um mich zu fragen wer Abuela ist?"

Sie dreht sich zu mir um und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Sie will abweisend wirken, aber alles was ich sehe, ist ihre Verunsicherung. Sie kann keinen Blickkontakt zu mir aufbauen. Jedes Mal sieht sie sofort wieder nach unten: „Das geht dich nichts an."

„Ist es nicht anstrengend immer so gemein zu tun?" frage ich sie, während ich nun beinahe direkt vor ihr stehe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es aussprechen musste. Es ist nicht meine Art, mir so schnell ein Urteil über etwas oder eine Person zu bilden. Ihre Augen weiten sich, als ich die Hand ausstrecke um an ihr vorbei den Container zu öffnen. Ruckartig schlägt sie meine Hand beiseite.

„Was machst du bitte?" Sie versucht zurück zu treten, doch bereits nach einem Schritt drückt sich ihr Rücken gegen den Container. So wie sie mich einen Moment lang ansieht, fühlt sich sich gefangen. Ob es nur die jetzige Situation ist, in der sie sich gefangen fühlt?

Meine Hand schmerzt leicht von ihrem Schlag. Sie hat erstaunlich fest zugeschlagen, aber irgendwie macht es mir nichts aus, obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann, warum sie es überhaupt getan hat. Ich deute mit dem Zeigefinger hinter sie: „Ich wollte nur den Container öffnen."

Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie nah ich ihr gekommen bin und wie meine Handbewegung auf sie gewirkt haben muss. Ich gehe wieder einen Schritt zurück und sehe auf meine Schuhe: „Ich wollte dich nicht anfassen. Entschuldige. Ich meine...du siehst zwar gerade so aus, als bräuchtest du eine Umarmung, aber das hatte ich nicht vor. So etwas kommt erst, wenn man sich kennt und wir kennen uns noch nicht. Obwohl ich das wirklich gerne ändern möchte."

Als ich nach meinem unmöglichen Gefasel wieder aufblicke, sind ihre Augen endlich auch auf mich gerichtet. Ihre Brauen sind leicht hochgezogen: „Du willst mich kennen lernen? Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Warum denn nicht?" Ich sollte ihr einfach sagen, dass ich sie nett finde. Obwohl das etwas übertrieben wäre. Sie ist interessant, aber ob sie wirklich auch nett ist, weiß ich nicht. Sie hat etwas an sich, was ich noch nicht greifen kann. Was ich eben gesehen habe, war nett und ich wüsste zu gerne, welche Seite von ihr nun die echte ist.

Gerade als sie den Mund öffnet um etwas zu erwidern, wird hinter mir die Tür aufgeschlagen: „Da bist du ja, Santana."

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten wird eines meiner Gespräche unterbrochen. Im Büro war es mir fast egal, jetzt fühle ich mich ein wenig frustriert. Es lief doch weitest gehend gut mit Santana. Sie ist mir nicht an die Kehle gesprungen und sie schien sich sogar ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Du solltest kommen. Rachel dreht durch." kommt es von dem dunkelhäutigen Mädchen an der Tür.

x x x

Selbst wenn ich nicht Santana und dem anderen Mädchen, das sich kurz und knapp auf dem Weg als Mercedes vorgestellt hat, hinterher laufen würde, würde ich den Weg trotz meines schlechten Orientierungssinns finden. Das Gekeife aus dem großen Hauptraum ist unglaublich laut. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach überall kleine Geräte verstecken, die auf Knopfdruck ein Geräusch von sich geben. Dann würde ich mich hier sehr schnell zurecht finden. Vielleicht könnte ich einfach Rachel fragen, ob sie mir ein Tonband aufnimmt. Ihre Stimme konnte man wirklich schwer überhören.

Obwohl ich kaum ein Wort verstehe, tönt immer mal wieder mein Name zu uns herüber, was Santana veranlasst mir interessierte Blicke zu zu werfen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie fragt sich, weshalb Rachel meinen Namen in den Raum wirft und was ich mit ihrer Laune zu tun habe, aber ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Ich habe sie nicht einmal fünf Minuten gesehen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich keine Gelegenheit hatte etwas dummes zu sagen. Trotzdem halte ich mich lieber etwas hinter den beiden anderen, als wir endlich den Saal erreichen.

Es stellt sich als gute Entscheidung heraus. Kaum erblickt sie uns, stürmt das kleine Bündel in unsere Richtung und geht mit erhobenem Finger auf mich los: „Was hast du gemacht um den Job zu bekommen?"

Etwas grob schiebt Santana die keifende Rachel ein Stück zurück. Diese lässt sich davon aber absolut nicht irritieren und starrt mich weiter finster, und ich muss zugeben auch durchaus einschüchternd, an: „Du hast dich sicher mit deiner knappen Kleidung vor ihm geräkelt. So eine wie du kann doch nur mit ihrem Körper auftrumpfen."

„Was soll ich wie..." und schon wieder werde ich unterbrochen. Dieses Mal ist es Santana, die vor mich tritt und mich so vor Rachel abschirmt: „So eine wie sie? Was ist sie denn für eine, Hobbit?"

„Sie...sie ist...du weißt genau, was ich meine! Und es scheint doch auch zu stimmen. Wieso sollte sie sonst die neue Tanzlehrerin sein, obwohl ich den Job gerade erst übernommen habe?" Obwohl ich nicht ganz sicher bin, was sie mit 'sie ist so eine' meinte, bin ich recht froh, dass sie die Frage übergeht und ich es nicht erfahren muss. Irgend etwas sagt mir, dass es nichts nettes gewesen wäre.

„Nervenderweise übernimmst du immer alles, obwohl du es nicht kannst. Du bist eine miese Tänzerin. Sie wird gut sein, deshalb hat sie jetzt die Stelle.", schießt Santana sofort zurück. Ihre Art zu sprechen hat einen neuen Grad an Gereiztheit erreicht. Anscheinend war sie doch noch recht nett zu mir, als sie mich vorhin vor der Tür angeblafft hat.

Rachel ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und ihr Kopf ist so rot, dass er sicherlich jeden Moment platzt. Zum Glück steht Santana vor mir, so bekomme ich nicht so viele Brocken davon ab, wenn es passiert: „Ohne Vorstellungsgespräch? Das schreit alles nach Schiebung."

Nun ist es an Mercedes sich zu räuspern: „Entschuldige Rachel, es gab echt viele Beschwerden über deinen Unterricht. Erinnerst du dich an die Sache mit Sugar Motta von vor zwei Wochen? Es wundert mich, dass ihr Vater unseren Laden noch nicht verklagt hat."

„Sugar ist talentfrei und ich habe es ihr auf charmante Weise nur klar gemacht. Es ist doch nicht meine schuld, dass vorher niemand so ehrlich zu ihr war und ich ihre Träume zerstören musste." Sie streckt sich etwas und versucht mich über Santanas Schulter hinweg anzufunkeln: „Ich habe nur meinen Job gemacht. Einen guten Job, den ich mir ehrlich verdient habe und der mir nun gestohlen wird."

„Erstens" beginnt Santana wieder und sie baut sich ein wenig vor Rachel auf: „kannst du wirklich nicht tanzen. Du bist sicherlich eine gute Gesangslehrerin. Ich habe irgendwo mal gehört, dass du ziemlich gut singen kannst. Ich kann es leider nicht beurteilen, da ich mir immer Ohrstöpsel in die Ohren stecke, wenn ich dich deinen Mund bewegen sehe. Aber wenn du versuchst zu tanzen, sieht es aus, als hätte jemand deine Hose angesteckt und du versuchst das Feuer zu löschen."

Irgendwie erinnert mich das alles an ein Tennismatch. Wäre Tennis jedoch nur halb so interessant, würde ich es wohl öfters ansehen. Bei jedem Ballwechsel würden die Spielerinnen nicht so grässlich aufstöhnen, sondern dem Gegenüber irgendwelche Beleidigungen zurufen.

Gerade als Rachel den Mund öffnen will, hebt Santana den Zeigefinger und schüttelt den Kopf: „Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Nach erstens kommt zweitens."

Ich wippe von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Irgendwie ist die ganze Situation zwar wirklich sehr spannend, aber ich fühle mich auch nicht unbedingt wohl. Immerhin bin ich ja der Auslöser dafür und eigentlich sollte ich mich verteidigen und nicht von Santana verteidigt werden. Obwohl es mir auch irgendwie gefällt.

„Zweitens hast du dir den Job nicht verdient. Du hast ihn dir einfach genommen, nachdem Mike so plötzlich gegangen ist. Hier war jedem klar, dass es nur eine Übergangslösung ist. Du mit deinen riesigen Hobbitfüßen hast einfach keinen Rhythmus. Ich weiß nicht, warum es für dich jetzt so überraschend kommt. Liegt sicher daran, dass du immer noch in Mittelerde wohnst und daran glaubst, die Auserwählte zu sein."

Sofort nachdem Santana ihre Ansage beendet hat, entrinnt Rachel ein Schnauben und sie verdreht genervt die Augen: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man glauben, du kannst lesen. Aber warum bist du überhaupt hier? Ich hab es schwarz auf weiß, dass ich nicht in Schichten mit dir arbeiten muss."

„Tja..." Santana dreht sich um und ich bemerke sofort, dass ihre Augen ein wenig leuchten. Sie wirkt zwar durchaus aufgebracht, aber irgend etwas ist anders. Sie wirkt beinahe ein wenig amüsiert und zufrieden: „da Trouty Mouth krank ist und dein schwules Glücksbärchie auch nicht mehr hier arbeitet, sind wir wohl etwas unterbesetzt. Also leb damit und geh mir aus dem Weg."

So langsam frage ich mich, ob sich hier überhaupt irgendwer mag. So viel Geschrei und schlechte Schwingungen an einem Ort habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Dabei bin ich sicher noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden hier. Ich schiele zu Mercedes. Sie macht einen netten Eindruck. Ich sollte sie später einfach einmal darauf ansprechen.

„Ach übrigens, Berry" Als ich die Stimme noch einmal höre, muss ich mich sofort umdrehen. Santana ist tatsächlich noch im Raum. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie wäre schon längst wieder verschwunden. Ihr Blick sucht einen Moment meinen und er wirkt fast sanft, dann sieht sie erneut zu Rachel. Ihre Augen nehmen einen anderen, bedrohlicheren Ausdruck an: „Lass Brittany in Ruhe. Lima Heights...du weißt bescheid."

Gerade als ich etwas darauf erwidern will. Gerade als ich ihr nachgehen und mich bei ihr bedanken will, höre ich Getrampel und Gelächter hinter mir. Eine männliche Stimme, ich glaube es ist Puck, ruft meinen Namen und ich drehe mich um.

Ich sehe nur noch kurz, wie etwas rotes auf mich zuschießt, dann trifft mich die Kälte völlig unerwartet. Meine Augen beginnen zu brennen und auf den Lippen schmecke ich etwas süßliches. Mein Gesicht, meine Haare und alles was von der Flüssigkeit getroffen wurde, fühlt sich sofort klebrig an. Aber am schlimmsten ist das Brennen in den Augen.

„Herzlich Willkommen im Glee Club!", johlen mindestens zwei männliche Stimmen und sie beginnen zu lachen.

Ein leises Wimmern entrinnt meinen Lippen und ich weiß selbst nicht, ob es wegen den stechenden Schmerzen in meinen Augen und nun auch meiner Nase ist, oder ob es von der Demütigung kommt, die ich plötzlich empfinde.


	3. Herzensangelegenheit

**Author's**** Note:** Why don't you come on over Valerie? Sorry, es hat mich grad gepackt ;-) Grüße zurück in die Schweiz aus dem eisigen Deutschland!

**(3)** Herzensangelegenheit

Fast alles um mich herum nehme ich nur noch gedämpft wahr. Zum Glück kann ich nichts sehen, was ich höre genügt mir bereits. Es wird immer noch gelacht und dieses Lachen zieht mein Herz zusammen. Es ist wie ein Dröhnen in meinen Ohren und übertönt beinahe alles andere.

Die Schmerzen sind das schlimmste. Ich drücke mir die Hände auf die Augen und hoffe, dass sie dadurch endlich nachlassen. Sie tun es jedoch nicht. Während ich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne sinke, entfährt ein seltsamer Laut meiner Kehle. Er klingt dunkel, er klingt genauso wie ich mich gerade fühle. Er klingt schmerzhaft.

Eine Hand findet ihren Weg auf meinen Rücken. Ich weiß nicht, wem sie gehört und die leichten, kreisenden Bewegungen sollen wohl beruhigend wirken, aber sie tun es nicht.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Selbst die Stimme kommt mir erst nur entfernt bekannt vor, doch ich kann sie schließlich Mercedes zuordnen, während ich den Kopf schüttele. In Ordnung fühle ich mich gerade wirklich nicht.

Es ist interessant wie einem alles anders vorkommt, wenn man plötzlich nichts mehr sieht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles um mich herum und auch mit mir in Zeitlupe geschieht. Deshalb weiß ich nicht, wie viel Zeit tatsächlich vergangen ist, als hinter mir schließlich das Gewitter los bricht.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Santana ist, die spricht. Sie klingt aufgebracht. Ihr Tonfall lässt keine Zweifel daran, dass sie richtig wütend ist. Verstehen kann ich jedoch kaum ein Wort. Es ist spanisch und eigentlich sollte ich wenigstens kleine Brocken dieser Sprache verstehen, aber sie redet einfach zu schnell und nur einzelne Schimpfwörter kann ich tatsächlich zuordnen.

Es ist lustig, wie ich mir in fast jeder Sprache die Schimpfwörter und Flüche merken kann. Als wäre mein Gehirn genau darauf programmiert, obwohl ich nicht einmal darüber nachdenke sie anzuwenden.

Ein leichter Luftzug und der polternde Aufschlag von Schuhen verrät mir, dass sie an mir vorbei stürmt. Ihre Tirade nimmt kein Ende. Im Gegenteil, sie wird eher immer lauter. Erst in diesem Moment wird mir bewusst, dass das Lachen verstummt ist.

Langsam streichen weitere Finger über meinen Arm und ziehen schließlich eine Hand von meinen Augen: „Nicht reiben, das macht es nur schlimmer." Mit Rachel hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und nach ihrem kleinen Ausbruch von vor wenigen Minuten ist die Tatsache, dass sie mir jetzt so nahe ist, beinahe ein wenig beängstigend. Ob es so gut ist ihr so nah zu sein?

Sie merkt mein kurzes zusammen zucken und drückt meine Hand: „Kannst du etwas sehen?"

Ich schüttele wieder den Kopf: „Es brennt..." Anstatt besser, scheint es von Sekunde zu Sekunde einfach nur immer schlimmer zu werden. Richtig spüren, kann ich es nicht, aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass mittlerweile Tränen aus meinen Augen rinnen.

Das Geschrei hat aufgehört. Ich kann hören, wie die Jungs irgend etwas murmeln und sich in Bewegung setzen. Sie entfernen sich von mir. Anscheinend gehen sie. Der Schlag einer Tür gibt mir kurz darauf recht und lässt mich schon wieder zusammen zucken, woraufhin die beiden Hände an mir nur ihren Griff verstärken.

Sofort merke ich, wie eine dritte Person zu mir tritt. Sie stellt sich vor mich und ich kann mir denken wer es ist, bevor sie ihren Mund überhaupt öffnet. Sie atmet durch, will sich wohl selbst etwas beruhigen: „Wir gehen dich jetzt sauber machen, Brittany. Ist das okay?"

Ganz ist die Wut aus ihrer Stimme noch nicht verschwunden, aber sie richtet sich schließlich nicht gegen mich, also muss es mich nicht beunruhigen. Mich beunruhigt momentan eh schon genug anderes. Also bringe ich ein knappes 'ja' hervor, welches so leise ist, dass ich es selbst kaum höre.

x x x

Ein quietschen deutet an, dass etwas über den Boden gezogen wird. Kurz darauf drücken mich zwei Hände sanft nach unten und setzen mich so auf einen Stuhl. Es fühlt sich jedenfalls an wie ein Stuhl: „Bleib einfach sitzen und versuch dich etwas zu entspannen."

Irgendwie wusste ich genau, dass es Santana ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Berührung der Hände war, die es mir verraten hat, aber irgendwie konnte es nur Santana sein. Es stimmt wohl wirklich, dass alle anderen Sinne stärker arbeiten, wenn einer von ihnen ausfällt.

„Bin ich blind?", schießt es aus mir hervor und ich muss dem Impuls mir über die Augen zu reiben schon wieder nachgeben. Was wäre wenn es so ist? Kann ich noch tanzen, wenn ich nichts mehr sehe? Oder wie soll ich mich orientieren? Ich finde mich ja oft nicht einmal sehend zurecht.

Ich fange an schneller zu atmen. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mir jemand die Kehle zu drücken und ich versuche japsend mehr Luft zu bekommen: „Ich bin blind."

So fühlt es sich also an, wenn man hyperventiliert. Ich habe davon schon gehört, aber die Erfahrung hätte ich selbst nicht unbedingt machen müssen. Mir wird schwindelig davon und ich will nur davor davon rennen.

Mein Körper versucht sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Aufzuspringen. Ich merke, wie ich den Stuhl dabei beinahe umstoße und einen Schritt nach vorne taumele. Erneut finden zwei Hände meine Schultern und drücken mich zurück auf den Stuhl: „Ganz ruhig atmen. Aus und ein. Ganz gleichmäßig."

Obwohl ihre Worte bereits einen beruhigenden Effekt auf mich auslösen, ist es das Gewicht ihres Körpers, welches meinen keuchenden Atem zum stocken bringt. Es überrascht mich, wie Santana aus dem Nichts einfach so auf meinem Schoß platz nimmt. Einen Moment vergesse ich komplett zu atmen und muss schließlich fast zischend wieder Luft holen.

„Du bist ganz sicher nicht blind. Beruhige dich." Ihre Finger liegen immer noch auf meinen Schultern und streichen sachte darüber.

Nur langsam beruhigt sich meine Atmung endlich wieder, aber mein Herz will einfach nicht aufhören zu hämmern. Aber wieso? Ich bin wohl einfach viel zu aufgewühlt von all den Ereignissen. Immerhin bin ich wohl nicht blind. Sie würde es nicht sagen, wenn es anders wäre.

Jemand räuspert sich schließlich: „Ich will dir ungern widersprechen, Santana, aber Slushies können durchaus ernsthaften Schaden anrichten. Vor allem, da sie ihn wohl direkt in die geöffneten Augen bekommen hat."

„Oh Gott..." Vielleicht bin also doch blind. Aber vielleicht will mir Rachel auch nur Angst einjagen, weil ich ihr den Job weggenommen habe. Das wäre aber eine ganz schön gemeine Rache. Unruhig knete ich meine Hände ineinander.

„Musstest du das jetzt sagen, Berry? Sei lieber hilfreich und gib mir das Handtuch." Eine Hand löst sich von meiner Schulter.

Nach kurzen Bewegungen und Rascheln im Raum, spüre ich wie ein Stück Stoff behutsam über mein Gesicht fährt: „Sollte ich das nicht vielleicht machen? Ich kenne mich mit Slushies besser aus..."

„Nein!" Meine Hände krallen sich beinahe panisch seitlich in Santanas Shirt. Ich hätte nicht unbedingt so laut aufschreien müssen, aber obwohl sie jetzt durchaus freundlich klingt, möchte ich Rachel nicht wirklich so ausgeliefert sein.

„Du hast die Lady gehört. Es ist auch kein Wunder, dass sie an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifelt. Immerhin hast du sie auf dem Weg hier her gegen eine Wand laufen lassen." Ich muss beinahe ein wenig darüber kichern. Als ich gegen die Wand stieß, schien es Rachel wirklich leid zu tun, doch Santana ließ sie auf dem gesamten weiteren Weg dafür büßen und überschüttete sie mit Beleidigungen.

„Ich habe es nicht mit Absicht getan. Wie oft denn noch? Ich kann mich nicht immer wieder dafür entschuldigen..."

Bevor sie überhaupt weiter reden kann, wird ihr von Santana das Wort abgeschnitten: „Wenn es nach mir geht, kannst du dich den ganzen Tag entschuldigen. Irgend etwas tust du doch immer und wenn es nur deine bloße Anwesenheit ist."

Das Schnauben und das Klappern der Absätze ist nicht zu überhören: „Ich habe verstanden. Irgend jemand muss ja sowieso Mercedes mit der Arbeit helfen, solange ihr hier seid." Ich höre wie die Tür aufgeht: „Melde dich, wenn du etwas brauchst, Brittany." und kurz darauf recht unsanft wieder in die Angeln schlägt.

Stille kehrt ein. Ich kann einen Moment nur das leise Geräusch des Handtuchs auf meiner Haut und von meiner eigenen, nun ruhigeren Atmung wahr nehmen. Es ist eine angenehme Abwechslung zum Geschrei der letzten Minuten und endlich habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mich entspannen kann.

Das Handtuch wird von meinem Gesicht genommen und in Santanas Körper kommt leichte Bewegung. Sie rutscht ein wenig auf meinem Schoß und lehnt sich noch mehr in meine Richtung. Ich spüre schließlich ihren Oberkörper gegen meinen drücken. Mein Herz hatte sich gerade beruhigt und nimmt nun wieder an Geschwindigkeit zu. Sie ist so nah, dass ich sie sogar riechen kann. Es ist ein angenehmer Geruch. Nicht zu süß, nicht zu herb.

Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wonach sie riecht. Ich kann es mir nicht verkneifen und schnuppere an ihr. Durch meine Hände, die sich immer noch an ihre Seiten klammern, bemerke ich, wie sich ihr Körper daraufhin versteift und sie in ihrer Bewegung inne hält. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht tun sollen.

„Du riechst gut." Ich löse meinen harten Griff an ihrem Shirt und lege die Hände an ihre Hüfte. Irgendwie fühlt es sich für mich richtig an.

Sie bewegt sich immer noch nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich das auch nicht sagen sollen. Oder vielleicht sollte ich meine Hände zurück zu mir nehmen, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit ihnen anfangen soll.

Es fühlt sich unangenehm an, wenn ich sie einfach seitlich herunter hängen lasse, während sie so nah an mir auf meinem Schoß sitzt. Warum tut sie das überhaupt? Meine Augen bekomme ich immer noch nicht weit genug auf um es heraus zu finden. Dieses ganze nur fühlen und nichts sehen bringt mich total durcheinander.

Gerade als ich sie danach fragen will, kommt in ihren Körper erneut Bewegung und kurz darauf beginnt hinter meinem Kopf gleichmäßig Wasser zu plätschern. Ich muss wohl vor einem Waschbecken sitzen. Da wollte sie also dran.

Meine Aussage übergeht sie vollkommen, wofür ich ihr dankbar bin: „Ich mache dir jetzt die Augen richtig sauber."

Vorsichtig wischt sie mit dem nun nassen Tuch über meine Augen. Es ist ein wenig unangenehm, wie das Wasser über mein Gesicht nach unten und sogar in den Ausschnitt meines Oberteils läuft. Aber immerhin lässt endlich langsam das Stechen in meinen Augen nach. Ich hatte mich fast schon daran gewöhnt.

„Es tut mir leid." Was tut ihr leid? Sie bemerkt wohl, wie ich verwirrt die Stirn in Falten lege und spricht weiter: „Es ist ein dummer Scherz von den Jungs. Ein Willkommensgruß für jeden neuen Kollegen."

Die Falten auf meiner Stirn werden nur noch tiefer: „Besonders nett ist das aber nicht."

Entweder versucht sie mit dem Tuch die Verwirrung aus meinem Gesicht zu streichen, oder noch Reste des Slushies zu entfernen, denn sie fährt damit über meine Stirn und meine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich wieder: „Es ist nicht nett und normalerweise machen sie es auch nur bei anderen Jungs."

Kurz bewegt sie ihre Hände mit dem Tuch wieder hinter meinen Kopf. Wahrscheinlich um es erneut anzufeuchten, dann verstummt das Wasser und sie schnaubt auf: „Puck ist ein Idiot. Es tut mir leid."

Sie reibt mir ein weiteres Mal über das Gesicht und endlich versuche ich meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich blinzele und alles wirkt viel zu grell. Verschwommen.

„Es ist doch nicht deine schuld, dass er so ist." Ich kneife die Augen einige Male zusammen und versuche sie klar zu stellen. Es funktioniert leider nicht. Dabei würde ich sie gerne besser erkennen. Sie ist mir so nahe. Obwohl ich es schon gespürt habe, überrascht mich was ich davon nun unklar sehe.

Langsam legen sich ihre Hände an meine Wangen. Es ist als würde mich ein Blitz treffen. Ich spüre die Berührung in meinem ganzen Körper, dabei müsste ich es jetzt doch eigentlich wieder weniger stark wahr nehmen. Jetzt, wo meine Augen wenigstens wieder etwas sehen. Die anderen Sinne sollten sich beruhigen. Aber ich weiß nicht, warum ich so stark reagiere und was ich eigentlich erwartet habe. Jedenfalls nicht, dass sich ihre Hände über mein Gesicht bewegen und ganz offensichtlich einfach nur das Wasser wegstreichen.

Wenn ich so überwältigt für sie so aussehe, wie ich mich fühle, lässt sie es sich nicht anmerken. Sie reibt ihre Hände an ihrer Hose ab: „Siehst du etwas?"

Ich nicke: „Noch nicht gut, aber es wird immer besser." Mein Herz hämmert schon wieder in meiner Brust. Es fühlt sich an, wie in einem Zeichentrickfilm. Als würde es bei jedem Schlag beinahe aus meiner Brust springen und für jeden zu sehen sein.

Was ist los mit mir? Ich würde mich wirklich gerne wieder beruhigen, aber wie soll ich das bitte anstellen, wenn sie auf meinem Schoß sitzt? Wieso hat sie so eine Wirkung auf mich? Oder liegt es doch nicht an ihr? Aber woran denn sonst?

„Oh man..." Ich drücke mir die Handflächen an die Stirn und versuche meine verwirrenden Gedanken damit zurück zu drängen.

„Was ist los?", fragt sie ruhig und als ich meine Hände wieder sinken lasse, treffen sich unsere Blicke. Sie betrachtet mich beinahe ein wenig besorgt.

„Ich..." Ich kann ihr nicht sagen, was ich wirklich denke. Selbst für mich ist das viel zu verwirrend, wie würde es erst auf sie wirken? Also schüttele ich nur den Kopf: „Ich bin wohl etwas überfordert..."

Immerhin keine Lüge. Der Tag war bisher wirklich ziemlich überwältigend. Hauptsächlich überfordernd und verwirrend.

„Dafür kenne ich eine gute Lösung." Sie gibt mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter und steht von meinem Schoß auf. Für meinen emotionalen Zustand ist es keine Hilfe, dass ich die Nähe zu ihrem Körper sofort vermisse: „Du gehst in die Dusche und wäschst den restlichen Slushie und die blöden Gedanken von deinem Körper."

Ich will sie erst fragen, wie ich das machen soll, als ich endlich meiner Umgebung ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenke. Es ist ein großer gefliester heller Raum. Direkt gegenüber von mir befinden sich zwei offene Duschkabinen und ich sitze tatsächlich vor einem von genau drei Waschbecken: „Es gibt hier Duschen?"

„Du willst hier Tanzunterricht geben, oder? Nach einigen Einheiten bist du sicher ziemlich verschwitzt und..." Ihre Worte stocken und sie verfällt in Schweigen. Ihr Blick wendet sich von mir ab und sie scheint fast nachdenklich auf einen Punkt oberhalb meiner Schulter zu starren.

Gerade als ich etwas sagen will, schüttelt sie den Kopf und wendet sich wieder mir zu. Ihre braunen Augen schaffen es jedoch nicht in meine zu schauen: „Jedenfalls...das hier ist die Mitarbeiterumkleide." Sie deutet kurz zu einer Tür: „Da vorne sind unsere Spinde. Einer ist noch frei und gehört jetzt wohl dir."

Ich kann nicht sagen wieso es so ist, aber ihre Stimmung scheint sich von jetzt auf gleich ein wenig geändert zu haben. An was auch immer sie eben denken musste, hat sie wieder zurück in ihre Schutzhülle befördert und ich habe die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen und ihr nicht einmal eine interessante Frage gestellt.

„Okay, danke. Ich werde dann wohl duschen gehen. Ich klebe echt überall. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Zeug ist sogar bis in meine Unterwäsche gelaufen."

Ihre Augen zucken kurz zu mir. Sie sehen an mir entlang. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang. Schnell wendet sie sich dann ganz von mir ab. Zu schnell um ihren Blick irgendwie deuten zu können und zu schnell um es nicht zu bemerken: „Ich habe Sachen zum Wechseln in meinem Spind. Ich leg es dir draußen hin."

Sie ist schon halb aus der Tür getreten, als mir eine wichtige Frage wieder in den Sinn kommt. Sie beschäftigt mich bereits seit es in den Raum geworfen wurde. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um sie zu stellen, hat sie sich doch wieder ein wenig in sich zurück gezogen. Aber sie will einfach aus meinem Mund kommen: „Du und Puck?"

Eine Schulter lehnt sie an den Türrahmen und blickt über die andere zu mir zurück: „Sehr lange her und wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Es klingt so bestimmt, dass es eigentlich keinen Zweifel an ihrer Aussage zulässt. Das sie mir dabei nun doch wieder in die Augen sieht, unterstreicht ihre Worte nur noch mehr. Vielleicht werde ich sie irgendwann noch einmal danach fragen und mehr erfahren. Aber nicht jetzt. Sie wäre mir ohnehin keiner Antwort schuldig gewesen. Vor wenigen Stunden hätte ich eh nicht geglaubt, dass sie mir in so kurzer Zeit so nahe kommt und jetzt saß sie bereits auf meinem Schoß.

Wer setzt sich denn bitte einfach so auf den Schoß von einer völlig Fremden? Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen hätte. Oder wie ihr Körper meinem so nahe kam. Oder ihr Geruch. Ich fange schon wieder an darüber nachzudenken. Ich sollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Als ich mich endlich wieder aus meinem Gedankengewirr löse, steht sie immer noch an den Türrahmen gelehnt und beobachtet mich. Sie wirkt amüsiert und ich fühle mich irgendwie ertappt, obwohl ich nichts getan habe. Außer über sie und ihren Körper nachzudenken. Schlimm genug.

„Einen Dollar für deine Gedanken.", kommt es grinsend von ihr.

Ich schüttele nur den Kopf und merke, wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht schießt: „Die willst du nicht hören. Sie ergeben absolut keinen Sinn. Nicht mal für mich selbst."

„Na ja..." Sie stößt sich von der Tür ab: „wenn sie irgendwann Sinn für dich ergeben, kannst du ja bescheid geben. Dann mache ich dir noch einmal das Angebot mit dem Dollar."

Damit lässt sie mich stehen und wirft die Frage in mir auf, ob ich mich überhaupt weiter mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigen sollte. Will ich ihnen überhaupt Sinn geben? Am besten gehe ich einfach duschen und denke eine Weile an überhaupt nichts. Dabei kommen mir gerade in der Dusche immer die besten Gedanken. Teufelskreis.

Ich nehme mir jetzt einfach vor an nichts zu denken. Während ich Schicht um Schicht meiner verklebten Klamotten ablege, sage ich es mir selbst vor wie ein Mantra. Trotzdem nützt es nichts. Sobald das warme Wasser meinen Körper entlang fließt, denke ich doch wieder an meine verwirrenden Gedanken und mein Herz beginnt schneller zu pochen.

x x x

Nach meiner Dusche finde ich einen kleinen Haufen Kleider in der Umkleide vor. Es ist wirklich nett von ihr, dass sie mir Sachen von sich gibt. Leider sind wir an gewissen Stellen des Körpers doch zu unterschiedlich gebaut. Leider weist der BH zu viel Platz auf und ich bekomme ihre Hose nicht über die Oberschenkel gezogen. Ich betrachte mich einen Moment selbst im Spiegel, wie ich an dem Kleidungsstück herum zerre und ziemlich frustriert aussehe.

Ich gebe es schließlich auf und schlüpfe wieder in meine eigene Shorts und ziehe lediglich ihr Shirt über meinen BH. Über den anderen Teil der Unterwäsche will ich überhaupt nicht nachdenken. So etwas hatte ich bisher noch nie an und es fühlt sich fremd und anders auf meiner Haut an. Aber hauptsächlich will ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass sie so etwas vielleicht immer oder öfters trägt.

Während ich mich auf den Weg zurück in den Hauptraum mache, probiere ich aus, wie gut ich mich in dem Shirt bewegen kann. Es ist etwas zu kurz. Nicht zu sehr, dass es viel Haut frei gibt. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn ich mich nicht darin bewege. Sobald ich jedoch die Arme hebe, zeigt es genug von meinem Bauch. Eigentlich kein Problem für mich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie angebracht so etwas an meinem ersten Tag ist.

Viele Stimmen und andere Geräusche führen mich an mein Ziel. Ich bin überrascht, wie voll der Raum jetzt ist. Er ist bevölkert von Kindern und Jugendlichen unterschiedlichen Alters. Einige davon sind sicherlich etwa so alt wie ich, ein anderer Teil deutlich jünger. Anscheinend hatte der Laden mittlerweile geöffnet.

Kurz überfliege ich mit den Augen die Personen und finde schließlich ein bekanntes Gesicht hinter der Theke. Meine Füße tragen mich durch das Getümmel und ich lasse mich auf einen Barhocker fallen: „Hey Mercedes."

Sie schenkt gerade ein Glas mit Cola ein und sieht kurz auf: „Hey! Hast du den Angriff überlebt?"

„Ich werde so schnell keinen Slushie mehr trinken. Dabei mag ich die eigentlich.", antworte ich und sehe ihr dabei zu, wie sie das Glas an einen Jungen über die Theke reicht. Dieser verschwindet sofort und lässt uns alleine zurück.

„Dann habe ich jetzt genau das Richtige für dich." Sie holt ein weiteres Glas hervor und schenkt die restliche Cola hinein. Nachdem sie noch einen Strohhalm in die Flüssigkeit gesteckt hat, schiebt sie es mir zu.

„Danke." Ich muss ein wenig lächeln, während meine Lippen den Strohhalm umschließen und ich kurz darauf Luft in das Getränk blase. Es ist etwas, was ich einfach nicht sein lassen kann. Sobald ich einen Strohhalm sehe, überkommt es mich und ich spiele mehr mit dem Trinken, als das ich davon zu mir nehme.

Sie hebt die Brauen und schmunzelt: „Wie ist der erste Tag sonst so?"

Ich lehne mich auf dem Hocker zurück und sehe sie nachdenklich an. Der erste Tage ist verwirrend und eigentlich viel zu viel für mich. Aber ich kann ihr ja schlecht sagen, dass mich eine gewisse Person durcheinander bringt und ich den Rest absolut nicht verstehe.

Immerhin fällt mir wieder ein, was ich ja schon früher wissen wollte und übergehe eine Antwort auf ihre Frage einfach: „Kann es sein, dass sich hier niemand mag? Ich meine...Rachel und Santana scheinen sich nicht zu verstehen."

„Die beiden waren schon immer wie Katz und Maus." Sie legt die Arme auf die Theke und lehnt sich ein wenig mehr zu mir: „Wenn es nach Rachel ginge, könnte es sicher harmonischer ablaufen. Aber ihre Art macht es einem nicht immer einfach. Santana braucht den Streit ganz einfach. Es macht sie glücklich."

Wieso macht Streit jemanden glücklich? Ich bin immer wahnsinnig frustriert, wenn ich mit jemandem aneinander gerate. Meistens weiß ich nicht einmal wieso es passiert und bin erst dann wieder froh, wenn sich alles wieder beruhigt. Allerdings konnte ich ihr vorhin ganz genau ansehen, dass es ihr Spaß gemacht hatte, Rachel zu beleidigen. Ob es sie wirklich nur glücklich macht, wenn sie so sein kann?

Mercedes bedient einen weiteren Gast und wendet sich dann wieder mir zu: „Wir mögen uns hier alle schon auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Oder wir tolerieren uns. Wir sind alle aus so unterschiedlichen Gründen hier, dass wir einfach nicht unbedingt zusammen passen."

„Was für Gründe? Gibt es andere als um Geld zu verdienen?", frage ich sie.

„Der Großteil arbeitet hier freiwillig. Dann gibt es noch den anderen Teil..." Sie lässt ihren Blick kurz nach rechts und links streifen. Es hat etwas verschwörerisches, wie sie sich dann wieder über die Theke zu mir lehnt und leise weiter spricht: „Einige müssen hier ihre Pflichtstunden ableisten, damit sie nicht ins Gefängnis müssen."

Meine Augen werden groß. Hier laufen Verbrecher frei herum und dürfen mit Kindern arbeiten, anstatt ins Gefängnis zu gehen? Sollte man so Leute wirklich auf harmlose Kinder los lassen? Das ergibt keinen Sinn für mich und so frage ich: „Was? Wer? Und was haben sie getan?"

Kurz scannt sie wieder den Raum und nickt dann in eine Richtung. Ich drehe den Kopf und entdecke Puck, der an einem Billardtisch mit einer Gruppe Jungs steht und lautstark über irgend etwas lacht. Das kommt jetzt nicht wirklich so überraschend. Aber er hat mir ja auch einen Slushie ins Gesicht geworfen, also ist meine Meinung von ihm momentan eh nicht sonderlich hoch.

„Und Santana.", spricht sie leise weiter.

Ruckartig drehe ich den Kopf wieder zu ihr. Hat sie gerade wirklich Santana gesagt? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Sicher scheint sie zum Teil ein wenig unhöflich zu sein, aber das bedeutet doch nicht gleich, dass sie ein böser Mensch ist: „Santana? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie ist nett."

„Ich sage nicht, dass sie abgrundtief böse ist, aber man sollte sie mit Vorsicht genießen." Jetzt ist es an ihr mich ein wenig irritiert anzusehen: „Sie wäre nicht hier, wenn sie es nicht sein müsste."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas schlimmes getan haben soll. Was hat sie denn gemacht?", frage ich sie erneut und meine Gedanken überschlagen sich an diesem Tag zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal. Am Telefon hat sie davon gesprochen, dass sie hier sein muss, obwohl sie den Job nicht mag. Im Nachhinein klingt es wirklich so, als wäre es eine lästige Verpflichtung für sie.

Mercedes drückt kurz ihre Finger gegen meinen Arm und lenkt damit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in ihre Richtung. Sie sieht mich ernst an. Es liegt noch etwas in ihrem Blick, etwas seltsames, was ich nicht deuten kann: „Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe dir zu sagen, was sie getan hat. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du dich besser von ihr fern halten solltest. Nicht nur weil sie vorbestraft ist."

„Warum denn bitte noch?" Reicht es nicht schon aus, dass sie anscheinend eine Verbrecherin ist? Warum sollte ich mich sonst noch von ihr fern halten?

„Sie ist anders. Sie wird dir nur weh tun." ist ihre knappe Antwort, bevor sie sich wieder hinter der Theke an die Arbeit macht.

Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht mit Mercedes sprechen sollen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte sie mir klare Antworten gegeben. Sie hat mich einfach nur noch mehr verwirrt und so langsam ergibt dieser ganze Tag überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr in meinem Kopf.

Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Santana ein schlechter Mensch sein soll. Selbst wenn sie etwas getan hat, war es sicher nur ein Fehler und es liegt nicht an mir sie zu verurteilen ohne zu wissen um was es geht. Aber warum sollte ich mich gerade von ihr fern halten, weil sie anders ist? Anders sein ist nichts schlimmes. Nichts verbotenes. Ich bin auch anders und es würde mich traurig machen, wenn mich jeder meiden würde, nur weil man es ihm sagt.

Soll Mercedes doch meinen, dass Santana mir weh tun wird. Ich bin alt genug um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und meine eigenen Erfahrungen zu machen. Ich bin es leid, dass mir jeder sagen will, was ich zu tun habe.

Vielleicht ist Santana genau so wie sie ist, weil ihr überhaupt niemand eine faire Chance geben will. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nett ist. Sie hat viel mehr an sich, als alle anderen sehen wollen und sie allen anderen zeigt. Ich werde es einfach aus ihr heraus kitzeln. Wenn es mir hinterher weh tut, habe ich es wenigstens versucht.


	4. Von innen verbrennen

****Author's**** Note:**** Vielen Dank für die sehr netten Reviews, Hits und Favorites. Habe mich sehr darüber gefreut. Ich denke, es ist insgesamt schwierig eine Brittana Fic in deutsch zu schreiben, da der "Markt" dafür doch nicht so da ist und es sowieso super englische Geschichten gibt. Aber ich werd es trotzdem weiter versuchen und hätte eigentlich nicht mal mit der jetzigen Resonanz gerechnet. :-) Und weil ich es jetzt doch nicht lassen kann:

**valerie**: ich nenn dich weiterhin so ;-) Freu mich sehr, dass ich von dir so fleißig Feedback bekomme. Vorallem dein riesen Lob in der letzten :-) Jetzt wo ich weiß, wie du hier heißt, werde ich wohl mal deine Stories stalken. Bin gespannt.

**HolyMoly:** Danke für die tolle Review. Find es super, dass du deutsch lernst und es auch so gut machst. Ich glaub nämlich, dass die Sprache gar nicht so einfach zu lernen ist. Mach weiter so! :-)

**Love-Brittana:** :-) Hoffentlich gefällt es dir auch weiterhin. Und nicht zu sehr lieben. Könnte gefährlich sein *deutet weiter runter*

x x x

**(4) **Von innen verbrennen

Immer wenn ich tanze, fühle ich mich frei. Ich muss über keine einzige Bewegung nachdenken. Sie passieren von ganz alleine. Sobald mich die Musik umgibt, arbeitet mein Körper wie von selbst. Es ist, als könnten meine Muskeln jeden Beat, jede Harmonie eines Songs einfach spüren. Es durchfährt mich. Keinen einzigen Gedanken muss ich daran verschwenden, was ich tue. Ich tue es einfach.

In diesen Momenten verschwindet alles um mich herum. Ich nehme nichts mehr wahr. Nur noch das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, welches ich dabei empfinde. Als wären alle Gedanken, alle Sorgen, plötzlich nicht mehr da. Als würde es sie überhaupt nicht geben.

Es ist mein Element. Es ist das 'eine Ding' in dem ich wirklich gut bin und das mir niemand jemals wegnehmen oder schlecht reden kann. Es ist die eine Sache, in der ich mich wirklich sicher fühle.

Trotzdem ist heute alles anders. Es funktioniert nicht. Ich will seit Tagen einfach nur diese angenehme Leere in meinem Kopf spüren, die ich sonst immer dabei empfinde. Dieses Entspannen. Aber all die Gedanken und Gefühle verdrängen die Leere direkt immer wieder. Sie wollen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Frustriert drücke ich die Pausentaste an der Stereoanlage. Gefühlt habe ich es in der letzten Stunde jetzt schon zum fünfzigsten Mal getan. Immer an der gleichen Stelle verlässt mich die Schwerelosigkeit und lässt mich taumeln. Holt mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Dieser Boden besteht aus der Tatsache, dass mich Santana nun bereits seit über vier Tagen meidet.

Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass sie mich nicht an sich heran lässt. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Ich dachte eigentlich, es lief recht gut am vergangenen Montag. Ihre Hilfe im Duschraum. Das kurze Gespräch. Doch jetzt ist es schon Samstag und außer vielleicht einem 'Hallo' haben wir kein Wort gewechselt.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie irgendwo alleine erwischen konnte, fand sie schnell einen Grund sich aus meiner Gegenwart zu befreien. Wenn wir mit den anderen zusammen saßen, war ich Luft für sie und sie ihr eigenes eisiges schlechtgelauntes Selbst.

Ich setze mich vor die große Spiegelwand und ziehe die Beine an mich. Mein Kopf findet schnell den Weg auf die Knie. So betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild und komme nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ich müde aussehe. Dunkle Ringe unter meinen Augen.

Besonders viel schlafe ich momentan aber auch nicht. Ich liege wach im Bett, starre an die Decke und denke über Santana nach. Dann ertappe ich mich selbst dabei, wie ich über sie nachdenke und denke darüber nach, warum ich überhaüpt über sie nachdenke. Wie soll einen das bitte nicht verwirren und wach halten? Vor allem, da es wie eine niemals endende Achterbahnfahrt immer wieder von vorne beginnt.

Womit hat sie überhaupt meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient? Immerhin tut sie jetzt so, als wäre ich Luft. Außerdem ist sie vorbestraft und anscheinend einfach kein so guter Mensch. Wieso kann ich also nicht aufhören an sie zu denken? Oder über sie nachzudenken. Es ist nicht so, als hätte sie bereits irgend etwas außergewöhnliches getan und sich damit in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Trotzdem schreit diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf immer wieder ihren Namen. Selbst wenn ich sie nicht sehe, weiß ich genau wie sie aussieht und ich bekomme ihren Geruch auch einfach nicht verdrängt.

Sicherlich ist es auch nicht besonders hilfreich, dass ich immer noch ihr Shirt bei mir Zuhause liegen habe und ich mich sogar immer wieder dabei ertappe, wie ich kurz daran schnuppere um den Geruch auch ja nicht zu vergessen. Oder das ich versuche ihr dauernd über den Weg zu laufen. Fast wie ein Stalker gehe ich immer wieder an Räumen vorbei, in denen sie sich aufhält. Sie könnte ja plötzlich durch die Tür kommen. Wie ein Kind in der Weihnachtsnacht, das sich immer wieder aus seinem Zimmer schleicht um den Weihnachtsmann auch ja nicht zu verpassen und endlich einen Blick auf ihn werfen zu können.

Was ist nur los mit mir? Was hat sie an sich, dass mich so durcheinander bringt? So wie jetzt habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Es fühlt sich nicht real und auch nicht logisch an. Alles wegen einem Menschen, den ich noch nicht einmal kenne.

Aber ich sollte auch aufhören mich so zu fühlen. Immerhin hat sie wohl kein großes Interesse daran mit mir Zeit zu verbringen. Sie hat es überhaupt nicht verdient, dass ich auch nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken an sie verschwende und mir sogar meine Befreiung aus der Realität, meinen Tanz, von ihr zerstören lasse.

Ich muss sie aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Vielleicht stelle ich mir einfach vor, was sie für schlimme Dinge getan haben könnte. Vielleicht hat sie ja einen Mord begangen? Wie eine Mörderin sieht sie aber so gar nicht aus und dürfte wohl auch nicht mit Kindern arbeiten wenn es so wäre.

Vielleicht hat sie ja einen Hundewelpen getreten? Das ist gut. Jemand, der so etwas grausames tut, hat meine Gedanken wirklich nicht verdient.

Ich sehe im Spiegel, wie ich nicke und dann wieder aufstehe. Nachdem ich mich kurz gestreckt habe, stelle ich die Stereoanlage wieder an. Ich schließe die Augen und lasse die Musik auf mich wirken. Langsam beginnt mein Körper zu zucken. Er entspannt sich und endlich scheint es zu funktionieren. Die Bewegungen strömen fließend in ihn zurück und ich fühle mich gut.

x x x

Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, weiß ich nicht, als ich die Musik wieder ausschalte. Ich bin völlig außer Atem und verschwitzt. Auf eine angenehme Weise fühle ich mich ausgelaugt und endlich wieder von dieser ganzen sinnlosen Anspannung befreit.

Bis hinter mir jemand klatscht, ich mich umdrehe und sie im Türrahmen steht: „Wow, das war richtig gut."

Sie lächelt. Es wirkt ein wenig verkrampft, aber sie lächelt. Mich macht dieser Anblick fast ein wenig wütend. Hat sie nicht die letzten Tage so getan, als würde ich in ihrer Welt überhaupt nicht existieren? Warum kommt sie gerade jetzt hier her und nimmt mir wieder meinen Frieden?

Ich freue mich nämlich sogar wirklich, dass sie hier ist. Ich freue mich, dass sie mit mir spricht. Aber ich will mich darüber nicht mehr freuen. Am besten denke ich einfach wieder an die armen kleinen Welpen.

Mit einem leisen Brummen hebe ich die Wasserflasche vom Boden auf und nehme einen großen Schluck davon. Den Rücken habe ich ihr zugedreht und versuche sie nicht durch den Spiegel zu betrachten. Es gelingt mir nicht die ganze Zeit. Immer wieder sehe ich doch kurz zu ihr.

Langsam geht sie einige Schritte auf mich zu: „Du bist besser als Mike. Er war zwar auch richtig gut, aber so etwas wie eben hab ich noch nie gesehen."

„Danke" bringe ich knapp hervor und gehe wieder ein paar Schritte von ihr weg. An der Seite des Raums angekommen, lasse ich mich an der Wand herunter gleiten.

Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie mir nachsieht. Das Lächeln ist von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie wirkt ein wenig fehl am Platz, wie sie so angespannt einfach mitten im Raum steht.

Kurz sieht sie zur Tür. Es sieht so aus als würde sie innerlich mit sich debattieren, ob sie einfach wieder gehen sollte. Dann schüttelt sie jedoch den Kopf und geht wieder auf mich zu: „Brittany..."

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen." unterbreche ich sie und sehe keinen Grund darin ihr ins Gesicht zu blicken. Meine Finger spielen mit dem Verschluss der Plastikflasche.

„Ich hatte nur viel zu tun. Zu viel Arbeit." Ein wenig unruhig knetet sie ihre Hände ineinander. So etwas mache ich immer, wenn ich mich unsicher fühle. Genau so sieht es bei ihr jetzt auch aus.

„Du musst mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, Santana. So blöd bin selbst ich nicht." Meine Worte klingen ungewohnt hart und überraschen selbst mich ein wenig. Langsam sehe ich nun auch nach oben und bemerke, dass sie meinen Blick überhaupt nicht sucht.

Sie seufzt und ich denke erst, dass sie jetzt doch wieder gehen wird, aber sie nimmt dann einfach neben mir auf dem Boden platz und lehnt ihren Kopf nach hinten an die Wand. Ihr Körper berührt fast meinen, so nah ist sie mir dabei gekommen.

Mein erster Impuls ist es, von ihr weg zu rutschen, aber ich bringe es nicht über mich. Ihr Geruch fesselt mich erneut. Er ist viel intensiver als auf ihrem T-Shirt und es liegt noch eine andere Note darin, die dem Stoff leider fehlt. Aber vor allem ihr Gesichtsausdruck hindert mich daran. Sie sieht beinahe ein wenig gequält aus, während sie so vor sich hin starrt.

„Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?" frage ich sie leise und durchbreche damit die Stille.

Gerade als ich den Blick wieder von ihr abwenden will, dreht sie den Kopf zu mir. Sie sieht mir direkt in die Augen: „Du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht." Kurz scheint sie mit sich zu ringen, denn ihre Augen flackern unruhig hin und her. Dann sieht sie wieder nach unten: „Es liegt an mir."

Ich muss kurz blinzeln, während ich sie weiter ansehe. Sie wirkt so zerbrechlich. Nicht so hart, wie sie es sonst immer allen vorspielt und auch mir gegenüber in den letzten Tagen war. Irgend etwas scheint sie zu beschäftigen.

„Es klingt gerade so, als willst du mit mir Schluss machen." Ich stoße sie leicht mit meiner Schulter an und schenke ihr ein aufmunterndes Grinsen.

Eigentlich sollte ich weiter sauer sein, aber bei ihrem Anblick vergeht mir die Lust darauf. Wenn sie schon zu mir kommt und das auch noch in diesem Zustand, sollte ich sie nicht sofort wieder verschrecken. Außerdem bin ich nicht wirklich gut darin lange auf jemanden wütend zu sein. Warum also nicht die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern?

Sie schielt zu mir und ihre Mundwinkel zucken kurz nach oben: „Ich kann nicht mit dir Schluss machen, wenn wir noch nicht einmal ein Date hatten."

„Wie bitte?" Nun rutsche ich doch ein wenig von ihr weg und sehe sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es viel zu übertrieben aussieht, aber genau so soll es ja auch sein: „War das letztens in der Umkleide etwa kein Date?"

Sie wendet sich wieder ganz mir zu und studiert mit hoch gezogenen Brauen meine Bewegungen und mein Gesicht: „Wenn das für dich ein Date war, war es kein gutes."

„Für mich war es das beste Date, das ich jemals hatte.", antworte ich besonders leise und schniefe sogar etwas um dem Ganzen noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Ich weiß nicht, woher die Worte gerade kommen und woher ich überhaupt den Mut nehme so etwas zu sagen. Es ist zwar nicht so, als würde ich wirklich über ein reales Date mit ihr sprechen, aber trotzdem steckt ja noch genug Wahrheit in meinen Worten. Ich habe die Zeit mit ihr im Duschraum genossen und ich würde mir wohl wieder einen Slushie ins Gesicht kippen lassen, damit es noch einmal zu so etwas kommt.

Kurz lacht sie auf und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf. Dieses Lachen genügt mir um ihr zu zu zwinkern und wieder an ihre Seite zu rutschen. Mission erfüllt. Patient nicht mehr ganz so angespannt. Außerdem wollte ich sie doch unbedingt wieder zum Lachen bringen und es erfüllt mich fast ein wenig mit Stolz, dass ich diesen Vorsatz einhalten konnte. Allerdings ist das bestimmt noch nicht alles und man kann sicher noch mehr aus ihr heraus kitzeln.

„Du bist ein Spinner..." Eine ihrer Hände landet plötzlich auf meinem Knie und drückt kurz zu, bevor sie einfach darauf liegen bleibt. Es ist wieder so eine einfache Berührung, die mich mit so viel Wärme durchflutet, dass ich beinahe glaube es verbrennt mich innerlich. Aber es ist ein angenehmes Brennen, wenn es so etwas überhaupt gibt.

„Aber wenn wir jetzt ja ein Date hatten, kann ich tatsächlich mit dir Schluss machen.", fügt sie hinzu. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutet an, dass sie mindestens genauso viel Spaß an dieser kleinen Diskussion hat, wie ich ihn habe.

Ich fasse mir mit einer Hand an die Brust. An mein Herz. Obwohl ich jedes Mal aufs Neue vergesse, ob es nun auf der linken oder rechten Seite liegt. Jetzt führt mich das stete Pochen jedoch zielsicher an die richtige Stelle: „Ich war drauf vorbereitet. Du würdest mir nur weh tun, hat Mercedes gesagt."

„Wie bitte? Was hat sie gesagt?" Ihre Hand zieht sie wieder zu sich zurück und ihre Augen verengen sich.

Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Warum kann ich nicht einfach mal vorher nachdenken, bevor ich etwas sage? Mit ihr ist es aber auch besonders schwierig. Es ist, als würde ich in einem Moment ihre Mauern einreißen und mit einer unbedachten Aussage sofort wieder neue Ziegel aufstellen.

„Jetzt sei nicht wieder so.", sage ich knapp und versuche ihre Miene zu deuten. Sie sieht mich zwar immer noch an, aber ihr Ausdruck hat wieder etwas fremdes, hartes angenommen. Als hätte sie erneut den Rückzug angetreten, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal zwei Schritte nach vorne getreten war.

Wie um mir nur noch mehr recht zu geben, verschränkt sie jetzt auch noch die Arme und ihr Tonfall wird kühl: „Wie bin ich denn?"

„Genau so halt." Ich mache eine Handbewegung, deute an ihr entlang. Vielleicht bemerkt sie ja selbst wie abweisend ihre ganze Körperhaltung wirkt: „In einem Moment bist du nett und offen. Dann sage ich oder irgend jemand etwas Falsches und du versteckst dich wieder hinter dieser Eismauer. Sprichst dann tagelang nicht mit mir, knurrst jeden um dich herum an und so was. Dieses hin und her verwirrt mich."

„Tut mir leid." Sie schließt kurz die Augen, versucht wohl ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen und lässt die Arme dann sinken: „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn andere hinter meinem Rücken über mich sprechen."

Ich nehme wieder einen Schluck aus meiner Flasche und betrachte sie dabei die ganze Zeit: „Sie hat nichts wirklich schlimmes gesagt. Sie hat nur davon gesprochen, dass du hier wegen einer Strafe arbeiten musst. Was du getan hast, wollte sie nicht sagen und ich hab auch nicht unbedingt weiter gebohrt."

„Ist das nicht schon genug Getratsche? Muss sie es denn jedem auf die Nase binden? Wenn jemand darüber reden darf, dann ich. Sonst niemand." Sie gestikuliert kurz recht aufgebracht mit beiden Händen, dann sinkt sie mit dem Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und spricht ruhiger weiter: „Ist es nicht mein Recht zu entscheiden, wann ich dir so etwas erzähle?"

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie absichtlich die Wörter 'wann' und 'dir' benutzt oder ob sie es einfach nur so dahin sagt, aber es fühlt sich so an, als hätte sie immerhin wieder vor gehabt mit mir zu sprechen. Obwohl es die letzten Tage nicht wirklich danach aussah. Das sollte ich jetzt aber einfach hinter mir lassen, sie sitzt schließlich jetzt hier und sie spricht mit mir. Nachtragend sein ist sowieso viel zu anstrengend für mich.

„Wolltest du es mir denn sagen?", frage ich und drehe nun meinen Körper mehr in ihre Richtung.

Als würde sie meine Bewegung kopieren, wendet sie sich ebenfalls komplett mehr mir zu. Es ist seltsam wie nah wir uns sind, aber nicht unangenehm. Ich wusste bereits, welche Farbe ihre Augen haben, aber jetzt kann ich beinahe jeden kleinen Fleck, jeden kleinen Farbsprenkel in diesem tiefen Braun erkennen.

Sie schweigt eine Weile und wir sehen uns einfach nur an. Dann nickt sie etwas: „Ja, irgendwann schon. Wenn ich soweit gewesen wäre."

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du getan hast und was alles dahinter steckt. Wenn du also irgendwann soweit bist, bin ich hier. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt hier in diesem Raum, aber irgendwo...du weißt schon, was ich meine." Den Punkt um aufzuhören zu reden, habe ich damit wohl mal wieder überschritten. Da sie jedoch lächelt, habe ich wohl nicht zu viel gesagt. Eine Sache muss ich allerdings unbedingt noch hinzu fügen. Es ist mir wichtig, dass sie es weiß: „Es ist mir aber auch egal, Santana. Man muss nicht immer in der Vergangenheit herum wühlen. Aus diesem Grund heißt es ja auch Vergangenheit und man muss es nicht zur Gegenwart machen. Wenn das Sinn ergibt..."

Es stimmt. Selbst wenn ein kleiner Teil von mir wirklich wissen will, was sie verbrochen hat, spielt es doch keine besonders große Rolle. Ich muss sie nicht danach beurteilen, was sie irgendwann einmal getan hat. Es zählt, was sie jetzt tut und über das Jetzt kann ich mich nun wirklich nicht beschweren.

Vor allem nicht, wenn ihre Hand plötzlich nach der meinen greift und sie zu sich herüber zieht. Sie legt sie in ihren Schoß und umschließt sie auch noch mit ihrer zweiten. Überrascht öffnet sich mein Mund und ich betrachte die verschlungenen Finger. Sie sehen gut zusammen es und es fühlt sich mindestens auch genauso gut an. Als wären unsere Hände genau dafür gemacht.

Trotzdem hätte ich es nicht erwartet. Sie wirkt immer so zurück gezogen, so reserviert. Und jetzt sitzt sie hier und sucht ganz bewusst meine Nähe. Ich würde gerne wissen, was sie denkt, was sie dazu veranlasst hat. Es fühlt sich für mich jedenfalls nicht so an, als würden wir uns erst eine knappe Woche kennen, oder auch nicht kennen. Es fühlt sich natürlich und richtig an. Wenn es sich für sie auch so anfühlt, dann weiß ich genau, warum sie es getan hat und meine Hand auch nicht mehr los lässt.

Ihr Daumen streicht über meinen Handrücken. Ich kann meinen Blick nur schwer davon lösen und wieder in ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie hat mich wohl die ganze Zeit beobachtet und ich bin froh, dass man Gedanken nicht hören kann. Mein Gesicht hat sicherlich schon genug davon verraten.

„Irgendwann erzähl ich es dir bestimmt." Sie dreht ihr Gesicht von mir weg und bewegt sich etwas. Erst habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie wieder etwas von mir wegrutscht, aber dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf einmal an meine Schulter.

Sie spricht leise weiter: „Und danke."

„Wofür...?" Langsam wird das doch alles zu viel um es zu verarbeiten. Es ist zwar nicht so, als würde ich mich in der Situation selbst unwohl fühlen. Sie so nah, ihre sanften Hände und all das. Aber ich fühle mich irgendwie unwohl, gerade weil ich mich nicht unwohl fühle. Es ist irgendwie zu viel, zu schnell und ich weiß nicht wo das alles auf einmal her kommt.

Ihr Atem ist gleichmäßig und ich spüre ihn leicht über meine Haut geistern. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und ein leichter Schauer durchfährt mich. Hoffentlich bekommt sie das alles nicht mit. Allein der Gedanke daran ist mir unangenehm und bringt meinen eh schon rasanten Herzschlag nur noch mehr zum Hämmern. Ob sie mein Herz hören kann? Ich hoffe es nicht.

Leicht dreht sie den Kopf und schielt zu mir hoch: „Du verurteilst mich nicht direkt. Das machen sonst alle. Sie hören von der Sache oder erleben wie ich bin und rennen sofort schreiend weg. Es ist ein Danke fürs nicht davon laufen."

„Ich hab die ganze Woche versucht mit dir zu sprechen." antworte ich ihr darauf und drücke leicht ihre Hand: „Du bist vor mir weggerannt und ich weiß immer noch nicht wieso."

„Es tut mir leid, es war falsch. Das ist mir jetzt auch klar." Ein kurzer dunkler Schatten flackert über ihre Augen, bevor sie diese schließt und seufzt. Sie scheint ihr Verhalten wirklich zu bedauern: „Ich hätte dich nicht so behandeln sollen."

Ich bin trotzdem nicht schlauer als vorher. Obwohl sie bereits gesagt hat, ich hätte nichts falsch gemacht, bin ich mir nicht wirklich sicher. Irgend etwas musste ihre abweisende Art ja ausgelöst haben und da sie mit jedem außer mir in den letzten Tagen sprechen konnte, musste es doch an mir liegen. Es waren zwar keine normalen Gespräche, meistens Beleidigungen, aber immerhin hat sie mit ihnen gesprochen. Wieso also nicht mit mir? Ich hätte mich sogar beleidigen lassen, wenn auf diese Art wenigstens etwas von ihr gekommen wäre.

Ich betrachte sie eine ganze Weile, wie sie so ruhig und entspannt an mir liegt und ich muss die Frage schließlich einfach stellen: „Wieso warst du dann so zu mir? Hab ich was Dummes gesagt oder getan? Wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, musst du es mir sagen. Dann werde ich es nicht mehr tun. Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern und..."

Sie hat sich aufgesetzt und ihr Finger, der gegen meine Lippen drückt, bringt mich zum Schweigen. Ich habe selbst beim Reden gemerkt, dass ich dabei war in ein endloses Gebrabbel zu verfallen.

Ihre Augen fixieren meine und sie wirken ernst. Nicht beängstigend ernst, nur ernst. Sachte schüttelt sie den Kopf und lächelt dann wieder etwas: „Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass es an mir liegt. Du hast nichts getan. Außer vielleicht diesen Job anzunehmen."

Was sie sagt, meint sie ehrlich. Ihr ganzer Ausdruck zeigt mir das an. Ich habe also nichts getan und sie nicht verärgert. Das beruhigt mich ungemein und ich merke, wie ich aufatme. Dann fällt mir ihre letzte Aussage wieder ein und ich lege meine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. Was hat das alles jetzt mit dem Job zu tun? War es ein Fehler und hätte ich ihn nicht annehmen sollen? Aber dann hätte ich sie doch nie getroffen. Oder meint sie gerade das?

Meine Verwirrung ist mir wohl anzusehen, denn sie spricht nur einen kurzen Augenblick später weiter: „Hast du schon mal einen Menschen getroffen und dich sofort irgendwie verbunden gefühlt?"

Ich nicke etwas. Genau diese Aussage beschreibt wohl mein Gefühl für Santana und ich hätte vorher nie erwartet, dass so eine direkte Verbindung zwischen zwei Menschen überhaupt möglich ist: „So geht es mir mit dir."

„Und mir mit dir. Deshalb musste ich die letzten Tage ein wenig auf Abstand gehen." fügt sie hinzu und sinkt zurück an die Wand: „Es hat mir Angst gemacht."

„Wieso denn das?" schießt es sofort aus mir heraus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Gefühle für mich nur halb so verwirrend sind, wie meine Gefühle für sie. Da mich diese Empfindungen jedoch nur verunsichern, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum sie ihr Angst machen sollten.

Ein wenig unruhig rutscht sie auf dem Boden hin und her und sieht mich dann wieder an. Ihr Blick hat beinahe etwas flehendes: „Ist es okay, wenn ich da jetzt nicht drüber reden möchte?"

Ich betrachte sie lange. Natürlich würde ich gerne wissen, was sie belastet und was sie denkt, aber wenn sie nicht sprechen will, werde ich sie nicht dazu zwingen. Mir ist mittlerweile klar, dass ich wohl viel Geduld haben muss, wenn sich aus dieser Sache zwischen uns eine Freundschaft entwickeln soll. Zum Glück bin ich eine geduldige Person.

„Von mir aus müssen wir auch gar nicht mehr sprechen." Ihr Kopf schießt hoch und sie sieht mich einen Moment verwirrt und vielleicht sogar etwas verletzt an, bis ich schließlich einladend den Arm anhebe und sie mit schräg zur Seite geneigtem Kopf grinsend ansehe: „Kommst du oder bin ich dir jetzt auf einmal doch zu verschwitzt dafür?"

Ihre Miene hellt sich sofort wieder auf und sie sieht mir eine ganze Weile nur in die Augen. Sie schmunzelt etwas. Ihr Ausdruck wirkt beinahe ein wenig schüchtern und nachdenklich, wie sie immer wieder zwischen meinem Arm und meinen Augen hin und her sieht. Als würde sie darüber nachdenken, ob ich es jetzt wirklich so meine oder ob sie diese Geste falsch versteht.

Kopfschüttelnd rücke ich schließlich näher und lege den Arm um ihre Schultern. Ich weiß nicht, woher der Mut zu diesen Bewegungen kommt, aber es passiert fast wie von alleine. Ich ziehe sie an mich und gebe dem Wunsch, dem Zwang nach, ihr wieder so nahe zu kommen.

Fast sofort legt sich ihr Kopf wieder an meine Schulter und ihre Stirn berührt dabei meinen Hals. Es ist wie bei bisher jeder Berührung mit direktem Hautkontakt. Nicht als wären die anderen Berührungen weniger gut, aber diese sind ganz besonders. Sie fühlen sich an, als würde ich an dieser bestimmten Stelle einen Schlag bekommen, der dann durch jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers läuft. Sie jagen mir einen Schauer über den Rücken, der alles an und in mir gut fühlen lässt.

Und sie bringen meinen Herzschlag vollkommen durcheinander. Nicht einmal nach einem anstrengenden Training rast es so. Ich bin mir nun auch sicher, dass es tatsächlich Santana ist, auf die es so heftig reagiert. Ich weiß nur nicht wieso. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich noch nie jemanden im Arm gehalten oder würde nie von jemandem berührt. Aber so etwas passiert sonst nie. Bei ihr gerät sofort alles aus seinem normalen Rhythmus. Ich gerate aus meinem Rhythmus.

Ob es überhaupt gesund ist, wenn ein Herz so heftig schlägt? Was ist, wenn es auf einmal nicht mehr kann und aufhört zu schlagen? Mit 19 bin ich dafür wirklich noch viel zu jung.

Als sie ihren Arm auch noch um meine Hüfte legt, erhöht sich die Geschwindigkeit meines Herzens nur noch mehr. Ihr Atem fährt wie ein sanfter Lufthauch über mein Dekolleté und ich bin mir sicher kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt zu stehen.

Ich reiße die Augen etwas auf, als mir klar wird, was dieser Gedanke bedeutet. Ich sehe zu ihr hinunter, wie sie so friedlich an mir liegt und wohl jeden Moment aus diesem Frieden gerissen wird, weil sie damit klar kommen muss, mich in ihren Armen sterben zu sehen.

Obwohl es immer heißt, dass es so viele Gründe für einen Herzinfarkt gibt, kenne ich die einzig richtige Erklärung. Herzinfarkte entstehen, wenn man zu viel liebt.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich diese Erklärung doch noch einmal überdenken. Es muss noch eine andere dafür geben. Es ist unmöglich, dass ich Gefühle für Santana habe. Oder ist es das vielleicht doch nicht? Kann man etwas für einen Menschen empfinden, den man so gut wie nicht kennt?

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sie fragen, was das alles bedeutet. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann ihr doch nicht sagen, dass ich seit Montag andauernd an sie denke und sie anscheinend mein Herz durcheinander bringt. Wie soll ich ihr so etwas sagen, wenn ich doch selbst nicht verstehe, was mit mir passiert und wo das alles her kommt.

Eines ist mir jetzt jedenfalls klar. Wenn es sich so anfühlt, wenn man sich zu einem anderen Menschen hingezogen fühlt, dann ist es etwas absolut Neues für mich. Kein anderer hat bisher so etwas eigenartiges in mir ausgelöst. Sollte ich die nächsten Minuten also überstehen, muss ich dann wohl versuchen diese neuen Gefühle zu verstehen. Vor allem was sie für mich bedeuten.

Wenn es nach meinem Herz geht, sind meine Stunden aber wohl gezählt.


	5. Kakao zum Frühstück

****Author's**** Note:**** Das folgende Kapitel ist für mich persönlich ziemlich wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der Story. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch und vielleicht wird ja auch klar, warum es für mich recht entscheidend ist. Ich habe sicherlich schon die ein oder andere Frage aufgeworfen (z. B. Santanas Vergangenheit) und alles wird sich auch im Laufe der Geschichte erklären.

Demnächst muss ich leider auch kurz ins Krankenhaus. Nichts dramatisches, aber es wird mich ein wenig vom Internet fern halten. Schreiben kann ich sicher, aber Updates könnten auf sich warten lassen. Ich hoffe aber, dass ich vorher noch ein oder zwei Kapitel gepostet bekomme.

**valerie**: Wieder vielen Dank für deine tolle Review! Ich freue mich immer sehr von dir zu lesen. Und so viel Lob lässt mich ja beinahe kopflos werden :-) Ich persönlich halte Brittany für einen komplexeren Charakter, als in der Serie rüber kommt und das versuche ich irgendwie umzusetzen. Hoffentlich gelingt es mir auch weiterhin halbwegs gut. Beim Schreiben merke ich auch, wie ich oftmals in englisch denke. Dann fange ich an nach einem passenden deutschen Wort zu suchen, obwohl es meine Muttersprache ist. Ich lese wohl zu viel in englisch oder schaue mir zu viele Serien an. Leider trau ich mir nicht zu diese Geschichte in englisch zu schreiben und dann so umgesetzt zu bekommen, wie ich es gerne hätte. Bewundere dich, dass du es mit deiner Story so gut machst (bin leider noch nicht weit gekommen)! Aber Hauptsache man liest diese Story hier nicht in den gruseligen deutschen Synchronstimmen ;-)

Aber nun genug: enjoy!

**(5) **Kakao zum Frühstück

Es heißt immer nach schlechten Tagen kommen auch wieder gute. Als wäre es eine Art Gesetz oder so. Eigentlich ist es ja einfach nur logisch, dass es irgendwann einfach nicht mehr schlimmer werden kann und dann fühlt sich alles danach natürlich viel besser an obwohl es nicht einmal unbedingt besser sein muss. Anscheinend gibt es aber wirklich Tage, die alles übertreffen und man sich dann fragt, ob es überhaupt noch besser werden kann.

Zum Glück gehört Größenwahn nicht zu meinen Charaktereigenschaften, sonst würde ich jetzt wohl nach immer mehr und immer besseren Dingen verlangen. Ich bin aber viel zu glücklich und durcheinander dafür. Glücklich durcheinander also. Heute ist definitiv der beste Tag meines Lebens.

Vielleicht sollte ich nicht übertreiben. Es ist einer der besten Tage, aber vielleicht kommen ja noch mehr davon und sie werden immer besser? Jetzt werde ich wohl doch ein wenig gierig.

Aber warum auch nicht? Wenn man durch etwas glücklich wird, dann ist es doch normal immer mehr davon zu wollen. Wie bei einem heißen Kakao. Ob mit oder ohne Marshmallows spielt dabei keine Rolle. Er wärmt mich immer von innen. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur der ganze Zucker, der dieses kribbelnde Glücksgefühl in mir auslöst. Jedenfalls muss ich mich jedes Mal beherrschen um nicht den ganzen Becher in einem Zug leer zu trinken.

Natürlich liegt es auch daran, dass ich mir sowieso jedes Mal die Zunge daran verbrenne und ich deshalb nicht so gierig sein kann. Aber es ist schwer sich zurück zu halten, weil es so lecker ist. Wenn ich mich dann aber nach dem ersten viel zu heißen Schluck daran erinnere, dass ich es langsam angehen lassen sollte, ist es so viel besser. Ich kann es richtig genießen und ich habe viel länger etwas davon. Außerdem schmeckt er kalt auch noch gut. Zwar nicht mehr ganz so, aber er ist immer noch lecker.

Wenn der Becher dann leer ist, möchte ich am liebsten immer direkt einen weiteren. Es ist doch normal, von so etwas tollem einfach nicht genug zu bekommen.

Allerdings reiße ich mich dann jedes Mal zusammen und mache mir doch keinen weiteren Kakao. Es heißt ja, alles verliert seinen Reiz, wenn man es zu oft hat. Irgendwann hat man genug davon und mag es nicht mehr. Ob das wirklich so ist?

Hoffentlich nicht, sonst sollte ich Santana besser nicht zu oft sehen. Dabei habe ich gerade nur den einen Wunsch möglichst viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen und in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Sie wärmt mich wie der Kakao und sie macht Lust auf mehr. Sie kann kalt und warm sein. Beides gefällt mir auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Obwohl ich sie warm auch lieber mag, genau wie den Kakao. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass man sich an ihr auch verbrennen kann. Sogar ihre Haut erinnert mich ein wenig an das schokoladige Getränk. Ob sie auch so lecker schmeckt?

„Oh Gott..." nuschele ich. Allein nur darüber nachzudenken über ihre Haut zu lecken, lässt mich selbst ein wenig schütteln, während ich die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken spucke.

„Britt..?" Die grünen Augen mustern mich und ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich ihre Anwesenheit komplett vergessen hatte. Fast muss ich sogar ein wenig zusammenzucken als sie weiter spricht und mich daran erinnert nicht allein im Bad zu stehen: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ich räuspere mich, versuche die letzten Gedankenfetzen aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, was mir irgendwie nicht gelingen will: „Ich hab nur an Schokolade gedacht...helle Schokolade...Vollmilch..."

So wie sie mich ansieht, ergibt es für sie überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wenn sie wüsste, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht, würde sie es sicherlich verstehen. Oder auch nicht. Zum Glück kennt sie mich schon lange genug um nicht alle meine Aussagen zu hinterfragen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie tatsächlich versteht wie mein Kopf funktioniert, aber sie hat sich damit jedenfalls abgefunden und lässt ihn sein, wie er ist.

Sie spült ihren Mund aus, stellt ihre Zahnbürste beiseite und sieht mich dann wieder an: „Wenn du Schokolade essen willst, hätten wir besser noch nicht die Zähne geputzt."

„Sie ist eh nicht da." Ich nähere meinen Mund dem laufenden Wasser und kurz bevor ich dazu komme ihn zum Ausspülen damit zu füllen, fällt mir auf, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich schiele kurz zu ihr: „Ich meine, wir haben keine Schokolade.."

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie mich weiter ansieht. Diesen Blick wirft sie mir schon den ganzen Abend immer wieder zu, wenn ich mal wieder kurz aus meiner Traumwelt auftauche und irgend etwas unzusammenhängendes in den Raum werfe. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder an die heutige Begegnung mit Santana oder meine verwirrenden Gefühle für sie denke. Also kam es schon das ein oder andere Mal vor.

Ein wenig ärgert es mich. Der ganze Tag hat sich großartig entwickelt und der heutige Abend ist eigentlich noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem I. Oder wie man das auch immer nennt. Ich habe mich seit Wochen darauf gefreut, dass Quinn endlich an einem Wochenende vom College nachhause kommt und wir mal wieder etwas miteinander unternehmen können.

Jetzt ist sie da. Wir verbringen einen schönen Abend mit Pizza vom Lieferdienst, schlechten Liebesschnulzen in Dauerschleife und ich kann mich kaum auf sie konzentrieren. Es ist unhöflich und eigentlich auch nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.

Ich merke erst, dass ich wohl schon seit einer ganzen Weile meine Hände unter das Wasser halte, als sie an mir vorbei greift und es ausstellt: „Sollte ich langsam doch mal fragen, ob mit dir irgend etwas nicht stimmt? Was ist los?"

„Hm...wieso? Was soll sein?" frage ich und klinge kein bisschen so, als hätte ich die Gegenfrage überhaupt in den Raum werfen müssen. Es klingt eher nach einer 'wieso fragst du überhaupt? Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt' Art von Aussage.

„Ich bin es ja gewöhnt, dass du immer mal wieder kurz gedanklich abwesend bist, aber heute passiert es andauernd. Du bist mehr in deiner kleinen Welt" während sie das sagt, tippt sie mir kurz mit einem Finger gegen die Stirn: „als in der realen." Sie greift nach einem Handtuch und ich sehe ihr dabei zu, wie sie mir die Hände damit abtrocknet. Wieso ich mich nicht bewegen kann, um es selbst zu tun, ist mir irgendwie nicht klar. Ich stehe nur da und starre sie beinahe an.

Noch auffälliger als den ganzen Abend hätte ich mich auch wirklich nicht verhalten können. Aber es ist ja keine Absicht von mir. Es ist trotzdem unhöflich und sie hat es nicht verdient, dass ich mich fast so gar nicht mit ihr beschäftige: „Es tut mir leid. Irgendwie hab ich viel im Kopf. Eigentlich sollte ich dich nach Yale und all so was fragen. Es interessiert mich auch wirklich und wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen, aber irgendwie...es tut mir leid."

„Warum tut es dir leid? Heute Abend muss es doch nicht um mich gehen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt." antwortet sie mir darauf und hängt das Handtuch zurück an seinen Haken.

„Mich bedrückt aber überhaupt nichts." Bedrücken ist das falsche Wort. Es klingt so negativ und es ist ja gerade überhaupt nichts negativ. Alles andere als negativ. Ich betrachte mich kurz noch im Spiegel und unsere Blicke treffen sich durch ihn hindurch: „Etwas beschäftigt mich."

Sie legt nach einem Moment bereits eine Hand an den Türgriff und sieht noch einmal zu mir: „Dann gehen wir jetzt in dein Zimmer, kuscheln uns ins Bett und du fängst an zu erzählen."

Ich will ihr gerade antworten, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich darüber sprechen möchte, doch sie hat bereits das Badezimmer verlassen. Noch einmal suche ich Blickkontakt mit meinem eigenen Spiegelbild und denke darüber nach, was ich ihr gleich sagen soll. Es wäre einfacher über etwas zu reden, wenn ich es selbst richtig verstehen würde. Wahrscheinlich verstehe ich es sogar schon, aber ich will es nicht so recht wahr haben.

Allerdings ist Quinn einer der schlausten, wenn nicht sogar 'der' schlauste Mensch, den ich kenne. Nach meiner Familie ist sie wohl der einzige Mensch, der mich einigermaßen versteht und weiß, wie ich ticke. Obwohl wir uns erst etwas länger als ein Jahr kennen. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie mir helfen kann dieses ganze Chaos so richtig zu verstehen? Sie hat mir schon so viele Dinge erklärt und ich habe sie danach verstanden. Es kommt auf einen Versuch an.

Gerade als ich mich in Bewegung setzen will, streckt sie ihren Kopf noch einmal ins Badezimmer hinein: „Britt? Kommst du?" Es ist wieder dieser Blick, doch ich weiß nicht recht, ob er jetzt einen amüsierten oder eher verwirrten Unterton hat.

Ich nicke einfach und ergreife ihre ausgestreckte Hand, die sie mir entgegen hält. Es ist fast überraschend, wie sich diese Berührung auf einmal so normal anfühlt. Wenn es jetzt Santanas Hand wäre, hätte mein gesamter Körper wohl wieder vibriert. Ein wenig beruhigt es mich. Ich scheine jetzt jedenfalls nicht auf alles so zu reagieren. Nur auf Santana.

Sofort muss ich lächeln, als ich darüber nachdenke und mir eine Erinnerung an den heutigen Tag in den Sinn kommt. Wie ihre Hände so sanft nach meiner gegriffen haben und sie an sich zogen. Wie sie sich so warm und zart anfühlten. Und wie ihr Daumen in leichten Bewegungen über meine Haut strich, während meine Hand in ihrem Schoß lag.

Meine Hand lag in ihrem Schoß. Das kam mir bisher noch überhaupt nicht in den Sinn. Ich sehe an mir entlang und lecke mir leicht über die Lippen. Wieso lecke ich mir bitte über die Lippen? Wieso denke ich über ihren Schoß nach? Oder dass ihr Schoß einer Stelle so nah ist, über die ich überhaupt nicht nachdenken sollte. Allerdings habe ich dieses Körperteil ja auch, also sollte eigentlich nichts dabei sein. Aber vielleicht sollte ich über diese Körperstelle nicht nachdenken, wenn für mich nicht klar ist, ob ich Gefühle für sie habe. Das macht die Stelle wirklich zu einer Stelle, an die ich nicht denken sollte.

Was sind das bitte wieder für Gedanken und wie lange stehe ich schon mitten in meinem Zimmer? Ich lege den Kopf schief und sehe Quinn, die mich schon wieder ansieht als wäre ich nicht ganz dicht, nur kurz in die Augen. Hoffentlich bin ich nicht so rot, wie ich mich gerade fühle: „Entschuldige."

Sie lacht leise, als sie sich von meiner Hand löst. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie diese immer noch gehalten hat. Kurz darauf wirft sie mir meine Schlafsachen entgegen: „Zieh dich um, dann reden wir." Als sie bereits aus ihrem Kleid geschlüpft ist, fügt sie noch hinzu: „Und hör auf dich zu entschuldigen."

Ich sehe ihr kurz zu, wie sie ihren BH ablegt und dann in ihr Nachthemd schlüpft. Es ist lustig, wie unterschiedlich wir eigentlich sind. Vor allem in so kleinen Dingen. Sie ist mehr das Mädchen. Ich bin zwar ganz sicher auch eins, aber wenn ich wie jetzt meine Klamotten ablege und einfach in eine Boxershorts und ein Tanktop schlüpfe, könnten wir nicht unterschiedlicher aussehen. Sie ist mehr die Prinzessin in den niedlichen Kleidchen und ich so etwas wie die kleine Stiefschwester, die bei großen Anlässen immer in der Besenkammer eingesperrt und daheim gelassen wird, weil sie sich nichts aus Kleidern macht.

Natürlich besitze ich auch Kleider, aber nichts was ich nur annähernd als niedlich oder besonders chic bezeichnen würde. Mein gesamter Kleiderschrank ist wohl auch eher eine Mischung aus abgedrehten bunten Stoffen. Ich habe keinen richtigen Stil, aber vielleicht ist gerade das auch wieder ein Stil. Klamotten sind mir auch nicht so wichtig. Es muss bequem sein und mir irgendwie gefallen. Wenn man sich nicht unbedingt anziehen müsste, würde ich wohl auch liebend gern einfach immer nackt durch die Gegend laufen. Vor allem jetzt, wo es so heiß ist.

Wenn Quinn nicht da wäre, hätte ich mich wohl auch einfach unbekleidet in mein Bett geworfen. Das ist aber etwas, was ihr nicht unbedingt so gut gefällt, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß.

Ich sehe ihr zu, wie sie unter die Bettdecke schlüpft. Wie kann man sich bei diesen Temperaturen bitte zudecken? Trotz der Klimaanlage finde ich es zu warm. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur mein derzeitiger Gemütszustand.

„Kommst du ins Bett?" fragt sie mich schließlich und ich setze mich in Bewegung.

Über die andere Seite klettere ich in mein Bett und setze mich im Schneidersitz vor sie. Jetzt ist es also soweit und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man so ein Gespräch überhaupt anfangen soll. Soll ich gleich zum Punkt kommen und ihr einfach die Fakten auf den Tisch knallen? Es wäre dann wohl eher ein aufs Bett knallen, aber das ist wohl kein großer Unterschied.

Sie setzt sich etwas auf und lehnt sich an den Bettrücken: „Ist es wegen der Arbeit? Hattest du wieder Ärger?"

„Nein, gar nicht." Ich schüttele den Kopf und streiche mit der Hand über die Bettdecke: „Ich durfte ja noch überhaupt nichts machen. Nur bei allem zusehen und das ist ganz schön langweilig auf Dauer."

„Das glaub ich dir. Ansonsten läuft es aber gut?" Sie betrachtet mich eingehend und versucht wohl an meinem Verhalten abzulesen, ob ich auch wirklich die Wahrheit sage.

Da ich ihr von meiner Begegnung mit dem Slushie am Telefon erzählt habe, ist sie ein wenig besorgt. Sie wäre fast direkt aus Yale hier her gefahren nur um Puck eine Standpauke zu halten. Zum Glück konnte ich sie davon überzeugen, dass es nicht notwendig ist und das mir die anderen Mädchen ja geholfen haben.

Was zwischen mir und Santana während dieser Hilfe passiert ist, habe ich ihr verschwiegen. Eigentlich wäre ja nichts dabei gewesen, aber ich wollte diese Sache für mich behalten. Wie ein kleines besonderes Geheimnis. Aber jetzt werde ich es ihr wohl erzählen. Sie soll mit mir ja den verbliebenen Rest des großen Fragezeichens aus dem Weg räumen und das geht nur, wenn sie über alles bescheid weiß.

„Es läuft gut und mir gefällt es dort. Ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn ich nächste Woche endlich Unterricht geben darf." Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und schaue nachdenklich an die Decke: „Die Leute sind auch größtenteils echt nett. Sogar Rachel. Allerdings hätte ich mir ihren Gesangsunterricht nicht so oft ansehen sollen. Ich frag mich jetzt jedes Mal in der Dusche, ob ich Stimmübungen machen muss, bevor ich dort anfange zu singen. Genauso im Auto. Ist es denn schlecht für meine Stimme, wenn ich einfach so los singe? Wenn ja, muss ich mehr Zeit fürs Duschen einplanen."

Quinn lacht leise und tätschelt mein Bein: „Du kannst in der Dusche und im Auto singen, wie du willst. Deiner Stimme wird es nicht schaden."

Der verwirrte Blick verschwindet fast automatisch von meinem Gesicht und ich strahle sie an: „Gut. Das beruhigt mich. Vielleicht hör ich jetzt endlich auf jedes Mal Rachels Gesicht vor mir zu sehen, wenn ich irgendwo anfange zu singen."

„Du hast zwar schon genug von ihr erzählt und ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Rachel eine interessante Persönlichkeit ist, aber ist es wirklich das was dich beschäftigt?" Sie zieht die Bettdecke ein wenig höher und streicht sie dann mit den Fingerspitzen glatt.

Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, ich könnte noch ein wenig mehr Zeit gewinnen und darüber nachdenken, was ich ihr sagen will. Aber irgendwie hatte ich zwar ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit, aber nachgedacht habe ich trotzdem nicht. Ich war viel zu abgelenkt und hatte alles für einen kurzen Moment sogar vergessen.

Wie fängt man so etwas jetzt also an? Bevor ich jetzt wieder lange darüber nach grübele und doch zu keinem Ergebnis komme, frage ich sie am besten einfach direkt. Es kann ja nicht viel passieren, oder?

Mein Blick huscht kurz durch den Raum, dann sehe ich sie wieder an. Ich klinge ungewohnt leise als ich die Frage stelle. Es kommt mir falsch vor sie lauter zu stellen: „Wie ist es, wenn man verliebt ist?"

Einen Moment sieht sie mich überrascht an, dann hellt sich ihr gesamtes Gesicht auf und sie fängt sogar an zu grinsen: „Du bist verliebt? Wer ist es?"

Wieder fange ich an mit der Bettdecke zu spielen. Ist es nicht eigentlich unhöflich auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten? Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, ich könnte das 'wer' noch ein wenig nach hinten schieben und müsste ihr nicht sofort alles erzählen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso ich nicht einfach spreche. Es ist Quinn und sie weiß fast alles von mir. Warum soll sie das also nicht auch wissen? Vielleicht kann ich einfach nicht darüber sprechen, weil es so etwas in meinem Leben noch nicht gab und ich nicht weiß, wie man über solche Gefühle und Dinge richtig spricht.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ich verliebt bin. Es kann sein, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt. Deshalb frage ich ja dich." Ich schiele zu ihr und ihr Gesicht hat einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen.

Eine ganze Weile sieht sie mich nur an und kaut ein wenig auf ihrer Unterlippe herum: „Du weißt nicht, wie es sich anfühlt?" Mein leichtes Kopfschütteln lässt sie etwas irritiert eine Braue anheben: „Aber du warst doch vorher schon mit Jungs zusammen."

„Das war nie was ernstes und meistens ja schneller vorbei, als es überhaupt angefangen hat." gebe ich ehrlich zu.

Natürlich hatte ich schon kürzere Beziehungen während der Highschool Zeit. Sie waren nett und es war auch ganz okay, aber irgendwie hat es sich nie richtig angefühlt. Wenn ich an sie gedacht habe, hat es sich nie so angefühlt, wie wenn ich jetzt an Santana denke. Wenn sie mich berührt haben, wollte mein Herz nie explodieren. Mir kam in diesen Beziehungen auch nie die Idee von Liebe zu sprechen. Es fühlte sich mehr wie eine kleine Schwärmerei an und ich war meistens froh, wenn es dann wieder vorbei war. Ich habe mich einfach nie wohl gefühlt.

„Hm...wie fühlt es sich an." Langsam rutscht sie wieder tiefer ins Bett und legt sich richtig hin. Sie sieht eine Weile an die Decke: „Ich versuche jetzt aus meiner eigenen Erfahrung und den Berichten von anderen zu sprechen."

Mir kommt ein Gedanke. Wenn sie jetzt schon anfängt zu erzählen, sollte ich sicher gehen, dass ich auch alles mitbekomme und mir merken kann: „Moment!"

Sie hebt den Kopf und sieht mir irritiert nach, als ich wieder aus dem Bett springe und zu meinem Schreibtisch eile. Ich fange an verschiedene Schubladen aufzuziehen und darin herum zu wühlen. Wo ist er nur?

„Britt, was machst du?"

Ich drehe mich nicht zu ihr, hebe nur einen Finger und deute ihr so an, dass sie einfach warten soll. Als ich schließlich einen Block und noch einen Stift finde, kann ich wieder zurück zum Bett springen. Erneut setze ich mich im Schneidersitz zu ihr, Stift bereit und sehe sie gespannt an.

„Du willst wirklich mitschreiben?" Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gerne lachen würde. Sie kämpft dagegen an, ihre Mundwinkel zucken jedoch unkontrolliert nach oben und sie dreht kurz den Kopf von mir weg um ihre Beherrschung nicht komplett zu verlieren.

Sorgfältig schreibe ich die Wörter 'Was ist Liebe?' als Titel auf die Seite und nicke dann zufrieden, obwohl der Titel fast ein wenig zu kitschig wirkt: „Ich kann die Punkte dann abhaken und hinterher weiß ich, ob sie zutreffen." Als letztes unterstreiche ich das Wort noch und verziehe kurz das Gesicht, da mir der Strich viel zu schief geraten ist. Vielleicht hätte ich noch einmal aufstehen und mir ein Lineal holen sollen.

„Okay." Langsam dreht sich ihr gesamter Körper mehr zu mir und sie kommt schließlich auf ihrer Seite zum liegen. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt: „Punkt 1." Sie schmunzelt und wartet ab, bis ich mit dem Schreiben soweit bin: „Man kann nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken."

Ich schreibe sofort los, stocke jedoch als ich bei dem Wort 'ihn' ankomme. Wieso ihn? Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und sehe dann wieder auf das Blatt. Der Stift schwebt über dem Papier und will das Wort einfach nicht schreiben. Genauso will er es aber auch nicht einfach durch das richtige ersetzen. In der Luft malt er jedoch immer wieder die Konturen von 'sie'.

Als würde er von irgend etwas zusammen geknotet, zieht sich mein Magen zusammen. Er tut es natürlich nicht wirklich, aber es fühlt sich so an, als würde mir jemand einen Schlag mit der Faust verpassen.

Mir kam der Gedanke bisher überhaupt nicht, dass sie annehmen könnte, ich wäre in einen Jungen verliebt. Mir kam die Geschlechterfrage bisher überhaupt noch nicht. Es war einfach nur Santana und mein Herz machte Sprünge, wenn ich an sie dachte. Sie war einfach nur ein Mensch, den ich toll fand. Natürlich war mir klar, dass sie eine Frau ist. Das kann man nun auch wirklich nicht verleugnen, wenn man sie so sieht. Aber irgendwie war es nicht wichtig. Es war nur wichtig, dass sie etwas unbekanntes, etwas besonderes in mir auslöst.

Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Quinn nimmt automatisch an, es müsse sich um einen Mann handeln, weil ich als Frau wohl dazu vorherbestimmt bin mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. So wie es eigentlich jeder annimmt und man von jedem immer wieder eingetrichtert bekommt.

Ich wurde bisher auch immer nur von Leuten gefragt, ob ich einen 'Freund' hätte. Ist es denn so abwegig einfach mal nach einer 'Freundin' zu fragen? Eigentlich sollte es das nicht sein. Spielt es denn überhaupt eine Rolle, ob es eine Frau oder ein Mann ist?

Spielt es eine Rolle? Will ich mich so fühlen, jetzt wo es mir klar ist? Warum musste ich Quinn diese Frage stellen. Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wäre mir diese bisher unwesentliche Tatsache überhaupt nicht als mögliches Problem aufgefallen. Aber ist es denn überhaupt ein Problem? Wenn ich es zu einem mache, wahrscheinlich schon.

Ich lasse den Stift sinken und sehe wieder zu ihr: „Vielleicht sollten wir das heute Abend doch besser lassen..." Meine Stimmung hat einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso es so ist. Es war nur eine kleine Aussage und bisher war mir diese Tatsache doch auch so egal gewesen, dass ich sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Wieso stört es mich jetzt auf einmal, wo mir jemand diese kleine Sache vor die Nase hält?

Wahrscheinlich wundert sie sich über mich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich habe sie den ganzen Abend schon genug verwirrt. Trotzdem sieht sie mich eine ganze Weile nur eindringlich und erneut mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck an. Mein eigener bis eben noch fröhlicher Ausdruck ist aber wohl so gefallen, dass sie nicht groß mit mir diskutieren will: „Es ist eigentlich auch ziemlich spät. Morgen früh vielleicht?"

Ich schüttele erst den Kopf und kurz darauf nicke ich dann einfach: „Ja, vielleicht."

Ob ich morgen früh wirklich darüber sprechen will, weiß ich nicht. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich mit mir bin, weiß ich die Antwort auf die Frage doch schon längst. Ich habe Gefühle für Santana. Ich wollte nur noch einmal eine Bestätigung von einer anderen Person. Und jetzt hat diese Person unbewusst mein ganzes Gefühlsleben nur noch mehr auf den Kopf gestellt.

Ich mag eine Frau und ich bin selbst eine Frau. Es ist nicht das erste Mal in der Weltgeschichte, dass so etwas passiert. Immerhin hat Rachel zwei Dads. So ungewöhnlich ist das also gar nicht.

Hätte ich vielleicht früher schon einmal darüber nachdenken sollen, warum ich mich bei Männern nicht so gut fühle und es nicht lange mit ihnen aushalte? Vielleicht war ich die ganze Zeit schon mehr an Frauen interessiert und es kam mir nur nie in den Sinn. Wegen dieser typischen Lebensvorstellungen meines gesamten Umfeldes. Heirate einen Mann und bekomme Kinder.

Allerdings finde ich Männer auch durchaus attraktiv. Frauen aber genauso. Eher sogar ein wenig mehr, wenn ich jetzt richtig darüber nach- und an meine erste Begegnung mit Santana zurückdenke. Ich habe sofort gedacht, dass sie gut aussieht. Ich fand sie ziemlich heiß. Ob ich wirklich einfach auf Frauen stehe? Allerdings war ich vorher ganz sicher noch in keine verliebt. In einen Mann aber wohl auch noch nicht. Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, weil bisher noch nicht die richtige Person dabei war? Ist Santana jetzt auf einmal die richtige Person?

Und wieso so schnell und so plötzlich? Gibt es doch so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Obwohl es wohl eher der zweite war. Der erste war viel zu einschüchternd, um sich zu verlieben. Diese harte Seite an ihr ist trotzdem auch ziemlich attraktiv. Irgendwie kann ich jetzt gerade nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie gut sie aussieht und eigentlich sollte es sich jetzt nicht darum drehen.

Ich bemerke schließlich, wie mich Quinn nach wie vor mustert. Sie wirkt besorgt, aber sie wird mir keine weitere Frage stellen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie kann mein Gesicht lesen, wie keine andere und jetzt ist einfach nicht der richtige Moment um mir irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Ich bin wirklich dankbar für ihr Einfühlungsvermögen, als ich mich einfach neben sie lege und die Lampe auf meinem Nachttisch ausschalte.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, durchbreche ich doch noch einmal die Stille: „Glaubst du an Liebe auf den zweiten Blick?"

Es raschelt und bewegt sich neben mir. Ich merke, wir das Bett direkt an meiner Seite schwerer wird und sich kurz darauf ihr Körper an meinen drückt: „Nicht der erste? Aber so etwas gibt es bestimmt." antwortet sie mir leise. Ihre Stimme wirkt bereits müde und nahe dem Einschlafen.

„Ich denke, der zweite war entscheidend." Ihr Arm schlingt sich über meinen Bauch und ich warte einen Moment ab, bis sie es sich richtig an mir bequem gemacht hat. Ich drehe den Kopf leicht und sehe zu ihr hinunter. Betrachte wie sie jetzt da liegt. Den Kopf an meinen Arm gedrückt und die Augen geschlossen: „Und was ist, wenn sie nicht so empfindet?"

„Sie? Du meinst die andere Person?" fragt sie und mir wird dadurch erst klar, dass ich mich so eben beinahe verraten hätte. Ich habe 'sie' gesagt und überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht, bevor das Wort meinen Mund verlassen hat. Es kam ganz leicht und flüssig über meine Lippen.

Ich nicke nur und bin mir sicher, dass sie diese Bewegung spüren kann. Ich möchte ihr keine gesprochene Antwort geben. Ich habe fast Angst, ich könnte wieder etwas Falsches sagen oder dem Drang nachgeben, ihr doch einfach zu sagen, dass ich nicht einfach nur eine Person mit meinem 'sie' meinte.

„Nicht immer ist Liebe gegenseitig." Ihr Arm zieht ein wenig an mir und sie drückt mich kurz an sich: „Man kann es vorher nicht wissen, aber wieso sollte er dich nicht toll finden?"

Ich bin unsicher, ob ich meinen Arm um sie legen soll. Es ist das erste Mal, seitdem wir uns kennen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihr überhaupt so nahe sein sollte. Ob sie diese Nähe zu mir überhaupt noch wollen würde, wenn sie wüsste was ich jetzt weiß? Ist es ihr gegenüber fair jetzt so mit ihr in einem Bett zu liegen?

Und ich bin mir zum ersten Mal nicht sicher, ob ich ihr überhaupt sagen will, was ich denke. Mir schießen nämlich genug Gründe durch den Kopf, warum 'sie' mich nicht toll finden könnte. Der wichtigste ist wohl, dass wir beide Brüste haben und obwohl ich anscheinend ja auf ihre Brüste stehe, muss es ihr mit meinen doch nicht genauso gehen. Es ist sogar relativ unwahrscheinlich. Aber ich kann Quinn ja schließlich nicht sagen, dass mich der Gedanke verrückt macht, an einer Frau interessiert zu sein. Und es nicht einmal dieser Gedanke ist, der mich durch drehen lässt. Es liegt daran, nicht zu wissen, ob sie überhaupt auch so empfinden kann.

Nur weil ich nun diese Erkenntnis über mich selbst habe, muss sie doch nicht auch so sein. Sie hatte schließlich etwas mit Puck. Wahrscheinlich mag sie Männer und ich als Frau habe überhaupt keine Chance. Vielleicht sollte ich über eine Geschlechtsumwandlung nachdenken. Ich wäre sicherlich ein ziemlich heißer Typ und dann wären meine Brüste absolut kein Problem mehr.

Als mein Handy auf meinem Nachttisch vibriert und aufleuchtet, werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Wer schreibt mir um diese Zeit denn noch? Da Quinn bereits recht gleichmäßig atmet, greife ich vorsichtig danach, da ich sie nicht wecken will, sollte sie schon schlafen.

Sobald ich das Display entsperre, erscheint ihr Name auf dem grellen Hintergrund und zaubert fast unweigerlich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Die SMS besteht nur aus fünf kleinen Worten:

_Schlaf gut und träum schön_

Doch diese wenigen Worte sind genug um mich aus meiner trübsinnigen Welt zurück zu holen. Als hätte sie es geahnt, kommt zur richtigen Zeit eine kleine Aufheiterung. Selbst wenn ich nicht weiß, was aus dieser ganzen Sache wird oder werden soll, habe ich jetzt doch wieder Hoffnung. Wenn ich sie nicht so haben kann, wie ich sie will, werde ich all das nehmen was sie mir geben kann.

Wahrscheinlich wird es mir irgendwann wirklich weh tun. Mercedes wird recht haben. Aber bis dahin werde ich diese neuen Gefühle einfach genießen und so vielleicht sogar mehr über mich selbst lernen.

Lächelnd lege ich nun doch den Arm um Quinn. Ich bin schrecklich müde. Nach Tagen habe ich endlich das Gefühl mal wieder gut schlafen zu können. Langsam drehe ich den Kopf, schließe die Augen und murmele in ihre Haare: „Ich möchte Kakao zum Frühstück..." Kurz darauf merke ich noch, wie ich dabei bin in die Traumwelt davon zu driften.


	6. Der eine perfekte Augenblick

****Author's**** Note:**** In diesem Kapitel kommt ein kleines Liedchen vor. Hört es euch ab der Stelle an, wenn ihr Lust drauf habt: Boyce Avenue - What makes you beautiful. Falls ihr es nicht eh schon kennt. Als ich es vor einer Ewigkeit zum ersten Mal gehört habe, musste ich es irgendwie sofort mit Brittany verbinden. Ein wenig ist die Story sogar von diesem Song inspiriert.

**valerie**: Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön. Einen Moment hatte ich bei deiner Review aber Bedenken, dass meine Metapher echt schlecht war ;-)

**HolyMoly:** Thank you very much! I'm really flattered because of all your kind words :-) It's a great compliment that you're not only reading this story in german but also giving me reviews in this language. Maybe I will find the time and gather the courage to translate it someday.

Enjoy und ein schönes Wochenende!

**(5) **Der eine perfekte Augenblick

Ich renne in den leeren Tanzsaal und schlage die Tür hinter mir zu. Sie ist mir nachgelaufen, hat nach mir gerufen. Deutlich konnte ich sie meinen Namen beinahe schreien hören. Aber ich will es nicht hören. Nicht jetzt. Ich will niemanden hören oder sehen. Nur alleine sein.

Die Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. Eigentlich will ich nicht weinen, aber ich kann das Rinnsal nicht daran hindern über mein Gesicht zu laufen. Ein gequälter Laut entweicht meinen Lippen, als ich mitten im Raum in die Hocke sinke und mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergrabe.

Ich fühle mich so schrecklich gedemütigt und vorgeführt. Es ist auch noch meine eigene Schuld. Wie konnte ich auch glauben, ich würde das alles hinbekommen? Mir hätte vorher klar sein sollen, dass ich dafür einfach nicht geschaffen bin. Ich kann das alles einfach nicht, weil ich selbst einfach nichts kann. Wenn ich es wenigstens hätte zugeben können, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht hier. Dann hätte niemand gelacht. Dann hätte mich niemand so ungläubig angesehen.

Obwohl ich die Tür gehört habe, trifft mich die Berührung ein wenig unvorbereitet. Zwei Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern und nur kurz darauf drückt sich ein Körper an meinen Rücken. Ich weiß genau, wem er gehört. Schon allein der Geruch würde sie immer wieder verraten. Aber es ist nicht nur der Geruch. Irgendwie sind meine Sinne geschärft, wenn es um sie geht. Ich würde sie wohl auch in völliger Dunkelheit zielsicher überall finden. Ich muss jetzt auch nicht nach hinten schauen, um zu wissen, dass sie hinter mir auf die Knie gesunken ist.

Außerdem will ich auch nicht nach hinten sehen. Ich will nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie wird mich ansehen, wie es alle anderen getan haben. Ich will ihren mitleidigen Blick nicht sehen. Oder ihre Enttäuschung.

Ihre Nähe lässt mich nur noch mehr schütteln. Die Tränen laufen jetzt nicht mehr nur lautlos über meine Wangen. Es ist, als würde mit jeder einzelnen Träne ein erstickter Ton meinen Mund verlassen und meinen ganzen Körper zum Beben bringen.

Nur kurz streichen ihre Hände über meine Schultern, dann schlingt sie ihre Arme komplett um meinen Oberkörper. Sie zieht mich an sich und drückt sich selbst nur noch mehr an meinen Rücken heran. Ihr Atem streift meinen Nacken, wandert meinen Hals entlang und ihre Lippen berühren bei dieser Wanderung schließlich mein Ohr: „Hey..."

Mehr sagt sie nicht und drückt ihre Wange seitlich an meinen Kopf. Sie hält mich einfach nur fest, erträgt das Schütteln meines Körpers und wiegt mich in ihren Armen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so da sitzen. Aneinander gepresst. Die Stille wird nur durch meine mitleiderregenden Laute durchbrochen. Aber sie sagt nichts. Sie lässt mich in meinem eigenen Tempo zur Ruhe kommen und drückt nur immer wieder einmal ihre Lippen an mein Ohr, meine Schläfe oder sogar meine Wange. Es sind keine richtigen Küsse. Es ist mehr der Hauch einer Berührung, der Trotz all meiner Verzweiflung jedes Mal meine Nackenhaare zum Aufstellen bringt und ein Prickeln durch meinen Körper jagt.

Es ist, als würde sie mit jedem kleinen Kuss ein Brandmal auf meiner Haut hinterlassen. Nach jeder dieser Berührungen schreit etwas in mir sofort nach einer weiteren. Ein kleiner Teil von mir möchte am liebsten noch stundenlang weiter heulen, nur damit sie nicht damit aufhört.

Ein anderer will aufspringen und wieder vor ihr wegrennen. Sie soll mich nicht so sehen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden liegend. Ich bin selbst schuld an der Misere, weil ich nicht ehrlich sein wollte und mich überschätzt habe. Jetzt habe ich es auch nicht verdient, dass sie sich so um mich kümmert, ich mich auch noch nach ihren Berührungen sehne und sie sogar genieße.

Es sind sicherlich nur einige Minuten vergangen, aber es fühlt sich an wie Stunden. Mein Körper hat sich beruhigt, der Tränenfluss will allerdings noch nicht komplett versiegen. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte ich noch Tage so mit ihr da sitzen, sollte es jedoch nicht tun. Es fühlt sich in diesem Moment nicht richtig, nicht ehrlich, an.

Meine Hände legen sich über ihre. Ich lasse sie schon wieder länger dort liegen, als ich es tun sollte. Schließlich schiebe ich ihre Arme jedoch von mir und stehe auf. Ich wende mich ihr nicht zu, während ich mir mit den Fingern über das Gesicht fahre.

Ich sehe sicherlich fürchterlich aus und vermeide lieber einen Blick in die großen Spiegel. Meine Augen fühlen sich geschwollen an und an meinen Fingern klebt Make-up, als ich diese wieder sinken lasse. Wenn sie mich jetzt schon so erleben musste, muss sie wenigstens nicht auch noch mein verheultes Gesicht sehen.

Vielleicht geht sie ja von selbst, wenn ich einfach so stehen bleibe und nichts sage. Irgendwann hat sie sicher genug von meinem Schweigen und lässt mich einfach wieder alleine. Als ich sie jedoch näher treten spüre und schließlich ihre Hand erneut auf meinem Rücken landet, weiß ich, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens ist.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und halte für einen Moment die Luft an. Dann sinkt mein Blick nach unten: „Kannst du nicht einfach gehen...?"

Meine Stimme klingt genau so, wie ich es nach diesem Heulanfall erwartet hatte. Sie klingt leise, gebrochen. Sie klingt belegt und nasal. Sie klingt so gar nicht nach mir und es erschreckt mich beinahe etwas.

„Ich könnte gehen, aber ich werde es nicht tun." ist ihre Antwort. Sie spricht fast genau so leise wie ich und ihre Besorgnis ist nicht zu überhören.

Eine Weile lasse ich sie ihre Finger über meinen Rücken kreisen, dann trete ich wieder einen Schritt von ihr weg.

„Brittany..." So wie sie meinen Namen ausspricht, nimmt es fast einen frustrierten Unterton an.

„Ich will dich nicht hier haben, wenn ich so bin..." Ich hätte es mit mehr Nachdruck sagen sollen, ernster. So klang es nur hilflos und schwach. Nicht wie eine klare Ansage, die sie dazu bringt den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ich will aber genau deshalb hier sein, weil du so bist." Ich merke, wie sie wieder etwas näher tritt. Dieses Mal überrascht sie mich nicht mit einer Berührung und behält die Hände bei sich: „Wir können jetzt gerne darüber diskutieren und heraus finden, wer von uns der größere Dickkopf ist. Ich werde aber ganz sicher gewinnen."

Sie hat wohl recht. Wenn ich mich jetzt auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einlasse, werde ich ganz sicher den Kürzeren ziehen. Ich bin nicht so Wortgewand und habe auch nicht ihr Temperament. Seufzend drehe ich mich nun also doch zu ihr um. Vielleicht schreckt sie mein Anblick ja so sehr ab und ich bekomme so noch meinen Willen. Obwohl ich langsam nicht einmal mehr weiß, warum ich mich so gegen sie sträube.

Ihre Augen wandern über mein Gesicht, mustern es lange. Sie bleibt ausdruckslos und erst als sie meinen Blick trifft, kehrt dieses besorgte in sie zurück. Ich hatte alles erwartet, aber nicht diesen leicht verunsicherten, aber vor allem sanften Ausdruck: „Warum bist du weggerannt?"

Fragt sie mich das jetzt wirklich? Sie hat doch wohl gesehen, was passiert ist. Sie hat gesehen, wie sie mich ausgelacht haben. Sie hat mitbekommen, wie ich mich selbst zum größten Deppen gemacht habe, nur weil ich einmal in meinem Leben ohne Hilfe auskommen wollte. Wenn sie mich nicht so ehrlich und ernst ansehen würde, wäre ich tatsächlich der Meinung, sie würde sich jetzt auch über mich lustig machen.

Ein wenig wild gestikuliere ich mit den Händen und versuche meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Es ist nicht so einfach, weil so viele davon durch meinen Kopf rasen. Wenn so etwas ginge, bräuchte ich dringend eine Gehirnerweiterung, damit die ganzen letzten Tage und Stunden mehr Platz in meinem Kopf hätten. Außerdem wäre ich mit einer Gehirnerweiterung jetzt wohl nicht hier und nicht so traurig.

Ich lasse schließlich den Kopf wieder sinken: „Ich bin so ein Trottel..."

„Das stimmt nicht, Brittany." gibt sie sofort zurück und ihre Finger finden mein Kinn. Ganz sachte hebt sie meinen Kopf wieder etwas an und sucht mit ihren Augen nach meinen: „Von so ein paar Idioten solltest du dich nicht so runter ziehen lassen."

„Aber sie haben doch recht!" Wieder diese wilden Handbewegungen. Ich schüttele dann nur frustriert den Kopf, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und gehe unruhig ein wenig durch den Raum: „Ich weiß nicht, wem ich hier etwas beweisen wollte. Wie soll ich das alles denn hinbekommen, wenn ich schon an so etwas kleinem scheitere? Ich kriege einfach nichts richtig hin..."

„Weißt du..." Sie folgt meinen Bewegungen mit ihren Augen und scheint einen Moment zu überlegen, was sie sagen soll. Dann spricht sie sanft weiter: „Niemand kann alles und es ist doch nicht schlimm in etwas eine Schwäche zu haben."

Ich bleibe stehen und sehe sie an. Diese Aussage wirkt aus ihrem Mund seltsam. Sie ist die Frau, die vor allen immer mit einer harten Schale durch die Gegend läuft. Die Frau, die auf alle immer so stark und perfekt wirken will. Sie hat sicherlich recht. Es ist nicht schlimm eine Schwäche zu haben, wenn man sie sich selbst gegenüber eingesteht. Das habe ich für mich selbst schon lange erkannt. Trotzdem schmerzt es nicht weniger, wenn man immer wieder daran erinnert wird, obwohl man es so gerne vergessen würde. Außerdem ist es bei mir nicht nur eine Schwäche.

Ich schlucke und versuche meine Beherrschung nicht schon wieder zu verlieren: „Ich kann aber überhaupt nichts, Santana." Mein Blick ist wieder verschleiert und nur kurz darauf spüre ich, wie eine neue Träne auf meinen Handrücken tropft.

Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mehr zu weinen. Ich habe wegen dieser Sache schon genug Tränen vergossen. Nicht nur jetzt in diesem Moment. Schon fast so lange ich denken kann. Es ist etwas, was mich bereits mein gesamtes Leben verfolgt und wahrscheinlich auch nie aufhören wird.

„Das stimmt auch nicht." Ich höre ihre Schritte und kurz darauf tritt sie vor mich. Sie verrenkt sich fast um in mein Gesicht zu sehen, welches ich immer noch dem Boden zugewandt habe. Ihre Körperhaltung sieht wirklich unbequem aus: „Du kannst tanzen wie niemand sonst. Es ist perfekt."

Nur etwas hebe ich den Kopf an. Durch meine Wimpern hindurch mustere ich ihr Gesicht. Genau so ehrlich wie ihre Worte klangen, sieht sich mich jetzt auch an. Das etwas an mir perfekt sein soll, hat mir zuvor noch keiner gesagt. Ich will es auch zu gerne glauben, aber die Unsicherheit, der stete Schmerz in meinem Herzen, will einfach nicht verschwinden: „Ich bin trotzdem so traurig..."

„Hm...was können wir dagegen tun?" Es ist keine richtige Frage. Sie wirft die Aussage nur in den Raum und an ihren kurz abwesend wirkenden Augen, kann ich erkennen, dass sie selbst darüber nachdenkt: „Was macht dich denn normalerweise glücklich?"

Ich könnte jetzt einfach sagen, dass sie mich glücklich macht, wenn sie mich in die Arme nimmt oder einfach nur berührt. Vielleicht würde sie mich dann wieder an sich ziehen und vielleicht würde sie sogar erneut ihre Lippen über meine Haut streifen lassen. Aber ich kann es nicht sagen und muss mich mit der zweitbesten Antwort zufrieden geben: „Tanzen."

Sie sieht mich an und nickt: „Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können." Sofort geht sie in die Richtung der Stereoanlage und beginnt den angeschlossenen Ipod zu bedienen: „Dann sollten wir jetzt tanzen."

Eigentlich ja eine gute Idee, aber irgendwie ist mir nicht einmal danach gerade zumute. Am liebsten wäre ich Zuhause in meinem Bett. Unter der Decke. Im Dunkeln. Alle Rolläden herunter gelassen und die Tür abgesperrt. Genau das fühlt sich nach dem richtigen Plan an: „Ich möchte jetzt nicht durch die Gegend hüpfen..."

Sie hält inne und sieht über ihre Schulter zu mir hinter. Ich erwidere einen Moment stumm ihren Blick, dann fahre ich fort: „Als ob ich mit tanzen jemals meinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen könnte. Ich muss mich damit abfinden, dass ich irgendwann als 'Real Housewive of Lima, Ohio' ende." Allein bei diesem Gedanken verziehe ich das Gesicht und kann mir gerade nichts gruseligeres vorstellen.

Alles was sie daraufhin macht, ist zu kichern. Die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht zucken und ich bin mir sicher, sie ist kurz davor laut zu lachen, versucht sich aber zurück zu halten. Sie steht da, sieht mich immer noch an und wirkt viel zu amüsiert für diese für mich ziemlich ernste Situation. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wo der Ton her kommt, aber ich brumme: „Das ist nicht lustig."

„Entschuldige." Langsam wendet sie sich wieder dem Ipod zu und ich sehe den Bewegungen ihrer Schultern an, dass sie immer noch damit kämpft dem Lachanfall nicht zu erliegen: „Ich musste nur darüber nachdenken, dass ich mir die Sendung wohl ansehen würde."

„Spricht nicht unbedingt für deinen Geschmack." antworte ich und frage mich, warum sie sich immer noch mit der Musikanlage beschäftigt. Ich möchte nicht tanzen und habe es doch auch ziemlich klar gesagt. Da kommt wohl ihr Dickkopf zum Vorschein: „Ich will jetzt wirklich nicht durch den Raum hüpfen und so tun, als wäre nichts."

„Mein Geschmack ist hervorragend." Mit dem Ipod in der Hand dreht sie sich wieder zu mir um und sieht mich mit hoch gezogenen Brauen an. Dann schmunzelt sie etwas und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir tatsächlich zuzwinkert. Einmal geblinzelt und es ist auch schon wieder vorbei: „Und wer sagt denn, dass wir rum hüpfen müssen?"

Gerade als ich etwas erwidern will, drückt ihr Finger noch einmal kurz auf das Display und sie legt das Gerät dann wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Ich kenne das Lied. Ich habe es schon oft genug gehört und es ist wirklich der letzte Song, den ich jetzt in diesem Moment erwartet hätte. Fast wie festgefroren stehe ich an Ort und Stelle und starre sie nur an.

Es wird auch nicht besser, als sie leise die ersten zwei Zeilen mitsingt: _„You're insecure, don't know what for...",_ mir dann entgegen tritt und mir auffordernd ihre Hand hin hält.

In diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem ich überlege, was ich jetzt tun soll, verschwinden alle negativen Gedanken aus meinem Kopf. Ich sehe nur noch sie vor mir. Ihr sanftes Lächeln, ihre einladende Hand. Und ich frage mich, ob sie überhaupt weiß, was sie mit all dem in mir anrichtet.

x x x

_...zuvor..._

Heute ist ein guter Tag. So beschwingt war ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr. Aber wieso soll ich mich nach einem Wochenende mit Quinn auch nicht so fühlen? Nach meinem etwas verdrehten Samstag war es wirklich großartig. Vielleicht spielten die vielen Kurznachrichten von Santana am Sonntag auch eine kleine Rolle für dieses absolute Stimmungshoch. Ich will mich nicht beschweren, das Wochenende war perfekt. Jetzt ist Montag und es kann gerne so weiter gehen. Immerhin sehe ich sie gleich wieder und immerhin darf ich heute zum ersten Mal unterrichten. Was will ich mehr?

_„It's a beautiful day!"_ singe ich lautstark, als ich fast federnd über den Parkplatz auf das Gebäude zu laufe. Ich weiß nicht, warum sich das Lied schon den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hat und ich es immer wieder singen muss. Vor allem, weil ich mir sowieso den meisten Teil des Textes nicht merken kann. Euphorisch schiebe ich die Eingangstür auf, trete ein und setze an der Stelle des Liedes wieder ein, die mir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist: _„I think I wanna marry you..."_

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der Laden wohl schon geöffnet ist, wenn ich erst zur Spätschicht komme. Trotzdem bin ich jetzt ein wenig überrascht, als mich einige Gesichter ziemlich irritiert betrachten, während ich mit ausgebreiteten Armen im Eingangsbereich stehe. Es ist mir aber egal, meine Laune ist viel zu gut. Ich grinse sie nur an und setze mich summend wieder in Bewegung.

Auf halbem Weg durch den Hauptraum, ertönt eine Stimme hinter mir: „Brittany!" und als ich mich umdrehe, kommt Rachel vor mir zum Stehen: „Gut, dass du da bist."

„Guten Morgen, Rachel." Sie legt die Stirn in Falten und wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr, was mich daran erinnert, dass es wohl schon lange nicht mehr Morgen ist. Allerdings bin ich erst vor gut zwei Stunden aufgestanden und es fühlt sich für mich immer noch so an. Aber mein Zeitgefühl ist sowieso so eine Sache für sich.

Sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf: „Kannst du etwas erledigen? Ich muss dringend zu Figgins."

„Jawohl, Sir!" antworte ich, führe meine Hand an die Stirn und salutiere sogar vor ihr. Ihre Miene wird noch irritierter und mir kommt in den Sinn, dass ich sie vielleicht nicht unbedingt hätte 'Sir' nennen sollen. Allerdings erinnert sie mich oft genug an einen Feldmarschall, der seine Armee herum kommandiert und durch die Gegend scheucht. Trotzdem setze ich jetzt lieber ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf.

„Okay..." wieder schüttelt sie den Kopf und hält mir dann ein Stück Kreide entgegen. Was soll ich denn bitte damit anfangen? Ich nehme es trotzdem an und drehe es zwischen meinen Fingern. Eine feine Spur des weißen Pulvers verteilt sich über meinen Fingern. Als ich wieder aufblicke, fährt sie fort: „Bitte schreib vorne an die Eingangstafel, dass wir kommenden Samstag geschlossen haben. Wegen Inventur und Betriebsbesprechung."

Sie ist schon halb davon geeilt, als ich schließlich aus meiner Trance erwache. Schreiben? An die Tafel? Was? Das ist keine gute Idee. Schnell eile ich ihr hinterher: „Kann das nicht jemand anderes machen?"

„Wieso? Du wirst sicher keine fünf Minuten dafür brauchen." gibt sie mir zurück und schiebt sich an einer Gruppe von Jugendlichen vorbei.

„Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du es doch auch selbst erledigen. Wenn du willst, geh ich auch für dich zu Figgins." Dieser Vorschlag ist sicher nicht unbedingt der Beste, aber was kann ich jetzt anderes tun, um mich aus dieser Situation zu befreien? Ich könnte ihr einfach sagen, dass ich es nicht machen sollte, weil es sicherlich nur schief geht, aber ich tue es nicht. Was würde sie denn von mir denken, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich wahrscheinlich schlechter schreiben kann, als ein Vorschulkind?

Sie sieht über die Schulter zu mir. Es ist der typische Blick. Feldmarschall Berry hat den Raum betreten und duldet keine Wiederworte: „Mach es einfach." und lässt mich damit an Ort und Stelle zurück.

Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich lasse meine Schultern sinken und sehe mich im Raum um. Irgendwo muss doch einer der Anderen sein. Vielleicht kann ich die Aufgabe ja einfach weiter geben und ich muss mich nicht damit auseinander setzen. Wo sind denn bitte alle? Den Einzigen, den ich erblicke, ist Puck. Er steht hinter der Theke und räumt Getränkekisten aus. Ich habe eindeutig etwas gut bei ihm, er hat sich noch nicht einmal für die Slushie Aktion entschuldigt. Aber gerade deshalb kann ich ihn einfach nicht fragen. Ich bin immer noch böse auf ihn.

Vielleicht mache ich mir auch zu viele Gedanken. Es ist ja nicht so, als müsste ich ein ganzes Referat schreiben. Schließlich sind es nur ein paar Wörter. Augen zu und durch heißt jetzt wohl die Devise. Außerdem mache ich mir wahrscheinlich einfach wieder vorher zu viele Gedanken. Es wird schon klappen. Ein letzter Rest an Selbstzweifeln bleibt jedoch, als ich mich wieder in Bewegung setze und vor die Tür trete.

Ich weiß auch nicht, wie lange ich einfach nur auf die Tafel starre und nachdenke. Es dauert ewig, bis ich meine Hand hebe und die Kreide über den Untergrund fahren lasse. Immer wieder wische ich einen Buchstaben oder ein Wort wieder weg. Jedes Mal, wenn ich etwas geschrieben habe, verwackelt es vor meinen Augen und ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich es richtig geschrieben habe. Jedes Mal, wenn ich über eines der Wörter länger nachdenke, wird es mir in meinem Kopf in den unterschiedlichsten Schreibweisen angezeigt. So war es schon immer. Buchstaben machen in meinem Kopf einfach immer, was sie wollen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit bin ich endlich fertig. Wenn ich jetzt zu lange auf den Text starre, kommt mir sicherlich wieder etwas falsch vor, dabei wirkt es auf den ersten Blick jetzt richtig. Deshalb gehe ich lieber wieder rein und lasse es, wie es ist. Ein nervöses Gefühl wandert durch meinen Körper und ich hoffe inständig, dass ich nicht zu viele Fehler gemacht habe oder sie niemandem auffallen, wenn es so ist.

x x x

Immer wieder faszinierend mit Mercedes und Rachel an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Ich will ihnen wirklich zuhören, aber ihre Gespräche irritieren mich zum Teil sehr. Wenn sie anfangen von Oktaven und all so etwas zu reden. Ich wusste vorher wirklich nicht, dass Singen so anstrengend und kompliziert sein kann. Ich dachte immer, es soll einfach Spaß machen und man muss sich darüber nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Dann fangen sie an über das Hohe B, oder was auch immer, zu reden. Ich habe vorher schon nur noch mit halbem Ohr zugehört und jetzt haben sie mich als Zuhörer komplett verloren.

Ich stütze meinen Kopf auf eine Hand und betrachte die große Uhr an der Wand. Der Zeiger wandert viel zu langsam. Noch eine ganze Stunde bis zu meiner ersten Tanzstunde, dabei kann ich es kaum noch erwarten. Meine Füße wackeln sogar schon voller Vorfreude unter dem Tisch. Endlich etwas anderes tun als dumm herum zu sitzen, aufzuräumen oder blöde Sätze an eine Tafel zu schreiben.

Seitdem ich es machen musste, kann ich nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Ich bin zwischendurch sogar noch einmal raus gerannt um den Text zu überprüfen. Da bisher jedoch schon genug Leute raus und rein gekommen sind und noch keiner etwas gesagt hat, habe ich es wohl hinbekommen.

Es erfüllt mich fast ein wenig mit Stolz, meine erste kleine Feuerprüfung gemeistert zu haben und ich dafür so gar keine Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen musste.

„Hey ihr Gleedioten." ertönt plötzlich eine Männerstimme und lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken hoch schrecken. Vor unserem Tisch stehen vier bullige Typen in gleichen Teamjacken. Diese Art Jacken kenne ich noch aus der Highschool. Sie sind sicherlich Mitglied in einem Sportteam an irgendeiner Schule. Dem Aussehen nach, würde ich auf Football tippen. So sehen einfach die typischen Footballspieler aus. Obwohl ich gerade vielleicht auch einfach zu sehr in Stereotypen denke.

„Wer von euch hat das Schild am Eingang so toll beschrieben?" fragt er und ich zucke leicht zusammen. Sein Unterton klingt amüsiert. Auf eine gemeine Art und Weise. Er löst ein ungutes Gefühl in mir aus.

Seht mich jetzt bloß nicht an. Das sage ich mir innerlich immer wieder vor und vermeide es, zu den anderen Beiden zu sehen. Hoffentlich sehen sie mich einfach nicht an. Ich kann mir denken, warum er das Schild erwähnt. Ich habe doch etwas falsch gemacht. Aber solange sie mich nicht ansehen, wird er nicht wissen, dass ich es war. Ich hebe meinen Kopf und natürlich sind vier Augen direkt auf mich gerichtet.

„Blondie?" spuckt der Wortführer der Gruppe beinahe heraus und lacht kurz auf: „Das erklärt natürlich alles." Er und seine Freunde schütteln sich amüsiert und verfallen in lautstarkes Gelächter.

Ich würde mich gerne unter dem Tisch verkriechen. Vor allem, als ich Rachels total irritierten Blick bemerke, sie mich lange betrachtet und ich mir dann genau denken kann, was als nächstes kommt. Wieso kann sie nicht einmal in ihrem Leben einfach den Mund halten?

„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Ist mit dem Schild etwas nicht in Ordnung, Karofsky?"

Der junge Mann schüttelt nur den Kopf. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, lehnt er sich näher zu mir: „Geschlossen schreibt man mit zwei s. Inventur nicht mit einem w und über Betriebsbesprechung will ich jetzt gar nicht erst reden."

Ich muss gar nicht den Kopf heben, um zu wissen, dass mich die beiden Mädels mit leicht offenem Mund anstarren. Ich höre nur das erneut aufkommende Gelächter der Jungs und ich möchte am liebsten wegrennen. Aus einem Impuls heraus, öffne ich aber den Mund: „Ich kann nicht gut..."

Weiter komme ich aber nicht, da eine weitere Person an den Tisch tritt. Die Bewegung überrascht mich so sehr, dass ich nun doch den Kopf hebe und den blonden jungen Mann einen Moment betrachte. Ich kann nicht aufhören auf seine Lippen zu starren. So große Lippen hat doch normalerweise kein Mensch. Als er sie dann auch noch öffnet, verstehe ich kaum die Worte, die daraus hervor kommen, weil mich die Bewegung so fesselt: „Wer hat denn das Schild geschrieben? Es ist fast alles falsch." Er spricht leise und will wohl nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bei anderen Personen im Raum wecken.

Ich merke wie etwas seinen Blick auf mich lenkt und ich sehe nun doch in sein Gesicht. Er starrt mich fast ein wenig fassungslos an. Als meine Augen jetzt auch noch über die Anderen wandern, wird dieser Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern nur widergespiegelt. Sie sind fassungslos und es steckt auch eine Spur Mitleid dahinter. Mitleid für mich, den unfähigen kleinen Menschen. Ich schlucke schwer, sehe wieder nach unten und spiele unruhig mit meinen eigenen Fingern.

Das Lachen der Jungs wird nur noch lauter und sie machen sich einen Spaß daraus meine falsch geschriebenen Wörter mit großem Genuss zu buchstabieren. Schließlich ist es wieder dieser Karofsky, der das Wort ergreift: „Ich wusste ja schon, dass man nicht sehr schlau sein muss, um hier zu arbeiten, aber stellt ihr jetzt schon totale Analphabeten ein?"

„Was ist hier los?" Diese eine Stimme überfordert mich in diesem Moment total. Hätte sie nicht einfach weg bleiben können? Was sie als nächstes sagt, beweist mir nur, dass sie schon viel mehr von dem ganzen Geschehen mitbekommen hat, als mir lieb ist: „Lass Brittany in Ruhe, Karofsky. Du solltest dein Maul nicht so weit aufreißen."

Es bringt das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ich will Santana nicht ansehen. Ich will nicht sehen, wie sie mich ansieht. Ich will nicht hier sein. Sie sollen einfach aufhören zu lachen und sie sollen aufhören mich anzustarren.

Ruckartig springe ich von meinem Stuhl auf. Die Bewegung ist so unkoordiniert, dass das Möbelstück dabei mit einem harten Schlag zu Boden geht. Durch das Geräusch aufgeschreckt, sehe ich nun doch kurz panisch durch den Raum. So viele Blicke sind auf mich gerichtet. So viele Augen starren mich weit aufgerissen an. Andere kichern und lachen. Sie lachen über mich. Es hallt in einer Dauerschleife verzerrt in meinen Kopf wider.

Ich will nur noch weg. Ich höre sie rufen, aber ich will nicht stehen bleiben. Meine Beine bewegen sich von ganz allein. Sie rennen und taumeln. Sie tragen mich hoffentlich ganz weit weg. Raus aus diesem Albtraum.

x x x

_...Gegenwart..._

Ich kann nicht begreifen, wie ich in diese Situation kommen konnte. Vor wenigen Minuten wollte ich noch schreiend wegrennen und jetzt greife ich nach ihrer Hand und werde fast umgehend von ihr an sich gezogen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso meine andere Hand zwischen ihren Schulterblättern landet und ihr Arm sich um meine Hüfte schlingt. Wieso ich als 'Tänzerin' ihr die Führung überlasse, aber es passiert von ganz allein. Es fühlt sich auch richtig an. Natürlich.

Wir bewegen uns langsam im Takt der Musik. Ich denke jedenfalls, dass es die Musik ist. Es könnte genau so gut das stete Pochen meines Herzens sein, welches den Rhythmus vor gibt.

Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden und sie auch nicht von mir. In einer anderen Situation wäre es vielleicht einschüchternd, wenn mir jemand so lange und so tief in die Augen sehen würde. Es wäre, als würde mir jemand geradewegs direkt in meine Seele blicken und alle meine Geheimnisse daraus stehlen. Jetzt macht es mir aber keine Angst. Ich möchte beinahe, dass sie all das sieht und versteht, was in mir vor sich geht.

Es heißt immer, ein Blick sagt mehr als Tausend Worte. Wenn ich sie jetzt so ansehe, möchte ich wirklich daran glauben. Es ist, als würde ihr gesamtes Gesicht, ihr gesamter Ausdruck, genau das unterstreichen, was der Text des Liedes in Worten versucht. Das Kribbeln in meinem Körper beruhigt es auch nicht, als sie eine weitere kurze Passage mitsingt: _„Being the way that you are is enough..."_

Ich habe sie schon singen gehört. Obwohl ich mich in der letzten Woche nie in einen ihrer Kurse getraut habe, stand ich doch oft genug vor der Tür des Saals und habe gelauscht. Ich habe mir dann immer gewünscht, dass ich einfach die Tür öffnen, rein gehen und ihre Stimme klarer hätte hören können. Jetzt ist es soweit und obwohl sie nicht wirklich richtig singt, eher leise mit summt, könnte es nicht besser sein. Es ist, als würde sie so erst recht jedes Gefühl und jeden Gedanken in diese kleinen Passagen stecken.

Langsam sinkt ihre Stirn an meine Schulter und ich muss sofort meinen Kopf drehen, um sie weiter zu betrachten. Nicht lange bleibt sie jedoch in dieser Position, sondern dreht dann schließlich ihr Gesicht mehr zu mir. Ihre Lippen berühren beinahe meinen Hals und ich spüre die Worte fast mehr auf meiner Haut, als ich sie überhaupt höre: _„You don't know you're beautiful..."_

Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Worte sind, ihr Atem oder einfach nur ihre Nähe, aber ich muss unweigerlich zittern und Luft holen. Meine Beine werden schwer und mein gesamter Körper sackt nur noch mehr in sie. Es sind all diese Emotionen, diese Schmetterlinge, die durch mich hin durch fliegen und mir beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen. Es ist ein so erschreckend wunderbares Gefühl und ich kann nicht anders als meine Hand von ihrer zu lösen und den Arm auch noch um ihren Rücken zu werfen. Ich will sie nur noch mehr an mich ziehen, obwohl das fast nicht mehr möglich ist.

„_Baby you light up my world like nobody else..."_ In diesem Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass sie tatsächlich für mich singt. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich vorher noch Zweifel daran hatte, aber jetzt sind sie verschwunden. Es ist die Art, wie die Worte aus ihrem Mund kommen. Fast ein wenig stockend und unsicher. Es klingt, als wäre sie in diesem Moment genau so überwältigt, wie ich es bin. Und es ist die Tatsache, dass sie immer nur ausgewählte Textstellen mit summt. Als wolle sie mir eine Botschaft übermitteln. Eine Botschaft, die ich hoffentlich richtig deute.

Als sie sich in meinen Armen bewegt, sie ihren Kopf langsam zurück nimmt und sich so etwas von mir entfernt, bin ich beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht und verletzt. Wieso muss sie diesen perfekten Augenblick beenden? Als ich dann aber in ihre Augen sehe und sie erneut ihre Stimme zu dem Lied erklingen lässt, stockt mir der Atem. Noch bevor die erste Silbe ihren Mund verlässt, weiß ich genau welcher Teil kommt und ich kann nicht fassen, dass sie diese Worte an mich richtet.

„_If only you saw what I can see, you would understand why I want you so desperately..."_

Ihre Stimme ist noch leiser als bei den vorherigen Zeilen. Sie ist nur noch ein flüstern und sie klingt zittrig. Nicht so sicher, wie zuvor. Bei der letzten Silbe bricht sie sogar beinahe vollends. Dabei sieht sie mich die ganze Zeit über an. Ihre Augen wirken genau so verletzlich, wie es ihre Stimme bereits angedeutet hat. Sie sieht mich an, als hätte sie mir so eben den wichtigsten Teil von sich selbst preisgegeben. Was sie wahrscheinlich auch getan hat.

Mein Kopf ist in diesem Moment vollkommen leer. Mein Herz hat die Gewalt über meinen Körper übernommen und steuert alle anderen Bewegungen. Auch wenn ich es wollen würde, könnte ich mich gar nicht dagegen wehren. Mein Gesicht bewegt sich zielsicher und fast ein wenig ruckartig näher zu ihrem.

Die Bewegung war so schnell, dass sie fast ein wenig verschreckt die Augen aufreißt und hastig einatmet. Fast genauso schnell scheint sie die Situation jedoch zu erfassen. Sie schluckt schwer und schließt dann die Augen. Langsam dreht sich ihr Kopf fast erwartungsvoll ein wenig zur Seite.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr Herz ist, welches gegen meine Brust hämmert oder mein eigenes. Vielleicht ist es auch eine Mischung aus unserer beider Herzen, die sich rhythmisch und rasend miteinander verbinden.

Es fühlt sich alles viel langsamer an. Als würde ein Film extra so abgespielt, damit die Szenen eine größere Wirkung erzielen. Ich wusste nicht, dass man reale Momente tatsächlich so erleben kann. In Zeitlupe und jeder kleinen Bewegung, jedem kleinen Detail, bewusst. Vielleicht ist es auch mein rasender Puls, der alles andere so viel langsamer wirken lässt.

Ich nähere mich ihr immer mehr. Ich spüre ihren schnellen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass meiner nicht viel anders ausfällt. Meine Nase streift ihre Wange und ich öffne bereits etwas meinen Mund, als ich meinen Kopf auch leicht zur Seite neige. Ich glaube beinahe zu explodieren. Vor lauter Freude und Angst. Freude darüber, weil ich nichts sehnlicher tun will. Ihre Lippen spüren, sie schmecken. Ich will nirgendwo anders sein, als hier. Angst, weil ich nicht weiß, was das alles mit sich bringen wird. Was jetzt passiert, wird definitiv alles ändern.

Für einen Rückzieher ist es zu spät. Ich will ihn aber auch gar nicht machen. Es ist der eine perfekte Augenblick. Der Moment nach dem alles in mir schreit. All meine Gefühle sagen mir, dass es das Richtige ist. Endlich schließe ich auch meine Augen, streiche mit meiner Nase kurz gegen ihre. Meine Unterlippe nimmt den ersten leichten Kontakt zu ihrer auf. Jetzt ist es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt. Ich kann in mir bereits das aufkommende Feuerwerk spüren.

„Santana!"

Die Stimme ist wie ein Kanonenschlag. Er bringt das Band meines eigenen kleinen Kinofilms sofort zum Reißen. Er holt mich aus meiner Traumblase und schleudert mich fast brutal in die Realität zurück.

Viel zu schnell löse ich mich aus ihren Armen. Springe aufgeschreckt zurück und stolpere dabei über meine eigenen Füße. Es ist wenig anmutig, wie ich mit einem lauten Knall auf meinem eigenen Hintern lande. Ich bin benebelt und erst nach einem Moment stellt sich meine Sicht wieder klar. Erst dann nehme ich Santana wahr, die immer noch an der selben Stelle steht und mich recht ausdruckslos betrachtet. Ich folge ihrem Blick, als sie ihn zur Tür wendet und entdecke dort den Ursprung des Ausrufs.

Mercedes steht in der Tür und beachtet mich überhaupt nicht. Sie ist komplett auf Santana fixiert und wirkt wütend. Ihr Mund ist zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen und ihre Augen sehen überhaupt nicht freundlich aus.

Ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie wütend ist. Wenn hier jemand Grund dazu hat, dann sind es wohl wir. Santana und ich. Sie muss schließlich gesehen haben, was wir dabei waren zu tun. Sie muss es gesehen haben. Mein Mund öffnet sich leicht, als mich diese Erkenntnis packt. Sie muss es gesehen haben.

„Was ist, Wheezy?" zischt Santana beinahe. All das Sanfte ist wieder von ihrem Gesicht gewichen und zurück bleibt wieder einmal nur der gereizte, harte und abweisende Mensch. Obwohl ich gerade sogar wirklich verstehen kann, warum sie so ist. Ich würde sie wahrscheinlich auch einfach anschreien, wenn es mich nicht so schockieren würde, was Mercedes möglicherweise alles gesehen hat.

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Ihr Tonfall klingt genauso hart wie ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild. So wie sie Santana dabei weiterhin ansieht, lässt keinen Spielraum für Diskussionen. Sie wird nicht gehen, bevor Santana ihr folgt, was sie mit ihrer letzten Aussage auch noch unterstreicht: „Sofort!"

Ich höre mehr, wie sich die Schritte der Beiden aus dem Raum entfernen, als ich es sehe. Mein Blick ist nach unten gerichtet und erst in diesem Augenblick wird mir so richtig bewusst, was hier gerade beinahe passiert wäre. Mein Herz hämmert wie wild in meiner Brust und meine Kehle schnürt sich zusammen.

Ich könnte fast schon wieder los heulen. Weil wir erwischt und unterbrochen wurden. Weil ich sie gerade wirklich geküsst hätte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Aber vor allem liegt es daran, weil mir soeben der eine perfekte Augenblick gestohlen wurde und ich ihn nie wieder zurück bekommen werde.


	7. Kopfkino

**Author's Note:** Sodelle. Hier kommt jetzt das letzte Update für ca. die nächsten drei Wochen. Ich muss noch einiges organisieren und dann lass ich mich erst mal aufschneiden. Je nachdem, wie schnell ich mich fit fühle, geht es dann wieder weiter. Deshalb hab ich mich jetzt auch für ein längeres Kapitel entschieden und ich verspreche, dass die Story danach direkt am Ende dieses Kapitels ansetzt. (Song: 100 Monkeys - Keep awake)

**valerie**: Merci beaucoup...as always :-) Freu mich wirklich jedes Mal, über deine ausführlichen Reviews.

**HolyMoly:** I will really think about it over my break. But right now I'm pretty convinced that I will give it a try. I'm thinking about working some of the chapters over and getting the shorter ones together into only one. I will tell you when I'm ready and I'm pretty sure that I will accept your nice offer to help me out. Thank you :-)

Hope you like it!

**(7)** Kopfkino

Ich bin einfach nur noch müde. Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt irgendwo zusammen rollen und einfach schlafen. Wie ich die Heimfahrt überstehen soll, ist mir ein Rätsel. Vielleicht hätte ich noch einen Kaffee trinken sollen, bevor ich mich jetzt hinter das Steuer setze. Ich vertrage ihn aber nicht wirklich gut. Er hat eine lustige Wirkung auf mich. Egal wann am Tag ich ihn trinke, ich kann nachts dann nicht schlafen und fühle mich die ganze Zeit aufgeputscht. Wie eines dieser rosa Duracell Häschen. Wenn ich noch Trommeln in meinen Händen hätte, würde ich während einem Kaffee-Anfall wohl auch genauso aussehen. Geistesgestört durch die Gegend hüpfend.

Wer sagt denn eigentlich, man braucht Drogen um sich so zu fühlen? Kaffee reicht vollkommen. Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen Allergietest machen. Kann ja gut sein, dass ich auf irgendeinen Stoff in dem Getränk reagiere und ich mich deshalb jedes Mal so High fühle. Obwohl ich gar nicht weiß, wie sich High anfühlt. Wenn es ein noch stärkeres Gefühl ist, dann sollte ich es auch erst gar nicht ausprobieren. Zum eigenen und zum Schutze meiner Mitmenschen.

Da man unter Drogen nicht Auto fahren soll, ist es wohl eh keine gute Idee über einen Kaffee vor der Heimfahrt nachzudenken. Wenn mich die Polizei anhält, könnte das wirklich übel enden. Ob man wegen Kaffee hinterm Steuer auch bestraft werden kann? Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie mir sicherlich nicht glauben würden, ich hätte nur etwas eigentlich so harmloses zu mir genommen.

Ich lehne mich seufzend mit dem Rücken gegen mein Auto und gähne kurz. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich jetzt noch nach Hause kommen soll. Am besten warte ich einfach noch einen Moment und mache meine Augen kurz zu. Ich habe eh schon lange genug getrödelt, damit ich als Letzte gehen konnte. Auf ein paar Minuten mehr kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.

Irgendwie habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, den restlichen Tag hinter mich zu bekommen, ohne den Anderen großartig in die Arme zu laufen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mich wieder diesen Blicken und möglichen Fragen auszusetzen. Es hat schon gereicht und mir einen Stich versetzt, dass ein paar der Besucher immer wieder kichern mussten, wenn ich auch nur in ihre Nähe kam.

Obwohl meine heutigen Tanzstunden überraschenderweise dann trotzdem ein Erfolg waren, kann ich mich nicht darüber freuen. Irgendwie war der restliche Tag eine einzige Katastrophe. Wenn man mal von der netten kleinen Privatstunde mit Santana absieht.

Immer wieder muss ich darüber nachdenken, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Mercedes nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätte. Ich hätte sie geküsst und so wie es aussah, hätte sie mich wohl zurück geküsst. Immer wieder kommt all das hoch, was ich in diesem Moment mit Santana gefühlt habe. All diese Emotionen, diese Anziehung und Vertrautheit. Immer wieder macht es mir beinahe ein wenig Angst. Wie kann so etwas nach so kurzer Zeit denn schon sein?

Vor allem der Gedanke, sie könnte ähnlich empfinden, lässt mich seit diesem Moment nicht mehr los. Anscheinend fühlt sie sich auch zu mir hingezogen. Man küsst schließlich niemanden einfach so, wenn man ihn nicht irgendwie mag. Höchstens vielleicht mal ein kleiner Schmatzer zur Begrüßung oder zum Abschied bei einer guten Freundin. Aber auf einen kleinen Schmatzer wäre das Ganze wohl nicht hinaus gelaufen. Jedenfalls hatte ich mit diesen vollen, wunderbaren Lippen definitiv anderes vor.

Vielleicht steht sie aber einfach auch nur aufs Küssen. Es ist schließlich eine super Sache und wenn es nach mir ginge, könnte ich es auch den ganzen Tag lang tun. Wenn man es so sieht, muss es also gar nichts mit mir zu tun gehabt haben. Obwohl es bei mir wirklich sehr viel mit ihr zu tun hatte.

Wenn ich danach nicht allen aus dem Weg gegangen wäre, hätte ich sie vielleicht auch noch einmal gesehen. Dann hätte ich sie darauf ansprechen und fragen können. Oder vielleicht hätte sich dieser Moment ja noch einmal ergeben und niemand hätte uns gestört. Aber ich musste mich ja verkriechen und habe nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie früher Feierabend hat, als ich. Eigentlich hätte sie sich ja wenigstens bei mir verabschieden können. So richtig gesucht hat sie mich den weiteren Tag auch nicht. Ob sie mir auch wieder aus dem Weg gegangen ist? Aber wieso?

Ich öffne die Augen und schlage mir kurz mit beiden Händen gegen die Wangen um mich wach zu bekommen. Wenn ich Zuhause bin, kann ich über all das wieder nachdenken. Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Träumereien und Gedankenspielchen. So romantisch oder aufbauend ist der nur schwach beleuchtete Parkplatz sowieso nicht.

Ein Geräusch hinter mir, lässt mich aufschrecken. Was war das? Es klang wie ein Knirschen, aber jetzt ist es auch schon wieder vorbei. Ich lasse meine Augen über den gesamten Parkplatz wandern, kann jedoch nichts erkennen. Stärkere Birnen in den Lampen würden wirklich helfen.

Obwohl ich es mir wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet habe, lässt mich das ungute Gefühl in meinem Bauch, schnell in den Wagen einsteigen. Meine Finger finden den Hebel und betätigen die Zentralverriegelung. Ein wenig übertrieben vielleicht, aber man kann ja nie wissen. So bin ich wenigstens eingeschlossen. Wenn aber hinter irgendeiner Ecke ein Maskenmörder mit einem Baseballschläger auf mich lauert, habe ich wohl wenig Chancen. Die Scheiben hätte er schnell eingeschlagen und mit mir wäre es vorbei.

„Mein Gott..." Wo kommen denn jetzt bitte diese Gedanken her? Nur ein kleines Geräusch und ich flippe total aus. Trotzdem kann ich mir nicht helfen und ich werfe einen Blick auf die Rückbank. So viel haben mir Horrorfilme mittlerweile schon beigebracht. Allerdings zeigen die einem auch immer auf, dass man im Dunkeln niemals irgendwo allein sein sollte, weil man dann meistens direkt umgebracht wird.

Ich schlucke und versuche hektisch den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss zu stecken. Einige zittrige Anläufe später, schaffe ich es endlich. Immerhin bin ich durch den Adrenalinkick jetzt wieder einigermaßen wach. Hat also doch etwas Gutes. Mein Herzschlag setzt allerdings sofort wieder aus, als mein Auto bei den Zündversuchen nur ein erbärmliches Krächzen von sich gibt: „Was?"

Auch nach mehreren Versuchen will das Fahrzeug einfach nicht anspringen und ich lasse resigniert meine Stirn gegen das Lenkrad sinken: „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..." murmele ich gegen das weiche Leder.

Läuft das in Horrorfilmen nicht auch immer so ab? Alles geht schief und am Ende rennt man vor dem Mörder davon, der einen dann aber doch einholt. Ich hebe den Kopf nur ganz leicht an, schaue noch einmal aus allen Scheiben auf den Parkplatz und überprüfe mit einem gezielten Handgriff, ob die Tür tatsächlich zu ist.

Ich komme mir fast ein wenig lächerlich vor. Hier ist außer mir niemand und ich weiß nicht, warum mein Kopf jetzt seinen eigenen kleinen Gruselschocker abspielen muss. Ich sollte wirklich aufhören mir Horrorfilme anzusehen, ich mag sie doch sowieso nicht. Allerdings lernt man ja genau durch solche Filme, wie man sich in diesen Situationen verhalten muss. Genauso bei einer Zombieapokalypse. Ohne die entsprechenden Filme, würde doch kein Mensch wissen, was man in dem Fall machen muss. Ich mag sie trotzdem nicht.

Wahrscheinlich bin ich aber einfach nur zu müde und emotional zu ausgelaugt. Wenn mir vorher jemand gesagt hätte, dass mich eine Woche hier zu arbeiten, ohne richtig zu arbeiten, so kaputt machen würde, hätte ich den Job wohl niemals angenommen. Anscheinend hängt über diesem Laden irgendein dunkler Fluch und versucht mich total zu zermürben. Er schafft es.

Wenn ich doch noch lebend nachhause komme, werde ich meiner Mutter sagen, was ich von ihrem tollen Jobvorschlag halte. In meinem ganzen Leben war ich noch nie in einer Woche in einem solchen Gefühlskarussell. Fröhlich, deprimiert, überglücklich, traurig, verängstigt und alles im ständigen Wechsel. Dazu noch diese verwirrenden Gefühle für Santana und ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was meine Emotionen so den ganzen Tag treiben. Sie haben ein Eigenleben entwickelt und sind definitiv auf Drogen. Oder Kaffee.

Wenn mich der Maskenmann heute Nacht nicht kriegt, sollte ich diesen Job wirklich kündigen, damit ich nicht in der Irrenanstalt lande. Allerdings stehe ich wohl schon mit einem Fuß genau dort drin, sonst würde ich mir in meinem Kopf nicht dauernd vorstellen, dass mich gleich der böse schwarze Mann holt.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und drehe erneut den Schlüssel um. Wieder nur dieses unschöne Geräusch. Vorher ist mir allerdings nicht aufgefallen, dass der Strom anscheinend noch da ist. Ein Song durchbricht die Stille im Wagen und ich wippe im Takt die Finger auf dem Lenkrad. Die Melodie klingt fröhlich und es beruhigt mich ein wenig. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so alleine und verloren, wie gerade eben noch.

„_I will kill you in your sleep, so you better try try and keep awake..."_

Als ich die ersten Zeilen des Liedes richtig erfasse, sitze ich ruckartig sofort wieder aufrecht in meinem Sitz und stoße mir dabei recht schmerzhaft das Knie am Lenkrad an. Fast brutal hämmere ich meine Hand auf den Knopf und schalte das Radio aus. Jetzt tut mir nicht mehr nur das Knie, sondern auch die Hand weh. Alles ein wenig gedämpft von dem rapide pochenden Puls, der meinen Kopf benebelt. Als dann auch noch die Parkplatzbeleuchtung aus geht und mich nur mit dem leichten Schimmer der Armaturenbeleuchtung zurück lässt, ist es komplett vorbei. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich tatsächlich schreie, aber es kommt mir jedenfalls so vor, als würde ich einen kurzen spitzen Schrei von mir geben.

Zittrig und so gut es mit dem wenigen Platz geht, ziehe ich meine Knie bis an mein Kinn und verziehe kurz das Gesicht. Mein Knie schmerzt wirklich ordentlich, was jetzt aber nicht mein Hauptproblem sein sollte. Wie komme ich hier weg und das am Besten auf der Stelle? Warum hat noch keiner eine Möglichkeit erfunden sich mit einem Fingerschnipsen direkt von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu bewegen? Vielleicht sollte ich mich irgendwann einmal darum kümmern.

Langsam sehe ich mich im Innenraum um und mein Blick landet auf meinem Mobiltelefon. Wie lange liegt es schon in der Mittelkonsole und macht nicht auf sich aufmerksam? Obwohl es das ja von selbst auch gar nicht kann. Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht vorher auf die Idee gekommen?

Ich nehme es in die Hand und entsperre das Display. Direkt strahlt mir der bekannte Name entgegen:

**Hab dich leider nicht mehr gesehen und weil ich es dir nicht persönlich sagen konnte: Gute Nacht.**

Für einen Moment muss ich lächeln. Sie hat mich also nicht schon wieder absichtlich gemieden, wie ich es mir bereits einreden wollte. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich einfach nicht gefunden, weil ich mich ja unbedingt unsichtbar machen musste. Meine eigene Schuld mal wieder.

Was ich als nächstes mache, überrascht mich schon fast nicht mehr. Jeder normale Mensch, mit einem halbwegs guten Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern, würde wohl nach 11 Uhr abends bei ihnen anrufen, wenn er mit einer Autopanne irgendwo festsitzen würde. Ich, trotz sehr gutem Verhältnis, offensichtlich nicht. Mein Finger berührt sofort das Display und ich ziehe das Telefon an mein Ohr. Es läutet lange. Zu lange.

Geknickt will ich wieder auflegen, als sich doch noch die erhoffte Stimme am anderen Ende meldet: _„Hey du..."_ Sie klingt ein wenig belegt, fast ein wenig müde. Ich kneife kurz die Augen zusammen, als ich meine Rückschlüsse daraus ziehe. Es ist spät und sie hat wahrscheinlich schon geschlafen. Jetzt habe ich sie geweckt und ich fühle mich schlecht deshalb. Ich kann doch nicht so spät noch bei ihr anrufen.

„_Brittany?"_ Es raschelt ein wenig am anderen Ende und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass sie sich im Bett gedreht hat.

„Santana...?" Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, warum ich jetzt auch noch flüstere. Meine Stimme klingt beinahe ein wenig gespenstig in die Stille hinein und lässt mir selbst einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

„_Ja?"_

„Ähm...schläfst du?" Eine noch dümmere Frage kann man eigentlich nicht stellen. Sie kann ja schlecht ans Telefon gehen, wenn sie schläft. Ich schlage mir die flache Hand gegen die Stirn. Es beruhigt mich aber ein wenig, als sie am anderen Ende nur sachte lacht und es sich nicht nach einem Auslachen anhört. Es ist eher einfach amüsiert.

Sie gähnt kurz: _„Nicht mehr, aber macht nichts." _Einen Moment kehrt wieder Stille ein, die sie dann aber zum Glück durchbricht:_ „Ist alles okay? Warum flüsterst du eigentlich?"_

„Ich habe Angst, dass er mich hört, wenn ich lauter spreche..." ist meine knappe, leise Antwort.

„_Wer?" _Warum bin ich mir sicher, dass sie jetzt in ihrem Bett liegt und die Stirn irritiert in Falten gelegt hat? Wenn nicht andere Dinge wichtiger wären, würde ich sie tatsächlich fragen, ob es so ist und ich Recht habe.

Wenn mir nicht auch wieder auffallen würde, dass meine Gedanken total dämlich sind, würde ich ihr jetzt wohl auch vom Maskenmann und meiner Panik vor ihm erzählen. Aber es gibt überhaupt keinen und ich sollte mich langsam mal um das Wesentliche kümmern: „Nicht so wichtig...aber ich hab ein Problem. Mein Auto springt nicht an und ich sitze fest."

„_Wo bist du?"_

„Noch vor dem Glee Club." antworte ich und sehe kurz in den Rückspiegel. Erkennen kann ich draußen jedoch nichts mehr: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, es ist..."

_Bang bang bang bang bang bang_

Ich schreie. Mein Handy fliegt in hohem Bogen durch die Fahrerkabine, als links von mir etwas gegen die Seitenscheibe hämmert. Ich schlage die Hände über den Kopf und kneife die Augen zusammen. Jetzt ist es also gleich aus uns vorbei. Ich kann nur noch darauf warten, dass die Scheibe bricht und mich jemand packt und in mein Verderben zieht.

Aber es passiert nichts. Nur das stete Klopfen gegen das Glas erfüllt weiterhin meine Ohren und ich drehe schließlich verunsichert meinen Kopf in die Richtung. Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich überhaupt etwas erkenne, aber schließlich zeichnen sich die Umrisse einer Person ab. Einen Baseballschläger oder ein Messer kann ich nicht erkennen, was aber nichts heißen mag. Trotzdem lege ich meine Finger an den Fensterheber und lasse es einen winzig kleinen Spalt herunter.

„Halloohoo hübsches Kind..." Die alkoholische Wolke trifft mich ein wenig unvorbereitet und aus einem ersten Impuls heraus, würde ich das Fenster gerne wieder schließen. Die Tatsache, dass er dazu noch lallt macht ihn noch weniger vertrauenswürdig: „Probleme mit dem Auto?"

Ich nicke nur leicht und versuche ein wenig mehr von ihm zu erkennen. Er hat verfilzte Haare und ist unrasiert. Als er lächelt, fallen mir sofort die schiefen und nur noch wenigen Zähne in seinem Mund auf. Sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild wirkt ungepflegt.

„Soll ich helfen?" Ich glaube kaum, dass er in seinem Zustand überhaupt noch in der Lage ist, mir bei überhaupt irgend etwas zu helfen und ich überprüfe sicherheitshalber lieber ein weiteres Mal, ob die Tür auch wirklich abgeschlossen ist.

„Danke, aber...es kommt gleich jemand..." Es ist zwar gelogen, aber in meinem derzeitigen Zustand wäre ich einfach nur froh, wenn er wieder gehen würde. Wahrscheinlich ist er ein netter Kerl, wenn man ihn nicht nachts und betrunken trifft, aber ich will es eigentlich nicht unbedingt heraus finden. Heute habe ich einfach kein Glück und er würde sich wohl doch nicht als nett heraus stellen.

Er schwankt kurz und hält sich dann mit einer Hand an meinem Autodach fest: „Hast du dann einen Dollar?"

Von mir aus kann er alles haben, was er will, wenn er nur geht. Ich greife mit zittrigen Fingern nach meinem Portemonnaie und ziehe mein letztes Geld heraus. Nur ein paar Dollar, aber immerhin. Ich greife das Bündel am äußersten Ende an und schiebe es langsam durch den Spalt.

Sofort schließt sich seine Hand darum und entreißt es mir: „Danke, hübsches Kind." lallt er ein weiteres Mal und schenkt mir wieder dieses zahnlose Lächeln. Als er sich umdreht, bin ich mir fast sicher, dass er gleich auf den Boden fällt. Dann müsste ich ihm helfen und allein der Gedanke lässt mich erschaudern. Deshalb bin ich wirklich froh, als er doch sein Gleichgewicht behält und davon torkelt.

Was fehlt denn an diesem Tag jetzt noch? Irgendwie kann doch nicht noch mehr passieren. Aber bei meinem Glück löst allein dieser Gedanke eine weitere Katastrophe aus.

Nachdem sich meine Atmung wieder etwas beruhigt hat, erinnere ich mich an etwas und schaue mich sofort suchend im Inneren des Autos um. Im Fußraum vor dem Beifahrersitz entdecke ich es schließlich, strecke mich danach und ziehe das Telefon zurück an mein Ohr: „Santana?"

Stille. Als ich es nach unten nehme und betrachte, weiß ich auch weshalb. Ein großer Riss teilt das Display entzwei und es zeigt keine Reaktion mehr auf jegliche Berührung. Frustriert werfe ich es auf den Beifahrersitz. Hätte ich bloß nicht daran gedacht, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

Meine Augen bohren sich finster durch die Dunkelheit in das große Gebäude. Den Ort allen Übels: „Es ist alles deine schuld!" Jetzt bin ich also schon soweit und möchte am liebsten ein Haus beschimpfen. Aber es hat es auch wirklich verdient.

Was mach ich denn jetzt? Wenn ich wenigstens eine Nummer aus meinem Handy auswendig kennen würde, könnte ich sicher nach einer Telefonzelle suchen. Oder in das böse Gebäude gehen und von dort jemanden anrufen. Aber dafür müsste ich wiederum den Code der Alarmanlage auswendig kennen, sonst würde ich nur noch mehr Chaos an diesem einen Tag veranstalten. Jedenfalls weiß ich jetzt, dass ich mir unbedingt ein Notizbuch mit all diesen Nummern zulegen muss. Eine Erkenntnis mehr, aber keinen Schritt näher an einer Lösung.

Fahren jetzt noch Busse? Aber selbst wenn, habe ich kein Geld mehr, um mir ein Ticket zu kaufen. Bei meinem Glück, würde ich dabei nur wieder erwischt werden. Laufen? Eindeutig zu weit und zu unheimlich. Im Auto schlafen? Wird langsam zu einer Option.

Gerade, als ich ein weiteres Mal über die möglichen Gefahren des Heimlaufens sinniere, schießen zwei Autoscheinwerfer aus der Dunkelheit auf den Parkplatz. Das Auto fährt viel zu schnell und nähert sich unaufhaltsam meinem eigenen. Ob mich der Fahrer nicht sieht? Es würde wirklich zu diesem Tag passen, wenn es mich jetzt gleich rammen würde. Am besten stelle ich mich schon einmal darauf ein.

Fast zu meiner Überraschung, kommt es aber genauso abrupt kurz vor meinem Auto zum Stehen. Geblendet durch das grelle Licht kann ich nicht viel sehen und schreie fast schon wieder los, als auf einmal die Silhouette einer weiteren Person an meiner Scheibe erscheint.

Dank der Scheinwerfer kann ich sie aber schnell zuordnen. Sie steht mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck vor mir. Sie sieht beinahe ein wenig verängstigt und panisch aus, wie sie so auf mich hinunter blickt. Ihre Haare stehen an einigen Stellen ab, kein Make up auf ihrem Gesicht und sie trägt lediglich eine Jogginghose und ein weißes Tanktop. So sieht man wahrscheinlich aus, wenn man gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Ich muss lächeln. Nicht nur, weil sie tatsächlich gekommen ist, sondern auch, weil sie in meinen Augen nie besser ausgesehen hat.

Als ich merke, wie sie versucht die Tür zu öffnen, entriegele ich die Zentralverriegelung und springe sofort aus dem Fahrzeug. Meine Arme schlingen sich um ihren Körper und ziehen sie eng an meinen eigenen: „Du bist da."

Sie zittert, bebt fast in meinen Armen und anstatt die Umarmung zu erwidern, stößt sie mich ein wenig unsanft von sich: „Mach das nie wieder!"

Was ist denn das jetzt? Verwirrt reibe ich mir über die Arme: „Was soll ich nie wieder machen?"

„Du kannst nicht einfach am Telefon los schreien und dann ist es tot und ich erreiche dich nicht mehr." Sie will wütend klingen, aber etwas an ihrer Stimme spiegelt diesen Zustand nicht wirklich wider. Als sie weiter spricht, wird mir auch klar, was es ist: „Ich hab gedacht, es wäre sonst was passiert. Ich bin hier her gerast wie eine Bekloppte und du sitzt fröhlich in deinem Auto."

Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Ich muss schon wieder lächeln. Wenn man aber so darüber nachdenkt, hätte ich mir in ihrer Situation wohl auch tierische Sorgen gemacht. Deshalb kann ich es ihr fast nicht verübeln, dass sie nun so abweisend ist. Obwohl ich nichts dafür kann und ganz sicher nicht fröhlich in meinem Auto saß.

Ich senke den Blick nach unten und vertreibe das dämliche Lächeln von meinem Gesicht. Es ist wohl ein wenig unangebracht: „Tut mir leid...da kam dieser Typ. Ich hab mich erschreckt und das Handy fallen gelassen. Es ging dabei irgendwie kaputt. Ich wollte dich damit nicht verärgern..."

Sie seufzt: „Ich bin nicht sauer. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich..." ist ihre Antwort darauf und ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie kurz den Kopf schüttelt und die Augen zu kneift. Dann spricht sie weiter: „Was ist also mit deinem Auto? Die Batterie scheint ja nicht leer zu sein."

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung von Autos. Es will einfach nicht anspringen und gibt nur noch komische Geräusche von sich." Ich steige ein weiteres Mal ins Innere und führe ihr kurz einen Zündversuch vor. Wieder kein positives Ergebnis. Ich bin fast ein wenig froh darüber. Wenn es jetzt angesprungen wäre, hätte das wirklich nicht gut für mich ausgesehen und sie wäre sicherlich doch noch richtig sauer geworden.

„Hm..." Sie sieht einen Moment nachdenklich auf das Lenkrad, dann endlich wieder zu mir. Ganz so aufgebracht wirkt sie nicht mehr, obwohl sie auch nicht sonderlich entspannt aussieht: „Ich weiß, wie man sie kurzschließt, aber das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter."

Ich mache mir eine innere Notiz. Später muss ich sie unbedingt danach fragen, woher wie das kann, aber jetzt scheint nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür zu sein. Deshalb kaue ich nur wieder eine Weile auf meiner Lippe herum, bevor ich meine größte Angst ausspreche: „Muss ich also wirklich hier schlafen...?"

„Britt..." Ihre Lippen zucken und sie sieht kurz nach unten. Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie lächelt. Als sie wieder zu mir sieht, haben ihre Augen wieder diesen sanften Ausdruck angenommen, den ich so sehr mag. Sie hält mir ihre Hand entgegen: „Komm, ich fahr dich heim."

Meine Laune hellt sich unweigerlich auf und es ist mir wohl auch am Gesicht abzulesen. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken nämlich erneut, als ich sie anstrahle, erst meine Habseligkeiten packe, dann ihre Hand ergreife und schnell aus dem Auto springe.

Langsam führt sie mich zu ihrem eigenen, viel zu großen Auto und als mir ein Gedanke kommt, muss ich die Frage einfach stellen: „Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"

Sie sieht kurz zu mir und scheint zu überlegen, wo diese Frage auf einmal her kommt. Dann greift sie jedoch mit ihrer freien Hand in ihre Hosentasche und zieht ihr eigenes Handy hervor. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf, antwortet sie: „23:32 Uhr. Wieso?"

„Ach, nur so..." nuschele ich und schiele wieder zu ihr. Vielleicht kann dieser Tag ja doch noch auf eine positive Art und Weise enden.

x x x

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich sie, während ich meine Hand nach einem der vielen Knöpfe im mittleren Armaturenbrett ausstrecke. Seitdem ich vor kurzem die Heizung eingeschaltet habe, ist sie allerdings auf der Hut und schiebt auch jetzt wieder sanft, aber bestimmt, meine Finger zurück. Genau wie ich, schmunzelt sie dabei und findet dieses Spielchen wohl genauso amüsant. Wenn nicht, hätte sie mir wohl auch schon längst gesagt, dass ich meine Finger bei mir behalten soll.

Immerhin hält sie meine Hand jedes Mal so lange fest, bis sie diese wieder sicher auf meinem eigenen Oberschenkel verstaut hat. Wenn ihr diese Berührung genauso viel Konzentration abfordert oder sie genauso ablenkt, wie es bei mir der Fall ist, dann könnte es wirklich sehr stark ihre Fahrfähigkeiten einschränken.

Aber mindestens so faszinierend wie dieses Spielchen, ist auch dieses Auto. Es ist innen genauso riesig wie von außen und ich finde es wirklich erstaunlich, dass sie überhaupt noch über das Lenkrad hinweg schauen kann. Ich habe zwar wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung welche Marke es ist, aber es ist großartig. Vor allem diese vielen Knöpfe.

Trotzdem frage ich mich schon die ganze Zeit, wie sich Santana so ein Auto leisten kann. Es muss Unmengen gekostet haben. Sofern es ihr überhaupt gehört. Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zu ihr, kneife die Augen zusammen und bohre sie interessiert in ihr Profil. Nachdem, was sie mir vorhin erzählt hat, könnte es doch auch durchaus nicht ihres sein.

Sie scheint meinen Blick zu bemerken und sieht immer mal wieder kurz zu mir: „Was ist denn?"

„Es ist jetzt vielleicht eine dumme Frage, aber..." setze ich an und lege den Kopf ein wenig schief: „Hast du das Auto geklaut?" Ich weiß nicht, warum ich diese Frage tatsächlich stelle. Vielleicht, weil sie mich mit der Aussage über ihr spezielles Autokurzschließtalent wieder an ihre Vergangenheit erinnert hat. Es würde doch durchaus Sinn ergeben, wenn sie wegen Autodiebstahl verhaftet wurde. Immerhin scheint sie ja Autos stehlen zu können.

Trotzdem spricht ihr irritierter Blick bände und sie muss sich kurz wieder sammeln um zurück auf die Straße zu schauen: „Nein. Mein Dad hat es mir zu meinem 18. geschenkt."

„Hm..." Ich drehe mich in meinem Sitz zurück und lehne den Kopf seitlich an die Scheibe: „Fast ein wenig schade." Ich hätte mich ein wenig wie in einem wilden Verbrecherfilm gefühlt, wenn es so gewesen wäre. Bonnie und Clyde oder so etwas. Obwohl ich mich echt nicht entscheiden könnte, wer von uns beiden Clyde spielen sollte. Vielleicht doch einfach Bonnie und Claudette. Oder Claudia. Aber sterben am Ende nicht beide?

Das Auto kommt an einer Ampel zum Stehen und ich höre an den Geräuschen, dass sie sich zu mir wendet: „Wieso ist es denn schade?"

„Irgendwie wäre es doch aufregend." Ich sehe durch die Reflexion in der Seitenscheibe, wie sie mich aufmerksam betrachtet. Als ich lächele und sie das Lächeln sofort erwidert, weiß ich, dass sie mein Gesicht ebenfalls gespiegelt sehen kann: „Aber eigentlich dachte ich, ich hätte dein Geheimnis gelöst. Deine Vorstrafe."

„Beschäftigt es dich doch so sehr?" Fast ein wenig geknickt wendet sie sich wieder der Straße zu und das Auto setzt sich erneut in Bewegung. Ich weiß nicht so recht woher dieser Stimmungswechsel kommt. Allerdings hatte ich ihr ja gesagt, dass mich ihre Vergangenheit nicht interessiert und jetzt fange ich doch wieder damit an.

Kurz strecke ich meine Hand nach ihr aus und drücke meinen Zeigefinger leicht gegen ihre Schulter. Ihre Augen flackern einen kurzen Moment zu mir herüber: „Es beschäftigt mich nicht, ich musste nur gerade daran denken. Du kannst immerhin Autos kurzschließen. Das ist schon ziemlich cool."

Schmunzelnd schüttelt sie den Kopf: „Deshalb haben sie mich aber nicht verknackt." antwortet sie und erst nach einem weiteren Moment Stille fährt sie seufzend fort: „Irgendwann erzähl ich es dir. Nicht heute Nacht."

An ihren versteiften Gesichtszügen kann ich erkennen, wie sehr sie dieses Thema anscheinend selbst beschäftigt. Es muss wirklich etwas Schlimmeres sein, sonst würde sie das alles nicht so sehr mitnehmen und sie würde es mir einfach erzählen, anstatt mit sich herum zu tragen. Allerdings erzählt man einem Fremden ja nicht unbedingt immer sofort alles, sonst hätte ich ihr vielleicht auch von meinem Problem erzählt, bevor es heute sowieso jeder erfahren hat.

Wenn es aber wirklich etwas Schlimmes ist, könnte es auch eine andere Möglichkeit für ihr Schweigen geben. Nachdenklich betrachte ich sie wieder: „Kann es sein, dass du mich irgendwie schützen willst?" Wieder wandert ihr Blick interessiert von der Straße zu mir und ich muss selbst kurz sicher gehen, dass vor uns keine Hindernisse auftauchen, bevor ich wieder zu ihr sehe: „Wenn ich es weiß, bringst du mich in Gefahr. Bist du vielleicht in der Mafia oder so? Santana Lopez...das ist ein Mafianame, oder?"

„Oh mein Gott, Britt." Sie reißt ihre Augen auf und dann lacht sie. Sie lacht herzhaft los und umklammert mit ihren Händen fester das Lenkrad. Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hat. Eine ganze Weile, in der ich sie mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen beobachte und mich erneut über diese ehrliche und herzliche Art zu Lachen freue. Wenn sie nur immer so Lachen würde.

Sie wischt sich kurz eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel: „Die Mafia kommt aus Italien. Mein Name ist spanisch."

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und sehe auf die Straße. Das war also wohl eine dumme Aussage von mir. Es versetzt mir allerdings keinen Stich, wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hätte. Sie hat es nicht so ausgesprochen, als wollte sie mich zurechtweisen oder sich über mich lustig machen wollen. Sie hat es mir einfach nur erklärt und ich fühle mich trotz ihrem Lachen nicht lächerlich gemacht. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mich nicht ausgelacht, sondern über mich gelacht hat. Das ist ein großer Unterschied.

„Ich bin nicht in der Mafia und ich will dich auch vor nichts beschützen." Obwohl sie eben noch gelacht hat, klingt sie jetzt plötzlich unnatürlich ernst und lenkt damit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie zurück. Es wäre wohl einfacher, wenn ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr von ihr wegdrehen würde. Mein Kopf bekommt von diesem ganzen Hin und Her nur noch ein Schleudertrauma.

Ohne zu mir zu sehen, fügt sie leise hinzu: „Ich beschütze eher mich damit."

Das ergibt mal wieder absolut keinen Sinn in meinem Kopf. Was soll ich ihr denn bitte antun, wenn ich es weiß. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ein großes Drama daraus mache und was kann bitte so schlimm sein, um meine Meinung zu ändern? Genau diese Gedanken muss ich mit ihr teilen: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich könnte dir mit dem Wissen irgendwie schaden? Wahrscheinlich kann ich es mir eh nicht lange merken."

Ich habe es zwar nicht bemerkt, aber wir sind mittlerweile in meine Straße eingebogen. Sie macht mich darauf aufmerksam, als sie die Frage übergeht und nach draußen deutet: „Welches Haus ist es?"

Obwohl ich es nicht will, muss ich den Blick von ihr abwenden und mich kurz orientieren. Es ist wirklich nicht mehr weit und gleich muss ich aus ihrem Auto aussteigen. Dieser Gedanke erfüllt mich fast ein wenig mit Wehmut und ich seufze kaum hörbar: „Nummer 123."

Nachdem sie den Wagen sicher in unsere Einfahrt gelenkt hat, stellt sie den Motor ab und überrascht mich damit total. Ich war eigentlich der Meinung, sie würde mich nur schnell aussteigen lassen und dann sofort wieder fahren. Als ich den Kopf zum unzähligsten Male zu ihr drehe, treffen sich unsere Blicke. Ihre Augen erinnern mich an das Gefühl, das ich vor wenigen Sekunden selbst hatte. Sie wirken wehmütig, traurig: „Ich habe eher Angst davor, du könntest doch noch wie alle anderen davon rennen."

„Keine Chance." Ich lächele wieder. Dieses Mal ist es aber nicht wirklich ein fröhliches Lächeln. Es ist traurig, weil mich allein der Gedanke daran traurig macht, dass sie so etwas für möglich hält. Wenn sie wüsste, wie tief ich in dieser Sache schon drin stecke, würde sie so etwas überhaupt nicht denken.

Ihre Augen wandern beinahe suchend, abschätzend über mein Gesicht und ich würde zu gerne wissen, was sie gerade denkt, dann räuspert sie sich: „Kann ich dich jetzt auch mal etwas fragen?"

„Was du möchtest" gebe ich ehrlich zurück und betrachte sie weiterhin, während ihre Augen fast ein wenig rast und ruhelos durch den Innenraum des Wagens fliegen und einen Moment brauchen, um mich wieder direkt anzusehen.

„Wieso denkst du so schlecht von dir selbst?" Diese Frage trifft mich unvorbereitet. Eigentlich waren wir doch bei einem ganz anderen Thema und wieso sich das Gespräch so plötzlich in eine andere Richtung entwickeln soll, ist mir nicht bewusst. Was ich darauf antworten soll, ist mir mindestens genauso unklar. Liegt die Antwort nicht eigentlich auf der Hand?

„Also..." stammele ich los und breche meinen Vorsatz mich nicht mehr von ihr wegdrehen zu wollen. Einen kurzen Augenblick sehe ich nachdenklich aus der Frontscheibe, dann hinunter auf meine Hände, die unruhig über meine Oberschenkel fahren: „Ich bin nicht besonders schlau..." Selbst wenn ich das schon lange erkannt habe, ist es laut auszusprechen doch noch schwer genug. Es ist dann nicht mehr nur meine eigene Einsicht, ich teile sie so schließlich mit einem anderen Menschen: „Irgend etwas stimmt mit meinem Kopf nicht..."

Die Fingerspitzen ihrer Hand fahren meinen Arm entlang und ich betrachte sie fasziniert dabei, während sie sich ihren Weg zu meiner eigenen Hand bahnen. Auf jedem Fleck meiner nackten Haut hinterlassen sie auf dieser Reise eine Spur von angenehmer Gänsehaut. An ihrem Ziel angekommen, fahren sie zwischen meine eigenen Finger und verschränken sich mit ihnen: „Das ist eigentlich keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Na ja...es ist so..." Die unruhigen Bewegungen meiner Hände werden nun von einem nervösen Wippen mit den Beinen abgelöst: „Was soll halt aus mir werden? Ich kann nicht besonders gut schreiben...lesen ist auch so eine Sache. Wenn ich unter Druck stehe, ergeben Buchstaben überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Ich kann mich nur noch an einen Bruchteil von dem erinnern, was mir in der Schule beigebracht wurde. Das meiste habe ich sowieso nie verstanden. Ohne Hilfe hätte ich den Abschluss wohl nie geschafft. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass mich einige Lehrer besser benotet haben, weil sie mich einfach los werden wollten..." Ihr Daumen streicht behutsam über meine Fingerknöchel, durchbricht meinen Wortwasserfall und ich verliere dadurch den Faden: „Außerdem werde ich viel zu schnell abgelenkt. Das hier lenkt mich jetzt auch total ab..."

„Was? Das hier?" Sie nickt kurz zu unseren verschlungenen Fingern und da sie sich anscheinend nicht sicher ist, ob ich die Bewegung mit meinem abgewendeten Gesicht überhaupt sehe, schüttelt sie die beiden Hände ganz leicht.

Ich nicke nur und das Nächste, was sie macht, ist meine Hand an ihre Lippen zu ziehen. Lange drückt sie ihren warmen Mund an meinen Handrücken. Als ich meinen Kopf daraufhin doch zu ihr drehe, sieht sie mir über die Finger hinweg in die Augen und lässt sie schließlich nur ganz leicht sinken. Meine Hand an ihr Kinn gedrückt, spricht sie weiter: „Ich denke, dein Kopf ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Nicht jeder Mensch muss gut in der Schule sein, um etwas aus sich zu machen. Es zählt, was du dir vornimmst und ob du es umsetzt. Du musst einfach mehr an dich glauben, dann klappt es von ganz alleine."

Gerade als ich den Mund öffne um etwas zu erwidern, unterbricht sie mich noch einmal mit einem weiteren kribbelnden Kuss auf meine Hand: „Du bist zwar echt süß, wenn du so unsicher bist, aber du solltest einfach selbst mal erkennen, wie besonders du wirklich bist."

Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch beginnen ein Volksfest. Sie rennen und springen herum. Wahrscheinlich betrinken sie sich sogar, sonst würden sie sicher nicht so durchdrehen. Noch nie in meinem Leben, wollte ich einen Menschen so sehr küssen, wie ich es jetzt gerade mit Santana tun möchte. Alles in mir stößt einen Jubelschrei aus, als sie tatsächlich kurz auf meine Lippen sieht und sich dann langsam über die Mittelkonsole zu mir hinüber lehnt. Immer näher kommt sie meinem Mund und ich brenne darauf von ihr zu kosten.

Wäre mein Kopf nicht, könnte mein eigener Liebesfilm auch tatsächlich wahr werden. Er zieht jedoch wie aus dem Nichts eine innere Barriere hoch. Sie hat mich fast erreicht, ihre Augen bereits geschlossen, als die Alarmanlage in meinem Hirn anspringt und unaufhörlich ein S.O.S Signal sendet.

Vielleicht ist es, weil wir direkt vor meinem Elternhaus stehen. Zwischen Häusern. Es könnte ja irgendwo jemand an seinem Fenster stehen oder vorbei laufen und uns sehen. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich überhaupt nicht weiß, was ich machen soll und ob es überhaupt groß anders ist eine Frau zu küssen. Vielleicht ist es, weil mich trotz ihrer Worte wieder die Selbstzweifel packen und ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihren Ansprüchen genüge. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich Angst davor habe, was danach passiert, wenn wir diese Grenze tatsächlich überschreiten. Vielleicht ist es, weil ich nicht weiß, ob sie selbst so tief in dieser Sache drin steckt, wie ich es bereits tue.

_„Sie wird dir nur weh tun."_ Mercedes Worte hallen durch meinen Kopf. Monoton und langanhaltend. Immer und immer wieder. Sie vertreiben all die Sehnsüchte und bringen die aufkommende Panikattacke zur Explosion.

Viel zu ruckartig und viel zu harsch stoße ich sie von mir. Als nächstes bin ich soweit von ihr weggerutscht, dass mein Rücken schmerzhaft gegen die Beifahrertür kracht. Mein Schädel brummt und mein gesamter Körper fühlt sich an, als würde er unkontrolliert zittern.

Wenn ich mich nicht gerne selbst direkt für diese völlig übertriebene Reaktion schlagen wollen würde, wäre ihr Gesichtsausdruck der absolute Schlag ins Gesicht. Mit offenem Mund sieht sie mich an. Eine dunkle Wolke zieht über ihre Gesichtszüge und für einen kurzen Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, sie wird jede Sekunde anfangen zu weinen. Am liebsten würde ich gerne direkt wieder näher rücken, mich entschuldigen und mich erklären. Obwohl ich selbst keine Erklärung dafür habe, warum ich ein weiteres Mal in meinem Leben genau das Falsche tun musste. Das Gegenteil von dem, was ich wirklich möchte.

Aber dann kehrt ein anderer Ausdruck in sie und hält mich davon ab. Einer, den ich schon kennen lernen durfte. Es ist diese Mauer, die sie um sich herum aufstellt, wenn sie ihre eigenen Emotionen zu verdrängen versucht. Ihre Stimme ist hart. Nur anfänglich schwingt ein leichtes Zittern darin mit: „Was soll das? Was ist das hier für ein Spiel?"

„Santana..."

Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung bringt sie mich zum Schweigen und fährt sich dann durch die Haare, bevor sie mich wieder finster ansieht: „Warum machst du das? Warum spielst du mir etwas vor und lässt mich dann so auflaufen?"

Ihre Stimme ist nur noch ein dunkles Zischen. Wenn sie mich wenigstens auch mal wieder zu Wort kommen lassen würde, dann könnte ich mich erklären. Könnte ihr sagen, dass ich sofort als ich es getan habe, schon wusste, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Aber sie tut mir den Gefallen nicht: „Ich war mir sicher, du willst es auch. Du hättest mich heute Mittag verdammt noch mal geküsst!"

„Ich..."

Und wieder komme ich nicht weiter. Sie lässt mir bei ihrem Ausbruch überhaupt keine Chance und ich weiß nicht, ob ich langsam verängstigt oder einfach nur noch darüber frustriert sein soll: „Du hast jedes Mal darauf reagiert. Ich hab deine Reaktionen doch bemerkt. Ich hab echt geglaubt, du willst es genauso wie ich. War das alles nur gespielt?"

Jetzt müsste es doch endlich mal meine Zeit sein um etwas sagen. Um auf ihre Fragen zu antworten und ihr zu sagen, dass ich ihr nichts vorgespielt, nichts vorgetäuscht habe. Das mich jede ihrer Berührungen um den Verstand bringt und ich den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes denken konnte, als sie zu küssen. Es ist an der Zeit ihr zu sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, warum ich eben so falsch reagiert habe. Warum ich es nicht passieren lassen konnte. Aber die Zeit kommt nicht.

„Ich hab echt gedacht, du wärst wie ich." sagt sie leise und die Trauer in ihren Worten ist nicht zu überhören und ihrem Gesicht kurzzeitig auch anzusehen. Sofort nimmt ihre Stimme aber wieder an Härte zu, sie knurrt beinahe und dreht ihren Kopf nun komplett von mir weg: „Raus aus meinem Auto."

Ich sitze nur da und rühre mich nicht. Ich möchte wirklich meinen Mund öffnen und dieses Drama doch noch in ein Happy End verwandeln, aber ich bin wie versteinert. Es ist alles einfach zu viel und es hilft auch nicht, dass plötzlich ein Blitz am Horizont aufflackert und mich zusammen zucken lässt.

Es hilft auch nicht, dass ihm kurz darauf ein lautes Donner grollen folgt. Es ist aber nicht der Donner, der mich letztendlich aus dem Auto befördert. Ich habe wirklich wahnsinnige Angst vor Gewittern, aber jetzt ist es nicht der Grund. Es ist ihre Stimme, die mich in diesem Moment mehr verängstigt, als sie ihre wütenden, feucht schimmernden Augen doch noch einmal zu mir dreht. Sie sieht so verloren aus, als sie das Wort beinahe brüllt: „Raus!"

Als nächstes setzen sich meine Füße auf den Asphalt und fast dröhnend reißt sie von innen die Tür hinter mir sofort zurück in ihre Angeln. Ein kurzes Klicken ertönt und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es von der Zentralverriegelung stammt. Völlig perplex starre ich auf das Fahrzeug. Ich kann mich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegen. Wie konnte das alles nur so schief gehen?

Ich will es doch wirklich. Ich möchte das mit Santana. Wieso muss sich mein Kopf gerade dann einmal einschalten, wenn er es nicht tun sollte? Er bleibt sonst doch auch oft genug stumm. Warum musste er all das in Frage stellen, was mir mein Herz seit Tagen schon sagt?

Erst als ich die Motorengeräusche wahr nehme, werde ich aus meiner Schockstarre gerissen. Der Wagen setzt sich rückwärts in Bewegung und die Scheinwerfer blenden mich ein weiteres Mal. Es ist der Moment in dem mir klar wird, dass ich etwas tun muss. Ich muss etwas tun, sonst lasse ich mir diese Sache, diese eine Person, durch die Finger gleiten und kann es wahrscheinlich nie wieder gut machen.

„Santana!" Es ist mir egal, wie spät es ist und wie laut ich schreie. Ich muss sie irgendwie aufhalten. Ich muss etwas tun. Mein Puls rast erneut. Er rast vor lauter Angst, es nicht wieder hin biegen zu können.

Endlich kommt wieder Leben in meine Glieder und ich renne ihrem Auto nach. Der Schmerz in meinen Knie macht sich erneut bemerkbar. Aber er ist mir egal. Ich renne, als würde alles davon abhängen. Schließlich erreiche ich die Seite des Fahrzeugs, als sie gerade aus der Einfahrt auf die Straße eingebogen ist und hämmere meine Hände gegen die Beifahrertür: „Halt an!"

Wieder einmal will sie mir diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Ich kann es sogar verstehen. Aber es wäre so wichtig, wenn sie mir diese eine Gelegenheit geben würde. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie wichtig es mir wirklich ist. Ich taumele ein wenig zurück, als sich das Fahrzeug wieder in Bewegung setzt. Mein Kopf ist so benebelt, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr klar denken kann. Deshalb denke ich auch nicht weiter darüber, als ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche ziehe und es ihr mit einer solchen Wucht hinterher werfe.

Ich weiß nicht, ob der Aufprall auf ihrem Heck tatsächlich so laut ist, wie er mir vor kommt. Es ist mir aber auch egal. Als sie mir quietschenden Reifen abrupt wieder zum Stehen kommt, habe ich mein Ziel erreicht. Alles andere ist unwichtig, als ich sofort wieder auf das Auto zu renne.

Sie kommt mir entgegen. Wir treffen uns an ihrem Heck und ihre Wut scheint einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht zu haben. Wenn nicht ihre geröteten Augen und der leichte feuchte Film auf ihrem Gesicht wären, würde es mich vielleicht sogar beunruhigen. Jetzt bin ich mir aber einfach nur sicher, dass sie zwar wütend, aber vor allem einfach nur verletzt ist. Verletzt durch mich. Und dagegen werde ich etwas tun. Ich wollte sie nicht verletzen und ich werde es wieder gut machen.

„Spinnst du jetzt total?" feuert sie mir entgegen und ihre Augen fallen kurz auf das nun komplett zerstörte Handy am Boden und die Delle in ihrem Lack: „Du bist total bescheuert!"

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Diese ruhige Frage kommt ziemlich unpassend und überraschend aus meinem Mund. Warum es mir in diesem Moment noch so wichtig ist, ist mir auch nicht klar. Aber ich muss es wissen. Ich will es wissen.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst." Entnervt schüttelt sie nur den Kopf und will bereits wieder zu ihrer Tür gehen. Soweit lasse ich es aber nicht kommen. Ich packe sie an ihrem Handgelenk, ringe kurz mit ihrer Gegenwehr und drücke ihren gesamten Körper schließlich mit meinem eigenen flach gegen die Seite ihres Autos.

Ich merke, wie sich ihre Atmung erst beschleunigt und sie dann einen Moment sogar komplett ins Stocken gerät. Wie sie ihre Augen aufreißt, die ich die ganze Zeit mit meinen fixiere, während meine Finger in ihre Hosentasche gleiten. Nur kurz sehe ich nach unten um eine Antwort auf meine Frage zu erhalten. Es ist 23:58 Uhr. Es ist nicht zu spät, um diesen schrecklichen Tag doch noch in einen guten zu verwandeln.

Langsam löse ich den Griff um ihr Handgelenk und lasse die Finger durch ihre zerzausten Haare streichen. Es bricht mir beinahe das Herz, wie sie mich dabei ansieht. Verängstigt und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. Ihre Unterlippe bebt und der Tränenfluss aus ihren Augen setzt wieder zu. Sie sieht mich an, als hätte ich sie in diesem Moment komplett in meiner Hand und als hätte sie Angst davor, was ich mit dieser Macht anstelle. Ich werde sie nicht missbrauchen.

Es ist der Moment, in dem ich mich entschuldigen kann. In dem ich ihr zeigen kann, dass sie keinen Grund hat zu weinen oder Angst zu haben. Dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und ihn bereue. Weil ich eigentlich nichts anderes will, als genau das hier. Deshalb dauert es auch nicht lange und ich presse meine Lippen auf ihre. Fest. Fast zu fest und als würde mein Leben davon abhängen. Dieser Kontakt lässt ihrer Kehle einen erstickten Laut entgleiten. Bei mir löst er wieder dieses Kribbeln aus, dass ich sogar bis in meine Fußspitzen spüre.

Ich bin davon überwältigt, wie gut sie sich anfühlt. Wie perfekt sich diese Berührung anfühlt und wie sehr sie mein Herz wieder zum Rasen bringt. Ich bin auch darüber überrascht, dass ich die ersten Regentropfen, die auf mein Gesicht fallen, zwar wahr nehme, sie mir aber egal sind. Sogar die Blitze und der Donner sind mir egal. Ich höre sie kaum noch. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick ist es nur noch sie, die ich höre, schmecke und fühle. Es ist dieser Moment, in dem ich vor nichts anderem mehr Angst habe, weil ich sie an meinem Körper spüre und sie sich auch endlich entspannt und ihre Arme um meinen Rücken schlingt. Es ist der Moment, in dem ich endlich einmal das Richtige tue und nicht mehr darüber nachdenke, dass wir mitten auf einer Straße stehen oder was der nächste Morgen wohl bringen wird. Das Hier und Jetzt ist das einzig Wichtige.

Ich streife vorsichtig und nur kurz mit meiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe. Alles weitere passiert von ganz allein. Mein Kopf hat sich komplett verabschiedet, ich fühle und handele nur noch. Mein Körper macht endlich das, wovon ich seit Stunden bereits träume. Meine Lippen öffnen sanft ihren Mund. Ich will nur noch sie. Ich will nur noch das. Sie im strömenden Sommergewitter küssen. Am besten Tag meines Lebens.


	8. Der 15jährige Junge

**Author's Note:** Wegen einer Erkältung haben sie mich nicht operiert und den Termin auf kommenden Freitag verlegt. Deshalb gibt es jetzt doch noch einmal was. Irgendwie habe ich mich ein wenig mit dem Kapitel herum gequält. Wahrscheinlich, weil es teilweise eine ganz bestimmte Stimmung haben sollte. Ich glaube, es hat auch funktioniert. Bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob es so offensichtlich ist ;-) Vielleicht hatte ich aber auch so Probleme damit, weil mein Word spinnen will...

**valerie**: Wie immer vielen Dank. Es ist echt aufbauend Feedback von dir zu bekommen :-) Das letzte Kapitel ist wohl auch bisher mein liebstes. Freut mich also riesig, dass du auch viel Spaß dran hattest.

**(8) ** Der 15jährige Junge

Es ist intensiv. Wohl der intensivste Kuss, den ich jemals hatte. Ich habe das Gefühl, wirklich alles schmecken zu können. Die letzten Reste von Lippenbalsam, eine leichte Spur von Minzzahnpasta, aber vor allem sie. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihren eigenen Geschmack beschreiben soll. Jetzt im Nachhinein würde ich behaupten, ich habe ihn mir vorher genau so vorgestellt. So gut. So lecker. So verlockend.

Ich will so sehr einfach nur mehr davon. Er nimmt mir so sehr die Sinne, dass ich mich absolut nicht beherrschen kann. Direkt nachdem mein Mund den ihren geöffnet hat, ist meine Zurückhaltung verflogen. Ich sauge an ihren Lippen. Ich lecke beinahe hastig über ihre Haut. Knabbernd und beißend beteiligen sich meine Zähne. Immer wieder taucht meine Zunge in sie hinein und erkundet gierig die ihre und ihren Mund.

Sie macht keine Anstalten mich zu verlangsamen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr Mund, ihre Zunge und ihre Zähne sind mindestens genauso sehr auf Erkundungstour. Mit jedem Biss, mit jeder Berührung ihrer Zunge, fährt ein Stromschlag durch meinen Körper und beschleunigt mich nur noch mehr.

Unsere Körper klammern sich fest aneinander. Als würde unser Leben von dieser Nähe abhängen. Meine eine Hand in ihren Haaren vergraben, die andere auf ihrem Weg über ihren Nacken und ihre Schultern. Ihrer Finger wandern über meinen Rücken und meine Seiten. Sie pressen an verschiedenen Stellen immer wieder zu. Immer wieder durchstoßen heisere und wohlige Laute die sonst nur vom Plätschern des Regens und den schmatzenden Geräuschen unserer Lippen durchbrochene Stille. Sie kommen nicht nur aus meinem Mund. Wir sind es beide.

In dem Moment, als ihre Hände einen festen Griff auf meinen Hintern ausüben, reißt es mich aus dem Augenblick. Etwas ist falsch und ich hätte es schon die ganze Zeit merken sollen. Es ist nicht, wie es sein sollte. Ich bin wie ein Tier. Wir sind wie Tiere. Es ist nicht richtig so.

Schnell löse ich mich aus ihren Armen und trete einen Schritt zurück. Schon wieder falle ich dabei beinahe hin. Mein Kopf ist aber auch wie benebelt von diesen Küssen. Es dröhnt und pocht in meiner Schläfe. Ich merke, wie mein Atem viel zu laut und viel zu rasend meinen Mund verlässt. Ich weiß nicht so recht, woher es kommt. Natürlich habe ich in den letzten Minuten nicht unbedingt an atmen gedacht. Allerdings lässt gerade in diesem Moment auch der Gedanke, dass ich unseren ersten Kuss versaut habe, meinen Puls ansteigen.

Ich starre sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie sieht immerhin nicht so schockiert aus, wie ich mich fühle. Ihre braunen Augen wirken eher verwirrt und auch etwas verunsichert: "Habe ich zu fest gebissen?"

"Nein nein..." Sie macht sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen über so etwas? Das ist jetzt wirklich mein geringstes Problem. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte sie durchaus noch etwas fester zubeißen können. Ich fasse mir an den Kopf und kneife die Augen zusammen. Wie kann ich da jetzt dran denken? Seufzend hole ich Luft und sehe nach unten: "Es tut mir leid."

"Britt?" Sie geht auf mich zu, streckt ihre Hand nach mir aus, aber ich kann das jetzt nicht. Sofort trete ich wieder aus ihrer Reichweite und vermeide es in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Es ist mir ein wenig peinlich, wie ich mich gerade verhalten habe. Sie lässt schließlich die Hand wieder sinken und fragt leise: „Was tut dir leid...?"

"Ich hätte das nicht machen sollen." murmele ich.

Recht überraschend boxt daraufhin eine Faust gegen meine Schulter und lässt mich einige Schritte zurück taumeln. Was war das denn jetzt? Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich nun doch wieder zu ihr. Ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck ist wieder düster und die Art wie sie ihre Hände zusammen ballt, verheißt nichts Gutes. Ich schlucke und verstehe gar nichts mehr. Ich will mich doch nur bei ihr entschuldigen. Vielleicht ist es zu spät für eine Entschuldigung und sie ist schon viel zu wütend auf mich?

Sie geht wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu, funkelt mich finster an und fängt zischend an zu sprechen: "Du hättest das nicht machen sollen?" Wieder trifft ihre Faust kurz meine Schulter und ich verziehe das Gesicht: "Ich habe gerade echt das Bedürfnis dir ins Gesicht zu schlagen..." Passenderweise zuckt am Horizont hinter ihr in diesem Moment ein Blitz entlang. Er passt zu ihrem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck und den harten Worten, lässt mich zusammen zucken und schockiert wimmern.

Wie macht sie das bitte? Hat sie die Blitze irgendwie bezahlt, damit sie zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kommen und sie nur noch furchterregender wirken lassen? Es funktioniert jedenfalls und ich würde echt gerne heulend und verängstigt davon rennen.

"Und jetzt kriegst du den Mund nicht mehr auf? Eben hat das ja noch prima funktioniert." Aufgebracht wedelt sie mit den Händen vor meinem Gesicht herum und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass ich gleich tatsächlich einen Schlag abbekomme. Um nicht ganz unvorbereitet zu sein, kneife ich die Augen bereits ein wenig zusammen: "Weißt du..." damit wendet sie sich dann doch von mir ab und geht beinahe stampfend zurück zu ihrem Auto: "Du kannst mich mal!"

Ich reibe mir über die Arme. Ich weiß nicht, ob es durch den Regen kommt, der meinen Körper langsam abkühlen lässt. Oder ob es die gekippte Stimmung und die zerstörte Situation ist, die mich innerlich und äußerlich frösteln lässt. Wenn ich jetzt aber nichts unternehme, ist es nicht anders als vorhin und alles geht den Bauch hinunter. Also gehe ich ihr langsam nach: "Es tut mir leid, dass unser erster Kuss nicht perfekt war. Ein erster Kuss muss etwas Besonderes sein und ich hab ihn verbockt."

Mit einer Hand am Türgriff hält sie inne. Den Kopf dreht sie zurück zu mir und ich betrachte sie, während sie mich, ihre Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt, einfach nur ansieht. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele verschiedene Gesichtsausdrücke sie hat und wie schnell sie sich immer ändern können. Ihre Wut ist kaum noch erkennbar. Etwas zittrig streicht sie sich einige nasse Haare aus dem Gesicht und dreht sich dann wieder ganz zu mir um.

Ich wippe unruhig auf meinen Fußballen: "Ich hab dich fast aufgefressen..." Kurz schiele ich zu ihr. Ihr Ausdruck hat sich nicht schon wieder verändert, was ich jetzt erst einmal als gutes Zeichen deute: "Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich es kaputt gemacht habe. Ich versteh total, dass du deshalb jetzt sauer auf mich bist. Ich mein...das war ja wohl der schlechteste erste Kuss überhaupt."

Kaum habe ich den letzten Satz gesagt, fällt mir auf, wie falsch er ist. Es war kein schlechter Kuss. Es war ein ziemlich großartiger Kuss. Aber es war kein guter erster Kuss und es kam einfach viel zu früh zu diesem hitzigen Gefecht. Es hätte langsamer sein sollen. Sinnlicher. Romantischer.

"Brittany..." Langsam geht sie wieder auf mich zu. Ich sehe wie ihre Schuhe kurz vor mir zum Stehen kommen und betrachte eingehend ihre Schnürsenkel. Momentan kann ich einfach nicht nach oben blicken.

Aber vor allem möchte ich jetzt erst einmal zu Ende sprechen und gebe ihr erst gar nicht die Gelegenheit weiter das Wort zu ergreifen. Ich muss es klar stellen, falls sie meine Worte falsch verstanden haben könnte: "Na ja, es war kein schlechter Kuss. Er war ziemlich heiß. Es war ein schlechter erster Kuss. Ich hätte dich nicht so küssen sollen. Man hätte ja meinen können, ich will dir jeden Moment die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Du siehst sicher unter den Kleidern echt wahnsinnig gut aus, so nackt und so, aber..." Ich komme ins stocken.

Oh. mein. Gott. Habe ich das wirklich gerade laut gesagt? Ich schiele wieder nur ganz kurz zu ihr, doch von ihrem Gesicht kann ich nichts ablesen. Habe ich mir vielleicht nur eingebildet, dass ich irgend etwas von ihr ohne Kleidern gesagt habe? Aber ich glaube, ich habe es leider wirklich ausgesprochen.

Bis zu diesem Moment war mir Gedanke noch gar nicht gekommen. Obwohl das auch ein wenig gelogen ist. Ich habe tatsächlich schon darüber nachgedacht, dass sie ziemlich gut gebaut ist und all so etwas. Aber ich habe mir bisher noch nicht erlaubt über sie vollkommen nackt nachzudenken. Vor allem nicht, wenn es mich auch noch involviert und ich diejenige bin, die ihr ihre Sachen auszieht. Jetzt ist dieser Gedanke da und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn wieder los bekommen soll. Er verunsichert mich mal wieder.

Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich bereit für so einen Schritt. Ich war vorher doch auch noch nie soweit gewesen. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass es nicht zu schnell geht und nur panische Gedanken daran verschwendet. Jetzt stehe ich hier und denke tatsächlich an nackte Spielchen. Es macht mich jetzt eher panisch, dass es mich nicht panisch macht. Sofern das Sinn ergibt. Denkt man nach dem ersten Kuss wirklich schon über solche Dinge nach? Ich jedenfalls in meinem bisherigen Leben nicht. Bis gerade eben. Irgendwie verdreht Santana alles, was für mich bisher normal war. Alles verändert sich und es verändert sich viel zu schnell.

Warum sagt sie nichts? Oder rasen meine Gedanken wieder so sehr, dass ich es nicht gehört habe? Behutsam hebe ich den Kopf wieder an. Fahre mit den Augen an ihr nach oben und versuche ihr Gesicht zu erreichen. Soweit komme ich allerdings nicht, als meine Augen bemerken, was eine Mischung aus Regen und weißem Tanktop so ergibt. Ich schlucke schwer.

Was sie an wenig Stoff bedeckt, ist komplett durchnässt. Eigentlich logisch bei dem Wetter. Was aus weißer Kleidung bei Nässe wird, wusste sogar ich schon. Es würde jetzt wohl wenig Unterschied machen, wenn sie oben ohne vor mir stehen würde. Jedenfalls hatte ich Recht. Sie ist wirklich gut gebaut.

Ich lege den Kopf leicht schief und lecke mir über die Lippen. Ich merke was ich tue, bevor meine Zunge die Bewegung überhaupt ausführt, kann mich aber nicht stoppen. Ich bin wie hypnotisiert, von den straffen, wohlgeformten Rundungen, die sich durch das durchsichtige Oberteil abzeichnen. Besonders von den beiden deutlich hervorstehenden Mittelpunkten. Anscheinend ist ihr mindestens genauso kühl, wie mir. Obwohl mir gerade seltsamerweise auf einmal so gar nicht mehr kalt ist.

Nicht das erste Mal, dass ich fremde Brüste sehe. Brüste, die sogar irgendwie noch bekleidet sind. Aber das erste Mal, dass ich nicht aufhören kann, sie anzustarren, sie als eine wirklich sexy Sache zu sehen und mich so langsam wie ein kleiner Perversling fühle. Ich kann zum allerersten Mal verstehen, was Männer an Wet T-Shirt Veranstaltungen so faszinierend finden. Von mir würde Santana in diesem Moment garantiert die Höchstpunktzahl bekommen und ich würde gerne für ihre gelungene Vorstellung lautstark applaudieren.

Als sanfte Finger über meine Wange streichen, kann ich wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment nach oben in ihre Augen sehen. Sie sehen mich sanft an, aber es liegt noch etwas anderes darin. Etwas Fragendes: "Britt?"

Meine Antwort darauf ist irgendwie keine Antwort. Es ist ein komisches Brummen, das meine Lippen verlässt. Mein Blick wandert wieder nach unten. Eigentlich würde ich mich gerne selbst aus dieser Situation wach rütteln und mich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten, aber ich bringe es nicht über mich. Dabei weiß ich selbst genau, dass ich mich in den letzten Minuten nur noch daneben benehme.

"Könntest du jetzt bitte aufhören auszuflippen und mir endlich zuhören?" spricht sie beinahe ein wenig mit Bedacht weiter.

Ich glaube, wir stehen eine ganze Weile so da. Ich mit starrendem Blick auf ihren Oberkörper und sie übt leichte streichende Bewegungen auf mein Gesicht aus. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie in der Zeit weiter spricht, bei mir kommt jedenfalls kein Wort an. Ich bin zu abgelenkt. Schließlich zieht sie jedoch die Hand zu sich zurück und seufzt leicht genervt auf: "Erde an Brittany? Könntest du dich jetzt bitte mal konzentrieren? Es wird langsam echt nervig."

Der harsche Unterton lässt meine Luftblase platzen und ich reiße den Kopf nach oben. Sie sieht auch so genervt aus, wie sie klingt, was mein Nervenkonstüm ebenfalls ziemlich überstrapaziert. Sie hat keinen Grund schon wieder so mit mir zu reden. Warum muss sie auch so eine Wirkung auf mich haben und auch noch so wie jetzt vor mir stehen? Sie ist doch selbst dran schuld: "Wenn du dir was anziehen würdest, könnte ich mich vielleicht auch konzentrieren!" schießt es, wütender als geplant, aus mir heraus.

Ich bereue es sofort, als ihre Miene versteinert und sie nun ebenfalls an sich nach unten sieht. Recht ruckartig verschränkt sie die Arme über ihrer Brust und tritt einen Schritt zurück: "Also...irgendwie wird das hier immer schräger..."

Mein Mund öffnet und schließt sich, es kommt jedoch kein Ton dabei heraus. Unruhig tippele ich wieder mit den Füßen auf der Stelle herum. Ich fühle mich nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wie ein totaler Idiot. Jetzt hatte ich es zwar geschafft, den letzten Tag noch gut enden zu lassen, aber der nächste schreit bereits wieder nach großem Reinfall. Ich würde zu gerne im Boden versinken. Oder wegrennen.

Meine Augen wandern kurz zu unserer Einfahrt. Kurz noch einmal zu ihr, dann drehe ich mich um: "Gute Nacht..." nuschele ich und setze mich hastig in Bewegung. Ich renne zwar nicht, aber ich schlage eine recht unnatürlich schnelle Gangart ein.

Ich höre zwar noch, wie sie hinter mir frustriert meinen Namen durch den Regen ruft, aber ich halte nicht an. Kaum in die Einfahrt eingebogen, beginne ich, den Schmerzen in meinem Knie zum Trotz, jetzt doch zu rennen. Ich schäme mich. Für den Kuss. Für mein Verhalten. So zu sein, wie ich es nun mal bin.

Kaum habe ich die Haustür hinter mir zugezogen, kann ich mir nicht davon abhalten, meinen Kopf mehrfach gegen das Holz zu hämmern. Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?

x x x

Nach der Dusche fühle ich mich besser. Obwohl es nicht unbedingt die angenehmste Art zu duschen war. Immer wieder habe ich zwischen heißem und kaltem Wasser gewechselt. Das heiße Wasser um das innerliche Frösteln zu vertreiben. Das kalte um mich wieder in mich selbst zu verwandeln und den 15jährigen, notgeilen Jungen los zu werden, zu dem ich draußen in Santanas Gegenwart mutiert bin.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich schlecht fühle. Ich fühle mich komisch. Es ist eine Mischung aus Leere und einem angenehmeren warmen Gefühl. Das warme Gefühl kommt eindeutig von Santana. Von ihrer Nähe. Dem Kuss. Die Leere von meiner eigenen Dummheit, die alles unnötig kompliziert machen musste.

Hätte ich vorhin einfach einmal kurz nachgedacht, wäre ich wohl nicht weggerannt. Im Nachhinein die schlechteste Entscheidung, die ich treffen konnte. Es war wieder diese Panik, die mich ergriffen hat und mich erneut nicht klar denken ließ. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich alles überhaupt noch einmal gut machen kann und ob sie mich mein Verhalten erklären lässt.

Trotzdem werde ich es versuchen. Das habe ich mir in der Dusche überlegt. Da kommen mir schließlich immer die besten Ideen. Vielleicht sollte ich zukünftig bei einer Panikattacke einfach in die Dusche rennen. Danach sieht alles ganz anders aus, viel klarer. Vielleicht, weil alle trübsinnigen Gedanken vom Wasser weg gewaschen werden. Diese Option ist in der Praxis aber wohl schlecht umsetzbar.

Eigentlich wäre die einfachste Lösung, überhaupt keine Panikattacken mehr zu bekommen. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach daran arbeiten und mir keine anderen Auswege suchen.

Seufzend verlasse ich das Bad und gehe barfuß in die Richtung meines Zimmers. Das kleine Handtuch reibe ich dabei langsam durch meine nassen Haare. Es ist nicht nötig sie bei diesen Außentemperaturen richtig abzutrocknen. Obwohl es durch das Gewitter tatsächlich abgekühlt hat, ist es immer noch warm genug. Sie werden sicherlich von alleine schnell genug trocken werden.

Wenn ich jetzt noch ein Handy hätte, könnte ich Santana eine Nachricht schicken. Mich entschuldigen und um ein Gespräch bitten. Jetzt muss ich aber wohl bis morgen auf der Arbeit warten. Dann kann ich mich auch gleich für die Heimfahrt heute bedanken und mich für die Handyattacke auf ihr Auto entschuldigen. Hoffentlich habe ich keinen größeren Schaden angerichtet. Obwohl ich im kaputt machen momentan ja so eine Art Weltmeister bin.

Als ich in mein Zimmer trete, halte ich inne. Normalerweise wäre das jetzt wohl eine Situation um laut um Hilfe zu rufen. Ich bin fast ein wenig stolz darüber, dass ich es nicht tue. Aber wenn ich nicht durch die nassen dunklen Haare sofort wüsste, wer mit dem Rücken zu mir auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl sitzt, würde ich es wohl tun. So bin ich einfach nur überrascht und schiebe die Tür möglichst leise hinter mir zu.

Ich hänge mir das Handtuch locker um die Schultern und bleibe an Ort und stelle stehen. Was macht sie hier? Wie kommt sie hier rein? Eigentlich ist der Anblick schon ein wenig beängstigend und so stelle ich ihr die Frage: "Bist du eingebrochen?"

Langsam dreht sich der Schreibtischstuhl in meine Richtung. Es trifft mich, wie müde und geschafft sie aussieht. Natürlich ist es spät, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie wirklich müde ist oder ob sie sich einfach nur emotional ausgelaugt fühlt. Ich kenne das Gefühl schließlich und ich könnte es ihr momentan, nach meinem Verhalten, wirklich nicht verübeln. Trotzdem grinst sie dann leicht: "Einbrechen ist ein böses Wort. Ich hab mir einfach Zutritt verschafft."

Ich gehe näher und betrachte sie eingehender. Sie trägt andere Klamotten. Es ist ihr eigenes T-Shirt, welches vorher noch über dem Stuhl hing. Die Jogginghose kommt mir auch bekannt vor und stammt ganz sicher aus meinem eigenen Kleiderschrank: "Ich bin froh, dass du eingebrochen bist." sage ich leise und meine es ehrlich. Immerhin hatte sie keinen Grund mir nachzugehen und jetzt sitzt sie hier. Kurz darauf entdecke ich auch das kleine Bündel durchnässter Sachen auf dem Boden. Ich lächele etwas und sehe wieder zu ihr: "Und dir was angezogen hast..."

Sie hebt amüsiert die Brauen: "Ich wollte mit dir kleinem Perversling einfach noch mal in Ruhe sprechen."

Ich merke, wie ich erneut rot werde: "Lass uns nicht _darüber_ reden..." Es fällt mir ein wenig schwer sie anzusehen. Ich ziehe das Handtuch wieder von meinen Schultern und sehe es einen Moment unschlüssig an. Dann drehe ich sie mit dem Stuhl wieder von mir weg und beginne behutsam ihre Haare trocken zu reiben.

Sie seufzt kurz auf. Es ist aber kein negatives Seufzen. Sie klingt zufrieden und ich bin erleichtert, dass sie meine Berührung anscheinend positiv aufnimmt. Schließlich ergreift sie wieder das Wort: "Du hättest echt nicht wegrennen müssen."

"Das weiß ich jetzt auch..." beginne ich und halte kurz in meiner Bewegung inne: "Mir war das alles aber ziemlich peinlich."

"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich immer noch nicht, was vorhin überhaupt los war." Sie dreht den Kopf etwas und sieht zu mir hoch. Für mich ist es wohl einfacher dieses Gespräch zu führen, wenn sie mich nicht ansieht. Also drehe ich ihren Kopf direkt wieder von mir weg und führe meine Arbeit mit dem Handtuch fort.

"Na ja..." stammele ich los und muss selbst einen Moment darüber nachdenken, was vorhin wirklich passiert ist. Ich wurde wohl von allen möglichen Gefühlen und Eindrücken überfordert und habe dabei eine ganz bestimmte Sache mal wieder vergessen: "Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht. Ich denk oft nicht nach und dann passiert so was. Ich sollte mehr nachdenken, dann würde ich mich nicht so dämlich verhalten."

Kurz greift sie nach oben und bringt meine Hände damit zum Stoppen. Erneut wendet sich der Stuhl zu mir um und ich gehe unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück. Ich würde mich wohl noch weiter von ihr entfernen, wenn ihre Hand nicht nach meiner greifen und mich wieder etwas näher ziehen würde. So stehe ich jetzt zwischen ihren Beinen und schlucke schwer. Diese Nähe macht mich in diesem Augenblick wieder ziemlich nervös und ich zittere sogar etwas. Kaum zu glauben, dass ich ihr vor einigen Minuten noch viel näher gekommen bin.

„Sieh mich an." Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich über ihre Schulter an ihr vorbei sehe, bis sie es ausspricht und damit meinen Blick zu ihren Augen lenkt. Es ist immer noch nicht einfach diesen Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Obwohl ihre Augen nun tatsächlich wieder absolut sanft wirken: "Ich glaube, die Sache ist anders. Du denkst einfach zu viel nach."

Diese Aussage überrascht mich. Sie kommt unerwartet und rüttelt etwas in mir wach. Vielleicht hat sie recht? So oft wie in den letzten Tagen wollte mein Kopf tatsächlich sonst selten nicht aufhören zu rasen. Ich habe über Dinge nachgedacht, an die man normalerweise überhaupt keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Und diese Gedanken haben mich dazu gebracht Dinge zu tun, die ich sonst vielleicht niemals getan hätte.

Die einzig guten Momente kamen zustande, wenn sich mein Kopf doch endlich einmal wieder abgemeldet hatte und wurden erst dann zerstört, wenn er unbedingt wieder mitspielen wollte. Vielleicht hat sie wirklich recht. Aber wie soll ich das alles ändern, wenn ich mit allem einfach so sehr überfordert bin?

Ich schließe die Augen und flüstere beinahe: "Ich bin so durcheinander..."

"Wegen was?" Ich spüre, wie sie ihre freie Hand behutsam auf meine Hüfte legt. Die Finger kreisen sachte über den Stoff meines Shirts. Die Berührung ist beruhigend. Es ist die Art Berührung, die man erst einmal eine ganze Weile einfach nur genießen muss, bevor man überhaupt wieder irgend etwas anderes tun möchte. Sie bringt mich dazu, mich in ihrem Griff wieder ein wenig zu entspannen. Ich merke, wie all meine verkrampften Muskeln langsam wieder schlaff werden. Es ist die Art Berührung, die mich gleichzeitig entspannen lässt, aber auch nur noch mehr zum Zittern bringt. Es ist genau das, was mich so durcheinander bringt.

Ich öffne wieder die Augen und sehe zurück in ihre. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit weiter betrachtet hat. Es kostet mich ein wenig Überwindung. Immerhin ist es ein ziemlich großes Geständnis, dass ich ihr jetzt machen werde. Aber schließlich bringe ich es doch über meine bebenden Lippen: "Wegen dir...wegen diesen Schmetterlingen...weil ich nicht weiß, was das für Gefühle sind..."

Sie sieht mich einfach nur an. Nichts in ihrem Ausdruck deutet darauf hin, dass sie gleich aufspringen und mein Zimmer verlassen wird. Was schon mal wirklich gut ist. Ich kann aber auch nichts Anderes erkennen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie sich über meine Aussage freuen. Sie wirkt fast ein wenig gleichgültig. Auch falsch. Eher ein wenig teilnahmslos.

Schließlich löst sie ihre Hände von mir und greift hinter sich. Als ich den Block in ihren Fingern sehe, würde ich meinen Kopf gerne schon wieder gegen eine Tür schlagen. Warum kann ich auch nicht aufräumen und muss immer alles liegen lassen? Aber was ist überhaupt dabei? Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich meine persönliche Doktorarbeit überhaupt schon richtig angefangen. Außer der Überschrift und den ersten paar Worten hat nichts Weiteres seinen Weg auf das Blatt Papier gefunden.

Ihr Kopf neigt sich ein wenig zur Seite, während sie die aufgeschlagene Seite betrachtet: "Hat das hier irgend etwas damit zu tun? Und nein, ich hab nicht geschnüffelt. Es lag direkt vor meiner Nase."

Wie kommt es, dass sie genau die richtigen Rückschlüsse zieht? Dieser Eintrag kann schließlich alles Mögliche bedeuten und muss nicht automatisch etwas mit ihr zu tun haben. Aber sie muss es natürlich trotzdem besser wissen. Ob jetzt ein Moment gekommen ist, um zu lügen? Allein der Gedanke fühlt sich jedoch falsch an und ich möchte es nicht tun. Deshalb ziehe ich ihr den Block schließlich aus den Fingern und gehe rückwärts. Sobald meine Beine das Bett berühren, lasse ich mich darauf sinken und verschränke sie im Schneidersitz.

Meine Fingerspitzen fahren die Überschrift nach: "Ein bisschen vielleicht." Leicht untertrieben, aber allemal besser als ihr eine Lüge ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

Eine ganze Weile herrscht Schweigen. Als ich endlich wieder zu ihr sehe, hat sie ihr Gesicht von mir abgewendet und blickt aus dem Fenster. Ich kann ihre Gesichtszüge nur Schemenhaft im Licht der Schreibtischlampe erkennen. Ich wäre mir gerne sicherer, was ich sehe. Sie wirkt nämlich traurig auf mich. Auch ein wenig unentschlossen. Schließlich lässt sie ihre Augen zu fallen: "Liebe ist ein viel zu großes Wort."

Ich sehe wieder kurz auf die Worte auf dem Papier, dann wieder zu ihr: "Ich fühle mich mit dir dauernd, als würde mein Herz jeden Augenblick explodieren. Was ist es denn, wenn es keine Liebe ist?"

Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern, will mich nach wie vor nicht ansehen und ihre weiteren Worte klingen ein wenig hart und abweisend: "Vielleicht bekommst du ja einen Herzinfarkt."

"Sag ich doch..." murmele ich leise. Mit dieser Antwort hat sie meine Theorie über die Gründe für einen Herzinfarkt nur untermauert. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum sie es so hart, beinahe ein wenig wütend, sagen musste, aber letzten Endes gibt sie mir doch nur recht damit. Auch wenn sie das selbst wahrscheinlich nicht einmal weiß. In diesem Augenblick will ich es ihr auch nicht erklären.

Vor allem nicht, als ich ihre nächsten Worte höre: "Du solltest jedenfalls aufhören an Liebe zu denken. Das ist Schwachsinn."

Hatte ich vorhin noch Angst ihre Faust ab zu bekommen, ist diese Aussage nun ein viel härterer Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie stellt damit alles was ich seit Tagen fühle, was ich seit Tagen versuche zu verstehen, als etwas Dummes dar. Wie kann sie denn wissen, was in mir vorgeht und einfach behaupten, dass es Schwachsinn ist? Sie hat kein Recht dazu, mich und meine Gefühle zu verurteilen.

Fast ein wenig klatschend landet der Block auf dem Boden: "Du kannst das alles überhaupt nicht wissen!" Es ist wieder einmal überraschend, wie gereizt ich klingen kann, wenn ich will und mich etwas wirklich ärgert. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich vorher jemals einen anderen Menschen so angepampt habe, wie es mir jetzt schon zum wiederholten Male mit Santana passiert. Sie hat es wohl voll drauf meine Emotionen in alle möglichen Richtungen zum Überkochen zu bringen: "Ich hab mich in meinem Leben noch nie so gefühlt wie jetzt. Sofern du nicht in mich hinein schauen kannst, hast du also keine Ahnung, was in mir vor sich geht. Solange ich selbst nicht mal richtig verstehe was es ist, kannst du auch nicht einfach behaupten, es wäre Schwachsinn. Also lass es bleiben und halt die Klappe."

"Woah...komm mal wieder runter!" Immerhin sieht sie jetzt wieder zu mir. Es bringt mein Blut aber fast noch mehr zum Kochen, dass sie mein kleiner Ausbruch anscheinend so gar nicht berührt hat. Sie sieht mich nur an, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und die Augen leicht zusammen gekniffen. Ansonsten ist keine kleinste Regung von ihr abzulesen: "Ich sag dir nur, was ich denke. Ich denke, du verrennst dich total in diesen Schwachsinn."

"Wenn du glaubst, die Gefühle von anderen Menschen sind Schwachsinn, dann tut es mir echt leid." Damit ist das Gespräch für mich beendet. Ich habe einfach keine Lust weiter darüber zu diskutieren.

Deshalb rutsche ich weiter hinter aufs Bett und schalte die Nachttischlampe aus. Kurz darauf setze ich mich noch einmal auf, ziehe die Decke hoch und vergrabe mich darunter. Ich finde es direkt viel zu warm, aber sie dient mir jetzt als Schutzschild. Sie soll mich vor Santana abschirmen. In der Hoffnung, dass diese einfach verschwindet. Wenn sie schon den Weg hier rein gefunden hat, wird sie sicher auch von alleine wieder nach draußen finden.

Kurz darauf scheint mein Wunsch in Erfüllung zu gehen. Ich habe die Augen geschlossen und höre nur das leichte Klacken der Schreibtischlampe. Ein kurzes Knarzen des Schreibtischstuhls und wenig später leise Fußschritte durch mein Zimmer.

Ein Geräusch von der Tür bleibt jedoch aus und ich bemerke, wie die Matratze neben mir einsinkt. Ich hebe irritiert die Brauen und öffne langsam wieder meine Augen. Ich habe den Körper zwar schon näher rücken gespürt, aber dass sie mir so nah gekommen ist, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Nur ein kleiner Abstand und die Decke bleibt zwischen unseren Körpern. Ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Obwohl es jetzt dunkel ist, kann ich beinahe jede kleine Stelle ihres Gesichts erkennen. Sie sieht mich direkt an, ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Wieso grinst sie?

Dieses Grinsen ist jetzt wohl das Letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann. Weshalb glaubt sie, dass ich sie jetzt in meinem Bett haben will? Was findet sie an der ganzen Situation so lustig?

Ich drehe meinen Kopf von ihr weg und brumme: "Was soll das?"

"Du bist wahnsinnig sexy, wenn du wütend bist..." haucht sie mit ungewohnt rauchiger Stimme direkt in mein Ohr und lässt erneut diesen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. Er bringt mich dazu, die Schulter leicht anzuziehen und kurz darauf mit offenem Mund wieder zu ihr zu sehen. Ihr Gesicht ist eher noch näher gerückt und ich schlucke wieder einmal schwer.

"O-okay..." stottere ich und weiß wirklich nichts anderes, nicht schlaues, darauf zu erwidern. Es ist beinahe lächerlich, dass ich sie eben noch fast angeschrieen habe und jetzt alles in meinem Körper einfach direkt vergessen will, dass ich überhaupt wütend auf sie bin. Ich sollte wirklich dringend etwas gegen ihre Wirkung auf mich unternehmen.

"Hm..." Vorsichtig hebt sie die Decke an, rutscht darunter und näher zu mir. Sie presst sich direkt an meinen Körper und ich halte die Luft an. Ihre Hand legt sie behutsam auf meine Schulter und beginnt schließlich mit den Fingerspitzen meinen Arm entlang zu streichen. Der Weg ihrer Finger löst wieder diesen Sturm in mir aus. Ihr Oberkörper an meinen gepresst rüttelt die Erinnerungen in mir wach und der 15jährige Junge, der irgendwo in mir wohnt, scheint langsam wieder zurück zu kommen und spielen zu wollen.

Ich schlucke wieder, räuspere mich einige Male und versuche mich aus dieser Starre zu befreien. Ich schließe sogar die Augen um nicht mehr direkt in ihre hypnotisierenden zu blicken: "Es wäre nett, wenn es heute Nacht jugendfrei bleibt..." sage ich in einem ungewohnt tiefen Tonfall und räuspere mich direkt wieder um diesen Kloß aus meinem Hals zu vertreiben.

Sie lacht leise. Es ist nur ein kurzes Lachen und nur für diesen Moment setzen die Bewegungen ihre Hand aus. Schließlich spüre ich ihre Lippen auf meiner Stirn und öffne doch wieder die Augen. Sie sieht mich wieder amüsiert an, aber dieses Mal ist es nicht dieses verschmitze Grinsen, sondern eher ein sanftes Schmunzeln: "Ich kann mich beherrschen, bei dir bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

"Ich bin noch Jungfrau." schießt es ohne große Überlegungen aus mir heraus.

Als sich ihr gesamter Körper neben mir anspannt, weiß ich, dass ich es besser nicht gesagt hätte. Ihre Finger bohren sich beinahe in meinen Arm, so fest ist ihr Griff für einen Moment geworden. Dann lösen sie sich langsam wieder und bleiben locker liegen: "Na ja...hm...wieso?"

Wieso? Ist eine gute Frage. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich bisher niemals die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Einige Male war es wohl auch sehr hart an der Grenze, aber den letzten Schritt konnte ich niemals komplett gehen. Jedes Mal habe ich mich irgendwann unwohl dabei gefühlt und wollte nur noch an einem anderen Ort sein. Nicht mehr im Bett dieses Jungen. Oder im Auto. Oder anderen Orten. Jedes Mal hat etwas gefehlt und ich konnte es einfach nicht tun.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, weg von ihr und aus ihrem Griff: "Ein paar Mal kam es fast dazu, aber irgendwie konnte ich dann nicht. Es war, als würde sich eine Mauer in mir aufbauen und ich hab totale Panik bekommen." Ein wenig wie vorhin bei ihr. Nur war es eine andere Art der Panik. Langsam fahre ich mir mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht: "Irgendwann dachte ich, ich bring es einfach hinter mich. Dann ist es erledigt und danach wird es sicher besser werden. Aber ich konnte es auch nicht tun. Ich glaube..." Kurz muss ich selbst darüber nachdenken, was mich letzten Endes immer davon abgehalten hat. Schließlich seufze ich, als mich die Erkenntnis packt: "Es war noch nie der...die richtige Person da. Lächerlich, oder?"

Lange herrscht Schweigen. Ich höre in die Dunkelheit hinein nur mein eigenes Herz schlagen. Wahrscheinlich spüre ich es mehr und höre nur das leise Dröhnen in den Ohren. Hören kann man den eigenen Herzschlag selbst wohl nicht, obwohl es mir in diesem Moment wirklich so vorkommt.

Einen Augenblick frage ich mich sogar, ob sie eingeschlafen ist und deshalb nichts mehr sagt. Aber das Rascheln der Bettdecke und ihre leichten Bewegungen verraten mir, dass es nicht so ist. Endlich erklingt dann auch wieder ihre Stimme: "Ich finde es nicht lächerlich. Du machst es eher genau richtig."

Darauf folgt wieder minutenlange Stille. Ich weiß nicht, woran es bei ihr liegt. Ich selbst weiß einfach nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Obwohl es kein Thema ist, wofür ich mich schäme, ist es trotzdem nicht einfach darüber zu sprechen.

Ich seufze, will einfach mit irgend etwas das angespannte Schweigen durchbrechen, doch sie kommt mir zuvor und erlöst mich aus dieser Situation: "Weißt du, worüber ich gerade nachdenken musste?"

"Hm?" ist alles was ich darauf antworte. Mehr Worte will mein Gehirn immer noch nicht an mein Sprachorgan senden.

"Was du vorhin gesagt hast." Das Bett bewegt sich wieder leicht und kurz darauf drückt sich ihr Körper wieder gegen meine Seite. Besser gesagt meinen Arm. Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht und mein fragender Gesichtsausdruck ist wohl Anlass genug, damit sie leise weiter redet: "Dass unser erster Kuss schlecht war."

Ich verfalle sofort in schnelles Kopfschütteln: "War nicht so gem..." Ein Finger auf meinen Lippen bringt mich zum Schweigen und ich suche wieder Blickkontakt zu ihr. Sie schüttelt nur ganz sachte ihren Kopf. Vorsichtig fährt ihr Finger daraufhin die Konturen meiner Lippen nach und ich drücke mich mit wieder geschlossenen Augen etwas in diese Berührung.

Schließlich wandert der Finger weiter über meine Wange und nach einem Moment legt sich ihre gesamte Hand dort auf meine Haut. Ich sollte mich langsam an dieses Gefühl dabei gewöhnen, aber jedes Mal überrascht mich die Intensität doch wieder und nimmt mir beinahe meinen kompletten Atem. Auch jetzt hole ich wieder zischend Luft.

"Der erste Kuss ist oft nicht gut. Man ist immer so angespannt, versucht krampfhaft alles richtig zu machen und dann wird es echt seltsam."

Ich nicke etwas. So etwas Ähnliches habe ich vorhin gemeint. Als ich jedoch erneut versuche etwas zu sagen, schneidet sie mir wieder das Wort ab: "Obwohl ich unseren ersten Kuss alles andere als seltsam oder schlecht fand...er war richtig gut..." Mit diesen Worten öffnet sie mir wieder die Augen und ich sehe sie fragend, fast suchend an. Ich will sehen, ob sie wirklich die Wahrheit sagt oder ob sie mich anlügt. Alles was ihre Augen ausstrahlen, ist absolute Ehrlichkeit.

Es bringt mich ein wenig zum Lächeln und ich ziehe vorsichtig den Arm zwischen unseren Körpern hervor. Ich lege den Arm um sie, die Hand auf ihre Schulter und lasse sie langsam ihren Rücken nach unten gleiten.

"...ist der zweite der wirklich Entscheidende. Der zweite Kuss ist der wichtigste Kuss."

Sie lehnt ihr Gesicht näher zu meinem. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich in den letzten Minuten oder an diesem Tag meine Augen geschlossen habe, aber jetzt tue ich es schon wieder. Ich schließe sie und spüre, wie ihr sanfter Atem über mein Gesicht geistert. Er ist wie ein angenehmer Lufthauch.

Ihre Nase streift über meine eigene. Genau wie ein Eskimokuss und wenn sie mich jetzt fragen würde, wäre das allein schon der perfekte zweite Kuss. Als sich aber schließlich ihre Lippen sanft gegen meine legen, weiß ich, dass es nur noch besser werden kann.

Behutsam verweilen wir einfach so. Lippen miteinander verschmolzen, den warmen wohltuenden Kontakt nicht unterbrechend. Ihre Finger liebkosen meine Wange und ihr Mund beginnt sich zu bewegen. Ganz langsam umschließt sie damit meine Unterlippe, saugt sachte daran.

Ich merke, wie sich mein Mund unweigerlich öffnet und mir ein leichter Seufzer entrinnt. Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie diese Einladung nutzt und ihre Zungenspitze Kontakt zu meiner sucht. Unsere Zungen beginnen einen langsam, bedachten Tanz. Niemand hetzt die Bewegungen. Es ist sanft, es ist sinnlich. Es ist genau so, wie ich es wollte.

Als sie sich schließlich langsam wieder zurück zieht, behalte ich ihre Unterlippe noch einen kurzen Moment zwischen meiner gefangen. Ich muss schließlich Lächeln und merke, wie ihre Mundwinkel gegen meine gedrückt ebenfalls nach oben gehen. Einen letzten sanften Kuss hauche ich auf ihren vollen Mund und ziehe den Kopf dann etwas zurück, um sie anzusehen.

Mit nur halb geöffneten Augen betrachtet sie mich. Das Lächeln dominiert nach wie vor ihre Gesichtszüge. Ich würde gerne etwas sagen, aber alle Worte klingen in meinem Kopf nicht richtig. Sie können nicht ausdrücken, was ich gerade fühle. Deshalb lasse ich es lieber bleiben.

Wir sehen uns lange durch die Dunkelheit hinweg nur an. Ihre Finger fahren über mein Gesicht. Meine Wangen, meine Stirn, mein Kinn. Überall. Meine Hand streichelt ihren Rücken. Sie lässt keine einzige Stelle dabei aus.

Sie ist es dann, die den Blickkontakt bricht und mir den Rücken zuwendet. Einen Moment bin ich davon verwirrt. Es dauert aber nicht lange, bis sie nun meinen anderen Arm über sich schlingt und mich wieder an sich heran zieht. Einige Bewegungen schütteln noch ihren Körper, dann scheint sie eine bequeme Position gefunden zu haben und rührt sich nicht mehr.

Meinen Arm hält sie fest an sich gedrückt. Wahrscheinlich ist es genau diese Berührung, die meine Gedanken in diesem Moment in diese Richtung lenken. Deshalb, weil ich sie jetzt spüren kann. Wahrscheinlich bin ich auch von dem Kuss zu überwältigt oder ich nehme mir ihre Worte einfach zu Herzen und höre auf zu denken. Jedenfalls verlassen die Worte ziemlich unerwartet meinen Mund: "Ich mag deine Brüste..."

Es ist nur ein leises Lachen. Ich spüre es fast mehr durch die Bewegungen ihres Körpers, als dass ich es höre. Aber es ist ein angenehmes Gefühl und bringt mich selbst auch wieder zum Schmunzeln: "Entschuldige..."

"Du solltest echt schlafen." sagt sie leise und klingt bereits ziemlich müde. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir, dass es auch wirklich Zeit ist, die Augen für die heutige Nacht endgültig zu schließen.

Trotzdem dauert es nicht lange, bis ich wieder etwas sage. Ich weiß nicht, woher nun dieser Gedanke wieder kommt, aber er muss wohl einfach auch noch raus. Es würde mir auch schwer fallen ruhig zu schlafen, wenn ich ihn nicht aussprechen würde. Es beschäftigt mich schon die ganze Zeit ein wenig: "Tut mir auch leid wegen deinem Auto."

Meine Hand wird von ihrem Oberkörper angehoben und bewegt. Ich spüre schließlich ihre Lippen auf meinen Fingerknöcheln und sie murmelt gegen meine Haut: "Mir nicht."

x x x

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, ist die eine Seite meines Bettes verlassen. Ich starre einige Minuten auf den leeren Fleck und frage mich tatsächlich kurzzeitig, ob ich mir die letzte Nacht nur eingebildet habe. Wenn es ein Traum war, dann war er echt ziemlich kompliziert und verwirrend. Aber er wurde am Ende auch ziemlich gut.

Gähnend reibe ich mir über die Augen und drehe mich zu meinem Nachttisch. Ich greife nach meinem Handy und bekomme nur Leere zu fassen. Nachdem meine Hand eine erfolglose Wanderung über den gesamten Nachttisch hinter sich gebracht hat, hebe ich den Kopf. Es ist nicht da und ich erinnere mich so langsam, was ich damit gestern angestellt habe. Also war das alles doch kein Traum?

Mein Blick fällt auf den Block, den ich gestern achtlos auf den Boden geworfen habe, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Nun steht er aufgeschlagen an meine Nachttischleuchte gelehnt. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir herüber. Zuerst fällt mir auf, dass mein angefangener Text durchgestrichen ist. Dann sehe ich auf die geschriebenen Worte darunter. Obwohl ich die Handschrift nicht kenne, macht mein Herz sofort einen freudigen Satz, als ich die Nachricht entdecke. Die letzte Nacht war wirklich kein Traum und sie kann nur von einer bestimmten Person stammen.

_Guten Morgen kleiner Perversling,_

Ich muss etwas angespannt auflachen. Hoffentlich wird sie mir das nicht auf ewig vorhalten. Ich kann wirklich darauf verzichten, dass sie mich jetzt immer so nennt oder die Sache vielleicht vor anderen erwähnt. Aber das wird sie ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Ich werde wohl einfach mit diesem Insiderscherz leben müssen. Gibt bestimmt schlimmeres.

_vielen Dank für letzte Nacht._

_Ich habe gerade mit deiner Mutter gefrühstück. War wirklich nett._  
><em>Leider muss ich noch etwas erledigen und deshalb schon gehen.<em>  
><em>Ich hol dich nachher pünktlich zu unserer Schicht ab.<em>

__Du siehst übrigens echt niedlich aus, wenn du schläfst.__

_Santana_

_P.S.: Blätter eine Seite um._

Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick denke ich über den Teil mit dem Frühstück mit meiner Mutter nach. Allein die Vorstellung, dass meine Mutter und Santana gemeinsam am Frühstückstisch saßen, klingt irgendwie nicht real. Es klingt urkomisch, aber auch ein wenig erschreckend. Deshalb kneife ich schließlich kurz die Augen zusammen und widme mich dem weitaus interessanteren Teil der Nachricht.

Umblättern? Was soll das bloss bedeuten? Eine Antwort auf die Frage erhalte ich, als ich die Seite umschlage und mich dort etwas Unerwartetes antrifft. Die unterstrichene und verschnörkelt geschriebene Überschrift heißt **"Sich zu verlieben, bedeutet..."**. Ich lese sie einige Male aufmerksam. Nur um mir sicher zu sein, dass ich wirklich das Richtige gelesen und sie richtig verstanden habe.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sehe ich dann weiter nach unten. Sie hat das Papier in zwei Spalten aufgeteilt. Was diese Spalten genau bedeuten sollen, kann ich nicht sagen. In die linke Spalte hat sie jedenfalls etwas eingetragen, was mich fast schon wieder zum Lachen bringt und ungute Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wach ruft.

**...sich manchmal wie der letzte Idiot zu benehmen.**

Ich schüttele mich kurz. Wen sie damit meint, ist ja wohl eindeutig klar. Dann wandern meine Augen zur rechten Spalte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe, was sie damit ausdrücken will. Mit dem was sie dort schreibt und dem ganzen Aufbau der Liste überhaupt. Aber allein der Gedanke, dass es so sein könnte, wie ich in diesem Moment denke, lässt wieder hunderte Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzen.

**...dass Verhalten des Anderen überhaupt nicht idiotisch zu finden.**


	9. Die Waffen einer Frau

**Author's Note:** Da bin ich wieder! Noch immer nicht ganz fit, aber es wird. Im folgenden Kapitel wird einiges passieren. Oder auch nicht passieren. Jedenfalls ist es ein wichtiger Aufbau für die danach folgenden Kapitel. Bald gibt es dann auch endlich Antworten auf einige Fragen ;-)

**valerie**: Ich freue mich echt immer tierisch über deine Reviews. Du liest die Kapitel immer so aufmerksam und machst dir tolle Gedanken dazu. Das find ich wirklich klasse :-) Vor allem seh ich dann immer, dass gewisse Dinge wirklich so rüber kamen, wie ich es wollte. z. B. sollte man ein wenig frustriert über Brittanys Rückzieher sein und Santana sollte definitiv als die Stärkere aus dem Kapitel heraus gehen. Aber wer weiß, ob das immer so bleibt...

**germanexport:** Unkraut vergeht ja bekanntlich nicht ;-) Ich bessere mich täglich... *g* Hoffentlich hast du weiterhin viel Spaß mit der Story.

**marie: **Vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin. :-)

Enjoy!

**(9)** Die Waffen einer Frau

Ich fische die Scheibe Weißbrot aus dem Toaster und verziehe das Gesicht. Jedes Mal dasselbe. Das heiße Brot wandert schnell von einer Hand in die andere und erst nachdem ich es einige Male hin und her geworfen habe, schiebe ich es mir in den Mund. Mit den nun freien Händen schenke ich mir ein wenig Saft in ein Glas.

Rechtzeitig fertig zu sein gehört nicht zu meinen Stärken und so ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass mir mal wieder die Zeit davon läuft. Kurz sehe ich auf die Küchenuhr. Immerhin habe ich noch etwa 5 Minuten Zeit. Es wird reichen um mein spätes Frühstück zu mir zu nehmen.

Gerade als ich knirschend ein Stück von meinem Toast abbeiße, betritt meine Mutter mit einem vollbeladenen Wäschekorb die Küche. Sie stellt ihn auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und streicht sich die Haare aus der Stirn: „Guten Morgen, Schatz."

„Hey Mom." bringe ich kauend und mit vollem Mund hervor. Sie sieht mich einen Moment mit hoch gezogener Braue an und schüttelt dann amüsiert den Kopf.

Langsam zieht sie einige Kleidungsstücke aus dem Korb und beginnt sie zusammen zu legen. Es wirkt fast ein wenig beruhigend auf mich, wie es ihr so gleichmäßig und problemlos von der Hand geht. Es sind immer die gleichen rhythmischen Bewegungen und es sieht bei ihr einfach so leicht aus: „Ich hatte heute morgen unerwartet sehr nette Gesellschaft beim Frühstück."

Ich schlucke den Toast herunter und nehme einen Schluck aus meinem Glas. Ich mustere dabei ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Versuche zu erkennen, ob in ihren Worten ein kleiner Vorwurf steckt. Ich kann ihr Gesicht jedoch nicht deuten. Sie sieht aus wie immer. Freundlich und halt wie meine Mutter. Wahrscheinlich will mein unterbewusstes schlechtes Gewissen etwas sehen, was überhaupt nicht da ist: „Es wurde gestern so spät und das Wetter war so schlecht, da hab ich Santana einfach hier schlafen lassen."

„Das ist ja auch in Ordnung. Sehr nett von ihr, dass sie dich nachhause gefahren hat." Wieder bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ihr Tonfall komisch klingt und ich erwarte nun beinahe einen kommenden Vorwurf. Immerhin könnte sie als Mutter ja von mir erwarten, dass ich bei ihnen anrufe, wenn ich eine Autopanne habe. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich das auch sicher getan, aber was ist derzeit schon normal in meinem Leben? Ich sehe ihr zu, wie sie einen Stapel Wäsche beiseite legt und mich ansieht: „Du hattest wirklich Glück. Wenn sie nicht eh noch da gewesen wäre, hättest du uns anrufen und lange warten müssen."

Moment. Wenn sie nicht eh noch da gewesen wäre? Wie kommt sie jetzt bitte darauf? Ein leises „Oh..." entfährt mir, als sich die Puzzleteile zusammen setzen. Santana muss ihr heute früh erzählt haben, sie wäre noch beim Glee Club gewesen und hätte mich deshalb heim gefahren. Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Ich hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass meine Eltern nicht Bescheid wissen. Ich nicke nur etwas: „Ja, war wohl echt Glück..." und beiße dann erneut in meinen Toast.

„Du hast offensichtlich schon neue Freunde gefunden. Ich freue mich immer sehr, wenn du anderen Menschen schnell so nahe kommst."

Diese Worte erzielen eine ziemlich ungewollte Wirkung. Ich verschlucke mich an dem Stück Toast, es will mir in die falsche Kehle rutschen und ich halte mich hustend mit einer Hand an der Arbeitsplatte fest. Mein gesamter Körper sinkt ein wenig nach vorne und wenn ich mich jetzt sehen könnte, würde ich sicher aufgrund mangelnder Luftzufuhr und aus einem anderen Grund ein rotes Gesicht vorfinden. Ich japse und schließlich tritt meine Mutter näher um mir mit einer Hand auf den Rücken zu klopfen. Nur mühsam verschwindet der Kloß aus meinem Hals und ich trinke schnell einen Schluck Flüssigkeit hinterher.

Sie kann ja schlecht wissen, wie _nahe_ dieses nahe wirklich ist, trotzdem war dieser Satz ein ungeahnter Glückstreffer. Und ob sie sich wirklich _darüber_ freuen würde? Behutsam reibt sie mir noch ein wenig weiter über den Rücken: „Geht es wieder? Du sollst nicht so hastig essen."

„Ich frag dich beim nächsten Mal vorher, wenn Santana hier schläft" schießt es aus mir heraus. Wo kommt das denn jetzt bitte her? Eigentlich weiß ich ziemlich genau woher es kommt. Es ist zwar schon lange her, aber irgendwie musste ich mich gerade an ein Gespräch zwischen meinen Eltern und mir erinnern. Dieses Gespräch enthielt gewisse Dinge, die ein junges Mädchen nicht unbedingt von ihren Eltern erklärt bekommen möchte. Wahrscheinlich hält es irgendein Psychologe sicher für förderlich, wenn die eigenen Eltern die Aufklärung übernehmen und halten es für den perfekten Weg zu einer engeren Bindung. Ich fand es schlichtweg peinlich und unangenehm. Wer hält es denn für gut, wenn man all diese grafischen Erklärungen von seinen Eltern bekommt? Mal davon abgesehen, dass man für so etwas seine Freunde hat...oder das Internet.

Trotzdem oder leider sind mir jedoch die meisten Dinge im Gedächtnis geblieben. Vor allem die Aussage darüber, was meine Eltern von Übernachtungen von Jungs in meinem Zimmer halten. Sie sind ohne Erlaubnis nicht gestattet und auch dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit recht gering, dass sie zustimmen. Haben sie denn noch nicht davon gehört, dass der Junge meistens auch ein eigenes Zimmer hat und man sich auch dort treffen kann, wenn man unbedingt will? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich den Wunsch danach ja bisher noch nicht verspürt habe. Jetzt ist es anders und ich fühle mich nun fast so, als hätte ich letzte Nacht nicht nur eine der Pierce Familien Regeln gebrochen. Obwohl es bisher noch keine feste Regel bezüglich _Frauenbesuchen_ gab.

„Warum solltest du das tun? Bei Quinn musst du uns ja auch nicht vorher fragen." Sie sieht mich eingehend an und fügt dann noch hinzu: „Es ist ja nicht so, als würdet ihr etwas Verbotenes tun, oder?"

Wenn sie wüsste, was die Sache mit Santana tatsächlich bedeutet, würde sie über die Auslegung von verbotenen Dingen wohl noch einmal nachdenken. Aber warum soll ich es ihr überhaupt erzählen und damit riskieren, dass es keine weiteren dieser Übernachtungen gibt? Es ist nicht mein erstes Geheimnis vor meinen Eltern und es wird auch sicher nicht das Letzte bleiben: „Nein, du hast recht..." So viel wie die letzten Tage habe ich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht gelogen, oder besser gesagt nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt.

Wahrscheinlich will sie nur einen Witz machen, aber die nächsten Worte treffen mich doch wieder ungewohnt hart und unvorbereitet: „Es ist ja auch nicht so, als könnte sie dich schwängern." Sie lacht und ich würde auch zu gerne lachen, aber es reicht bei mir nur zu einer unschönen halbherzigen Grimasse. Hätte ich wieder in meinen Toast gebissen, hätte ich mich wohl erneut verschluckt.

Die Autohupe rettet mich aus diesem seltsamen Gespräch. Wenn es noch weiter gegangen wäre, hätte ich sicherlich an einem gewissen Punkt etwas Falsches gesagt und so atme ich auf und schnappe umgehend meine Sporttasche vom Boden: „Ich...ich muss gehen..." Schneller als eigentlich nötig tragen mich meine Beine aus der Küche. Ich falle im Flur beinahe hin, als ich mir eilig die Schuhe anziehe. Wieso falle ich seit Tagen bitte nur noch durch die Gegend?

Ich weiß, dass sie im Türrahmen steht und mich betrachtet. Solange sie aber nichts sagt, werde ich auch nichts sagen. Solange sie mich nicht fragt, ob ich mich komisch benehme, muss ich mir keine Lüge darauf einfallen lassen. Ich sehe auch nicht mehr zurück, als ich schließlich aus dem Haus trete.

Als ich den bekannten Wagen in der Einfahrt stehen sehe, erscheint ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. Und als ich kurz darauf schnell über den Rasen auf die Beifahrertür zu eile, kommt mir in den Sinn, dass dieser Tag nun endlich richtig beginnen kann.

x x x

An der ersten Ampel erscheint wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich ein verschlossener Plastikbecher vor meinem Gesicht. Sie wedelt damit vor meinen Augen herum und einen Moment folge ich den Bewegungen gespannt mit meinem Blick: „Kaffee?"

„Kakao. Ich hab deine Mutter gefragt und sie meinte, du trinkst morgens gerne welchen. Ich befürchte aber, er ist mittlerweile ziemlich kalt."

Lächelnd nehme ich den Becher entgegen und bin fast überrascht, wie viel mir diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit bedeutet. Wie viel sie anscheinend auch ihr bedeutet, da sie mich gespannt beobachtet, während ich an der schmalen Öffnung nippe und den Kopf dann zu ihr drehe: „Macht überhaupt nichts. Ich entwickle gerade sowieso eine Vorliebe für kalten Kakao." Kurz streiche ich über ihren Arm: „Danke dafür."

„Kein Ding." Sie wirkt ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, als sie ihren eigenen Becher aus der Halterung nimmt und ihn an ihre Lippen führt: „Ich musste mein Verschwinden heute früh ja irgendwie wieder gut machen."

Auch wenn sie das nicht wirklich musste, ist es doch genau das, was mich schon seit dem Aufstehen beschäftigt. Da meine Mutter jeden Morgen zur selben, viel zu frühen Zeit frühstückt, musste sie sich sehr zeitig aus meinem Bett geschlichen haben. Warum musste sie mich überhaupt am _'Morgen danach'_ verlassen? Da ich mir sowieso überlegt hatte sie danach zu fragen, hat sie mir nun die perfekte Vorlage geliefert: „Warum bist du so früh abgehauen? Ich war mir einen Moment nicht sicher, ob ich alles nur geträumt hatte."

„Du hast ganz sicher nicht geträumt. Ansonsten hätten wir wohl den selben Traum gehabt." Es ist erstaunlich wie viele Ampeln Lima hat und ich frage mich langsam wer sich die Einstellungen dafür ausgedacht hat. Erneut stoppt sie das Fahrzeug bei Rot und dreht sich wieder zu mir: „Ich wollte duschen, mir was Frisches anziehen und mich wenigstens mal kurz bei meinen Eltern blicken lassen. Nicht, dass sie es groß interessiert..."

„Wieso sollte sie es nicht interessieren? Sind Eltern nicht dafür da, um sich für ihre Kinder zu interessieren?"

„Nicht jeder lebt in so einer heilen Welt, wie du." antwortet sie in angespanntem Tonfall. Wie ich sie jetzt so von der Seite beobachte, fällt mir ein immer wiederkehrendes Verhalten von ihr auf. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr offensichtlich etwas unangenehm wird, meidet sie Blickkontakt. Sie starrt geradeaus und hofft wohl darauf, dass sich das Thema damit von allein erledigt. Bisher scheint sie damit wohl Erfolg zu haben, auch bei mir.

„Ich soll nicht nachfragen, richtig?" Ihr Nicken bringt mich zum Seufzen und ich wende mich wieder einmal dem Seitenfenster zu. Als ich erneut am Becher nippe, fällt mir auf, was ich vor wenigen Augenblicken über kalten Kakao gesagt habe. Es war wohl nicht die volle Wahrheit, sonst würde mich ihr jetziges Verhalten nicht so stören. Ohne zu ihr zu sehen, werfe ich noch eine letzte Frage in den Raum: „Wieder mal irgendwann, hm?"

„Irgendwann, ja." Es ist frustrierend. Sie ist frustrierend. Wenn sie über etwas nicht reden möchte, sollte sie einfach am besten gar nicht erst davon anfangen. Ich akzeptiere es zwar, dass sie ihre Geheimnisse hat und ich bin auch bereit mich vertrösten zu lassen, aber ob mir nicht doch irgendwann die Geduld reißt? Jedenfalls anscheinend nicht so lange, wenn sie dann wie jetzt nach meiner Hand greift, sie auf die Mittelkonsole zieht und sich die Finger ineinander verschlingen.

Trotzdem sollte ich ihr einmal sagen, wie ich wirklich darüber denke. Vielleicht denkt sie dann selbst einmal über ihr Verhalten nach und irgendwann wird sich tatsächlich etwas daran ändern. Ich will doch nichts anderes, als dass sie mich an sich heran lässt. Sicher kann es schwierig sein, aber sie versucht es momentan ja nicht einmal. Also spiele ich leicht mit ihren Fingern und sehe wieder zu ihr: „Ich setze dich nicht unter Druck, Santana, aber irgendwann musst du wirklich mit mir reden."

„Was sonst?" kommt sofort die kühle Gegenfrage.

Dieses Mal ist es aber anscheinend an mir sie entnervt und ein wenig gereizt anzusehen, denn ihr harter Gesichtsausdruck wechselt fast augenblicklich zu einem anderen, einem etwas resignierenden: „Okay...was willst du wissen?" Schnell wirft sie mir einen etwas gehetzten Blick zu: „Das heißt jetzt aber nicht, dass ich auf alle Fragen antworten werde." und sieht dann wieder zurück auf die Straße.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir klein anfangen?" Ein wenig aufmunternd drücke ich ihre Hand und es ist erneut einer dieser Momente in denen ich eigentlich wütend oder nachtragend sein sollte, aber wieder einmal den ruhigen, einfachen Weg suche. Ich bin für Auseinandersetzungen wohl wirklich nicht geschaffen: „Was wollte Mercedes gestern von dir?"

„Eigentlich nichts." Ihre Augen huschen kurz zu mir und ich kann an ihrem Verhalten sofort erkennen, dass 'eigentlich nichts' deutlich mehr bedeutet, als sie mir glauben machen will. Etwas fester drücke ich wieder ihre Hand und meine Augen bohren sich beinahe seitlich in ihren Kopf. Sie erkennt die Andeutung und seufzt: „Sie steckt ihre Nase gerne in fremde Angelegenheiten, aber es muss dich wirklich nicht kümmern. Ich hab ihr klar gemacht, wie die Sache läuft."

„Mehr kriege ich nicht von dir?" ist meine Reaktion darauf und ich kenne die Antwort sogar bereits, bevor ich sie bekomme.

„Nein."

„Man, Santana!" Ich löse meine Hand beinahe ein wenig harsch von ihrer und drehe mich nun wieder komplett von ihr weg. Was steckt bitte dahinter, dass sie mir nicht mal auf eine so harmlose Frage eine richtige Antwort geben kann? Aber habe ich nicht gerade vorhin über Geheimnisse nachgedacht? Muss ich es wirklich einfach akzeptieren, wenn sie ihre eigenen hat und sie nicht sofort mit mir teilen will? Ich brauche wohl wirklich viel mehr als nur ein wenig Geduld, ich brauche wohl wahnsinnig viel Vertrauen, wenn diese Sache funktionieren soll.

„Irgendwann, Britt..." Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie ihre Hand nun wieder einladend über der Mittelkonsole des Fahrzeugs schwebt. Ich sollte sie wirklich nicht nehmen, ich sollte ihr zeigen wie sehr mich ihr Schweigen stört. Aber ich kann nicht anders, als mich ihre Hand schließlich sachte in die Seite stupst und sie noch etwas flüstert: „Ich verspreche es dir wirklich."

Ohne mich ihr zuzuwenden ergreife ich ihre Finger und sofort streicht ihr Daumen erneut über meinen Handrücken. Ich werde ihr wohl wirklich vertrauen müssen. Immerhin habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass sie mich anlügt. Sie erzählt mir nur nicht die volle Wahrheit. Wie ich es auch seit Tagen bei anderen Menschen nicht tue. Ich kann es ihr also nicht vorwerfen, obwohl ich zu gern keine Person wäre, der sie die Wahrheit verschweigt. Ich werde ihr einfach die Zeit lassen. Bis auf diesen einen Punkt geht es mir dank ihr immerhin seit Tagen besser als je zuvor. Und der Rest? Der wird sich wohl ergeben.

„Irgendwann, Santana."

x x x

Ohne großen Elan wische ich den gefühlten hundertsten Tisch feucht ab und summe nur recht abwesend zu der Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern den Hauptraum erfüllt. Irgendwie ist der heutige Arbeitstag komisch. Er fing gut an, aber dann hat sich meine Umwelt überlegt mich in eine Verschwörung zu verwickeln. Eine Verschwörung die ich absolut nicht verstehe und die keinen Sinn ergibt.

Kaum waren Santana und ich hier angekommen, wurden wir auch schon voneinander getrennt. Mercedes kam eilig angerannt, schnappte sich Santana und entzog sie aus meiner Gegenwart. Ähnlich ging es mir. Ich wurde sofort von Rachel mit allen möglichen, zum Teil unnötigen, Arbeiten überschüttet. Mittlerweile hat sie mich bereits drei Mal in die Damentoilette geschickt um das Klopapier zu überprüfen. Wie schnell kann es denn bitte leer werden, wenn der Laden noch nicht einmal geöffnet hat? Oder gibt es hier einen Toilettenpapier klauenden Kobold? Ich werde meine Augen offen halten.

Jedenfalls geht das jetzt schon fast zwei Stunden so. Ich fühle mich dauerhaft beobachtet und jedes Mal, wenn ich mich Santana auch nur bis auf 2 Meter nähere, kommt sofort eine der beiden Verschwörerinnen angerannt und unterbindet jegliche Interaktion. Bei meinem letzten Toilettenbesuch wollte Santana sogar die Möglichkeit nutzen und sich zu mir schleichen. Natürlich ging nur kurz darauf wieder die Tür auf, Rachel streckte ihren Kopf herein und brauchte plötzlich dringende Hilfe mit den Tischen. Tragen wir irgendwelche Peilsender oder werden wir mit Kameras beschattet? Ich fühle mich jedenfalls gehetzt und unruhig. Was soll das ganze Theater?

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Santana seitlich von der Theke in der Tür zum Vorratsraum steht. Als ich den Kopf drehe, bemerke ich, wie sie mich eingehend betrachtet. Kurz sieht sie zur Theke und ich folge ihrem Blick. Mercedes und Rachel sind anscheinend in ein intensives Gespräch vertieft. Sie haben mir den Rücken zugedreht und obwohl ich nicht weit entfernt bin, kann ich nicht hören, was sie sprechen. Sie scheinen zu flüstern. Erneut sehe ich zu Santana. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und sie macht schließlich eine Kopfbewegung hinter sich, bevor sie im Raum verschwindet.

Es ist eigentlich lächerlich, dass ich mich bewege, als würde ich auf rohen Eiern laufen. Trotzdem versuche ich nun fast auf Zehenspitzen an der Theke vorbei zu schleichen. Mein Herz rast und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso. Wieso fühle ich mich, als würde ich etwas Verbotenes tun und wieso verspüre ich den Drang mich auch noch wie ein Verbrecher zu benehmen? Ich atme jedoch hörbar auf, als ich die Tür endlich erreiche. Als mir jedoch in den Sinn kommt, wie laut ich gerade wirklich aufgeatmet habe, reiße ich schockiert die Augen auf. Nur kurz darauf legt sich auch schon eine Hand auf meine Schulter: „Ich bräuchte an der Bar mal deine Hilfe, Brittany."

Frustriert lasse ich die Arme sinken und mich von Rachel um die Theke herum zu einem Hocker führen. Ihre Hände drücken mich auf die Sitzgelegenheit und ich lege schließlich die Stirn in Falten, als sie einfach wieder zu Mercedes hinter die Bar tritt: „Und was soll ich hier jetzt bitte machen?"

„Mach doch einfach mal einen Moment Pause." antwortet Mercedes sofort. Sie sieht noch einmal kurz zum Vorratsraum und fischt dann ein Glas hervor. Wie an meinem ersten Tag füllt sie es erneut mit Cola, bestückt es mit einem Strohhalm und schiebt es zu mir.

Dieses Mal freue ich mich jedoch nicht darüber. Ich habe nicht einmal das kleinste bisschen Lust mich mit dem Strohhalm zu beschäftigen. Was um mich herum passiert, ist einfach viel zu verwirrend. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Warum ich so behandelt werde. Jetzt kann ich die Worte einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken: „Was ist hier bitte los? Hab ich gestern irgend was gemacht? Einen Raum angezündet oder so? Warum verfolgt ihr mich?"

„Sie verfolgen nicht dich, sie verfolgen mich." ertönt Santanas Stimme hinter mir und nur kurz darauf drückt sich ihr Körper eng gegen meinen Rücken. Sie greift an mir vorbei und nimmt sich mein Glas, um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. Eigentlich hätte sie genug Platz gehabt, hätte nicht diesen Körperkontakt gebraucht um das Getränk zu erreichen. Als ich jedoch die zwei paar Augen gegenüber von mir fast ein wenig wütend auf einen Punkt oberhalb meiner Schulter starren sehe, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie es absichtlich getan hat. Absichtlich um Rachel und Mercedes etwas damit zu sagen. Leider kann ich den Ausdruck der Beiden nicht deuten und ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Art lautloses Gespräch gerade zwischen den Dreien abläuft. Aber es ist definitiv ein Gespräch und es beunruhigt mich fast nur noch mehr.

„Normalerweise bekomme ich ja nie etwas von euch gesagt, aber...könnte mir endlich jemand erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Ich sehe erst zwischen Rachel und Mercedes hin und her. Beide werfen sich einen seltsamen, für mich unklaren, Blick zu. Dann drehe ich den Kopf etwas zu Santana. Sie funkelt noch einen weiteren Moment gereizt in die Richtung der anderen, dann stützt sie ihr Kinn auf meiner Schulter ab. Ihr Ausdruck ist sanfter, als sie den Mund öffnet um etwas zu sagen.

Soweit kommt sie jedoch nicht, als uns plötzlich zwei etwas grobe Arme in eine Umarmung ziehen: „Guten Morgen, Ladies."

„Puck, Finger weg!" Ziemlich unsanft schüttelt Santana die Umarmung ab und stößt Puck einige Schritte zurück. Ich muss mich sogar an der Theke festhalten um nicht rückwärts vom Hocker zu fallen. Sie legt eine Hand stützend auf meinen Rücken und erst, als ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder vollkommen gefunden habe, wendet sie sich wieder Puck zu: „Mach das noch einmal und ich reiße dir das Ungeziefer vom Kopf."

„Santana..." flüstere ich leise. Nicht, dass ich Puck unbedingt mag, aber sie muss nicht direkt wieder so sauer werden. Ganz sicher bin ich mir auch nicht, weshalb sie diese harmlose Sache so wütend werden lässt, aber mein Gefühl tendiert in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. Sie ist nicht wütend, weil er sie angefasst hat. Sie ist wütend, weil er mich angefasst hat. Natürlich könnte ich mich täuschen.

„Ruhig Blut, Lopez." Lässig und wenig beeindruckt lehnt sich Puck gegen den Tresen: „Ich freu mich doch nur so viele hübsche Damen zu sehen." Er zwinkert mir zu.

Sofort spüre ich, wie Santana sich an meiner Seite versteift. Wie sie ihre Hand zur einer Faust ballt und knirschend die Zähne gegeneinander reibt. So falsch scheint meine Theorie also nicht zu sein. Ich muss fast ein wenig schmunzeln, als ich meinen Handrücken sanft gegen ihre geballte Faust reibe. Es dauert noch einen Augenblick, ehe sich ihre Finger wieder entspannen. Sie sieht mir in die Augen und dieses Mal führen wir die wortlose Unterhaltung. Anscheinend versteht sie auch, was ich ihr sagen will. Dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen und sich nicht so aufregen soll. Denn schließlich wendet sie sich wieder meinem Glas zu und schenkt Puck keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Samstag, Party im Schloss Puckerman!" ertönt es schließlich freudig erregt wieder von Puck: „Bringt euch was zu grillen mit. Für den Alkohol sorge ich."

„Gibt es einen Grund für diese Festivität, Noah?" fragt schließlich Rachel und ich stelle mir die Frage, ob er sie überhaupt auch eingeladen hat. Sind Rachel und Puck Freunde? Aber wenn er sie nicht dabei haben will, dann hätte er es wohl nicht so laut in ihrer Anwesenheit gesagt, oder? Wen hat er überhaupt alles eingeladen?

Er lehnt sich über die Theke, näher zu Rachel: „Inventur bedeutet früh Feierabend. Früh Feierabend bedeutet viel Zeit um zu feiern. Das ist der Grund, meine jüdische Schönheit."

Neben mir stößt Santana einen würgenden Ton aus und schüttelt mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf. Nicht nur ich muss darüber lachen, Mercedes schlägt sich ebenfalls eine Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückt mit nur wenig Erfolg ein Kichern.

Erneut legt mir Puck einen Arm um die Schultern. Ich zucke zusammen. Viel zu klar kann ich mich noch an den Slushie erinnern und jedes Mal, wenn er mir nahe kommt, macht sich ein ungutes Gefühl in mir breit. Ich sehe zu Santana, deren Gesicht erneut von einem Schatten überzogen ist, während sie Puck ansieht. Jeder normale Mensch würde bei diesem 'Todesblick' wohl zurück schrecken, aber nicht er: „Du kommst doch auch, Brittany?"

„Bist du sicher, dass du mir dann nicht die Bowle ins Gesicht schütten willst?" frage ich knapp und löse mich aus seinem Arm um mich zu ihm zu drehen.

Er macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Lass uns doch diese alten Geschichten vergessen und Frieden schließen. Ich bin einfach recht sensibel, wenn es um meine Haare geht." Leicht neigt er den Kopf zur Seite und schenkt mir ein Lächeln. Es ist ehrlich, ich sehe nichts gehässiges oder falsches darin.

Deshalb tun mir meine nächsten Worte fast ein wenig leid. Es wäre sicher lustig mit meinen Kollegen, mit meinen möglichen neuen Freunden, einen Samstag Abend zu verbringen, aber ich kann nicht: „Ich bin am Samstag leider schon verabredet. Beim nächsten Mal aber gerne."

Als ich mich wieder zu Santana drehe, tun mir meine letzten Worte noch mehr leid. Sie sieht mich einfach nur an. Der Schatten hängt nach wie vor wie eine Wolke über ihr. Jetzt verstehe ich auch nicht, was mir ihre Augen sagen wollen, bevor sie sich von mir abwendet und den Strohhalm in kreisenden Bewegungen durch das Glas zieht.

x x x

_Tuuuut_

Während ich mein Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt balanciere, gehe ich ein wenig unruhig in meinem Zimmer auf und ab. Ich bin eigentlich nicht einmal unruhig, es ist nur eine meiner vielen unschönen Eigenschaften. Obwohl es sicher wirklich Schlimmeres gibt, als beim Telefonieren nicht still sitzen zu können.

Es hat sicher etwas damit zu tun, dass ich telefonieren nicht unbedingt mag. Normalerweise schreibe ich lieber eine schnelle SMS, obwohl mir das erst recht unangenehm sein sollte. Aber in der Regel schreibe ich ja nur Textnachrichten an Leute, die ich gut kenne und die ich mag. Deshalb mache ich mir dabei auch keine größeren Sorgen wegen meinem 'Problem'. Sie wissen davon und verurteilen mich nicht, egal was ich schreibe.

Aber telefonieren...ich kann meinen Gegenüber dabei nicht sehen und das verunsichert mich wohl. Ich weiß nie, wie sie gewisse Dinge die ich sage auffassen, weil ich ihre Reaktion darauf nicht sehen kann. Es ist einfacher auf etwas zu reagieren oder Unklarheiten aus dem Weg zu räumen, wenn ich sehen kann, was die anderen denken. Oft genug kann ich das wirklich. Obwohl man meinen sollte, dass so etwas überhaupt nicht geht und ich gerade in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gehofft habe, dass man meine eigenen Gedanken nicht von meinem Gesicht ablesen kann. Ich rede mir am besten einfach ein, dass außer mir niemand diese Fähigkeit besitzt.

Anscheinend komme ich jetzt aber doch um das Gespräch drum herum, da das Klingeln auf der anderen Seite der Leitung kein Ende nehmen will. Anscheinend ist sie nicht da. Ich bin kurz davor wieder aufzulegen, als sich doch noch etwas tut.

„_Ihr wollt mich sicher sprechen, aber anscheinend bin ich nicht da. Hinterlasst mir doch einfach eine Nachricht, ich rufe zurück."_

Nur der Anrufbeantworter. Ich mag keine Anrufbeantworter. Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug über eine Kabelleitung mit einer anderen nicht greifbar anwesenden Person zu sprechen? Wieso soll ich mich jetzt auch noch mit einem kleinen elektronischen Apparat unterhalten? Am besten lege ich einfach auf...

_Piep_

Vielleicht hätte ich auflegen sollen, bevor die Aufnahme beginnt. Wenn ich jetzt einfach auflege und nichts sage, könnte das wirklich komisch wirken. Wahrscheinlich atme ich sogar laut genug, so dass man es auf der Aufzeichnung hören kann. So eine Nachricht würde mich persönlich ziemlich beunruhigen. Am besten hinterlasse ich ihr doch eine Nachricht und vielleicht sollte ich nicht noch länger warten. Es wurde sicher schon genug Stille und Geatme aufgenommen.

Ich fahre mir durch die Haare und lasse mich seufzend auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen: „Hey Quinn...oder Quinns Anrufbeantworter...wie auch immer du heißt. Hier ist Brittany." Als würde sie das nicht eh schon anhand meiner Stimme und meiner sinnfreien Begrüßung ihres Anrufbeantworters wissen. Ich schüttele nur den Kopf: „Du bist ziemlich offensichtlich nicht daheim. Mein Handy ist kaputt, deshalb rufe ich an. Vielleicht kannst du mich einfach zurück rufen? Es geht um..."

Ein Klicken am anderen Ende unterbricht mich und kurz darauf ertönt die mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme: „Was ist los, Britt?" Irgendwie klingt sie müde und das kurze Gähnen bringt mich dazu einen Blick auf meinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch zu werfen. Ich verziehe das Gesicht und ihre nächsten Worte unterstreichen nur noch meine Gedanken, dass ich besser früher an die Zeit hätte denken sollen: „Es ist fast Mitternacht. Ich hab geschlafen...nur weil du bei deinem Job ausschlafen kannst, gilt das nicht für uns alle." Es raschelt etwas: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist irgend etwas passiert?" Die letzten Worte klingen deutlich wacher und wahrscheinlich kam ihr jetzt gerade in den Sinn, dass ich möglicherweise nur so spät bei ihr anrufe, weil etwas Schreckliches passiert ist.

„Es ist alles gut. Ich hab nur nicht auf die Zeit geachtet, sonst hätte ich wohl nicht mehr angerufen. Tut mir leid..." murmele ich und fühle mich ein wenig schlecht, weil ich sie mitten unter der Woche aus dem Bett geklingelt und jetzt nicht einmal eine dramatische oder actionreiche Geschichte zu erzählen habe. Ist es nicht ein wenig seltsam, sich schlecht zu fühlen, weil nichts Schlimmes passiert ist? Ob ich mir jetzt einfach etwas spannendes ausdenken sollte um den Anruf zu rechtfertigen? Ich sollte es aber wohl wirklich besser bleiben lassen. So ruft man nur mieses Karma hervor und ich habe keine Lust in meinem nächsten Leben als Ameise oder Hummel wiedergeboren zu werden. Obwohl Hummeln schon irgendwie lustig sind. Wie sie so schwerfällig und träge durch die Luft brummen und eigentlich so aussehen, als dürften sie überhaupt nicht fliegen können. Trotzdem sollte ich es wohl nicht darauf ankommen lassen: „Ich lass dich besser schlafen, wir können gern morgen sprechen."

„Jetzt bin ich eh wach..." Ihr Tonfall wirkt gereizt und erst als sie weiter spricht, scheint sie sich darauf zu besinnen ein wenig freundlicher zu klingen: „Warum rufst du an?"

„Wir wollten am Samstag ja etwas unternehmen." Meine Augen landen auf dem Block, der zugeklappt auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt. Ich ziehe ihn langsam näher und schlage ihn auf. Lächelnd kommen die Erinnerung an die gestrige Nacht zurück. Aber nicht nur an die gestrige Nacht, sondern auch an das was vor wenigen Minuten geschehen ist: „Jetzt wollte ich wissen, ob es okay ist, wenn wir es verschieben?" Ich fahre mit den Fingerspitzen die geschwungene Handschrift nach und komme nicht umhin Santana ein wenig um diese schöne Art zu schreiben zu beneiden: „Es ist nämlich etwas passiert..."

x x x

_...einige Minuten zuvor..._

„Santana..." Ich kann es mir jetzt doch nicht weiter verkneifen und fange an zu lachen, als ich zum vierten Mal mein Elternhaus durch die getönte Seitenscheibe des Autos an uns vorüber fliegen sehe. Ich drehe mich sogar um und betrachte durch das Heck, wie die Einfahrt in der Dunkelheit immer kleiner wird. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie oft sie noch um den Block fahren will und warum sie nicht einfach fragt: „Ich hab bis jetzt nichts gesagt, aber hast du vergessen wo ich wohne? Das macht wirklich nichts, ich vergesse es auch immer wieder."

Jetzt ist es an ihr kurz auf zu lachen. Es ist eine angenehme Abwechslung, da die letzten paar Minuten der Fahrt eine unangenehme Stille angenommen hatten. Wirklich verstehen konnte ich ihren Stimmungswechsel mal wieder nicht. Im einen Moment albern wir herum und im nächsten starrt sie ausdruckslos auf die Straße und sagt kein Wort mehr. Ich wollte die Stille aber auch nicht durchbrechen, gerade weil Santana so nachdenklich und ernst wirkte. Als ich jetzt zu ihr sehe, haben sich ihre Gesichtszüge etwas entspannt und sie schielt kurz zu mir: „Du vergisst wo du wohnst? Ernsthaft?"

„Hab ich das gesagt?" Ich kaue nachdenklich auf meiner Unterlippe herum und fahre schließlich fort: „So meinte ich es nicht. Nachhause finde ich eigentlich immer, was ich aber nicht für alle möglichen anderen Orten behaupten kann. Ich fahre immer noch mit Navi zum Glee Club."

Der Wagen wird langsamer und sie hält schließlich rechts am Straßenrand an. Ich betrachte einen Moment die Bäume vor denen wir parken, deren Umrisse durch die Straßenlaternen erkennbar sind. Wir stehen genau zwischen zwei Grundstücken, die so gar nichts mit meinem Zuhause zu tun haben. Deshalb irritieren mich ihre nächsten Worte sehr: „Ich weiß ganz genau, wo du wohnst."

Ich sehe kurz zu ihr. Den Kopf fragend zur Seite geneigt. Dann blicke ich noch einmal nach draußen und studiere ein weiteres Mal meine Umgebung: „Bist du wirklich sicher? Hier wohne ich nämlich nicht..."

Sie tippt mir auf die Schulter, bringt mich damit wieder dazu mich zu ihr zu drehen. Ich schrecke ein wenig zurück, als mein Gesicht dabei fast mit ihrem kollidiert. Sie hat sich über die Mittelkonsole zu mir gelehnt. Sie ist jetzt wieder so nah und ich sehe trotz der Dunkelheit im Wageninneren deutlich, wie ihre Lippen zu einem leichten Grinsen verzogen sind: „Nicht erschrecken."

Mir wird jetzt erst bewusst, dass ich den Motor des Fahrzeugs überhaupt nicht mehr höre und wieso es auf einmal so dunkel ist. Sie hat den Wagen ausgestellt und somit ist auch die Beleuchtung des Armaturenbretts erloschen. Die Straßenlaternen sind die einzige schwache Lichtquelle und im Schatten der Bäume fühle ich mich nun fast so, als wären wir für den Rest der Welt unsichtbar.

Wieder wenden sich meine Augen ihren Lippen zu und betrachten wie hypnotisiert jede ihrer Bewegungen, die sie bei ihren nächsten Worten durchfahren: „In eurem Haus brennt noch Licht und nach dem ganzen Tag wollte ich heute Abend nicht schon wieder kontrolliert werden."

Sie leckt sich unendlich langsam über die Lippen und mich durchfährt dabei ein Schauer, als hätte ich in meinem Leben noch nie etwas aufregenderes gesehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie diese kleine Geste tatsächlich so langsam ausführt oder ob mir mein Gehirn nur wieder einen Streich spielen will. Wenn es mit Santana zu tun hat, scheint mein Kopf noch schräger zu funktionieren, als er es sonst schon tut. Er ist benebelt und nimmt alles so anders wahr. So verzerrt. Vielleicht ist sie meine persönliche Droge und ich bin einfach jedes Mal in ihrer Gegenwart wie benebelt, wie high.

Wenn Santana eine Droge ist, würde es immerhin so einiges erklären. Es würde erklären, warum ich nach einer ersten Kostprobe nicht genug davon bekommen kann. Es würde erklären, warum sich alles so irreal anfühlt. Es würde bedeuten, dass ich abhängig bin, weil sie irgendwelche Stoffe absondert, die mich süchtig machen. Die mich so ganz anders handeln lassen, als ich es von mir gewohnt bin.

Ich bin ein Drogensüchtiger und meine Droge ist Santana Lopez. Und obwohl sie meinen Körper ganz sicher nicht mit Chemikalien verseucht und vergiftet, durchflutet sie ihn mit Schmetterlingen und irgendwelchen Hormonen, die mein gesamtes Handeln fast fremdgesteuert bestimmen. Selbst wenn sie ganz sicher nicht ungesund ist, bräuchte ich wohl sicher einen Entzug um wieder ganz davon herunter zu kommen, sollte sich mir jemals wieder der Zugriff auf mein Rauschmittel entziehen.

Sanfte Lippen drücken sich gegen meine Schläfe und ich schließe unweigerlich die Augen. Es unterstreicht meine Theorie, da ich mich sofort entspanne. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag nur darauf gewartet, diese Lippen wieder zu spüren. Jetzt nimmt die Berührung das unruhige Zittern von meinem Körper und ersetzt es durch ein anderes. Ein erwartungsfrohes.

Ein Seufzen entrinnt meiner Kehle, als ihr Mund vorsichtig weiter nach unten wandert. Über meine Wange, mein Kinn und schließlich sogar meinen Hals. Sie saugt dort an meiner Haut und obwohl ich es bei der nächtlichen Stille nicht sagen kann, sind die Töne, die meinen Mund verlassen wohl lauter als geplant oder erwartet. Es sind ungewohnte Geräusche, aber ich schäme mich nicht dafür. Jede Bewegung ihrer Lippen lässt etwas durch mich hindurch schießen. Es ist wie ein Kick und mein Mund möchte diese Sensation wohl mit der Welt teilen. Oder mit ihr.

Es ist eine simple Reaktion auf all das, als meine Hände ihr Gesicht umschließen und ihren Mund gegen meinen ziehen. Es ist auch nicht wirklich weiter verwunderlich, dass der Kuss nicht einmal annähernd unschuldig oder zurück haltend beginnt. Nach der letzten Nacht haben wir uns heute wohl beide den ganzen Tag nach genau dem gesehnt. Nach dem Gefühl unserer Lippen gegeneinander gepresst. Wie sie sich feurig miteinander bewegen und wie unsere Zungen ein intensives Spiel, fast einen Kampf, beginnen.

Der Kuss erinnert mehr an eine wilde Knutscherei und hat mich noch genau _das_ gestern bei unserem ersten Kuss gestört, ist es jetzt genau das, was ich möchte. Die ganze Anspannung entlädt sich in diesem einen Moment.

Meine Hände lösen sich von ihrem Gesicht, schließen sich kurz darauf um ihre Hüfte und versuchen sie näher zu ziehen. Eine Barriere hindert mich jedoch daran. Santanas entnervtes Jammern füllt meinen Mund und sie zieht sich von mir zurück. Mein Blick fällt auf die Mittelkonsole, den Ursprung unserer körperlichen Trennung, dann wieder zu ihr. Ich will gerade etwas sagen, als sie mit etwas Mühe über das Hindernis krabbelt, sich mit den Händen an meinen Schultern abstützt und auf meinem Schoß zur Ruhe kommt.

Ich schlucke etwas, als sich ihr Körper eng an meinen drückt. Ihre Beine gespreizt und ihre Knie zu beiden Seiten meiner Hüfte auf dem Polster abgelegt. Obwohl ich eine Hose trage, ist es doch wieder wie ein elektrischer Schlag, als sie ihren Körper ganz senkt und sich ihr Unterleib gegen meinen presst. Nur getrennt durch mein Kleidungsstück und was auch immer sie unter ihrem knappen Kleid trägt.

Wie als würde ich an einem Haken hängen und sie würde die Angelrute bedienen, zieht mich eine unsichtbare Leine sofort wieder näher. Hungrig nehme ich wieder Kontakt zu ihren Lippen auf und lasse unsere Spiele auf ein neues beginnen. Ihre Finger massieren meinen Nacken und meine Hände streichen fast ein wenig rast und ruhelos über ihren Rücken. Sie wollen so viel wie möglich von ihr berühren und erkunden.

Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis mein Mund den selben Wunsch verspürt. Innig beiße ich ihr in die Unterlippe, entlocke ihr dabei ein leises Stöhnen und knabbere mich dann an ihren Hals. Sie neigt den Kopf zurück, schafft mir mehr Platz und ich lasse mich nicht lange bitten und arbeite mich ausgiebig über jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut. Ich knabbere, ich beiße und ich sauge. Jeder Laut, der ihr dabei entfährt animiert mich nur noch mehr.

Meine Hände wandern nach unten und in dieser Situation überrascht es mich nun auch nicht, dass sie sich wie von selbst über ihren Hintern legen. Sogar ein wenig die festen Rundungen nach fahren. Als meine Fingerspitzen jedoch unerwartet auf etwas treffen, hält mein Mund in seinen Bewegungen inne. Vorsichtig spiele ich mit dem seidigen sich nach Spitze anfühlenden Material und schiebe schließlich beide Hände flach unter ihr Kleid um das Kleidungsstück weiter zu erfühlen. Ihre Atmung stockt und ich spüre schließlich, wie sich ihr Brustkorb deutlich schneller gegen meinen bewegt. Langsam nehme ich den Kopf zurück und unsere Blicke treffen sich. Ihr Mund ist leicht geöffnet, aber ansonsten macht sie nicht den Anschein, als sollte ich meine Hände schnellstmöglich wieder zu mir nehmen.

Ich lehne meine Stirn gegen ihre, sehe ihr noch einen Moment weiter in die Augen, bevor sich meine eigenen schließlich nach unten richten. Waren sich meine Hände in den letzten Minuten jeder Bewegung so sicher, verlieren sie nun wieder einen Teil ihrer Selbstsicherheit und zittern deutlich, als sie ihr Kleid behutsam etwas nach oben schieben.

Sie versteift sich in meinen Armen, spannt sich etwas an. Aber genauso ergeht es mir. Ich halte die Luft an und beiße mir auf die Lippe, als der Sichtschutz verschwindet und meine Augen ihre schwarze Unterwäsche erblicken. Ich schließe die Augen, atme hörbar zischend ein, ehe ich wieder in ihr Gesicht sehe. Ihr Ausdruck wirkt verunsichert und ich kann nicht anders als ihr einen kurzen sanften, aber zittrigen Kuss zu geben. Obwohl sie sich spürbar entspannt, bleibt eine restliche Anspannung in der Luft. Deshalb verlassen schließlich flüsternd die Worte meinen Mund: „Ich weiß nicht, woher das grad kam..."

„Es ist okay..." antwortet sie ebenso leise, legt ihre Hände über meine und schiebt sie langsam wieder nach unten an ihre Hüfte. Das Kleid bleibt dabei weiterhin an Ort und Stelle, nach oben geschoben, und so berühren meine Handflächen nun wieder den Stoff ihres Slips.

Ihre Lippen finden erneut die meinen, öffnen sie und beginnen dieses Mal einen deutlich sanfteren und langsameren Kuss. Ich ziehe den Bauch etwas ein, als ein Lufthauch darüber weht und mein Oberteil etwas nach oben wandert. In zarten, kreisförmigen Bewegungen streifen ihre Fingerspitzen um meinen Bauchnabel, während sich der Kuss weiter intensiviert und sie meinen Kopf zurück gegen die Kopfstütze des Beifahrersitzes drückt.

Ich bin definitiv erregt. Sogar mehr als das, wenn es dafür noch eine Steigerung gibt. Fast alles in mir will meine ganzen Bedenken auch beiseite schieben. Immerhin hat es sich bisher noch nie so richtig angefühlt und ich hatte noch nie das Bedürfnis einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Nicht so wie jetzt, wo meine Finger mit dem Bund ihres Slips spielen und ich spüre, wie der Druck meiner Hose nachlässt, weil sie erst den Knopf öffnet und dann den Reißverschluss herunter schiebt.

Noch nie war ich einerseits so bereit dafür und andererseits auch so überhaupt nicht bereit. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich überhaupt den ersten Schritt getan habe, wo jetzt wieder eine gewisse Panik in mir aufkeimt. Erstaunlicherweise ist es nicht die Panik davor _so etwas_ mit Santana tun zu wollen, es ist eher ein Bedenken, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt oder der richtige Ort dafür ist. Wir kennen uns kaum und ich sollte meinen Rausch nicht gegen all meine Sinne gewinnen lassen.

Ich ziehe den Kopf wieder etwas zurück und sofort wird mein Hals erneut von hungrigen Zähnen attackiert. Ich stöhne leise auf und ihr Name kommt mir nur heiser über die Lippen: „Santana..."

Für einen Moment vergesse ich auch wieder alle Dinge, die mir so eben durch den Kopf geschossen sind und schließe die Augen. Mit einem Ruck ziehe ich ihren Unterleib enger an mich und sie atmet daraufhin zischend gegen meinen Hals. Was meine eh nicht großartig vorhandene Gegenwehr noch weiter ins straucheln bringt. Erst als sie sich zurück lehnt um mein Oberteil weiter nach oben zu schieben, ich meine Arme nicht hilfreich anhebe, lande ich wieder in der Realität und unsere Blicke treffen sich.

Ich weiß nicht, ob der Widerspruch auf meinem Gesicht erkennbar ist oder ob meine stockende Atmung, die aber durchaus auch durch andere Dinge ausgelöst ist, mich verrät, aber sie lässt schließlich mein Shirt wieder sinken und lehnt ihre Stirn gegen meine. Sie sieht mir weiter in die Augen, ein Hauch weht mit ihren Worten über meine Lippen: „Zu schnell, oder?"

Schluckend schüttele ich erst leicht den Kopf, dann nicke ich jedoch. Dabei unterbreche ich keinen Moment den Kontakt zwischen unserer Haut: „Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es nicht wahnsinnig anregend ist...vor allem deine Unterwäsche..." nuschele ich. Wahnsinnig anregend ist fast noch eine Untertreibung. Ein kleiner Teil in mir, wahrscheinlich wieder der pubertierende Junge, schreit lauthals 'Hallelujah, lass es uns tun!' und ist drauf und dran ihr die Klamotten auszuziehen. Ein anderer äußert seine Bedenken.

Es sind nicht nur Bedenken über die Geschwindigkeit in der alles abläuft. Er denkt auch darüber nach, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, was ich eigentlich tun muss und ich sie mit meiner Ahnungslosigkeit wirklich nicht enttäuschen oder verschrecken will. Aber weil ich über diesen Punkt im Augenblick nicht sprechen kann, äußere ich eine weitere meiner Sorgen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mein erstes Mal wirklich in einem Auto erleben will."

Jetzt ist es an ihr etwas zu nicken: „Ich auch nicht." Einen Moment schielt sie nachdenklich nach unten, dann weiten sich für einen weiteren ihre Augen. Als sie mich wieder ansieht, lächelt sie etwas, obwohl es ein wenig verkrampft wirkt: „Ich meine..." Sie räuspert sich und ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich ihr Verhalten jetzt tatsächlich als Verunsicherung deuten soll und was es zu bedeuten hat. Letztlich spricht sie etwas gefestigter weiter und streicht mir mit einer Hand über den Arm: „Dein erstes Mal sollte wirklich nicht in meinem Auto sein."

„Sorry..." nuschele ich und fühle mich das erste Mal in meinem Leben wirklich schlecht, weil ich einem anderen Menschen mehr oder weniger eine Abfuhr erteilt habe. Ich fühle mich unter anderem auch schlecht, weil ich nicht weiß, ob es eine falsche Entscheidung war.

„Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen." antwortet sie und mein Gesicht hellt sich etwas auf, als ich bei ihr nun ein ehrliches Lächeln entdecke. Sie lehnt sich noch etwas nach vorne und drückt ihre Lippen gegen mein Ohr: „Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben." Wie sie die Worte jetzt wieder mit dieser rauchigen Stimme dahin flüstert und wie sich ihre Mundwinkel spürbar zu einem Grinsen verziehen, lässt mich beinahe schon wieder meinen gefassten Grundsatz über Bord werfen.

Ich zittere und schaffe es nicht einen einzigen Gedanken in klare Worte zu fassen: „Das...ja...also...o-okay..." Hatte ich mir nicht schon mehrfach überlegt, dass ich etwas gegen ihre Wirkung unternehmen sollte?

Aber warum sollte ich das tun, wenn sie jetzt so wunderbar leise lacht und mir dann ein weiteres Mal ihre vollen Lippen gegen meine drückt: „Bist du sicher, dass du am Samstag nicht auf Pucks Party gehen willst?"

„Ich bin halt schon verabredet und sie kommt von weit her..."

Es ist fast ein wenig unverschämt, wie sie ihren Zeigefinger über mein Gesicht fahren lässt, mir tief in die Augen sieht und erneut diesen schrecklich attraktiven Tonfall anschlägt: „Ich hatte mir halt überlegt, wir könnten ausgehen. Wenn wir schon einmal an einem Samstag gleichzeitig Feierabend haben und das schon so früh, sollte man es ausnutzen." Sie lehnt sich wieder vor, umschließt meine Unterlippe mit ihrem Mund und saugt daran, bevor sie nuschelnd fort fährt: „Unser erstes Date und dann gehen wir zur Party..."

„Ein Date...?" Ich habe definitiv schon einmal von dem Ausspruch 'die Waffen einer Frau' gehört, aber sollte ich als Frau nicht eigentlich immun dagegen sein? Jetzt sitze ich hier und werde von ihr mit einem Kanonenfeuer bombardiert und ich sehe keine Chance, in diesem Gefecht als Sieger den Platz zu verlassen und nicht jeden Augenblick die weiße Fahne zu schwenken.

Erneut knabbert sie sich zu meinem Ohr. Als sie mein Ohrläppchen zwischen ihre Lippen nimmt, kneife ich die Augen zusammen und würde zu gerne unruhig auf meinem Sitz hin und her rutschen. Nicht möglich, weil sie immer noch über mir sitzt und mich vollkommen in ihrer Gewalt hat. Ich seufze schließlich auf und sie grinst erneut gegen mein Ohr. Sie weiß ganz genau, dass sie nur wenige Schritte von ihrem Triumph entfernt ist: „Ich dachte an ein Abendessen. Vielleicht bei Breadstix? Ich übernehme die Rechnung..."

Abendessen. Breadstix. Einladung. Santana. Oh Gott, ich bin hoffnungslos verloren und ich will nicht mal etwas daran ändern. Ich versuche einen Moment meine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen, dann drehe ich ihr Gesicht zurück zu meinem. Sie sieht mich amüsiert an, weiß wirklich genau, dass sie gewonnen hat und ich gebe mich tatsächlich einfach und ohne Kampf geschlagen: „Hol mich um 7 Uhr ab."

Für die nächsten unzähligen Minuten sollen es unsere letzten Worte bleiben. Wir verlieren uns wieder viel zu sehr in dieser einen Sache, die man auch mit dem Mund tun kann und die nicht viel mit Reden zu tun hat.

x x x

_...jetzt..._

„Moment mal..." durchbricht Quinn die Stille. Hatte ich ihr zuvor nicht ein einziges Mal die Gelegenheit gegeben meinen Bericht zu unterbrechen, nutzt sie jetzt sofort die Chance es nachzuholen: „Du hättest heute Abend beinahe mit einem fast Fremden in seinem Auto geschlafen?"

„Er..." Frustriert massiere ich mir meine Schläfe. Ich bin allein von der Erzählung schrecklich ausgelaugt. Warum fällt es mir auch so schwer einfach mit der Wahrheit raus zu rücken und warum musste ich es tatsächlich so erzählen, als hätte das alles mit einem Mann statt gefunden? Ich schäme mich fast ein wenig dafür so feige zu sein, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, ob die Wahrheit irgendwelche Konsequenzen hätte. Gefühle sind Gefühle, oder? Spielt es denn wirklich eine Rolle, ob sie zwischen Frau und Frau passieren? Für mich spielt es keine Rolle und deshalb frustriert es mich nur noch mehr, dass ich Angst vor Quinns Reaktion habe. Allerdings weiß ich auch nicht, wie Santana darüber denkt und ob sie damit so offen umgehen will. Es ist keine einfache Situation, sie ist ziemlich kompliziert und ich sollte Santana wohl erst fragen, bevor ich es die ganze Welt wissen lasse.

„Er was?" fragt Quinn und holt mich damit mal wieder aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

„Er ist nicht völlig fremd. Mr. S ist ein netter Kerl und ich mag ihn wirklich sehr..." Mr. S? Irgendwie klingt das jetzt mehr nach einem Bösewicht bei James Bond, als nach irgend etwas anderem. Da hätte ich jetzt auch direkt 'Clyde' sagen können, um wieder zu meinen Bonnie und Clyde Gedankengängen zurück zu kommen. Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wer von uns beiden in dieser Geschichte der Mann wäre, was jetzt aber auch keine besonders hilfreiche Erkenntnis ist.

„Mr. S?" Sie schweigt einen Moment, dann seufzt sie hörbar am anderen Ende der Leitung. Ich bin mir sogar fast sicher, dass sie ihren Kopf schüttelt, was das leise schabende Geräusch erklären würde: „Ich frag mich echt, was momentan in deinem Leben so vor sich geht. Aber wenn du ihn wirklich magst, dann geh am Samstag ruhig zu diesem Date."

„Ehrlich?" Ich fange sofort an zu strahlen und recke sogar triumphierend die geballte Faust in die Luft. Es fehlt nur noch, dass ich laut 'yes' schreie, wovon ich mich zum Glück abhalten kann, als mir in den Sinn kommt, welche Schattenseite dieser Erfolg mit sich bringt: „Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dich jetzt hängen lasse. Ich hab mich eigentlich auch sehr auf dich gefreut."

Es heißt doch immer 'Bruder vor Luder' und selbst wenn dieser Vergleich jetzt in dieser Situation nicht ganz stimmen mag, kommt es dem doch ziemlich nahe. Sollte ich es vielleicht 'Schwester vor Luder' nennen? Aber dann reimt es sich nicht mehr. Aber egal wie es heißt, eigentlich sollte man seine beste Freundin nicht wegen einem Mann, oder in diesem Fall einer Frau, im Stich lassen oder Verabredungen absagen. Wenn ich vorhin nicht so knallhart bearbeitet worden wäre, hätte ich mich vielleicht schon eher an diese Sache erinnert. Meine Hormone sind an allem schuld.

„Mach dir jetzt keine endlosen Gedanken. Ich wollte dich morgen auch anrufen, weil ich vorhin ebenfalls eine Einladung für Samstag bekommen habe. Ein alter Freund feiert eine Party und ich wollte dich ursprünglich fragen, ob du dann einfach mitkommen willst." Ihre Worte wirken wie eine Beruhigungspille für meine aufkeimenden Sorgen und ich lächele etwas, als sie weiter spricht: „Du kannst ja am Freitag nach der Arbeit zu mir kommen. Dann erzählst du mir noch mal richtig von diesem Mr. S und wir überlegen uns, was du am Samstag anziehst."

„Klingt ziemlich gut. Ich hab mir eh noch keine Gedanken gemacht, was ich am besten anziehe." Normalerweise mache ich mir da ja überhaupt keine Gedanken drüber, aber Quinn hat wohl recht und ich sollte es tun. Immerhin ist es mein erstes Date mit Santana und gerade nach vorhin hat sie einen kleinen Rachefeldzug verdient. Ich sollte so sexy aussehen wie noch nie.

„So wichtig ist das aber auch nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, er mag dich auch ziemlich gerne und es spielt sicher keine große Rolle für ihn." ist ihre einfache Antwort und allein die Worte von jemand anderem zu hören, erfüllen mich mit einem intensiven Wohlempfinden. Es stimmt, anscheinend mag mich Santana, sonst wäre gestern Abend und alles am heutigen Tag niemals passiert.

Wieder sehe ich kurz auf Santanas Handschrift und aus dem ersten Impuls heraus möchte ich beinahe einen weiteren Punkt in die Liste eintragen. Aber irgendwie habe ich nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass es nur meine Liste ist. Sie gehört jetzt Santana und mir. Deshalb sollte ich es nicht ohne sie tun und ich schlage den Block vorsichtig wieder zu: „Danke, Quinn."

„Wofür?" Sie wartet einen Moment ab, aber als von mir keine Antwort auf ihre Frage kommt, spricht sie weiter: „Ich freue mich wirklich, wenn es dir so gut geht und es vielleicht endlich etwas ernsthaftes wird. Deshalb ist der Samstag mein persönliches Geschenk an dich."

Ich lache kurz und lasse ihre Worte wieder auf mich wirken. Etwas ernstes? Momentan sieht es jedenfalls für mich so aus, als würde ich es wirklich wollen. Und ich will es auch, ich wünsche es mir. Was sich aber letzten Endes daraus ergibt, kann wohl nur die Zukunft zeigen. Oder der kommende Samstag. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Art Wendepunkt und ich weiß hinterher endlich wohin die Reise gehen soll. Ich hoffe es jedenfalls.

Wieder reißt sie mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Denk aber an Verhütung, Britt. Du solltest dich dabei nicht auf den Kerl verlassen. Du weißt ja, wohin das bei mir geführt hat..."

Sicher weiß ich von ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich weiß von ihrer ungewollten Schwangerschaft und all ihren Konsequenzen. Ich weiß wie sehr sie gelitten hat und wie sehr sie immer noch manchmal darunter leidet. Trotzdem beschäftigt mich momentan am meisten, dass ich heute nun schon zum zweiten Mal mit dem Thema 'schwanger werden' konfrontiert werde, obwohl es bei meinen derzeitigen Gedanken an die Zukunft nichts unwahrscheinlicheres und unlogischeres gibt.

Nach kurzem Zögern gebe ich ihr darauf die einzige Antwort, die mir in diesem Augenblick darauf einfällt: „Ich glaube, darüber muss ich mir wirklich keine Sorgen machen..."


	10. Im Rausch der Nacht, Part 1

**Author's Note: ** Nachdem ich etwa 7000 Wörter für dieses Kapitel geschrieben hatte, habe ich meinen Plan umgeworfen und mich dafür entschieden es in zwei Teile aufzuteilen. Es wäre einfach zu riesig geworden oder ich hätte Sachen gestrichen, die zu wichtig sind. Deshalb hier jetzt erst einmal Part 1.

**valerie**: Ich habe kurz überlegt, ob ich dich Ms. N nennen soll ;-) Was soll ich dieses Mal sagen? Wieder so eine super ausführliche und tolle Review! Ich find es auch immer wieder toll, wie du zum Teil so kleine Passagen (die vielleicht erst mal unwesentlich wirken, es aber em Ende eventuell gar nicht sind) heraus pickst und dir Gedanken dazu machst. Ohne Hilfe würde die Story in englisch wohl auch überhaupt nicht funktionieren. Ich selbst kann sie so nicht schreiben. Und genau diese unverbrauchte, vielleicht ein wenig naive Brittany ist der Grundstock von der Geschichte. Jedenfalls: es freut mich, dass es dir nach wie vor gefällt. Hoffentlich bleibt es auch so :-)

**HolyMoly:** Ich fühl mich ziemlich gelobt durch deine Worte und freue mich natürlich riesig darüber. Vielen Dank dafür! :-) Vor allem, wenn mir dann auch noch gesagt wird, dass alles was ich schreibe glaubwürdig ist und die Emotionen auch so rüber kommen, wie ich es tatsächlich versuche und möchte. Hab schon überlegt, ob ich zum Teil zu viele Stimmungen in ein Kapitel hinein baue, aber...die Realität sieht irgendwie auch so aus und man ertappt sich auch selbst immer wieder dabei, wie man so viele und unterschiedliche Dinge in kürzester Zeit fühlt. So soll es hier dann auch sein.

Aber jetzt mal los...hoffe es gefällt euch!

**(10)** Im Rausch der Nacht, Part 1

Stolpernd steigen wir die Treppe nach oben. Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich gehen muss, ich lasse mich einfach von ihr führen. Sie geht rückwärts, zieht mich mit sich und ein weiteres Mal verfehlt sie dabei beinahe die Treppenstufe. Alles was wir daraufhin tun, ist zu kichern und den Griff aneinander nur zu verstärken. Alles was ich kurz darauf tue, ist sie gegen die Wand zu drücken. Unsere amüsierten Laute nehmen selbst dann kein Ende, als sich unsere Münder erneut zu einem schluderigen Kuss miteinander vereinen.

In meinem Leben habe ich noch nie eine so lange Treppe gesehen. Sie kommt mir jedenfalls so lange vor. Wir versuchen jetzt bestimmt schon seit Stunden nach oben zu kommen, doch der Aufstieg ist schwieriger als gedacht. Nicht nur, weil es wohl sowieso physikalisch ziemlich schwierig ist gemeinsam und eng umschlungen eine Treppe nach oben zu gehen. Ich kann auch einfach meine Finger nicht von ihr lassen.

Immer wieder müssen wir anhalten, ich lasse meine Lippen über jede freie Fläche ihrer Haut wandern. Womit ich bei ihrem Kleid wirklich genug zu tun habe. So wie jetzt, als ich ihre mit meinen verschlungenen Hände nach oben neben ihren Kopf gegen die Wand drücke und meine Zungenspitze von ihrem Kinn abwärts auf ihr Dekolletee zuwandern lasse.

Ihr Kichern hält inne und ihr entfährt ein heiserer Laut, als ich zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang fahre. Als mich ihr Kleid von einer weiteren Erkundung abhält, drehe ich leicht den Kopf und sauge an einer ihrer wohlgeformten Rundungen. Jedenfalls so viel ich davon erreichen kann.

Sie bebt gegen meinen Körper und obwohl ich sie so fest in meinem Griff habe, bekomme ich kurz das Gefühl, dass sie dabei ist ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Oder ihre Beine jeden Moment nachgeben.

Vielleicht denke ich es auch nur, weil meine Beine zittern und immer schwerer werden wollen. Vielleicht bin ich diejenige, die jeden Augenblick rückwärts die Treppe wieder runter fällt. Was fast am Ziel angekommen tatsächlich ein herber Rückschlag wäre.

Ich hebe den Kopf an und sehe in ihr Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen steht sie vor mir und es fällt mir schwer ein klares Bild von ihr zu bekommen. Alles ist so verschwommen, so benebelt. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch genau das, was den Aufstieg so schwierig macht. Die Kombination aus ihr und dem Alkohol lässt mich nicht klar sehen, stört und erschwert all meine Bewegungen. Obwohl dieser Zustand einige Dinge so viel einfacher werden lässt, macht er ganz normale, alltägliche, so viel schwerer. Wie das Treppensteigen. Oder das Laufen allgemein.

Schwerfällig sehen meine Augen wieder die Treppe nach unten. Es ist, als würde ich ganz weit oben stehen und in den Grand Canyon hinab blicken. Außerdem will dieser Grand Canyon nicht aufhören zu wackeln. Fast züngelnd schlängeln sich die Stufen und allein dieser Anblick lässt meinen Kopf nur noch mehr drehen. Wenn ich fallen würde, wäre es wohl nicht nur ein Rückschlag, es würde auch ziemlich weh tun. Ich blase die Backen auf und kneife die Augen zusammen. Trotzdem erreicht das Züngeln nun anscheinend die Treppenstufe auf der ich gerade stehe und ich schwanke etwas zurück.

Lang kann ich mir darüber jedoch keine Gedanken machen, da mich zwei Hände sofort wieder weiter ziehen. Eigentlich sind die Bewegungen viel zu schnell und deshalb überrascht es mich, dass ich ohne erneut zu straucheln oder tatsächlich hin zu fallen endlich das obere Ende der Treppe erreiche.

Fest schlingen sich ihre Arme um meine Hüfte, ziehen mich nach dem kurzen Moment des Abstandes wieder eng an sie. Mein Gesicht landet in ihren Haaren und ich schnuppere sofort daran. In der Hoffnung, dass mich dieser wunderbare Duft aus meiner Trance holt. Er erreicht genau das Gegenteil.

Jeder Atemzug erfüllt das letzte bisschen meines Bewusstseins mit ihr. Ihr Duft mischt sich mit dem Alkohol in meinem Körper. Als sie dann auch noch ihre Lippen gegen mein Schlüsselbein drückt, schießt mein Kopf beinahe ruckartig in meinen Nacken. Es ist wie die letzte Injektion, die ich brauchte um nun komplett die Realität um mich herum zu vergessen. Es ist die Mischung aus Alkohol und meiner anderen Droge, die mich vollkommen schwerelos und zugleich wackelig werden lässt.

Irgendjemand hat mir einmal erklärt, dass man Alkohol und Drogen nicht miteinander einnehmen sollte. Ich habe mir bisher nie darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, da ich nicht vor hatte es zu tun. Aber selbst die besten Vorsätze werden wohl irgendwann gebrochen. Sonst würde ich jetzt nicht hier stehen und der gesamte Flur um mich herum schwanken, nachdem ich die Augen wieder geöffnet habe.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick mache ich mir darüber überhaupt Gedanken. Sie verschwinden, als ich den Kopf zurück nehme und sie wieder ansehe. Sie...die Beiden. Ich wusste nicht, dass Santana eine Zwillingsschwester hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie auch keine und es ist nur mein benebelter Kopf, der mir hier etwas vorspielt. Trotzdem zaubert der Anblick ein dämliches Grinsen auf mein Gesicht: „Gleich zwei für mich...heute ist die beste Nacht überhaupt!" kommt es deutlich lallend aus meinem Mund.

Mein dämliches Grinsen spiegelt sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder. Oder ihren Gesichtern. Immer wieder will sich eine zweite Santana aus der einen heraus bilden, will vor mir aufflackern und ich weiß einen Moment überhaupt nicht, welche von beiden ich ansehen soll. Die Entscheidung wird mir jedoch abgenommen, als ich ihre warmen Lippen erneut auf meinen spüre. Es ist nur ein kurzer Kuss, ein kurzer Kontakt, aber in dieser Berührung steckt so viel mehr als Worte überhaupt ausdrücken könnten. Es ist wie ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, dass diese Nacht wirklich die Beste meines Lebens sein wird.

Sofort packt ihre Hand wieder meine, zieht mich weiter. Entweder wechselt der Flur andauernd seine Richtung oder wir laufen in Schlangenlinien. Immer wieder stoßen wir oder auch nur ich gegen eine Wand. Beinahe reiße ich sogar ein Bild herunter, es wackelt heftig und ich weiß selbst nicht genau, wie ich es schaffe, es doch noch fest zu halten. Es landet jedenfalls nicht klirrend auf dem Boden. Ein Ruck an der Hand bewegt mich jedoch gleich wieder weiter. Es ist ein wenig zu schnell. Mein Gehirn kann die Bewegungen nicht verarbeiten, das Drehen in meinem Kopf nimmt nur noch zu und auch die letzte Kontrolle über meinen Körper scheint verschwinden zu wollen: „Ich werde Seekrank...ich war noch nie Seekrank, aber so fühlt es sich bestimmt an..."

„Wir sind da..." antwortet sie darauf. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass sie das sagt. Die Worte kommen ihr noch viel schwerer von den Lippen, als sich meine eigenen für mich angehört haben. Sie könnte genauso gut "Wir sinken..." gesagt haben, was auf meine Aussage hin sogar viel mehr Sinn ergeben würde.

Aber anscheinend war mein erster Eindruck doch der Richtige, als sie mit Schwung die Tür hinter sich auf wirft und mich triumphierend ansieht, während sie ein wenig vor und zurück schwankend im Türrahmen stehen bleibt: „Tadaa!"

Ich lehne meine Schulter gegen den Rahmen, blinzele einige Male, sehe an ihr vorbei und versuche etwas in dem dunklen Raum zu erkennen. Da wir kein einziges Licht im Haus angemacht haben, sind meine Augen immerhin an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und nur kurz darauf kann ich einige Umrisse erkennen und sogar zuordnen. Obwohl ich trotzdem noch einen Augenblick brauche um das Gesehene wirklich zu verstehen. Wenn das ihr Zimmer ist, hat sie ein ziemlich außergewöhnliches: „Du hast ein Klo im Zimmer? So was cooles hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!"

Jetzt ist es an ihr mich einen Moment blinzelnd anzusehen und dann ebenfalls in den Raum zu blicken. Es dauert eine ganze Weile und erst als ich bereits wieder nach ihrer Hand schnappe um sie voller Vorfreude in Richtung Badewanne zu ziehen, nuschelt sie etwas: „Falsches Zimmer..."

„Oh..." kommt es nur von mir und ich bin beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzt und die Badewanne aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet. Sie sah groß und gemütlich aus. Wir hätten zu zweit bestimmt viel Platz darin gehabt: „Ich mochte die Badewanne..."

Wieder halten wir an einer Tür an. Ich drücke mich an ihren Rücken, während sie vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt aufschiebt und in den Raum hinein blickt. Sie will wohl sicher gehen, dass sie nicht schon wieder den Raum verwechselt. Es sieht recht niedlich aus, wie sie den Kopf durch den Spalt schiebt und dabei versucht mich nichts vom Inneren sehen zu lassen. Ich muss daraufhin wieder grinsen, streiche sachte ihre Haare beiseite und bedecke ihren Nacken mit sanften Küssen.

Sie seufzt und zieht die Tür wieder zu. Sie lehnt den Kopf gegen das Holz und ich spüre, wie sich an jeder Stelle, die ich mit meinen Lippen berühre eine Gänsehaut bildet. Ich presse mich eng an ihren Hintern und meine Finger streichen erst über ihre Hüfte und dann weiter nach vorne an ihren Bauch. Sie sind vielleicht sogar tiefer als ihr Bauch und ich merke, wie sich ihre Hüfte sofort ein wenig vor bewegt um den Kontakt mit meinen Hände nur noch zu verstärken.

Einige Dinge sind wirklich einfacher, wenn man nicht ganz klar im Kopf ist. Alles was ich mache, passiert von selbst. Ich stelle es nicht in Frage. Und selbst wenn, will mein betrunkenes Selbst jetzt eh nichts anderes. Es sehnt sich nach all dem. Es sehnt sich nach ihr. Das Beste daran ist, es weiß anscheinend genau was es zu tun hat und stellt nicht einmal seine Handlungen in Frage.

Meine Zähne senken sich sachte in die Haut unter ihrem Ohr und ihr gesamter Körper bebt und erzittert ein weiteres Mal in meinen Armen. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, bis sie die Tür komplett aufstößt und sie mit einem lauten Schlag gegen etwas dahinter, wahrscheinlich die Wand, donnert. Dieser Ton ist genug um mich kurz wieder wach werden zu lassen. Ich sehe auf, als sie sich in meinen Armen dreht, meine Hände packt und mich erneut hinter sich her zieht.

Eigentlich sollte ich meiner Umgebung ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken, aber alles was ich sehe, ist sie. Ihre Augen funkeln, glitzern und erleuchten beinahe die Dunkelheit. In diesem Moment brauche ich kein anderes Licht, als das in ihren Augen. Selbst wenn ich normalerweise nicht einmal rechts von links unterscheiden kann und mich nicht zurecht finde, weiß ich jetzt genau, dass ich mein Ziel gefunden habe. Von ihr geführt, bin ich genau dort, wo ich sein wollte. Auch wenn ich es mir vielleicht nur einbilde, erhellt sie doch alles. Vor allem mein Inneres. Sie ist meine persönliche Taschenlampe.

Wann der Richtungswechsel statt gefunden hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich bemerke ihn erst, als meine Waden gegen etwas stoßen und ich wenig später rücklings auf einem weichen, federnden Untergrund lande.

Wie als hätte mein Aufschlag etwas aufgewirbelt, umhüllt mich sofort wieder alles mit diesem Geruch. Ihrem Geruch. Er ist in diesem Moment allgegenwärtig und ich halte sogar die Luft an, so sehr überwältigt es mich. Nur noch mehr, als die Matratze plötzlich auch beginnt zu schwanken. Ich denke erst, der Alkohol spielt mir einen weiteren Streich. Bis ich das Gewicht auf mir spüre, aufsehe und ein weiteres Mal in diese Augen blicke.

Es ist fast ein Déjà-vu. Wie vor einigen Tagen in ihrem Auto sitzt sie über mir, die Knie zu beiden Seiten meiner Hüfte. Es ist fast identisch zu dieser Situation, nur liege ich jetzt auf meinem Rücken und sie ist es, die ihre Finger an den Saum ihres Kleides legt. Mein Herzschlag setzt einige Schläge aus, als sie fast quälend langsam den Stoff immer weiter nach oben schiebt.

Ich sehe die Bewegungen nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Völlig gefesselt sehe ich ihr dabei die ganze Zeit weiter in die Augen. Unser Blickkontakt wird erst gebrochen, als sie den Stoff erst über ihren Kopf bringt und dann beiseite sinken lässt.

Für einige Sekunden ringe ich mit mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie wirklich anschauen soll. Aber warum hätte sie sich sonst ausgezogen, wenn sie es mir nicht erlauben würde? Mit einem Kloß im Hals sehe ich langsam an ihr hinab. Meine Augen verharren erst auf dem runden Leberfleck unterhalb ihrer rechten Schulter. Ich kannte ihn bereits, aber jetzt wirkt er so anders. Wahrscheinlich weil kein Stück Stoff, kein Träger eines Kleidungsstückes in seiner Nähe ist. Er ist nackt und er erinnert mich nur daran, dass meine Augen jeden Augenblick nur noch mehr dieser Nacktheit sehen werden.

Vorsichtig hebe ich meine linke Hand, lege die Fingerspitzen an ihre Schulter und lasse sie dann behutsam tiefer zu diesem kleinen Fleck streifen. Sie umspielen, liebkosen ihn und wandern dann weiter nach unten. Mein Blick folgt ihnen dabei und sieht ihnen dabei zu, wie sie seitlich an ihrer Brust hinab fahren.

Ich hatte recht. Nichts bedeckt ihren Oberkörper und ich beiße mir fast ein wenig schmerzhaft auf die Lippe, als meine Finger an der Unterseite ihres Busens entlang fahren, sich dann wieder zwischen beiden nach oben schieben und schließlich ihre linke Brust umschließen.

Erst dann bemerke ich, wie sich ihr Brustkorb etwas schneller gegen meine Hand bewegt und sehe erneut in ihr Gesicht. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sieht sie mich an, hat mich wahrscheinlich die gesamte Zeit beobachtet. Wir bewegen uns nicht, betrachten uns schweigend. Das einzige Geräusch ist ihre Atmung und die einzige für mich wahrnehmbare Bewegung, ist die ihrer Brust, die sich mit jedem Atemzug wieder gegen meinen Handballen drückt.

Schließlich kommt ein wenig Regung in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen zucken und fangen an zu lächeln. Normalerweise würde ich sagen, es ist ein unsicheres Lächeln. Aber unsicher ist nicht die richtige Beschreibung. Es ist ein stilles Lächeln. Keins, das ihre gesamten Gesichtszüge erreicht und sie komplett zum Strahlen bringt. Aber trotzdem eines, das genug Wärme ausstrahlt, ehrlich ist und mich selbst auch zum Lächeln bringt.

Langsam greift sie nach meiner zweiten Hand, hebt sie erst an ihre Lippen und küsst über jeden einzelnen Fingerknöchel. Dann sehe ich dabei zu, wie sie auch diese Hand auf ihre bis eben noch blanke Brust legt. Sie drückt meine Hand und lässt sie damit auch Druck auf ihre empfindliche Körperstelle ausüben. Ein kehliger, leiser Laut entrinnt ihr, als ich diese Andeutung verstehe und auch mit meiner zuvor stillen Hand ein wenig zu presse.

Mit jeder neuen Berührung meiner Hände, mit jedem Fingerstreich über ihre Brüste entfährt ein weiterer, wohliger Ton ihren Lippen. Diese Töne animieren mich, bringen mich nur noch mehr dazu auch jeden Zentimeter dieser beiden wundervollen Rundungen zu erforschen. Sie bringen mich dazu, dass ich mich schließlich unter ihr aufsetze und mir das hole, was mir in diesem Moment noch fehlt. Ich küsse sie. Ich küsse sie so innig und intensiv, dass es mir beinahe wieder die Luft aus den Lungen presst.

Dachte ich soeben noch, dass der Alkohol bereits ein wenig seiner Wirkung auf mich verloren hat, lässt dieser Kuss meine Meinung sofort wieder ändern. Ich war wohl noch nie so betrunken, wie in diesem Moment. Betrunken vor Glück und Lust.

x x x

Leere. Schwarze Leere. Das ist die erste Wahrnehmung die mir wieder bewusst wird. Neben dem unendlich lauten Brummen in meinem Schädel. Vielleicht ist es auch eine Horde Wespen oder Hornissen die um meinen Kopf herum schwirren. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist jedenfalls laut und unangenehm. Aus einem Impuls heraus hebe ich sogar die Hände, wedele damit unkoordiniert in der Luft über meinem Kopf herum. Das Brummen will jedoch nicht aufhören.

Erst überlege ich sogar, warum es so schwarz, so dunkel um mich herum ist. Mir wird jedoch bewusst, dass ich einfach die Augen öffnen sollte, dann würde sich dieser Zustand ändern. Er ändert sich auch, als ich versuche zu blinzeln und die Helligkeit beinahe sofort Tränen in meine Augen treibt. Nur langsam und schwerfällig gewöhne ich mich daran und schaffe es schließlich sie offen zu halten.

Dachte ich eben noch, ich wäre an der besten Stelle aus einem _hitzigen_ Traum in meinem Bett aufgewacht, fällt mir jetzt sofort auf, dass ich ganz sicher nicht in meinem eigenen Schlafzimmer liege. Die Wände sind dunkel, nicht so knallig wie bei mir Zuhause. Auch das Bett ist definitiv nicht mein eigenes. Es fühlt sich anders an und es ist auch andere Bettwäsche.

Als ich mein Gesicht ein weiteres Mal im Kopfkissen vergrabe, weiß ich sofort in wessen Bett ich liege. Der Duft steigt mir in die Nase, ich strecke meinen Arm zur anderen Seite des Bettes aus, drehe lächelnd und erwartungsfroh meinen Kopf. Das Lächeln verschwindet jedoch sofort wieder. Erneut Leere. Aber dieses Mal die Art Leere, die einen mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl zurück lässt, weil man sich an einem Ort allein wiederfindet, obwohl man wirklich nicht allein sein möchte.

Ich reibe mir über die Augen, versuche das immer noch existente Brennen zu vertreiben, scheitere jedoch daran. Durch die geöffneten Vorhänge strömt zu viel Licht in das Zimmer. Ich kann es nicht ertragen und die einzige Lösung besteht wohl darin, es auszusperren. Mühsam setze ich mich auf, strecke meine müden Glieder und bin überrascht wie schwer mir die ersten Schritte nach dem Aufstehen fallen. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich überhaupt keine Kraft in meinen Beinen, als wären all meine Muskeln in der letzten Nacht verschwunden oder geschrumpft.

Es fühlt sich an wie nach einem Marathon, als ich endlich meine Hände an die Vorhänge lege und sie zu ziehe. Der erzielte Effekt lässt mich aber sofort entspannen. Endlich blendet mich nichts mehr. Der Streifen Licht, der durch den Spalt fällt, ist mehr als genug. Bevor mich jedoch meine Beine noch ganz im Stich lassen, gehe ich in kleinen Schritten wieder auf das Bett zu. Fast dort angekommen, halte ich inne.

Meine Stirn legt sich in Falten und ich trete wieder einige Schritte zurück. Habe ich wirklich gerade gesehen, was ich denke gesehen zu haben? Was ich in dem großen Standspiegel vorfinde, lässt mich an mir hinab schauen. Ich bin nackt. Absolut nackt. Nichts bedeckt mich und ich verstehe kaum, wie mir das bis eben nicht auffallen konnte. Ich wende mich ganz dem Spiegel zu, sehe an mir entlang und schließlich reiße ich die Augen auf.

Ich wache nackt in Santanas Bett auf. Aus einem interessanten Traum. War es kein Traum? Aber wieso kann ich mich dann an nichts erinnern? Habe ich tatsächlich gestern so viel getrunken? Was ist auf der Party passiert? Was ist den ganzen Abend überhaupt passiert?

Es sind nur Bruchstücke, an die sich mein Gehirn erinnern will. Kleinere Fetzen an den gestrigen Abend, an die gestrige Nacht. Sie sind jedoch so verschwommen, dass sie kaum Sinn ergeben. Dabei wüsste ich jetzt zu gern, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht sollte ich es aber besser gar nicht erst wissen. Ich hier im Adamskostüm, kann nur eine Sache bedeuten und mich nicht daran zu erinnern, lässt mir beinahe meinen Mageninhalt wieder hoch kommen. Obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, ob ich überhaupt etwas gegessen habe und ob ihn mehr als nur Reste des Alkohols, über dessen Existenz ich mir jetzt recht sicher bin, füllen.

Ich lege mir die Arme eng um den Körper und betrachte mich wieder im Spiegel. Ich sehe so verloren aus, wie ich mich fühle. Blass, eingefallen und so, als würde ich mich selbst umarmen um mich vor der Welt und der Realität zu schützen. Oder um mich zu trösten.

Im nächsten Moment geht eine Tür hinter mir auf. Ich bin irgendwie so mit mir selbst beschäftigt, dass ich es zwar wahr nehme, es mich aber nicht schockiert oder erschreckt zusammen zucken lässt. Durch den Spiegel betrachte ich wie Santana, bekleidet mit einem Morgenmantel und ein Tablett in den Händen, nach einem Schritt in den Raum stehen bleibt und zu mir sieht. Nur kurz sieht sie an mir entlang, wirkt unerwartet überrascht von meinem Anblick und zwingt sich dann dazu wieder zur Reflexion meines Gesichts zu sehen. Sie schluckt kurz und spricht dann leise: „Guten Morgen."

Ihre Stimme klingt heiser und belegt. Erst jetzt bemerke ich das pelzige Gefühl in meinem Mund und es trifft mich dann auch kaum unerwartet, dass meine Stimme genauso klingt. Sie klingt nach einer langen durchzechten Nacht, als ich den Kopf leicht drehe, über meine Schulter zu ihr sehe und den Mund öffne: „Hey..." Ich räuspere mich und versuche den Frosch, der meine Stimmbänder anscheinend mit seinem Teich verwechselt, zu verscheuchen. Mit wenig Erfolg. Das seltsame Gefühl und das heisere quaken wollen nicht verschwinden: "Morgen..."

Sachte schüttelt sie den Kopf, tritt näher ans Bett und stellt das Tablett darauf ab. Erst jetzt bemerke ich die leichte Note von Kaffee, die den Raum erfüllt. Langsam setzt sie sich auf die dabei knarzende Matratze und meidet wieder einmal meinen Blick: „Ich hab uns Frühstück gemacht."

„Hm...danke." Noch ein letztes Mal betrachte ich mich und meinen Körper im Spiegel. Ich habe normalerweise kein Problem mit meiner eigenen Nacktheit, doch jetzt fühle ich mich unsicher, wie ich hier so offen im Raum stehe. Auf dem Präsentierteller. Vor ihr. Vor allem, weil sie nicht zu mir sieht. Immerhin hat sie _das alles_ wohl letzte Nacht gesehen. Warum kann sie es sich jetzt also nicht anschauen? Ist etwas mit mir, meinem Äußeren, nicht in Ordnung?

Ich löse mich aus meiner Starre und schlüpfe selbst auch wieder ins Bett. Ziehe die Decke bis über meinen Oberkörper und drehe mich dann leicht zu ihr: „Santana...?"

„Ja?" Sie blickt weiterhin nach unten und rührt in einer steten, gleichmäßigen Bewegung ihren Kaffee um.

„Letzte Nacht...haben wir...hatten wir...?" Meine Finger streichen recht unruhig über die Bettdecke und ich falte sie schließlich ineinander, um sie in ihren Bewegungen zu stoppen. Ich weiß nicht, welches Gefühl gerade schlimmer ist. Das Gefühl, welches die Frage aufwirft, ob wir letzte Nacht miteinander geschlafen haben, weil ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann. Oder jetzt laut aussprechen zu müssen, dass ich tatsächlich keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an all das habe, was wohl zwischen uns passiert ist. Wie muss sie sich denn fühlen, wenn ihr mein Blackout klar wird?

Als ich weiter sprechen will, höre ich wie ein einziges leises Wort ihren Mund verlässt. So sehr ich mich damit auch die letzten Minuten auseinander gesetzt habe, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet: „Nein."

Nein? Obwohl alles dafür spricht, mein Traum und der Mangel an Bekleidung, hatten wir keinen Sex? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich brauche um diese Information zu verarbeiten. Es ist erleichternd. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass ich nichts getan habe, woran ich mich nun nicht mehr erinnern kann. Es ist gut, dass wir nicht betrunken die Kontrolle über uns verloren haben. Aber wieso haben wir das nicht?

Ich sehe wieder zu ihr, wie sie weiter nachdenklich ihren Kaffee rührt und so verunsichert und fast ein wenig klein auf mich wirkt. Es gibt nur eine Erklärung für all das und obwohl ich einerseits wirklich erleichtert bin, tut es mir andererseits auch unglaublich weh sie erneut enttäuscht zu haben: „Es tut mir leid..." murmele ich und greife mir eine Scheibe Toast um damit meine nervösen Finger zu beschäftigen.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragt sie und ein durchaus überraschter Unterton schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit.

Ich breche den Toast in der Mitte durch. Erst dann kommt mir der Gedanke, dass so etwas im Bett vielleicht keine gute Idee ist und versuche schnell mit den Händen die Krümel von der Bettdecke zu wischen. Meine hastigen Bewegungen werden jedoch von ihrer Hand gestillt, die nach der meinen greift und ich somit mein Gesicht doch wieder zu ihr drehe. Sie wiederholt ihre Worte: „Was tut dir leid, Britt?" und sieht mir dabei endlich wieder in die Augen.

„Na ja...wenn wir keinen Sex hatten, dann hab ich bestimmt wieder gekniffen...es tut mir echt leid, Santana. Ich kriege dauernd Panik und versaue alles..." Eigentlich könnte ich noch mehr sagen, alles in mir schreit danach einfach weiter zu sprechen, doch jedes Wort kratzt zu sehr in meinem Hals und bringt mich schließlich zum Stoppen. Es ist sicherlich auch nicht verkehrt, mich nicht weiter zu entschuldigen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß was ich genau getan habe.

„Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts?" Sicherlich ist es eine Frage, aber so wie sie es formuliert und wie sie dabei klingt, ist es eher eine Feststellung. Als dann auch noch ihre Augen einen traurigen Ausdruck annehmen und wieder von mir wegsehen, erinnere ich mich an dieses Verhaltensmuster. Es ist etwas mit ihr. Etwas ist ihr unangenehm.

Nur kurz darauf zieht sie eine meiner Hände wieder an ihre Lippen und flüstert gegen meine Haut: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld..."

x x x

_...Samstag, 18:59 Uhr..._

Das Klingeln an der Tür lässt mich sofort ein wenig zu schnell vom Sofa aufspringen. Ich weiß, dass mich die Blicke meiner Eltern verfolgen, als ich aus dem Wohnzimmer schwebe. Ich fühle mich jedenfalls so, als würde ich von einer Wolke getragen einfach aus dem Raum gleiten. Jedenfalls versuche ich nicht zu hastig oder auffällig zu gehen, obwohl genau das wohl auch wieder auffällig ist. Sie haben mich bereits den halben Abend ausgefragt, für wen ich mich denn so chic gemacht hätte und sind nach wie vor nicht davon überzeugt, dass ich nur mit _einer Freundin_ etwas essen und dann zu einer Party gehe.

Solange ich jedoch nicht weiß, was dieser Abend bringt und wo ich mit Santana stehe, muss ich ihnen ja nicht erzählen für wen ich mich so aufgebrezelt habe und _nur_ eine Freundin ganz sicher die falsche Beschreibung für Santana ist.

Ich bin aufgeregt. Ich bin sogar unfassbar nervös. Ist es überhaupt noch nötig so durch den Wind zu sein, obwohl wir schon alle möglichen aufregenden Dinge getan haben, auf die man sonst immer bei einem ersten Date hin fiebert? Normalerweise geht man auf ein Date, bekommt vielleicht am Ende einen Abschiedskuss und darauf baut sich alles auf. Was bedeutet also dieses erste Date? Für einen Moment will ich jedenfalls nicht darüber nachdenken, dass mir Quinn am gestrigen Abend erneut mit dem Thema Verhütung in den Ohren lag und ich vorhin beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen habe, als ich nach passender Unterwäsche gesucht und keine besonders tolle in meinen Schubladen gefunden habe. Ich sollte auch nicht daran denken, welches Chaos ich bei diesem Zusammenbruch in meinem Zimmer hinterlassen habe und ich es irgendwann wieder aufräumen muss.

Es klingelt erneut und ich frage mich, wie lange ich jetzt schon mit der Hand auf der Klinke an unserer Haustür stehe. Kurz brummt mein Dad etwas aus dem Wohnzimmer, was nach einem „Jetzt mach dem armen Mädchen schon auf." klingt. Ich schließe die Augen, schlucke noch einmal, dann öffne ich endlich die Tür.

Mit einem nervösen Lächeln steht sie vor mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich genau den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck habe. Meine Augen wandern sofort an ihr hinab und ich halte, wie so oft in ihrer Gegenwart die Luft an, während ich ihr gesamtes Erscheinungsbild in mich aufsauge. Mein Plan war es sie heute mit meinem Aussehen aus den Schuhen zu hauen. Jetzt steht sie hier und ich bin mir sicher, dass jeden Augenblick meine eigenen Schuhe von meinen Füßen springen wollen oder ich einfach umkippe.

Sie sieht atemberaubend aus. Mit dem leicht welligen Haar, ihrem schwarzen Kleid mit seinen dünnen Trägern, welches einen erstaunlichen Effekt auf ihren Ausschnitt erzielt. Mal davon abgesehen, dass es ihre Beine wirken lässt, als würden sie bis in den Himmel reichen. Ich brauche recht lange, bis ich endlich wieder in ihr Gesicht sehe und bemerke sofort meine von ihrem Anblick ausgelösten glühenden Wangen.

Immerhin scheint meine Mission ebenfalls gelungen zu sein, da ihre Augen erst deutlich nach meinen wieder nach oben sehen und Blickkontakt suchen. Ich grinse, sehe kurz über meine Schulter ins Haus und lehne mich dann ein wenig zu ihr: „Du siehst...wow..."

„Gleichfalls." flüstert sie schmunzelnd und sieht ein weiteres Mal an meinem weißen Kleid entlang. Sie versucht ihre Blicke gar nicht erst zu verstecken: „Und wir passen gut zusammen..."

Ich nicke etwas und haste dann noch einmal zurück ins Haus. Meine Handtasche baumelt an der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Ich schnappe sie mir sofort und sehe noch ein letztes Mal zu meinen Eltern: „Wir sind dann weg." Dieses Mal schaue ich zur Haustür, bevor ich noch einmal etwas leiser zu meinen Eltern spreche: „Wenn ich nicht heim komme, übernachte ich bei Santana." Es ist auch überhaupt nicht auffällig, wie meine bis zu diesem Augenblick recht klare Stimme, auf einmal flüstert und nuschelt. Deshalb ist der Blick, den mir meine Eltern zuwerfen auch irgendwie zu verstehen. Aber sie sagen nichts dazu. Sie wünschen mir lediglich Spaß und eine gute Nacht, sollten sie mich nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen.

In diesen Momenten bin ich wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ich anders bin und es auch jeder um mich herum weiß. Ich kann mich manchmal noch so dämlich oder seltsam benehmen und niemand wundert sich darüber. Na gut, sie wundern sich vielleicht schon, aber sie sprechen es nicht an. Sie nehmen es so hin und ich bin ganz leicht aus dem Schneider. Alles hat also doch seine guten Seiten.

x x x

_...Breadstix..._

Ich tunke die Garnele in die Cocktailsauce und schiebe sie mir dann zwischen die Lippen. Ganz genüsslich sauge, knabbere ich daran. Spiele sogar ein wenig mit der Zunge damit. Obwohl man mit Essen nicht spielen sollte, kann ich mir gerade nicht helfen. Wie mich Santana mit großen Augen und fasziniert dabei beobachtet, ist genug um solche unwichtigen Grundsätze zu vergessen. Als ich dann mit einem harten Biss ein Stück davon abreiße, zuckt sie unweigerlich auf ihrer Bank zusammen und die bis eben still zwischen ihren Händen liegende Brotstange bricht knirschend in der Mitte auseinander.

Ich muss leise lachen, als sie dann auch noch schockiert auf das Brot und dann wieder zu mir sieht. Amüsiert schüttele ich mich und werde schließlich nicht hart, aber ein wenig unsanft unter dem Tisch getreten.

„Dafür, dass du angeblich keine Ahnung hast was du tust, machst du es wirklich gut." Ein weiteres Mal stößt ihre Fußspitze gegen mein Schienbein: „Und hör auf zu lachen."

Ich schiebe mir den Rest Garnele in den Mund und kaue grinsend: „Ich hab doch überhaupt nichts gemacht."

„Natürlich." Sie hebt leicht ihre Brauen und schüttelt dann ebenfalls grinsend ihren Kopf. Als mich erneut ihr Fuß unter dem Tisch berührt, will ich mein Bein zuerst weg ziehen. Dieses Mal erwischt mich jedoch kein Tritt, ihr Fuß streift ganz sanft mein Bein entlang.

Diese Berührung ist eine kleine Sensation. Nicht nur, weil sie anscheinend heimlich ihren Schuh ausgezogen hat und jetzt mit ihrem nackten Fuß meine Haut berührt, sondern auch, weil es in der Öffentlichkeit geschieht. In einem hell erleuchteten Lokal. Selbst wenn wohl nur ein Kind, oder einer der 7 Zwergen, sehen könnte was unter diesem Tisch gerade passiert, passiert es trotzdem in einem Raum voll anderer Menschen.

Egal wie unwahrscheinlich es ist von jemand anderem dabei erwischt zu werden, jagt diese kleine _öffentliche _Geste einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Sie bringt mich dazu meine Hand flach auf den Tisch zu legen und langsam über den Untergrund auf ihre zu zu schieben.

Gerade als meine Fingerspitzen die ihren berühren und sie ihre Finger ein wenig öffnet, damit ich dazwischen gleiten kann, ertönt eine entfernt bekannte unfreundliche Stimme: „Hast du dir einen kleinen Hund zugelegt, Lespez?"

Gleichzeitig ziehen wir beide recht ruckartig unsere Hände wieder zu uns zurück und sehen nach oben in das mir leider doch sofort bekannte Gesicht. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen blickt Karofsky erst zu mir, dann finster zu Santana: „Ich würde aber aufpassen, sie ist ganz sicher noch nicht stubenrein."

Die Temperatur im Raum ist innerhalb weniger Sekunden um mindestens 10 Grad gesunken, als ich jetzt zu Santana sehe und ihr Gesicht wieder einmal diesen eisigen, abweisenden Ausdruck angenommen hat. Kurz zucken ihre Lippen und dann verlassen die kühlen Worte ihren Mund: „Mehr fällt dir nicht ein? Ich bin echt immer wieder überrascht, wie viel Müll aus deiner riesigen Klappe kommt. Ich dachte immer Affen wären eigentlich sehr intelligent, aber bei dir scheint während der Evolution irgend was schief gelaufen zu sein."

Obwohl mich ihre Wort beeindruckt haben, scheinen sie auf ihn wenig Eindruck zu machen. Er lässt sich einfach neben mich auf die Bank sinken und zwingt mich damit weiter an die Abtrennung zu rutschen. Eigentlich sollte er mich nicht einschüchtern und ich sollte ihm nicht den Gefallen tun, aber ich möchte ihm einfach nicht so nahe sein: „Du warst auch schon mal besser, Lespez."

Zum zweiten Mal nennt er sie jetzt schon so und ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob er einfach noch dümmer ist, als er aussieht. Es ist wirklich nicht so schwierig sich ihren richtigen Nachnamen zu merken: „Sie heißt Lopez." sage ich und spreche ihren Namen extra langsam und deutlich aus, damit er es auch ja versteht.

„Willst du ihn mir vielleicht buchstabieren, Blondie? Das könnte ein großer Spaß werden." Er streckt seine Hand aus und kommt mir damit wieder unangenehm näher. Ich weiß erst überhaupt nicht, was er vor hat und rutsche nur noch etwas mehr von ihm weg. Schließlich greifen seine Finger nach einer meiner Garnelen, sie ist bereits halb auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund, als er plötzlich schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzieht, aufkeucht und meine Vorspeise auf die Tischplatte klatscht.

Santana hat sich bedrohlich über den Tisch zu ihm gelehnt, seinen Arm gepackt und ihn einmal recht kräftig auf den Tisch geschlagen. Nicht den Arm, der sich sich zu meinem Essen gestreckt hat, sondern den anderen. Erst in diesem Augenblick fällt mir auf, dass er in einem Gips steckt. Nur ein kleiner Teil seiner Finger ist noch zu sehen und er endet erst kurz unterhalb seines Ellbogens.

Ich zucke etwas zusammen, als Santana ein weiteres Mal seinen verletzten Arm anhebt und erneut mit Schwung mit der Tischplatte zusammen prallen lässt. So wie er aufstöhnt, möchte ich fast mit einstimmen. Alles an ihm schreit nach Schmerzen und selbst wenn ich kein Mitleid haben sollte, fühle ich mich jetzt beinahe auch so, als würde mir der Arm weh tun: „Santana..." murmele ich leise, aber eindringlich.

„Ich habe dir letztens schon gesagt, dass du Brittany in Ruhe lassen sollst. Bei welchem Teil habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?" Obwohl er ein wirklich bulliger großer Kerl ist, schafft er es nicht seinen Arm aus Santanas Griff zu lösen. Vielleicht habe ich bisher ihre Kräfte auch einfach nur unterschätzt oder irgendwo in ihr wohnt der Hulk und er ist soeben ausgebrochen. Ich erwarte beinahe, dass jeden Augenblick ihr Kleid von ihrem Körper platzt, obwohl ich damit sowieso schon bereits den gesamten Abend rechne. Der Todesgriff lockert sich jedenfalls keinen Millimeter und ich bilde mir sogar ein, dass ihr Gesicht eine grünliche Farbe angenommen hat. Aber vor allem sind es ihre Augen, die ihren Worten noch viel mehr Nachdruck verleihen. Sie wirken so bedrohlich und so fremd: „Du solltest jetzt besser ganz schnell verschwinden. Wenn ich dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe sehe, wenn ich dich etwas über sie sagen höre oder wenn mir auch nur irgendwer erzählt, dass du schlecht über sie redest, dann stopfe ich dir auch noch deinen anderen Arm direkt dort hin, wo die Sonne niemals scheint und dieses Mal kommst du nicht so leicht mit einem lächerlichen kleinen Bruch davon."

Obwohl er wimmernd nickt, hebt sie erneut seinen schmerzenden Arm nach oben. Für mich ist es genug. Egal wie unsympathisch mir dieser Kerl ist, egal wie nett es ist, dass sie mich offensichtlich beschützen will. Genug ist genug und man muss nicht grausam werden. Weder seelisch, noch körperlich. Also greife ich nach ihren Händen und ziehe sie trotz starkem Widerstand von seinem Arm. Ich umschließe sie und drücke einen Moment fest zu: „Es reicht, Santana."

Kopfschüttelnd dreht sie sich langsam zu mir. Dieses Kopfschütteln ist keine Aussage, es wirkt eher, als wolle sie sich damit von etwas befreien. Von einem Gedanken oder von einem Gemütszustand. Es ist, als ob ein kurzes Flackern über ihr Gesicht, über ihre Augen fahren würde und ihr Ausdruck verwandelt sich daraufhin. Die ganze Wut, die soeben noch an all ihren Zügen abzulesen war, wechselt zu einer leichten Teilnahmslosigkeit: „Es ist genug." Wiederhole ich erneut leise und streiche mit meinen Fingern über ihren Handrücken.

Karofsky hat sich mittlerweile schwerfällig aufgerappelt und sieht schmerzverzerrt, aber trotzdem deutlich düster wieder zu Santana: „Du hast dir kein Hündchen gesucht, du bist das Hündchen." Es klingt gestellt, es klingt wahrscheinlich nicht so, wie er es beabsichtigt, als er gehässig lacht und sich dann doch von unserem Tisch, von uns, entfernt.

Ich sehe ihm nicht nach, wende mich nicht von ihr ab. Ihr Blick huscht erst ihm hinterher und dann ein wenig rastlos durch den Raum. Ich weiß, dass einige Leute zu uns sehen. Die Auseinandersetzung war laut genug. Schon allein der Aufprall seines eingegipsten Armes war jedes Mal laut genug zu hören. Sie starren uns mit Sicherheit an. Trotzdem ist es mir egal. Der einzige Mensch der zählt, sitzt mir zitternd und bebend gegenüber. Erneut liebkosen meine Finger zärtlich ihre Hände: „Lass uns gehen."

x x x

Ich lasse mich seufzend auf die Parkbank fallen. Aber erst nachdem Santana darauf bestanden hat, dass sie erst ihre Jacke aus dem Auto holen geht und ich mich mit meinem weißen Kleid nicht direkt auf den möglicherweise dreckigen Untergrund setze. Soweit hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht und wäre am Ende wohl den restlichen Abend mit schwarzen Streifen auf dem Hintern durch die Gegend gelaufen.

Sofort strecke ich meine Hand in die braune Papiertüte und fische einen der Burger heraus. Ich halte ihn ihr hin, sie nimmt ihn und begutachtet ihn einen Moment recht abschätzig: „Burger beim ersten Date ist echt mal was Neues."

Nachdem ich mir auch einen davon aus der Tüte genommen habe, stelle ich sie vor mir auf den Boden und fange an ihn auszuwickeln: „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Ich mag Burger." Genüsslich beiße ich in das matschige Brötchen und drehe schnell meinen Kopf ein wenig beiseite, weil mir wie fast immer sofort etwas von der Soße vom Kinn tropft.

Sie schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf, nimmt eine der Servietten hoch und tupft mir damit über das Gesicht: „Ich glaube, ich hab unser Date sowieso schon versaut, da spielen Burger auch keine große Rolle mehr." Sie lehnt sich zu mir, drückt ihre Lippen gegen meine Wange und lässt sie viel länger dort, als ich erwartet hätte. Es soll mir wohl etwas sagen und ich verstehe es sogar, bevor ich in ihr verunsichertes Gesicht sehe.

„Du hast nichts versaut. Ich hatte meinen Garnelen Cocktail, was will ich mehr? Damit habe ich dich wahrscheinlich eh schon mehr Geld gekostet, als du eingeplant hattest." antworte ich schmunzelnd und zwinkere ihr zu, während ich erneut meine Zähne in mein Essen grabe.

Nur kurz erhellt sich ihr Gesicht. Sofort nimmt es wieder einen ernsteren Ausdruck an. Er ist aber nicht mehr verunsichert oder traurig. Er ist einfach nur ernst und ehrlich: „Für dich würde ich alles Geld der Welt ausgeben."

Die Kaubewegungen meines Kiefers werden immer langsamer, während ich sie weiterhin eingehend betrachte. Irgendwie war es ein Satz, den man normalerweise nur in Liebesfilmen hört und bei dem man dann gerne einmal genervt die Augen verdreht. Wenn man ihn aber gesagt bekommt, und auch noch von der richtigen Person, klingt er gar nicht mehr lächerlich. Er klingt nach dem ehrlichsten was ein Mensch überhaupt sagen kann und ich verstehe jetzt wirklich, warum es im Film danach meistens zu einem Kuss kommt.

Ich schlucke den Inhalt meines Mundes herunter und lehne mich dann langsam zu ihr. Sie ist sichtlich überrascht, als ich ihr einen kurzen Kuss gebe und mich dann wieder zurück lehne, als wäre überhaupt nichts gewesen. Wieder beiße ich ein Stück von dem Burger ab und nuschele dann mit vollem Mund: „Hör mal, She-Hulk..."

Sie schüttelt sich kurz amüsiert: „She-Hulk?"

Ich nicke etwas und kaue dieses Mal erst fertig, bevor ich weiter spreche: „Du hast unser Date wirklich nicht versaut. Obwohl ich tatsächlich nach der Aktion bei Breadstix nur noch mehr Fragen an dich habe, können die bis morgen warten. Denkst du nicht? Ich möchte dir jetzt nur eins sagen...ich mag keine Gewalt und du solltest so etwas nicht noch einmal tun."

Sie sieht auf ihren eigenen, immer noch eingepackten Burger und dreht ihn ein wenig in den Händen. Kaum hatte ich den letzten Satz ausgesprochen, sind ihre Schultern ein wenig nach unten gesunken und etwas an ihr hat sich erneut negativ verändert. Ich stoße sie aufmunternd sachte mit der Schulter an: „Lass uns den heutigen Abend einfach genießen. Wenn wir morgen früh bei dir aufwachen, kannst du mir vielleicht endlich mal ein paar Erklärungen liefern."

„Klingt nach einem...Moment..." Ihre Augen landen wieder auf mir. Sie betrachtet mein Gesicht und ihre Mundwinkel zucken dann überrascht und amüsiert, fast ein wenig verschmitzt, nach oben: „Wenn wir morgen früh bei mir aufwachen?"

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass deine Eltern übers Wochenende nicht da sind?" antworte ich ihr mit einer Gegenfrage und klinge wirklich so, als wäre meine Aussage gar keine große Sache. Dabei ist sie eine ziemlich große Sache. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht bei ihr zu übernachten, ich habe es immerhin vorhin auch schon meinen Eltern angedeutet, aber trotzdem hat diese Entscheidung jetzt eine viel größere Wirkung auf mich, als ich es mir anmerken lasse. Ich weiß nicht einmal, woher diese Entscheidung kommt. Sollte ich nicht nach all dem mit Karofsky eher abgeschreckt sein? Aber ich bin es nicht und verstehe mich langsam selbst nicht mehr.

„Sie sind nicht da und ich hab es gesagt, aber ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du immer noch bei mir schlafen willst."

„Bisher noch. Wir werden sehen, ob der restliche Abend meine Meinung noch ändert." Ich zwinkere ihr ein weiteres Mal zu und widme mich dann wieder meinem Abendessen. Ihren Blick spüre ich noch lange auf mir ruhen, ehe ich schließlich das Papier neben mir knirschen höre und sie auch endlich anfängt zu essen.

Es ist nicht schlimm mit Santana zu schweigen. Ich bekomme nicht das Gefühl, ich müsse jedes Mal die unangenehme Stille mit etwas unterbrechen. Es fühlt sich nicht unangenehm an und ich denke wir sind einfach gut darin. Wahrscheinlich weiß sie es wirklich zu schätzen, dass sie mit mir nicht dauernd reden muss, da sie anscheinend eh nicht so gerne redet. Vor allem nicht über sich selbst. Auch wenn wir aus unterschiedlichen Gründen unsere Probleme mit der Kommunikation haben, können wir uns immer wieder gemeinsam in diese kleinen, stillen Momente flüchten und wir fühlen uns beide wohl damit.

Irgendwann werden wir sicher auch lernen miteinander zu reden, darüber mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick reicht es, dass wir unser Essen genießen, uns immer wieder Blicke zuwerfen und genau verstehen, was der andere mit diesen Blicken sagen will.

x x x

Auf einem der etwas weniger benutzten Wege schlendern wir Hand in Hand durch den Park. Obwohl wir nicht darüber gesprochen haben, scheint es sie wohl nicht zu stören so öffentlich mit mir durch den Gegend zu laufen. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass uns bisher keiner der wenigen Passanten auch nur sonderlich beachtet hat. Am Ende habe ich mir wohl mehr Gedanken darüber gemacht und es ist gar nicht so viel dabei, wie ich bisher dachte.

Es erstaunt mich jedoch auch, dass es mir so wenig ausmacht. Bereits der Kuss vorhin auf der Parkbank und jetzt das hier. Ich mache, was ich möchte und für richtig halte. Was andere denken könnten, schwirrt mir zwar tatsächlich stellenweise immer wieder durch den Kopf, aber es juckt mich nicht. Es ist nur eine Nebensächlichkeit und wäre eventuell anders, wenn sich all das nicht so richtig anfühlen würde. Schließlich kann mir keiner vorschreiben oder nehmen, was ich fühle.

Langsam drehe ich den Kopf zu ihr. Ich hatte gesagt, dass wir nicht über schwierige Dinge reden müssen, aber trotzdem sind Dates doch dazu da um den Anderen ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen. Also sollten harmlose Fragen ja erlaubt sein: „Was hast du eigentlich vor? Später, wenn du nicht mehr im Glee Club arbeiten musst."

Sie sieht nach oben, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch in den Himmel. Ich folge ihrem Blick. Obwohl es noch nicht richtig dunkel ist, dämmert es langsam und trotz der vielen Lichter der Stadt kann man vereinzelte Sterne bereits leicht funkeln sehen. Wie muss es da oben erst aussehen, wenn kein Licht der Erde stört? Wäre der Himmel dann von Millionen unbeweglichen Glühwürmchen übersät? Wenn ich es könnte, würde ich in diesem Moment gerne der ganzen Welt den Strom abschalten, um das Funkeln dieser Glühwürmchen mit Santana sehen zu können.

„Ich wollte immer studieren." antwortet sie plötzlich, während wir beide weiterhin den Himmel beobachten. Ich sehe nur immer mal wieder kurz nach vorne um nicht in einem Busch zu landen. Ich könnte mir allerdings auch schlimmeres vorstellen, als mich mit Santana in einem Gebüsch zu verheddern.

Leicht schüttele ich über diesen Gedanken den Kopf. Sollten sie in der nächsten Zeit wieder öfter auftauchen, gibt es in der Mitte des Parks immerhin einen kleinen Teich und ich könnte mich einfach hinein stürzen, um diese hitzigen Eingebungen zu vertreiben. Erneut schüttele ich den Kopf und konzentriere mich lieber wieder auf den Himmel: „Was hindert dich daran?"

„Na ja...so einiges." Dieses Mal muss ich nicht zu ihr sehen, muss ihr keinen Stoß verpassen um eine richtige Antwort zu bekommen. Sie spricht von alleine weiter: „Ich dachte an Jura. Du weißt, ich steh auf streiten und da könnte ich es endlich einmal sinnvoll einsetzen."

Es stimmt wohl. Als heißblütige Rechtsanwältin könnte ich sie mir tatsächlich gut im Gerichtssaal vorstellen. Kurz schmunzeln wir uns an: „Aber ich bin jetzt vorbestraft und selbst wenn mich eine Uni nimmt, heißt es noch nicht, dass ich hinterher eine Zulassung bekomme."

Ich sehe zu ihr und bemerke, wie wieder eine dieser dunklen Regenwolken über ihrem Kopf hängt. Sie kickt abwesend ein kleines Steinchen vor sich her und es scheint sie wirklich schwer mitzunehmen, dass ihre Zukunftspläne in weite, eventuell unerreichbare Ferne gerückt sind. Mir würde es wohl nicht anders gehen, wenn ich wüsste, was ich mit mir anfangen will und dann wegen einem kleinen Fehler so viele Steine in den Weg gelegt bekomme.

Sie reibt sich über die Arme und obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es die leichte aufkommende Brise ist oder ob ihre Gedanken sie frieren lassen, nehme ich ihre Jacke, welche ich locker über meine Handtasche gehängt hatte, trete vor sie und lege sie ihr um die Schultern. Als sie mich daraufhin ansieht, neige ich den Kopf etwas zur Seite: „Du könntest auch Lehrerin werden, wenn dir das erlaubt wird. Meine Lehrer haben immer so viel geschrien, es könnte dir Spaß machen."

„Klingt verlockend." antwortet sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und tritt noch ein wenig näher an mich. Sie umschließt mit den Fingern beider Hände die Träger meines Kleides und fährt sie langsam entlang. Erst nach oben, dann wieder nach unten. Die Rückseiten ihrer Finger streifen dabei ganz bewusst über meine Haut und ich schließe bei diesem kribbelnden Gefühl sogar kurz die Augen. Eines öffne ich jedoch sogleich wieder, als wie weiter spricht: „Ich hab mir überlegt, ich konnte einfach mit dir zusammen in diese 'Real Housewives' Show mit einsteigen."

Dieses Mal zwinkert sie mir zu und egal wie abwegig dieser Gedanke überhaupt ist - als würde sich jemand eine Fernsehsendung aus Lima, Ohio ansehen – ist es eine andere Sache, die mich daran mehr irritiert: „Wenn wir zusammen sein wollen, muss aber eine von uns arbeiten gehen. Sonst haben wir kein Geld und wären wohl ganz schön herunter gekommene Hausfrauen."

Ihre Hände halten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Sie schluckt kurz und sieht dann von mir weg durch den Park. Es sieht so aus, als würde sie etwas suchen, sie sucht vielleicht auch etwas, aber nicht was man auf den ersten Anschein hin glaubt. Sie sucht einen Ausweg. Einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation, weil ich genau das gesagt habe, was sie nicht unbedingt hören wollte.

Vielleicht hätte ich es auch nicht sagen sollen. Wir haben dieser Sache zwischen uns immerhin noch keinen Stempel aufgedrückt und eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht vor es zur Sprache zu bringen. Leise seufze ich und sehe nach unten. Im Prinzip hat sie mir soeben ja eine ungewollte Antwort gegeben. Wenn sie mit mir zusammen sein wollte, hätte sie die Aussage wohl nicht so verunsichert, oder?

„Du könntest auch einen 90jährigen Millionär heiraten, ich bringe ihn für dich um und wir lassen es wie einen natürlichen Tod aussehen." ist schließlich ihre Antwort und als ich wieder zu ihr sehe, streicht sie mir über die Wange: „Danach sind wir so reich, dass keine von uns jemals arbeiten muss."

Ich sehe sie weiter nur an, ein wenig irritiert und sie ist es die plötzlich leise lacht: „Das wäre die einfachste Lösung, Britt. Wir wären zusammen und könnten uns den ganzen Tag auf die faule Haut legen. Außerdem wäre die Geschichte spannend genug fürs Reality TV."

„Was hab ich dir vorhin von Gewalt erzählt?" Ich mag sie nicht. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie wie jetzt nur im Spaß davon spricht. Ein kleiner Teil findet ihre Aussage auch wirklich nicht lustig, aber ein anderer bringt meine Gesichtszüge doch zum Strahlen. Egal was sie gerade sonst gesagt hat, der wichtigste Teil hatte mit uns zu tun. Selbst wenn alles nur Spinnereien und Spaß sind, hat sie letzten Endes doch von _uns_ gesprochen. Ich drücke meine Lippen sanft gegen ihre Stirn und murmele: „Vielleicht fällt uns ja auch noch etwas anderes ein."

x x x

_...jetzt..._

Mittlerweile ist das Tablett auf dem Boden gelandet. Ich liege auf meinem Bauch, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und betrachte Santana, die mit dem Rücken am Kopfteil des Bettes lehnt.

Jedes Wort hat die Erinnerungen zurück in meinen Kopf fließen lassen. Mit jedem Wort konnte ich mich an all das erinnern, was gestern Abend passiert ist. Klar und deutlich kamen die Bilder zurück. Auch all das, was ich in diesen Augenblicken gefühlt habe. Die Leere und diese unfassbar große Lücke in meinem Kopf hat sich zum Teil geschlossen. Ich strecke mich etwas und hauche einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Arm: „War doch ein gutes Date."

Sie schmunzelt leicht und fährt mit ihren Fingern durch meine zerzausten Haare. Versucht sie ein wenig zu glätten, was jedoch zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen eine Vogelmutter hat sich ein Nest auf meinem Kopf gebaut und wird jeden Moment nach ihrer Hand picken.

Langsam rutscht sie nach unten, legt sich auf ihre Seite gedreht neben mich und sieht mich an. Ihre Hand streicht weiter über meinen Kopf und spielt ein wenig mit einer Strähne. Auch wenn sie wieder einmal nichts sagt, weiß ich doch, was sie sagen will. Dass es ein gutes Date war. Dass sie Spaß hatte und sie in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich glücklich ist. Sie sieht jedenfalls glücklich aus und selbst wenn sie ihre Emotionen so gerne unterdrückt, andere vorspielt, kann sie genau diese bestimmte nicht so einfach vortäuschen.

„Ich würde dich echt gerne küssen, aber ich schmecke nach Frosch." murmele ich leise und drehe meinen Kopf sogar etwas, da ich meinem Atem gerade wirklich nicht über den Weg traue.

Das geliebte Lachen erfüllt wieder meine Ohren, bevor sich nicht nur ihr Kopf, sondern ihr halber Körper auf meinen Rücken legt: „Woher weißt du, wie ein Frosch schmeckt?"

Ich brumme leise und verschränke die Arme nun unter meinem Kopf um mich flach darauf zu legen. Ihre Fingerspitzen streichen in kleinen Kreisen über meine nackte Schulter und es ist so beruhigend, dass mein immer noch brummender Schädel fast wieder in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf fallen will. Ich halte jedoch die Augen offen: „Solange du deine Geheimnisse hast, habe ich auch meine."

Fast bin ich selbst ein wenig überrascht über diese schlaue Antwort und ich muss grinsen, als sie wieder lacht und ich es dieses Mal nicht nur höre, sondern ihre Gesichtsregungen auch zwischen meinen Schulterblättern spüre: „Scheint mir fair zu sein."

Einen Moment kehrt wieder diese angenehme Stille zwischen uns ein. Ihre Finger malen weiter über meine Haut und ich seufze, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand meinen rechten Arm entlang fährt. Sachte zieht sie ihn unter meinem Kopf hervor und nimmt meine Hand. Etwas abwesend spielt sie mit meinen Fingern. Ich bin es, die schließlich unser Schweigen wieder bricht: „Danach sind wir zur Party, richtig?"

Die Bewegung ihres Kopfes gegen meinen Rücken scheint ein Nicken zu sein: „Und der Abend wurde erst so richtig kompliziert..."

x x x

**End of Part 1 - Part 2 folgt mit einer etwas anderen Party und mit der Aufklärung, was in dieser Nacht tatsächlich geschehen ist.**


	11. Im Rausch der Nacht, Part 2

**Author's Note: **Erstens kommt es ja immer anders und zweitens als man denkt. Hatte ich was von zwei Teilen gesagt? Hm...es wird doch noch Teil 3 folgen. Bitte nicht schlagen ;-) Ich hab die Partynacht eindeutig unterschätzt und will sie aber nicht nur halbherzig abhandeln. Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür. Außerdem sag ich jetzt mal offiziell 'Danke' an bobbieyoung. Sie hat mir aus einer kleinen Krise geholfen und mich auf eine Idee gebracht. Ich mache in diesem Kapitel etwas, was ich mir vorher nicht hätte vorstellen können. Ihr werdet es selbst sehen und ich würde echt gerne wissen, was ihr von dieser einmaligen Sache haltet. Außerdem vielen Dank für die vielen Hits, Favs, Alerts und Reviews. 4 Stück hatte ich noch nie :-) Ich geh am Ende noch mal darauf ein.

Have fun!

**(11)** Im Rausch der Nacht, Part 2

_Samstag, ca. 22 Uhr, Puckerman Residenz_

Ich dachte eigentlich, es wäre nur eine kleine Party. Die Leute aus dem Glee Club und vielleicht noch ein paar von Pucks Freunden. Ein lustiges Zusammensein. Schon allein die Autoschlange vor seinem Haus und die halbe Straße entlang spricht von ganz anderen Dimensionen. Wir mussten sicher 5 Blocks entfernt parken, weil näher überhaupt keine freie Fläche mehr zu finden war.

Direkt nach dem Aussteigen konnte man schon deutlich den Bass der Musik hören. Hauptsächlich den Bass, der die ruhige Sommernacht mit seinem Hämmern erfüllt und sogar den Boden zum Beben bringt. Je näher wir jetzt kommen, umso lauter und durchdringender wird er. Immerhin mischt sich jetzt auch ein wenig Melodie und Gesang zu dem bisher nur steten Bummen. Es wird auch Zeit. So langsam wollte das pulsieren des Bodens und das monotone Gehämmer in meine Glieder fahren. Meine Beine fühlen sich an wie Wackelpudding und mein Herz wollte mittlerweile dem viel zu schnellen Rhythmus folgen.

Zum Glück ist es seit einer Weile schlimmeres gewohnt und ich mache mir deshalb wenig Sorgen wegen meinem Herzrasen. Allerdings fühlt es sich viel angenehmer und gesünder an, wenn es wegen Santana so schnell schlägt. Jetzt wirkt es eher aufgebracht und erregt. Nicht dieses angenehme Flattern, welches mit Sicherheit durch den Flügelschlag der Schmetterlinge in meinem Körper ausgelöst wird.

„Wieso beschweren sich die Nachbarn nicht über den Krach?" frage ich sie schließlich und lasse meinen Blick schweifen. Vielleicht ist die Antwort recht simpel und Puck hat überhaupt keine Nachbarn. Alle Häuser sehen so dunkel und unbewohnt aus. Bewusst entdecke ich nur in einem Fenster einen leichten Lichtstrahl.

„Die meisten sind sicher auch auf der Party. Seine Feiern sind legendär und sogar bis weit über die Grenzen Amerikas bekannt und berüchtigt." antwortet sie grinsend und lässt einen Moment unsere verbundenen Hände zwischen unseren Körpern vor und zurück wippen.

„Ehrlich?" kommt es recht beeindruckt von mir.

Sie schüttelt kurz schmunzelnd den Kopf und formt mit ihren Lippen das Wort 'Nein'. Als ich etwas irritiert und nachdenklich die Augen zusammen kneife, halten wir plötzlich an. Wir sind ganz sicher noch nicht an unserem Ziel angekommen und die grellen Lichter der Party sind auch noch deutlich entfernt. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, warum sie uns zum Stehen bringt. Sie sieht sich einen Moment mit nun recht ernstem Gesichtsausdruck um. Mehrfach zu allen Seiten und stellt sich dann vor mich. Sie wirkt nicht mehr so locker und befreit, wie vor wenigen Momenten noch. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich bereits auf dem gesamtem Weg zu Pucks Haus das Gefühl, dass sie sich neben mir immer mehr anspannt und in meine Hand krallt. Ich lasse jetzt selbst meine Augen kurz wandern und spreche dann leise, flüstere beinahe, weil ihr seltsames Verhalten mich irgendwie dazu bewegt: „Was ist...werden wir verfolgt?"

„Hör zu..." Sie nimmt nun auch noch meine zweite Hand und tritt noch ein wenig näher an mich heran. Unsere Hände sind zwischen uns eingeklemmt und das einzige Hindernis, welches uns davon abhält richtig eng aneinander zu stehen: „Da drin sind gleich ziemlich viele Leute..."

Ich zucke nur leicht mit den Schultern: „Habe ich mir jetzt schon gedacht." und streiche mit meinen Fingern über ihre Hände. Ich weiß nicht, warum es gerade so wichtig ist mich an die vielen Gäste auf der Party zu erinnern. Ihr ernster Gesichtsausdruck und der Fakt, dass sie ihre Augen erneut von meinen entfernt, lösen jedoch schließlich ein ungutes Gefühl in mir aus. Es steckt anscheinend mehr dahinter. Es war keine bloße Erinnerung. Sonst würde sie mir jetzt wohl nicht über die rechte Schulter hinweg starren.

„Was ist los?" frage ich leise und versuche meinen Hals so zu verrenken um ihre Augen wieder mit meinen einfangen zu können. Sie weichen mir jedoch jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder aus und ein leichtes Knacken in meinem Nacken lässt mich in meinem Vorhaben inne halten. Ob der Schlag nur in meinem Kopf so laut war? Er war jedenfalls so schmerzhaft, dass ich mich aus ihrem Griff lösen und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht meine Hände in meinen Nacken legen muss.

Was sie als nächstes sagt, schmerzt jedoch fast nur noch mehr. Es ist kein physischer Schmerz und obwohl tatsächliche Schmerzen eigentlich wirklich mehr weh tun sollten, lenken mich ihre Worte von meinem wahrscheinlich eingeklemmten Nerv ab. Sie bohren sich wie ein Pfeil direkt in mein Herz und machen alles andere in mir taub: „Wir sollten jetzt nur als Freunde auf diese Party gehen."

Meine Finger stoppen ihre massierenden Bewegungen in meinem Nacken und nur kurz darauf sinken meine Arme schlaff neben meinen Körper. Wenn ich sie jetzt so ansehe, wie es sich für mich anfühlt, habe ich eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem getretenen Hund.

Wir haben zwar noch nicht über uns und die Bedeutung von allem gesprochen, aber für mich war es bisher wenigstens soweit klar, dass wir wohl ganz sicher nicht nur Freunde sind. Diese Grenze haben wir überschritten. Es sei denn, es gibt irgendeine Regel, die Freunden gewisse Dinge erlaubt und die Freundschaft nicht gleich zu etwas anderem macht. Nennt man das nicht Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen? Ich will ganz sicher nicht nur ein Freund für bestimmte heimliche Stunden sein: „Warum...?"

„Dort drin sind viele Leute und sie könnten sich etwas dabei denken, wenn sie uns so sehen." antwortet sie fast zu sachlich und als müsste ich sofort verstehen, was sie damit meint.

Das einzige, was ich aus ihren Worten heraus höre, verpasst mir getretenem Hund noch einen weiteren Tritt und schüttet mir zusätzlich einen Eimer Wasser über das Fell. Ich kann mir jedoch nicht sicher sein, ob sie wirklich meint, was ich denke zu verstehen und so muss ich es in den Raum werfen: „Sie könnten denken, wir wären zusammen."

„Genau." Nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick in die Umgebung streckt sie ihre Hand nach mir aus, will erneut nach der meinen greifen, doch dieses Mal trete ich einen Schritt zurück und verschränke sogar abwehrend meine Arme vor der Brust.

Sie sieht mich darauf an, als hätte ich ihr gerade eine Abfuhr erteilt. Es ist zwar nur ein kurzer Augenblick, aber für diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde huscht ein verletzter Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht. Es ist mir aber egal. Immerhin bin ich gerade diejenige, die mitten auf einer Straße die wirkliche Ablehnung zu spüren bekommt. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich mich so fühlen darf und der kleine unsichere Teil in mir, sehnt sich nun nach der Gewissheit: „Sind wir zusammen, Santana?"

„Britt..." Wieder dieses unruhige Suchen nach einem Ausweg mit ihren Augen. Selbst wenn sie jetzt ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach davon gestürmt wäre, wäre es nicht so deutlich wie jetzt. Wie sie nur vor mir steht, den Blick letzten Endes auf den Boden zwischen unseren Füßen fixiert und mir eine endgültige Antwort schuldig bleibend.

Mir schießen Tränen in die Augen. Es sind nicht nur traurige Tränen, obwohl diese wahrscheinlich die Mehrzahl bilden. Es sind auch wütende. Ich war selten auf einen Menschen so wütend wie in diesem Moment. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich so wütend sein kann. Es ist feige, dass sie es mir nicht einmal klipp und klar ins Gesicht sagen kann. Egal wie unfähig sie mit Worten ist, wenigstens jetzt könnte sie doch endlich einmal mit offenen Karten spielen und mit mir sprechen. Egal wie ungern ich die Worte hören will. Mich allein mit meinen Rückschlüssen stehen zu lassen, ist wirklich nur feige und noch viel verletzender als Worte jemals sein könnten.

Ich merke, wie sich ein Wimmern zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch stehlen will. Ich halte es jedoch zurück, presse meinen Mund fest zusammen. Es dauert, bis ich mich endlich soweit im Griff habe, um wieder etwas zu sagen: „Okay...gut. Ich hab verstanden..." Anscheinend habe ich mich doch nicht im Griff. Alle Worte klingen klein, viel zu leise und durch die Tränen, die noch nicht einmal meine Augen verlassen wollen, erstickt. Lediglich eine einzige heiße feuchte Spur rinnt in diesem Moment über meine rechte Wange.

„Nein." Sie schüttelt wieder den Kopf, tritt erneut näher. Ich hebe die Hand und zum Glück versteht sie die Andeutung. Sie hält inne und fasst mich nicht an. Wenn sie mich jetzt angefasst hätte, wäre ich wohl komplett zusammen gebrochen. Oder einfach heulend davon gerannt. So lässt sie mir wenigstens noch ein wenig meiner Fassung, als sie schließlich ein wenig unsicher weiter spricht: „Du hast es nicht verstanden, Britt."

„Was gibt es da bitte nicht zu verstehen?" Eigentlich ist mir dieses Gespräch schon viel zu blöd. Ich würde jetzt tatsächlich gerne einfach gehen. Am liebsten nach Hause, aber wie soll ich das anstellen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß wo ich bin? Vielleicht bin ich nicht einmal mehr in Lima. Ich weiß nicht einmal, in welche Richtung ich gehen müsste. Deshalb stürme ich nun weiter in Richtung des Lärms.

Plötzlich packt mich doch ihre Hand. Es trifft mich wieder wie ein Schlag, aber dieses Mal fühlt er sich nicht gut an. Er lässt mich nicht auf einer Wolke schweben, sondern mit 100 Meilen die Stunde direkt auf dem Asphalt aufschlagen. Ruckartig und versteift löse ich mich aus ihrem Griff und sehe wieder zu ihr.

„Ich mag dich wirklich. Du ziehst die falschen Rückschlüsse." Sie sieht auf ihre Hand, die sich kurz zuvor noch um mein Handgelenk gelegt hatte und durch meine schnelle Bewegung jetzt ein wenig unsicher in der Luft schwebt. Dann sinkt sie langsam wieder nach unten.

„Wenn du mich magst, wieso können wir dann nicht _zusammen_ auf die Party gehen? Vorhin haben uns auch Leute gesehen und dir war es egal." schieße ich harsch zurück. Ich muss immer noch mit mir ringen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Selbst wenn ich mir wünsche, dass ich es einfach täte, sie mich dann wieder tröstend in ihre Arme nehmen würde und dieser schreckliche Albtraum vorüber wäre.

Sie seufzt. Ich sehe ihr an, wie sie versucht meinem Blick stand zu halten, um am Ende doch wieder zu verlieren und woanders hin zu sehen: „Das war anders. Vorhin war ja nicht so viel los und hier kennen mich..."

„Ich bin dir also peinlich vor deinen Freunden?" unterbreche ich sie noch mitten in ihrem Satz.

„Was...? Nein!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf, sieht mich dabei sichtlich überrascht an: „Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst..."

Ich bin mir erst nicht sicher, ob mir meine Ohren und mein Gefühl einen Streich spielen, aber ich lache tatsächlich. Ich stehe vor ihr und lache. Aber auch dieses Lachen fühlt sich nicht gut an und ich wusste bis zu diesem Moment auch nicht, dass man überhaupt aus Wut lachen kann. Dabei klingt es nicht einmal wirklich nach Lachen, eher als würde ein wenig amüsiertes Grollen meinen Körper verlassen: „Es ist lustig, wie ich mich durch dich vor wenigen Minuten noch wie etwas Besonderes gefühlt habe und jetzt auf einmal behandelst du mich, wie es sonst jeder tut. Als wäre ich zu blöd um irgend etwas zu begreifen."

„Brittany...lass mich doch erklären..."

Wieder schneide ich ihr das Wort ab: „Hör einfach auf dich zu erklären, Santana." Jetzt ist es soweit und die Flut stürzt aus meinen Augen. Heiße Tränen laufen mir über das Gesicht, doch ich wische sie nicht weg. Ich verstecke sie nicht einmal. Es ist gut, dass sie mir endlich wieder ins Gesicht sieht und auch alles mitbekommt. Meine Wut, meine Verletztheit. Auch meine nächsten Worte: „Ich war nichts als nachsichtig mit dir. Ich habe dir keine Fragen gestellt, ich habe nichts in Frage gestellt...jetzt will ich nur einmal wirklich eine Antwort von dir. Die einzige Antwort, die für mich überhaupt wichtig wäre und ich bekomme wieder keine. Jetzt ist es zu spät für Erklärungen...ich will jetzt nicht mal als _Freund_ mit dir auf diese Party gehen."

Ich hätte gerne härter geklungen. Abweisender. Meine Stimme bebt jedoch zu sehr. Alle Worte klangen viel zu abgehackt. Sie klangen so, wie ich mich innerlich fühle. In Stücke zerhackt und einfach auf dem Boden liegen gelassen. Es war so naiv mich in diese Sache so tief hinein zu steigern. Ohne überhaupt zu wissen, auf was ich mich einlasse. Eigentlich hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass alles immer einen Haken hat und es nicht so einfach sein kann, wie ich mir eingebildet habe. Dabei kann ich noch nicht einmal richtig verarbeiten, was gerade wirklich passiert ist. Es lässt mich lediglich mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl zurück. Aber vor allem fühle ich mich so schrecklich dumm.

Ich spüre erst nur den Weg über meine Wange, mein Kinn und betrachte dann, wie eine meiner stillen Tränen auf den Boden tropft. Bis auf die Musik ist es leise. Ich höre und spüre nicht einmal mehr meinen Herzschlag. Entweder bin ich wirklich zu taub um gerade überhaupt viel zu fühlen, oder es hat sich einfach traurig in sich zusammen gezogen und pocht nur noch schwerfällig und leise in einer dunklen Ecke vor sich hin.

Nach einem Moment raschelt es und ein Taschentuch taucht in meinem Sichtfeld auf. Erst will ich es tatsächlich ablehnen, aber nehme es dann schließlich doch entgegen. Ich wische mir über das Gesicht. Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich meine verschleierten Augen wieder auf sie richte. Fast ein wenig ausdruckslos steht sie vor mir. Wenn ich sie nicht schon so oft beobachtet hätte, wenn ich mir nicht schon genug Gedanken über sie gemacht hätte, dann würde mich dieser Ausdruck täuschen und ich würde mich wahrscheinlich fragen, ob sie die ganze Situation so überhaupt nicht berührt hat. Da ich sie jedoch bereits ein wenig kenne, erkenne ich die dicke Wand aus Eis. Die Wand, die sie jetzt erneut um sich herum aufgebaut hat um auch ja niemanden sehen zu lassen, was sie tatsächlich fühlt. _Dass sie in der Lage ist zu fühlen._

Der Blickwechsel kann eigentlich nicht länger als wenige Sekunden angedauert haben, aber er fühlt sich an wie Stunden. Und als sie sich endlich von mir abwendet, ohne ein weiteres gesprochenes Wort an mir vorbei geht, habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden was und ob mir ihre Augen etwas sagen wollten.

Sie lässt mich einfach stehen. Taub. Verletzt. Wütend. Dieses Mal ist mir jeder Dreck der Welt egal, als ich auf den Bordstein sinke und das Taschentuch betrachte. Ihr Taschentuch, das letzte bisschen was mir wohl von ihr geblieben ist. Wie kann in nur wenigen Minuten so viel schief gehen? Wieso bin ich mir sicher, das erste Mal in meinem Leben das Richtige getan zu haben, jedes Recht dazu hatte, und es sich trotzdem so verdammt falsch anfühlen? Ich lasse das Taschentuch auf meine Beine sinken und drücke mir schluchzend beide Hände vors Gesicht.

x x x

_...jetzt..._

„Ich weiß gerade nicht, wie ich mich fühle..." Irgendwie fühlt sich mein Herz wieder so schwer an. Für einen Moment war sogar diese Wut wieder da und mein gesamter Körper krampfte sich unter ihr zusammen. Ein wenig von der gestrigen Wut ist wohl tatsächlich noch in mir, aber hauptsächlich fühle ich mich wieder genauso verletzt wie ich ich es letzte Nacht war. Wie als hätten ihre Erzählungen die Erinnerungen an all mein schmerzliches Empfinden wieder wach gerüttelt.

Aber nicht nur mein Herz fühlt sich schwer an, auch ihr Gewicht auf meinem Rücken ist in diesem Moment schwer und fast ein wenig unangenehm. Sie hat in ihren Bewegungen gestoppt und ich merke nur wie ihr Atem nun etwas schnell und stockend gegen meine Schulter fällt.

Ich brauche ein wenig Abstand. Ich könnte es ihr wahrscheinlich einfach sagen, aber ich lasse es sein. Stattdessen rege ich mich langsam unter ihr, versuche mich zu drehen und schließlich rutscht sie von mir herunter, zurück an meine Seite, während ich die Decke fest an mich gepresst auf meinem Rücken zum Liegen komme. Einen Moment betrachte ich die Zimmerdecke, dann sehe ich zu ihr, wie sie mit ihren Fingern am Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels herum zupft.

„Wir haben uns anscheinend wieder vertragen, oder? Sonst wäre ich nicht nackt in deinem Bett aufgewacht..." murmele ich schließlich. Ich stelle die Frage zwar laut, aber irgendwie ist sie fast mehr für mich selbst bestimmt. Angestrengt versuche ich die Geschehnisse weiter zu spinnen, mich daran zu erinnern. Die Bilder wollen jedoch nach wie vor anscheinend ohne Hilfe nicht zu mir zurück kommen. Ein wenig frustriert reibe ich mir über den Nasenrücken und seufze.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." antwortet sie mir leise.

Die Augen leicht zusammen gekniffen, beobachte ich die unschlüssigen Regungen in ihrem Gesicht: „Was soll das heißen? Hast du meinen betrunkenen Zustand etwa ausgenutzt und mich gegen meinen Willen abgeschleppt?"

Obwohl es eine durchaus ernste Sache ist und ich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich zu Scherzen aufgelegt bin, muss ich schmunzeln. Es kommt mir so unwahrscheinlich vor, dass diese kleine Person dazu in der Lage wäre mich zu etwas zu zwingen. Mich abzuschleppen. Allerdings sollte ich bedenken, dass sie anscheinend mehr Kraft hat, als ich bisher dachte. Was sie gestern selbst bewiesen hat. Außerdem ist es wirklich nicht unbedingt schwer mich aus meinen Klamotten zu bekommen, wenn ich betrunken bin. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso wahrscheinlicher wird es doch.

„Wenn hier jemand abgeschleppt wurde, dann ich von dir. Oder nennen wir es verführt." antwortet sie ebenfalls mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Für einen Augenblick wirkt sie abwesend, als würde sie vor sich hin starren. Weiterhin mit diesem Ausdruck, der aber nur eher immer amüsierter wird.

„Das kannst du mir nicht vorwerfen, du bist verdammt heiß..." kommt es grinsend von mir und ich sehe an ihr entlang. Meine Augen wandern über ihre Beine, die an ihr, nur bekleidet durch den Morgenmantel, noch viel länger wirken als gestern in ihrem Kleid. Ich schlucke etwas.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es gerade sagen musste und warum ich jetzt auch noch diesen Gesichtsausdruck habe. Die Stimmung zwischen uns ist nach wie vor recht angespannt. Oder sie war es. Jetzt lacht sie leise und als ich zurück in ihr Gesicht blicke, ist ihre Nase wieder auf diese niedliche Weise gerümpft und das Grübchen auf ihrer Wange bestens zu erkennen. Wenn ich sie so sehe und wenn ich ihr Lachen höre, ist es als würde ein Teil der schweren Last von meinem Herzen genommen. Dabei verstehe ich immer noch nicht, was wirklich geschehen ist. Und vor allem verstehe ich nicht, wie es gestern überhaupt zu dieser Auseinandersetzung zwischen uns kam. Was wohl in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging?

Immerhin scheint von ihr selbst auch ein wenig der Last abgefallen zu sein. Sie rutscht wieder etwas näher zu mir und legt ihre Hand über der Decke auf meinen Bauch: „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach weiter erzählen?"

Als ich daraufhin den Kopf schüttele, wirkt sie kurz irritiert. Ich drehe mich nun auch auf meine Seite, zu ihr. Ihre Hand unterbricht dabei die ganze Zeit nicht ihren Kontakt, rutscht gleitend durch meine Bewegung weiter auf meine Seite. Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich mich zu meinen nächsten Worten aufraffen kann. Eigentlich sollte es nicht so schwer sein sie zu sagen, aber so wie es bisher immer ablief, könnten sie wieder eine Kettenreaktion auslösen, die ich unbedingt vermeiden will: „Könntest du..." Ich kneife wieder kurz die Augen zusammen und schiele dann nur unsicher in ihr Gesicht: „Könntest du mir erklären, warum du diese Sachen gesagt hast...oder warum du nichts gesagt hast?"

Ich rechne eigentlich damit, dass sie mich nicht mehr ansieht. Wie immer. Es schockiert mich beinahe, als sich unsere Blicke dann treffen und sie keinen Millimeter von mir abweicht. Das Lachen ist ihr sichtlich vergangen, sie sieht nun wieder angespannt aus, aber dieser übliche unangenehme Ausdruck ist nicht zu finden.

Sachte streichen ihre Finger über meine Seite. Ich würde sie zu gerne direkt auf meiner Haut spüren, aber ich muss mich wohl vorerst mit der viel zu fernen Berührung durch die Decke zufrieden geben: „Ich hab ziemliche Angst bekommen..." sagt sie wieder recht leise.

„Wovor?" Es irritiert mich. Ich hatte sie bislang für den wahrscheinlich furchtlosesten Menschen gehalten, den ich überhaupt kenne. Sie hat sich gestern mit einem etwa 15 Tonnen schweren Footballspieler angelegt. Sie sagt jedem ihre Meinung und scheint nie klein bei zu geben. Wovor sollte sie also Angst haben? Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung streiche ich ihr eine Haarsträhne über die Schulter: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du vor irgend etwas Angst hast."

„Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?" Obwohl mich dieser Wechsel in unserem Gespräch nur weiter irritiert, nicke ich leicht und sie fährt fort: „Du weißt doch, wie sich Selbstzweifel anfühlen?"

„Ja, sicher..." Nicht unbedingt recht selten kommen sie mir. Manchmal einfach so und manchmal, wenn mich wieder einmal jemand daran erinnern muss, wie unfähig ich bin. Dieses Gefühl ist zu einem ständigen Begleiter geworden und ich frage mich, wie sich ein Leben ohne diesen ungeliebten Freund anfühlen würde.

Erst als ich ihre Fingerspitzen an meinem Kinn spüre, als sie langsam meinen Kopf anhebt und mir schließlich in die Augen sieht, bemerke ich, dass ich meinen Blick nach unten von ihr weg gerichtet hatte. Sie streicht kurz mit einem Finger über meinen Kiefer und zieht die Hand dann zurück: „Ich hab auch Selbstzweifel."

Ich will protestieren und ihr sagen, dass ich mir so etwas überhaupt nicht vorstellen kann, doch sie lässt mich gar nicht erst anfangen zu Reden: „Ich war noch nie mit jemandem zusammen." Langsam sinkt ihr Kopf zurück auf das Kissen, den Blickkontakt unterbricht sie dabei jedoch nicht: „Jedenfalls nicht so richtig zusammen. Ich hab mir immer geholt, was ich wollte oder zum Teil auch nicht wollte..."

Sie verzieht kurz das Gesicht und obwohl ich es versuche, kann ich ihren Ausdruck nicht deuten. Er ist eine Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und etwas anderem. Ich würde es als verletzt beschreiben, aber wieso sollte sie sich auf einmal verletzt fühlen? Ich muss daran wirklich noch arbeiten. Vielleicht verstehe ich dann irgendwann auch jede ihrer Mimiken.

Da sie keine Anstalten macht weiter zu sprechen, stoße ich kurz meinen Zeigefinger gegen ihren Arm. Sie schüttelt daraufhin den Kopf und scheint aus ihren Gedanken zu erwachen: „Deshalb hält mich wohl jeder für eine Schlampe...eine Schlampe, die einfach nur zum Vergnügen durch alle möglichen Betten hüpft und die keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer nimmt. Sie denken, ich habe selbst überhaupt keine Gefühle."

Den letzten Satz spricht sie nur noch leise aus. Wenn es um uns herum nicht so still wäre, würde ich es vielleicht überhaupt nicht hören. Aber so kommt es doch noch deutlich genug bei mir an und ich sehe, wie sich ihr Brustkorb kurz anhebt, während sie heftig Luft holt. Vorsichtig schließe ich meine Hand um ihr Handgelenk und streiche so langsam ihren Arm nach oben: „Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, dass du nicht gerne Gefühle zeigst. Aber wenn man nur einmal ein wenig näher hinsieht, sollte eigentlich jedem auffallen, wie viele wirklich da sind."

„Ich hab mich wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnt, dass jeder seine feste Meinung über mich hat. Es ist auch einfacher sie darin zu bestätigen, als ihre Meinung zu ändern." Sie betrachtet meine Hand, wie sie weiter ihren Arm erst nach oben und dann wieder nach unten fährt: „Außerdem hab ich irgendwann angefangen selbst daran zu glauben."

„Keine Gefühle zu haben?" frage ich jetzt, wo mir die Stille im Raum so bewusst geworden ist, auch nur noch leise.

Leicht nickend bewegt sie ihren Kopf: „In etwa. Ich hab sie weggesperrt. Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob ich mich jemals wieder genug öffnen kann, damit das hier funktioniert." Sie führt eine kurze Handbewegung zwischen uns beiden aus und ich verstehe sofort, wovon sie spricht. Sie spricht von uns. Selbst wenn ich es nicht verstanden hätte, macht sie es kurz darauf recht deutlich: „Ich hab mich eigentlich damit abgefunden, dann kommst du in mein Leben getänzelt und stellst alles komplett auf den Kopf. Dann fragst du mich auch noch, ob wir zusammen sind..."

Sie löst sich aus meinem Griff. Nicht auf eine abweisende Art und Weise, sie schüttelt sanft meine Hand ab und wendet sich von mir ab. Ich betrachte ihren Rücken, möchte am liebsten sofort meine Finger wieder darüber oder durch ihre Haare streichen, aber ich unterdrücke den Impuls. Wenn sie sich von mir abwendet, wird es seinen Grund haben. Wie ich eben meinen Abstand von ihr wollte, lasse ich ihr jetzt den ihren.

„Was soll ich denn darauf antworten? Ich hätte gerne laut 'ja' geschrien, hätte deine Hand geschnappt und dich stolz auf der Party präsentiert."

Bei dieser Vorstellung hellt sich schon wieder mein Gesicht auf. Obwohl ihre gesamte Körperhaltung, das Thema selbst und auch wie sie spricht mich weiterhin in Alarmbereitschaft halten und ich nicht lächeln sollte, tue ich es. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil ich ihre gesamte Erzählung einerseits verstehe, sie aber trotzdem auch so unverständlich finde. Sie kämpft gegen etwas an, was nicht sein müsste. Aber wie soll ich ihr es klar machen, wenn mich genau diese Worte auch nie von meinen eigenen Zweifeln befreien können? Es ist allerdings auch noch ein anderes Gefühl, was mich zum Lächeln bringt. Ich kann es nur noch nicht vollständig zuordnen.

Deshalb stütze ich den Kopf auf eine Hand und höre ihr einfach weiter zu: „So einfach ist es aber nicht, Britt. Ich hab Angst davor mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann oder ob ich es in den Sand setze. Es erwarten doch alle, dass ich komplett versage."

„Wer sind alle? Wer erwartet das bitte, Santana?" frage ich sie. Ich muss mich daran erinnern, was ich an meinem ersten Tag im Glee Club nach dem Gespräch mit Mercedes dachte. Dass niemand bereit ist Santana eine faire Chance zu geben. Ich bekomme immer mehr den Eindruck, mit dieser ersten Einschätzung tatsächlich vollkommen richtig gelegen zu haben. Und wie offen müssen es ihr erst alle zeigen, wenn sie direkt erwartet verurteilt zu werden?

„Alle. Zum Beispiel Mercedes und Rachel." Obwohl ich ihr wohl recht schwieriges Verhältnis zu Rachel gewohnt bin, bin ich nun ein wenig überrascht wie wütend sie ihren Namen nun beinahe ausspuckt: „Seitdem uns Mercedes beinahe erwischt hat, sind sie hinter mir her. Eigentlich schon vorher...du glaubst nicht, was ich mir schon alles anhören durfte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich umbringen, wenn ich die Sache mit dir vermassele...oder sie überhaupt mitbekommen, dass es eine Sache gibt."

Nun ergibt tatsächlich so einiges Sinn. All das seltsame Verhalten auf der Arbeit, die ständige Präsenz von mindestens einer von beiden. Ich hatte schon das Gefühl unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden, weil ich mich rund um die Uhr von ihnen beobachtet gefühlt habe. Anscheinend war es jedoch nicht nur eine Einbildung und ich wurde tatsächlich verfolgt. Und so unlogisch es auch alles für mich ist, weiß ich nun immerhin wieso sie sich so schräg verhalten haben. Was nicht unbedingt mehr Sinn ergibt und mich eher auf den Gedanken bringt, ihnen dringend die Meinung sagen zu müssen. Sie haben kein Recht Santana so in die Enge zu treiben und sie haben auch kein Recht mir meine eigenen Entscheidungen abzunehmen.

Langsam rutsche ich jetzt doch wieder zu ihr, drücke meine Front gegen ihren Rücken und behalte jedoch die Hände vorerst bei mir: „Du hast Angst davor, dass dich Rachel oder Mercedes umbringen?" Ich nähere meinen Mund ihrem Ohr: „Erstens haben die zwei doch keine Chance gegen uns zusammen. Ich überlasse dir auch gerne Rachel. Du hast mit ihr sicher mehr Spaß." Sie zuckt kurz etwas, was mit Sicherheit mit dem Luftzug meiner Worte auf ihrem Ohr zusammen hängt: „Zweitens solltest du dir wohl mehr Sorgen darüber machen, was ich mit dir anstelle, wenn du es versaust."

Sie schüttelt sich wieder etwas und ich höre nur ein leises zittriges Auflachen: „Was würdest du denn mit mir tun?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht mehr das..." Langsam umschließe ich mit den Lippen ihr Ohrläppchen. Überrascht keucht sie auf, als ich auch noch meine Zunge darüber streifen lasse. Wie ich in diesem Augenblick auch immer darauf komme, vielleicht kann ich es immer noch auf den Alkohol schieben, vielleicht liegt es aber auch an meinem zweiten wichtigen Rückschluss, den ich aus ihren Worten ziehe. Sie wollte nicht aus Scham oder anderen schlimmen Gründen nur als Freunde auf die Party gehen. Sie wollte nur nicht, dass jemand von der Sache etwas mitbekommt, weil sie Angst vor ihren Reaktionen hatte. Schlimm genug, aber es hatte immerhin nicht direkt etwas mit mir zu tun. Von dieser Erkenntnis angetrieben, lege ich jetzt wohl auch noch meine Hand auf ihren nackten Oberschenkel und lasse die Finger in tippenden Bewegungen immer weiter nach oben langsam unter den Stoff ihres Morgenmantels gleiten.

Sie versteift sich in meinen Armen, doch ich weiß es richtig einzuschätzen. Es ist kein negatives Anzeichen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es ihr einfach so ergeht, wie mir jedes Mal, wenn sie mich anfasst. Es ist eine Anspannung, die von all diesen elektrischen Berührungen ausgelöst wird. Während ich meine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte zum Ruhen kommen lasse, löse ich meinen Mund von ihr, drücke ihn jedoch schmunzelnd weiter gegen ihr Ohr. Allerdings nicht lange. Unser Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet und ich sollte nicht zu sehr davon ablenken: „Du solltest nicht zu viel auf die Meinung von anderen geben. Ich weiß, wie schwierig es ist und denke auch viel zu oft darüber nach, was jemand denken könnte. Aber geht es momentan überhaupt irgend jemanden an? Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal gemeinsam heraus finden, was wir sind und ob es funktioniert. Solange müssen wir dem auch keinen Namen geben, wenn du es nicht willst."

Sie dreht den Kopf etwas und schielt mit leicht hoch gezogener Braue skeptisch zu mir hinter: „Du hast dich gestern ziemlich aufgeregt, weil ich nicht öffentlich mit dir auftreten wollte und weil ich uns keinen Status gegeben habe."

Ich nicke nur etwas und schlinge meinen Arm um ihren Oberkörper: „Ich hätte wohl nicht so reagiert, wenn du offen mit mir gesprochen hättest. Du musst wie jetzt mit mir reden, dann versteh ich es auch...vielleicht." In diesem Moment erhellt sich die imaginäre Glühbirne über meinem Kopf und ich verstehe endlich, warum ich eben Lächeln musste. Warum sich ein wohliges Gefühl in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte. Es lag daran, dass sie zum ersten Mal mit mir über etwas gesprochen hat. Sie ist mir zum ersten Mal nicht ausgewichen und hat einen wichtigen Teil von sich mit mir geteilt.

Mit leicht geweiteten Augen springt mir erneut dieses Lächeln auf die Lippen: „Du hast mit mir gesprochen!" schießt es daraufhin auch aus mir heraus und ich sehe ihr deutlich an, dass sie nicht wirklich versteht was ich meine oder einfach meine übertrieben freudige Reaktion nicht versteht. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, stütze ich mich etwas auf, lehne mich über sie und will meinen Mund auf ihren drücken. Schließlich treffen meine Lippen aber nur mit etwas anderem aufeinander, etwas was ich kurz darauf als ihre Handfläche heraus stellt.

Ich verharre so und blicke über ihre Hand hinweg in ihre Augen. Die leichten Fältchen signalisieren mir, dass sie grinst oder einen anderen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck angenommen hat. Als ich mich zurück lehne, sehe ich die Vermutung bestätigt. Sie sieht mich ein wenig verschmitzt an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was...?" frage ich ziemlich verdattert: „Kein Kuss?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Frosch? Ich hab jetzt ein Geheimnis mit dir geteilt und jetzt hätte ich gerne von dir eine Antwort." Sie rollt sich auf den Rücken und sieht zu mir hoch: „Woher weißt du, wie ein Frosch schmeckt? Wolltest du wissen, ob er sich in einen Prinz verwandelt und hast ihn deshalb geküsst?"

Tatsächlich hatte ich gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Nicht an das schlechte Gefühl in meinem Mund, nicht an den Frosch und auch nicht, wie sich das alles möglicherweise auf meinen Atem auswirkt. Jetzt lehne ich mich aufgeschreckt ein wenig zurück, um ihr auch ja nicht zu nahe zu sein: „Nein, kein Prinz..." Ich sehe nachdenklich ein weiteres Mal an die Zimmerdecke: „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob Frosch-Grün anders schmeckt als Gras-Grün und hab einfach mal an einem geleckt." Als wäre es keine große Sache, zucke ich nur leicht mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich höre ich einen unterdrückten Laut und als ich wieder zu ihr sehe, presst sie sich eine Hand fest vor den Mund. Sie scheint ganz offensichtlich mit dem Lachen zu ringen und es dauert auch etwas, bis sie endlich wieder mehr als nur ein ersticktes Kichern von sich geben kann. Die Hand nach wie vor in der Nähe ihres Mundes. Wohl zur Sicherheit: „Ernsthaft?"

Ich schmunzele sie an und flüstere in einem leisen, absichtlich etwas rauchigen Ton: „Was denkst du denn?"

„Ich denke..." Langsam stützt sie sich über ihre Ellbogen hoch, nähert sich meinem Gesicht. Es bringt mich dazu wieder etwas zurück zu weichen, bevor sie schließlich einen Arm hebt und mich mit einer Hand in meinem Nacken an meiner weiteren Flucht hindert: „...dass du wahnsinnig süß bist." Sie zieht mich das letzte Stück zu sich und ich spüre schließlich ihre sanften Lippen auf meinen. Der Kontakt bringt mich dazu meine Augen zu schließen, all die Gedanken an den Frosch zu vergessen und mich seufzend nur weiter an sie zu drücken.

Nur kurz darauf löst sie sich aber auch schon wieder von mir, lässt mich mit sehnsüchtig gespitzten Lippen und weiterhin geschlossenen Augen zurück. Gerade will ich meine Augen wieder öffnen, da werde ich ein wenig unsanft auf meinen Rücken zurück in die weiche Matratze gedrückt: „Willst du eigentlich nicht wissen, wie es gestern weiter ging?"

Während sie so über mir lehnt, mir den perfekten Ausblick in ihren Ausschnitt liefert, möchte ich am liebsten den Kopf schütteln und ihr sagen, dass ich mir jetzt auch andere Dinge vorstellen könnte. Allerdings siegt wohl meine Neugier und ich vermeide unter großen Anstrengungen mit den Augen in eine bestimmte Richtung zu sehen. Ich muss wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Mir fehlen noch so viele Teile in diesem Puzzle und ich kann wohl nie wieder ruhig schlafen, wenn ich sie nicht zusammen gesetzt bekomme: „Doch, will ich."

„Dann gehst du jetzt Zähne putzen. Wir reden im Bad weiter." sagt sie und gibt mir einen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor sie über mich hinweg aus dem Bett steigt. Sie stützt sich dabei auf mir ab und mir entrinnt ein leichtes Keuchen unter dem kurzzeitigen unerwarteten Druck und Gewicht: „Allerdings waren wir mindestens eine Stunde getrennt...ich kann dir also nicht sagen, was du in der Zeit gemacht hast. Na ja...du hast ziemlich offensichtlich getrunken. Mehr weiß ich aber nicht."

„Hm..." Ich sehe ihr nach, bis sie schon fast an der Tür angekommen ist und bewege mich trotzdem noch nicht einmal einen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Als sie sich mit einer auffordernden Geste ihrer Hand zu mir dreht, lege ich nur den Kopf leicht schief: „Und was hast du in der Zeit gemacht?"

x x x

_Samstag, ca. 22:15 Uhr, Puckerman Residenz_

Ich hasse es, wenn ich weinen will. Weinen ist schwach, weinen ist hässlich und es ändert hinterher sowieso nichts an der Situation. Man fühlt sich danach nur noch viel beschmutzter und leerer als zuvor. Da ich mich jetzt aber gerne leer fühlen würde, wäre weinen vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Sache. Aber hier sind zu viele Menschen und ich will so nicht gesehen werden.

Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich jetzt am liebsten gellend aufschreien, all diese schrecklichen und lauten Menschen einfach aus dem Haus jagen. Dann wäre es endlich leise. Aber es ist nicht meine Party und auch wenn mich das normalerweise wohl nicht davon abhalten würde, kann ich jetzt nicht los schreien. Ich würde wohl nur meine Fassung verlieren. Ich kann jetzt aber nicht meine Fassung verlieren.

Also presse ich mich auf meinem Weg in die Küche durch die vielen Körper. Warum sind sie überhaupt im Haus? Sollte es nicht eine Gartenparty sein? Wie viele Personen sind das überhaupt? Eigentlich ist es aber nicht mein Problem. Ich will nur in die Küche, ich brauche jetzt etwas und dann weiß ich genau wohin ich gehe. An einen Ort, an dem ich meine Ruhe habe.

Wieder ramme ich gegen einen Rücken. Ich stoße die Person unsanft von mir weg und störe mich nicht an dem wütenden Kommentar, den er mir hinterher ruft. Ich habe noch nicht einmal Lust diesem Idioten etwas zu erwidern.

Ich bin fast erleichtert endlich die Küche zu erreichen und die vielen Flaschen auf der Anrichte zu erblicken. Zielsicher gehe ich darauf zu, das Objekt meiner Begierde habe ich bereits erspäht. Plötzlich kollidiere ich schon wieder mit einem wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auftauchenden Körper und schnaube nun doch entnervt auf: „Hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

„Santana?" Die große Person dreht sich zu mir um und in dieses Gesicht zu blicken, spannt meine Nerven fast noch mehr an. Ich hatte gehofft mich von einigen Leuten unbemerkt erst zum Alkohol und dann davon schleichen zu können. Jetzt steht Finnzilla vor mir, wirft seinen großen Schatten über mich und ich befürchte jeden Augenblick auch noch von seinem Zwerg angefallen zu werden. Wo Finn ist, ist auch der Hobbit nicht weit und um diese Uhrzeit ist Berry mit Sicherheit von ihrem einen Glas Kinderpunsch schon so betrunken, dass sie jederzeit in ein Barbra Streisand Medley ausbrechen könnte. Wenn ich jetzt auch noch mit ihrem Gesang konfrontiert werde, breche ich wohl sicher in Tränen aus. Immerhin hätte ich dann eine Ausrede...

Aber ich möchte immer noch nicht weinen und ich möchte auch niemanden um mich haben. Ich starre Finn nur einen Moment ausdruckslos an, greife dann an ihm vorbei nach der Tequilaflasche und setze mich dann wieder in Bewegung. Der Weg zur Treppe ist weniger blockiert und so erreiche ich den Absatz schneller als erwartet. Er hat mir etwas nachgerufen, es klang wie die Frage, ob mit mir alles okay ist. Nichts ist okay, aber spielt das überhaupt eine Rolle? Er sieht mir jetzt sicher immer noch hinterher, aber es ist mir egal. Ich blicke nicht mehr zu ihm zurück bevor ich mich auf meinen Weg nach oben mache. Mein stiller Rückzugsort wartet auf mich.

Auf halber Strecke halte ich stocksteif inne. Der Anblick vor mir hat eine unerwartete harte Wirkung auf mich. Er lässt meinen Atem für einen kurzen Moment stocken. Auf den Stufen sitzt ein Pärchen. Eine junge Frau und ein Mann, die ich in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen habe. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt auch sicher gehen, dass ich sie auch ja nie wieder sehen muss und sie einfach die Treppe hinunter stoßen. So wie sie knutschend und sabbernd aneinander hängen, möchte ich nur zu gerne mit der vollen Flasche ausholen und sie ihnen über den Kopf ziehen. Wäre aber zu schade um den guten Alkohol. Deshalb steige ich nur über sie drüber, gehe dabei sicher dem Kerl tatsächlich auf die Hand zu treten, den spitzen Absatz meines Schuhes schmerzhaft in seinen Handrücken zu bohren, obwohl ich es hätte vermeiden können.

Er schreit auf und sieht mich mit geweiteten Augen an: „Was soll der Scheiß, du dumme Kuh?"

Auch darauf reagiere ich nicht. Es ist nicht normal, dass mir in diesem Moment keine bissige Antwort einfallen will. Ich sollte es mir eigentlich nicht gefallen lassen, ich würde mich jetzt zu gerne mit ihm anlegen und alles andere vergessen, aber es will nicht funktionieren. Mein Kopf ist leer. Eigentlich ist er nicht leer. Er ist voll von Gedanken, Gedanken die gleich mein kleiner mexikanischer Freund hoffentlich vertreiben wird.

Mit einer Hand an der Wand gehe ich vorwärts. Irgendwie muss ich mich abstützen. Alles fühlt sich so schwer an, obwohl ich noch nicht einen Schluck Alkohol zu mir genommen habe. Trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass meine Beine jeden Moment unter mir nachgeben wollen. Hoffentlich vertreibt die Flasche in meiner Hand auch gleich diese Schwere aus mir und lässt mich stattdessen schwerelos werden. _Gefühllos..._

Nach kurzem Zögern öffne ich die Tür. Es ist der einzige Raum in diesem Haus, den nie jemand bei einer Party anrührt. Er ist die einzige unbefleckte Stelle und ich bin nun dabei gegen diese Regel zu verstoßen. Wenn ich mich innerlich nicht eh schon schlecht genug fühlen würde, würde ich mein Handeln vielleicht noch einmal überdenken, aber so schlüpfe ich einfach hinein und schließe leise die Tür hinter mir.

Tastend erwische ich den Lichtschalter und es ist ironisch wie hell und freundlich mich dieses Zimmer nun anstrahlt. Bunte Wände, das Bett rosa bezogen und fast von überall her sehen mich die Augen von Kuscheltieren und Puppen an. Es verwundert mich, wie kindlich hier alles noch ist, obwohl Pucks kleine Schwester mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so klein ist. Aber sie hat recht. Irgendwann wird sie die harte Realität noch einholen und wieso nicht so lange wie möglich die kindliche Unschuld bewahren? Ich sollte ihr einfach sagen, dass erwachsen werden scheiße ist. Vielleicht bleibt sie dann nur umso länger in ihrer geschützten heilen Luftblase.

Erst gehe ich auf das Bett zu, bin kurz davor mich einfach drauf zu werfen, dann halte ich jedoch inne. Wenn ich jetzt schon diese Blase sprenge, sie mit meiner schlechten Energie verseuche, sollte ich wenigstens so viel Anstand bewahren und nicht alles mit meiner Dunkelheit beflecken. Seufzend sinke ich auf den Boden und lehne nur meinen Rücken gegen das Bettgestell.

Ich drehe die Flasche in meiner Hand, ziehe das Etikett an einer seiner Ecken lose und beginne sie dann aufzuschrauben. Normalerweise ist es nicht so schwer nichts zu fühlen, aber jetzt kann ich nicht aufhören zu fühlen. Ich kann seit Tagen nicht aufhören zu fühlen und ich frage mich, an welchem Punkt ich die falsche Abfahrt genommen habe und jetzt hier gelandet bin.

Dabei ist die Antwort so einfach. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt immer den gleichen Weg zu nehmen, die bekannte Strecke auf der Landstraße zu fahren. Plötzlich macht mich jemand darauf aufmerksam, dass es einen viel besseren, einen schnelleren Weg gibt und ich fahre zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben auf den Freeway. Und obwohl ich nach der ersten Erkundung sofort wieder die Ausfahrt genommen hatte, zurück auf die Landstraße bin und mich eine ganze Woche nicht wieder zurück getraut habe, konnte ich mich dann doch nicht länger davon fern halten. Ich musste wieder auf den Freeway und ich musste dieses Mal direkt mit 110 Meilen die Stunde darauf los düsen. Aber der Freeway ist auch so viel aufregender und es ist kein Wunder, dass ich nicht daran dachte überhaupt noch einmal eine Abfahrt zu nehmen. Eigentlich hätte ich mir aber denken müssen, dass ich in dieser Geschwindigkeit und ohne zu wissen wie man auf dieser Strecke fährt, irgendwann gegen die Leitplanke donnern würde.

Totalschaden. Jedenfalls fühlt es sich gerade an wie einer. Wenn ich Brittany nicht in mein Leben gelassen hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich würde nicht hier sitzen, mich hundeelend fühlen und ihr verletztes, weinendes Gesicht nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen.

Dabei ist es ungerecht so zu denken. Sie ist nicht daran schuld und vor allem habe ich sie nicht in mein Leben gelassen. Da ist der Fehler in der Gleichung. Nur deshalb ist alles so aus der Bahn geraten. Aber es ist auch nicht so einfach seine eigenen Routinen zu vergessen und sich zu verändern. Etwas an sich selbst zu ändern.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch nichts an mir geändert. Ich mochte sie von Anfang an. Es steht außer Frage. Aber ich habe mir so lange nicht erlaubt etwas zu fühlen und wohl deshalb auch nicht bemerkt, dass ich längst schon dabei war es zu tun. Bis ich den Block in ihrem Zimmer gesehen habe. Liebe. Dieses Wort hat mir so viel Angst eingejagt. Angst, weil es mich überhaupt auf den Gedanken gebracht hat, ich könnte so fühlen. Ich könnte so etwas mit ihr fühlen.

In diesem Moment knarzt die Tür, jemand tritt herein und als ich aufblicke werde ich mit zwei Augen konfrontiert, die ich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen habe. Von denen ich erwartet hatte sie nie wieder zu sehen. Noch schockierender ist es aber, als sie noch etwas näher tritt und ihren Mund öffnet: „Ist alles okay? Was ist los?" und dabei tatsächlich so klingt, als würde sie es kümmern.

Als ich bemerke kaum noch Luft durch meine Nase zu bekommen, schniefe ich. Ich hebe meine Hand, reibe mir über die Nase und erst dabei wird mir bewusst wie feucht mein Gesicht ist. Ich wollte nicht weinen, jetzt tue ich es doch und habe es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Warum weinst du, Santana? Bist du betrunken?" Ihr Blick huscht auf die immer noch volle Flasche in meinem Schoß. Ich hatte wirklich vor zu trinken, ich wollte ohne Gedanken an die Konsequenzen die komplette Flasche leeren. Aber mein drehender Kopf hat mich bisher davon abgehalten. Eine kleine versteckte Stimme in meinem Unterbewusstsein hat mich davon abgehalten. Sie hat mich immer wieder leise daran erinnert, dass ich Brittany nach Hause fahren muss. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich das überhaupt noch wirklich muss. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht dazu bringen auch nur einen kleinen Schluck aus der Flasche zu kosten.

Hastig wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, hinterlasse sicherlich Schlieren von Make up, aber auch darum will ich mich jetzt nicht wirklich sorgen: „Ja, ich bin betrunken. Sieht man doch..." ist meine unfreundliche Antwort. Ich habe wirklich keinen Grund nett zu ihr zu sein.

Ihre Hand nähert sich mir. Ich sehe auf ihre Finger, wie sie sich um die Flasche legen und sie von mir wegziehen: „Du bist nicht betrunken. Was ist los?"

„Als würde es dich scheren, Quinn!" keife ich sie an, will wieder nach dem Alkohol greifen, doch sie hält ihn außer Reichweite: „Was machst du hier? Hat Polly Pocket tatsächlich ihr kleines Puppenhäuschen verlassen und sich zum Abschaum gesellt?"

„Puck hat dich hoch gehen sehen und meinte, du sahst fertig aus. Er wollte, dass ich nach dir sehe." Übergeht sie ganz absichtlich meinen Vorwurf.

Es macht mich wütend, wie sie so vor mir steht. Mit diesem Mitgefühl in den Augen. Es macht mich wütend, dass Puck sie zu mir geschickt hat und der Meinung war, ich will sie nach all dem überhaupt noch sehen. Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, wie er sie noch sehen will: „Du kannst ihm sagen, dass es mir gut geht."

„Sieht man..." Sie tritt erneut näher, neben mich. Sie will sich auf das Bett setzen, doch meine Hand schnellt ruckartig hoch. Packt ihr Handgelenk und zieht sie unsanft neben mich auf den Boden. An meiner Seite will ich sie zwar auch ganz sicher nicht haben, aber es ist besser als sie auf dem Bett zu wissen. Ich rutsche ein wenig von ihr weg und wende mich ab.

„Ich hab dich nicht mehr gesehen seitdem..."

„Seitdem ich von der Schule geflogen bin, du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast und uns dann alle einfach hier sitzen hast lassen?" unterbreche ich sie zornig. Ich merke, wie meine Schultern beben und ich nur schwer dem Drang widerstehe aufzuspringen und aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Wenn ich nicht meine Ruhe wollen würde, wenn das hier nicht der einzige ruhige Ort wäre, würde ich wohl einfach gehen. Jetzt muss ich sie lediglich dazu bringen selbst wieder zu verschwinden.

„Ich bin nicht stolz auf mein Verhalten. Ich hab Fehler gemacht und ich hab euch im Stich gelassen." antwortet sie leise. Es würde mich wohl weniger wütend machen, wenn sie mich auch anschreien würde, aber den Gefallen möchte sie mir anscheinend nicht tun: „Ich hab _dich_ im Stich gelassen."

„Hör zu, Fabray." Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihr. Die Spuren der Tränen lassen mich ganz sicher nicht so bedrohlich aussehen, wie ich es jetzt gerne würde. Aber trotzdem verwundert es mich fast, wie unbeeindruckt sie mir direkt in die Augen sieht und sich nicht von der Stelle rührt: „Ich will allein sein, kapiert? Verpiss dich einfach. Geh zurück nach Yale oder in dein Schloss in „Weit Weit Weg". Der Pfefferkuchenmann vermisst dich sicher schon und glaubt dir vielleicht auch noch, dass du dich um andere Menschen als dich selbst sorgen kannst."

„Gut." Ohne ihren Gesichtsausdruck groß zu verändern, sieht sie mich weiterhin an und steht dann auf. Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Ich hatte nicht gerechnet, dass es so einfach funktioniert. Aber mir soll es recht sein. Sie soll gehen. Genauso wie sie es vor einigen Monaten getan hat. Sie soll gehen und wir können beide so tun, als wären die letzten Minuten überhaupt nicht geschehen.

Als ich schließlich jedoch keine Tür höre, sehe ich auf. Mit verschränkten Armen steht sie im Raum und sieht zum Fenster. Ich folge ihrem Blick, kann jedoch nichts erkennen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt haben könnte: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Santana. Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen." sagt sie schließlich leise.

„Was auch immer..." murmele ich nur und will mich erneut an meiner Flasche festhalten, bis mir unglücklicherweise bewusst wird, dass sie immer noch in Quinns Hand baumelt und wohl jeden Moment aus dem Zimmer verschwinden wird.

Sie öffnet die Tür bereits einen Spalt: „Ich hab auch immer gedacht, ich brauch niemanden. Allein sein ist einfacher. Dabei ist es so viel schwerer." Ich sehe nicht auf, will nicht mehr in diese grünen Augen sehen. Sie sollen aus dem Raum verschwinden, aus meinem Leben verschwinden und endlich aufhören so zu tun und auszusehen, als wäre ich ihnen nicht egal: „Das Leben soll doch schön sein, Santana. Warum machst du es dir also so schwer? Zieh dir endlich den Stock aus dem Arsch und leb."

Etwas ruckartig schnellt mein Kopf nach oben. Ich starre sie an und lache beinahe los. Die Worte kamen so ungewohnt aus ihrem Mund und hängen nun so unnatürlich in der Luft. Wenn sie nicht so tief treffen würden, würde ich wohl auch über die Wahl ihrer Worte lachen. So starre ich sie nur mit trockener Kehle an, während sie noch ein letztes Mal etwas sagt: „Und das kommt von jemanden, der sich sorgt." bevor sie wieder aus dem Zimmer, aus meiner Gegenwart, tritt.

Das Leben soll schön sein? Wo? Das Leben ist ein kleiner dummer Penner, der einem jedes Mal den Boden unter den Füßen wegzieht, wenn man endlich selbst einmal kurz daran glaubt, dass es wirklich gut sein könnte und einen festen Stand gefunden hat. Aber heißt es nicht immer, dass nie einer allein an allem schuld ist? Es liegt immer an Zweien. Vielleicht ist das Leben nur so ein Penner, weil ich so ein verdammter Idiot bin?

Wenn ich mich nicht die letzte Woche so gefühlt hätte, wenn ich mich nicht noch vor ein paar Stunden so gefühlt hätte, als könne das Leben tatsächlich schön sein, wären mir ihre Worte wohl egal. Aber so kommt mir nur immer mehr der Gedanke, dass sie recht hat und ich nicht die falsche Abfahrt genommen habe, als ich Brittany in mein Leben ließ. Ich habe die falsche Abfahrt genommen, als ich nicht zugeben konnte, dass ich sie in meinem Leben haben will. Weil ich es mir selbst gegenüber nicht zugeben wollte.

Und jetzt? Ist es ein Totalschaden? Muss ich mich tatsächlich so allein fühlen, wie ich es gerade tue? Wenn ich mich damit abfinde, muss ich es wohl. Wenn ich aber endlich einmal die Zähne zusammen beiße, kann man das Wrack vielleicht doch noch retten. Allerdings weiß ich immer noch nicht, ob ich die Richtige bin um am Steuer zu sitzen. Ob ich es verdient habe mich so gut, frei und unbeschwert mit ihr zu fühlen. Und ob ich überhaupt in der Lage bin sie auf Dauer genauso gut fühlen zu lassen...

x x x

_...jetzt..._

„Santana?"

Ich sehe wie sie auf meinen plötzlichen Ausruf hin zusammen zuckt, ein wenig blinzelt und dann wieder zu mir sieht. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie bis eben nicht ganz da war. Nicht ganz anwesend. Der glasige, in die Ferne gerichtete Blick drückte es deutlich genug aus. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie in ihren Gedanken versunken war, vielleicht nur ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht aber auch Minuten. Wenn ich sie ansehe spielt Zeit keine Rolle und die Realität verschwimmt jedes Mal so sehr, dass ich absolut kein Gefühl mehr für sie habe.

Immerhin bewegt sie sich jetzt wieder, ein kurzes Schütteln durchfährt ihren Körper und sie wendet sich der Tür zu: „Ja?"

„Was hast du in der Zeit auf der Party gemacht? Während wir getrennt waren." wiederhole ich meine Frage dieses Mal ein wenig ausführlicher. Es interessiert mich wirklich wie es ihr ergangen ist, was sie gedacht, gefühlt hat. Wenn sie mir schon nicht helfen kann eine Stunde meines Lebens wieder zu finden, kann sie mir ja einfach von ihrer erzählen. Vielleicht ist es danach gar nicht mehr so wichtig was mit mir war, wenn ich weiß was mit ihr geschehen ist.

Langsam setze ich mich im Bett auf, halte die Bettdecke noch rechtzeitig fest, bevor ich mich ungewollt doch wieder entblöße. Aber es würde auch keine Rollen spielen. Sie hätte es überhaupt nicht gesehen, da sie mir im Moment keine Beachtung schenkt. Sie fährt erneut geistesabwesend mit den Fingern über die Türklinke. Schließlich bewegt sich ihr Kopf, sie bewegt ihn langsam von rechts nach links. Es soll wohl ein Kopfschütteln sein, aber es ist fast zu langsam um es als eines zu erkennen zu können.

Dann dreht sie sich wieder leicht zu mir, lächelt schwach. Ihre Augen wirken dabei ein wenig leer, fast ein wenig traurig und verloren: „Ich wurde wohl ein wenig emotional..."

So wie sie mich jetzt ansieht, ist es nicht der richtige Moment um sie weiter danach zu fragen. Sie war gestern sicherlich nicht die Einzige, die ein wenig emotional wurde. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie lange es bei mir anhielt und wie lange ich wirklich heulend auf der Straße saß, will ich mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass es ihr ähnlich ergangen sein könnte.

Seit ich sie kenne ist mein Leben tatsächlich zu einer Achterbahnfahrt geworden. So manches Mal schreie ich vor Glück auf, während der Wagen einen steilen Abschnitt hinab stürzt. Bei einer anderen Stelle schießen mir durch den harten, kalten Fahrtwind die Tränen in die Augen. Wenn er dann nur langsam und schwer versucht eine Steigung zu erklimmen, dreht sich mir sogar der Magen um und mir wird übel.

Trotzdem möchte ich nichts daran ändern und wenn es ihr nur halbwegs so geht, wird dieser Achterbahnmarathon wohl noch eine lange Weile anhalten. Vielleicht finden wir dann auch irgendwann unseren Rhythmus und das Glück über die Geschwindigkeit, über den Kick der Fahrt, wird zum Hauptbestandteil und verdrängt alle negativen Empfindungen.

„Wir waren wohl beide ein wenig dramatisch gestern..." murmele ich und sehe auf, als sie ein weiteres Mal leise lacht.

„Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung..." Immerhin sieht sie jetzt nicht mehr ganz so verloren aus, wie sie ihre Hand in meine Richtung streckt und mit den Fingern erneut in einer auffordenden Geste ein wenig wackelt: „Komm jetzt, dann geht die Geschichte weiter."

Obwohl ich eben noch daran gedacht hatte, anders darüber gedacht hatte, steige ich nun ohne Hemmungen aus dem Bett. Die Decke rutscht an mir hinab und ich fühle sofort die angenehme Kühle ihres Zimmers auf meiner nackten Haut. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, wie warm mir in meinem Kokon aus Stoff wurde, doch jetzt jagt mir das Zusammentreffen von dem leichten Schweißfilm und der Luft eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Körper.

Noch mehr dieser prickelnden Pusteln ereilen mich, als ich langsam auf sie zugehe und ihren Blick sehe. Ich sehe nicht nur, wie sie mit großen Augen an mit entlang sieht und dabei sichtlich schluckt. Es ist fast so, als könnte ich ihren Blick spüren. Wie er sich tief in meine Haut bohrt. Warm und intensiv. Und obwohl es sich nicht unangenehm anfühlt, zögere ich einen Moment. Ich bin ungewohnt verunsichert, als ich kurz vor ihr zum Stehen komme.

Als sie sich jedoch schließlich räuspert, wieder in mein Gesicht sieht und ich einen ähnlichen, etwas verschüchterten Ausdruck bei ihr erkenne, greife ich einfach nach ihrer Hand. Die Bewegungen sind vorsichtig, als sich unsere Finger miteinander verschlingen.

Ich muss schließlich leicht schmunzeln, als sie versucht unsere verbundenen Hände zu betrachten, ihre Augen jedoch ein wenig unschlüssig immer wieder in Richtung meines restlichen Körpers zucken, nur um kurz darauf auf eine ertappte Art und Weise schnell wieder auf die Hände zu sehen.

„Das lenkt mich ziemlich ab..." sagt sie schließlich leise und ein wenig stockend.

Ohne groß darauf einzugehen, ziehe ich sie einfach aus dem Zimmer. Wortwörtlich ziehen. Sie bewegt sich nur schwerfällig hinter mir her. Vielleicht bewegt sie ihre Beine aber auch gar nicht und ich schleppe sie nur vorwärts. Ich fühle mich fast ein wenig schuldig, dass ich sie dem jetzt aussetze. Ich wäre wohl nicht einmal mehr in der Lage nur ein Wort zu sagen, wenn sie so vor mir stehen würde. Allerdings erfüllt es mich auch ein wenig mit Genugtuung dieses Mal am längeren Hebel zu sitzen, sie in meiner Gewalt zu haben. Sonst ist es schließlich sie, die mich völlig aus der Fassung bringt. Aber eine Sache will mir dabei immer noch nicht in den Kopf gehen. Wenn ich diese Wirkung auf sie habe und sie offensichtlich auch auf mich, die Erinnerungen an meinen Traum sprechen deutlich dafür, ergibt eine Sache wirklich überhaupt keinen Sinn: „Sag mal...ich weiß, dass wir noch nicht soweit sind, aber ich bin echt neugierig...warum haben wir nicht miteinander geschlafen?"

„Rachel ist an allem schuld!" poltert sie sofort und völlig unerwartet los. Wieder spricht sie ihren Namen so hart aus. Nicht nur ihren Namen, den gesamten Satz. Obwohl sie oft nicht freundlich klingt, wenn sie über Rachel spricht, hatte ich es bisher immer als eine Art Show wahr genommen. Ich dachte wirklich, sie mag Rachel eigentlich doch ein klein wenig. Jedenfalls tief irgendwo in ihrem Herzen und will es nur nicht zugeben. Jetzt klingt sie aber schon zum zweiten Mal ganz und gar nicht freundlich, als das Gespräch auf die kleine Diva fällt. Ist gestern irgend etwas passiert?

Ich sehe nur kurz über meine Schulter zu ihr und erfasse die mahlenden, krampfigen Bewegungen ihres Kiefers: „Vielleicht solltest du wirklich einfach weiter erzählen..."

x x x

**End of Part 2 - Part 3 nun wirklich mit ein wenig Partyaction. Es wird auch wieder amüsanter und angenehmer. **

Ich hatte irgendwie eine harte Zeit mit diesem Kapitel. Jetzt ist es fertig und ich weiß nicht, ob es meine beste Arbeit ist. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es euch gefällt und es nachvollziehbar ist. Ich hatte ja auch Antworten angekündigt und die kommen auch (obwohl ich sicher schon wieder Fragen aufgeworfen habe). Nur während dem Schreiben hat sich das Kapitel doch ganz anders entwickelt als geplant. Zwar nicht für den Verlauf der Story, sondern allein vom Aufbau. Sagt mir ruhig weiterhin, was ihr davon haltet.

**germanexport:** Was wäre ich denn für eine Autorin, wenn ich jetzt zu deinen Santana- und Karofsky-Vermutungen ja oder nein sagen würde? Ich lasse es erst mal weiter so im Raum stehen ;-) Jedenfalls vielen Dank für dein Feedback! Hat mich auch erleichtert, dass die Badezimmersache so lustig rüber kam, wie ich es geplant hatte. :-) Und ich versuch weiter die Erwartungen zu erfüllen!

**bobbieyoung:** Nun zu dir...ich hab jetzt schon kreischende Fans? Mein größter Traum ging in Erfüllung! :-D Ich bilde mir jetzt mal etwas drauf ein, dass ich dich schon ein paar Mal mit meiner Story zum Lachen gebracht habe ;-) Und ich sag noch mal Danke für deinen Rat, das offene Ohr und für deine Versicherung, dass du selbst noch auf Part 5 der „drunken night" sehnsüchtig warten würdest. :-)

**Tine:** Vielen Dank für deine Review :-) Ich versuche ja immer recht regelmäßig zu updaten. Man muss also nicht ganz sooo lange warten.

**Laura:** Ist von Samstag bis Mittwoch warten noch zu ertragen gewesen? Jedenfalls vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte und ich freue mich sehr, dass ich dich süchtig gemacht habe ;-) Und irgendwann glaub ich vielleicht auch selbst noch dran, dass ich Talent habe :-)


	12. Im Rausch der Nacht, Part 3

**Author's Note:** Nun folgt Teil 3 der kleinen Partynacht. Vorher hätte ich nicht erwartet, dass ich insgesamt über 30k Wörter aufgeteilt in 3 Kapitel dafür schreibe. Nun ist es passiert. Da ich wieder arbeite und auch noch einiges nacharbeiten muss, könnte das nächste Update ein wenig länger dauern. Ich brauch aber wohl eh eine kleine Pause, da ich mich momentan echt schwer damit tue meine Gedanken umzusetzen. Wir werden sehen. Meine kleinen Worte bezüglich der Reviews packe ich zukünftig jetzt auch immer ans Ende. Song: Thriving Ivory - Some kind of home

Viel Spaß!

**(12)** Im Rausch der Nacht, Part 3

_...Samstag, ca. 23:10 Uhr, Puckerman Residenz..._

„Was ist bitte mit Brittany los?"

„Als sie kam, sah sie so aus, als könnte sie einen Drink vertragen. Ich hab ihr dann wohl ein paar mehr serviert."

„Ein paar? Wie viel hast du ihr bitte eingeflößt, Puck?"

„Sieh mich nicht so an, Quinn. Ich war nur ein netter Gastgeber. Aber woher kennst du sie überhaupt?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an meine Nachhilfeschülerin?"

„Du hast nie erwähnt, dass dein Nachhilfekind überhaupt kein Kind ist. Und auch noch so heiß. Ich hätte euch sofort beim Lernen geho...au! Was sollte das bitte?"

„Du weißt genau, wofür es war. Was macht sie bitte hier? Woher kennst du sie?"

„Wir arbeiten zusammen im Glee Club. Na gut, sie arbeitet dort, ich vertreib mir wohl mehr meine Zeit."

„Ihr arbeitet zusammen? Du arbeitest im Glee Club? Du hast nichts davon erzählt..."

„Wann hätte ich das bitte tun sollen? Ist schon scheiße wie wenig man weiß, wenn man sich einfach aus dem Staub macht und sich nicht mehr meldet."

„Jetzt fang nicht auch damit an...ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Trotzdem hast du mir nichts davon erzählt, obwohl wir schon seit einer Woche wieder Kontakt haben."

„Du hast auch nicht gefragt. Au! Was war das jetzt schon wieder?"

„Mir ist gerade nur eingefallen, dass mir Brittany etwas von einem anscheinend notgeilen Typen mit komischer Frisur erzählt hat, der ihr an ihrem ersten Tag einen Slushie ins Gesicht geworfen hat. Und notgeil plus schreckliche Frisur ergibt Puck. Ich hätte es mir denken können. Du Idiot."

„Au, verdammt. Jetzt hör endlich auf, Quinn! Ich verschwinde einfach, bis du wieder normal tickst..."

„Ist sie tot? Wenn ja, bekomme ich vielleicht meinen Job zurück!"

„Und wer bist du bitte?"

„Rachel. Und du bist ganz sicher Quinn...verdammt hübsch..."

„Hör auf mich anzufassen..."

„Ich hab sie vorhin kurz angestupst und sie hat gegrunzt und sich bewegt. Ich glaube also, dass sie nicht tot ist. Ich bin übrigens Kurt."

„Freut mich...vielleicht sollte ich sie aber einfach nach Hause bringen..."

„Nein!" Ich wollte die letzten Minuten nur meine Ruhe. Nur meine Augen schließen und einen Moment das angenehme flatterige Kribbeln durch den Alkohol in mir genießen. Aber andauernd musste jemand zu mir kommen, mich ansprechen oder in meiner Gegenwart irgendwelche sinnlosen Dinge besprechen. Ich hab mir nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hoch zu schauen, darauf zu achten wer es war oder die Gespräche überhaupt richtig zu beachten. Doch jetzt zuckt mein gesamter Körper hoch, meine Stirn verlässt die angenehme Kühle der Unterlage, die sich nun als Tisch heraus stellt und schnellt hoch. Meine Umwelt wackelt, aber wohl nicht nur die Umwelt, sondern auch der Stuhl kippt rückwärts und selbst wenn ich es nicht ganz so schnell verarbeiten kann, rechne ich mit einem Aufschlag auf dem Boden. Ich kann es aber wirklich nicht schnell genug verarbeiten, denn kaum denke ich über den Aufprall nach, hält der Stuhl auch schon an und landet ruckartig wieder auf allen vier Beinen.

Es liegt wohl an den zwei weichen Händen, die ich jetzt auf meinen Schultern spüre und den Griff vorerst auch nicht lockern. Beschwerlich drehe ich den Kopf, sehe von auch recht zart aussehenden Fingern über überrascht behaarte Arme nach oben und lande in einem Gesicht, dass ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gesehen habe. Es wirkt so gar nicht real, so hell, fast durchsichtig, und erinnert mich beinahe an eine Puppe. Eine Porzellanpuppe. Ich muss die Hand danach ausstrecken, ich will wissen, wie sich dieses Gesicht anfühlt, doch eine seiner Hände hält mich sanft, aber bestimmt davon ab: „Wer bist du denn?" frage ich schließlich und verstehe meine lallenden Worte selbst kaum.

„Ich bin Kurt. Ich hab dir vorhin mit deinem demolierten Make up geholfen, aber du scheinst dich nicht zu erinnern." antwortet er mit einer erstaunlich hellen, aber nicht unbedingt unangenehmen Stimme.

„Nicht wirklich..." Angestrengt kneife ich die Augen zusammen, versuche mich zu erinnern, doch alles ist wie durch einen Nebel verschleiert. Alles was mir wieder einfällt ergibt nicht viel Sinn. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich wütend war und geweint habe. Es hängt alles irgendwie mit Santana zusammen, aber ich weiß nicht wie. Allerdings läuft mir ein weiterer wütender Schauer über den Rücken, als ich nur an ihren Namen denke. Und ich fühle mich verletzt und abgelehnt.

Abgelehnt. Das Wort hallt immer wieder durch meinen Kopf. Kleinere Ausschnitte unseres Abends erscheinen wie die flackernden Bilder eines Films auf einer Kinoleinwand vor meinen Augen. Breadstix. Karofsky. Der Park. Sind wir zusammen? Das Taschentuch, welches ich immer noch zusammen geknüllt in meiner linken Hand halte, als ich nun nach unten sehe.

Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer dieser Ken, oder wie auch immer er heißt ist, aber ich erinnere mich, warum ich überhaupt angefangen habe zu trinken. Warum ich so viel trinken wollte. Ich wollte den Abend vergessen und mich gut fühlen. Jetzt ist dieses Ziel wieder von mir weg gerückt und ich schaue sofort suchend über die vor mir verteilten Becher. Ich nehme sie in die Hand, schüttele sie und finde schließlich in einem einen kleinen Rest, den ich mir sofort in den Mund kippe.

„Du solltest nichts mehr trinken. Ich bring dich jetzt wirklich besser heim." ertönt es von meiner rechten Seite.

„Nein!" gebe ich wieder harsch zurück und drehe meinen Kopf. Ich reiße ein wenig überrascht meine Augen auf, als Quinn mir entgegen blickt. Irgendwo in meinem Inneren kam mir die Stimme die ganze Zeit bekannt vor und ich glaube, ihr Name ist mehr als nur einmal gefallen, aber mit ihr habe ich hier nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Was macht sie hier? Ist sie überhaupt wirklich hier oder fange ich schon an Dinge zu sehen, die überhaupt nicht da sind. Sieht meine innere Stimme der Vernunft vielleicht aus wie Quinn? Ich sehe an ihr entlang, piekse kurz meinen Zeigefinger gegen ihren Bauch und da sie sich nicht wie ein geplatzter Luftballon einfach auflöst und in sich zusammen fällt, lediglich ein wenig überrascht den Bauch einzieht, scheint sie wohl wirklich anwesend zu sein: „Ich will noch nicht gehen...ich hab noch nicht einmal getanzt..."

„Ich denke auch nicht, dass du jetzt noch tanzen solltest." Sie legt eine Hand auf meinen Arm, es ist nur eine sanfte und leichte Berührung, aber in diesem Moment macht sie mich auch wieder so wütend. Ihre Worte machen mich wütend.

Recht hastig und hart schlage ich ihre Hand von mir: „Hört endlich alle auf mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe!" Bedenklich schwankend stehe ich von meinem Stuhl auf, halte mich eine Weile an der Lehne fest um meine Balance zu finden: „Ich bin kein Baby und ich will jetzt tanzen." Bevor mich jemand davon abhalten kann, greife ich mir eine der geöffneten kreuz und quer verteilten Alkoholflaschen vom Tisch und nehme einen kräftigen Schluck: „Das hier ist eine verdammte Party!" sage ich recht laut, schreie es beinahe und knalle die Flasche wieder unsanft auf die Tischplatte.

Ich sehe wie Quinn einen Blick mit Karl - oder wie war sein Name? - tauscht und mich dann recht irritiert ansieht. Mir bleibt jedoch keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, keine Zeit um abzuwarten, ob sie noch etwas sagen will. Ein begeisterter Aufschrei, gefolgt von dem Griff einer Hand an meinem Arm und ein Zerren weiter in den Raum halten mich davon ab.

Als sich endlich mein wackelnder Blick auf den Ursprung des hektischen Geschehens fixieren kann, strahlt mich eine völlig gelöste Rachel an. Sie hüpft vor mir auf und ab. Es hat wenig mit Tanzen zu tun, aber es bringt mich zum Grinsen. Wenn dieser sonst so beherrschte Mensch so los lassen kann, dann sollte es mir doch erst recht nicht schwer fallen. Lachend schnappe ich mir ihre Hände und beginne mit ihr zusammen mindestens genauso unkoordiniert zwischen den Menschen herum zu hüpfen. In diesem Moment sind mir die zum Teil komischen Blicke der Anwesenden egal. In diesem Moment ist mir Quinns verwirrter und besorgter Ausdruck egal. Aber vor allem ist mir in diesem Moment egal, dass ich einen kurzen Blick auf das versteinerte Gesicht von Santana erhasche, die in einem der Türrahmen steht und mich ganz offensichtlich beobachtet.

x x x

Tanzen macht mich glücklich. Es war schon immer so und wird auch hoffentlich immer so bleiben. Alkohol löst auch ein Glücksgefühl in mir aus. Es befreit mich von allen möglichen Lasten und lässt mich schweben. Selbst wenn das eine mir nur glücklich sein vortäuscht, ergibt die Mischung aus diesen beiden Dingen trotzdem die absolute Glücksexplosion. Als würde ich von einem Lichtstrahl gepackt und alles negative ist auf einmal verschwunden, aus mir heraus gesaugt.

Deshalb habe ich auch nicht aufgehört zu tanzen, als Rachel erschöpft aufgeben musste. Deshalb habe ich auch nicht aufgehört zu tanzen, als Puck die Musik leiser drehen musste, weil es langsam wirklich zu spät für diesen Lärm wurde. Deshalb habe ich nur einige Male kurz aufgehört um einen weiteren Becher zu leeren oder aus einer der Flaschen zu trinken.

Die Menschenmenge hat sich mittlerweile auch gelichtet. Ich stoße nicht mehr bei jedem zweiten Schritt gegen jemanden. Ich kann mich entfalten und auch noch mein letztes bisschen an Energie nutzen um meinen Körper zu drehen, zu biegen und im Takt der Musik zu schwanken. Selbst wenn ich in meinem betrunkenen Zustand sicher wirklich schwanke, bin ich immer noch besser als viele der Anderen. Der wenigen Anderen, die noch die auserkorene Tanzfläche im Wohnzimmer mit mir nutzen.

So langsam wird mir unglaublich heiß. Mir war zwar schon länger warm, aber jetzt trifft mich diese unangenehme Hitze. Meine Wangen glühen. Nicht nur meine Wangen, mein gesamter Körper. Auf meiner Haut hat sich ein feuchter Film gebildet und ich spüre, wie mir ein Schweißtropfen den Rücken hinab rinnt. Mir ist wirklich viel zu heiß.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schiebe ich mir den ersten Träger meines Kleides über die Schulter. Wenn mir zu warm ist, kann ich mich ja einfach ausziehen. Mir geht es danach besser und es wird schon niemanden stören. Die ersten anfeuernden Ausrufe meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung bestätigen meinen Verdacht und ich lege nun auch meine Finger an den anderen Träger.

Gerade als ich ihn hinab schieben will, wird mein Handgelenk gepackt. Es ist so unerwartet, dass ich zusammen zucke, aus meiner alkoholischen Tanztrance erwache und mit zwei tief dunklen braunen Augen konfrontiert werde: „Was machst du bitte?" zischt sie ein wenig gereizt und versucht mir den Träger wieder den Arm nach oben zu schieben.

Ich zappele und wehre mich dagegen. Ziehe den Arm immer wieder weg, selbst als sie erneut mein Handgelenk packt und mir versucht den Träger aufzuzwingen: „Mir ist viel zu warm...lass mich..."

Erst sieht sie mich lange und ausdruckslos an, dann kurz in unser gespannt beobachtendes Umfeld: „Die Show ist vorbei." und zieht mich schließlich ein wenig grob durch die deutlich enttäuschten, nicht einmal darum verlegen ihre Enttäuschung laut auszusprechenden Personen.

Erst als mich die deutlich kühlere Luft trifft, wird mir klar wohin sie mich geführt hat. Durch eine schmale Schiebetür nach draußen. Wahrscheinlich in den Garten, aber außer einem flackernden Feuer auf einem Rasen und die Umrisse einiger weniger Personen, kann ich in der Dunkelheit nicht viel davon ausmachen. Außerdem bin ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen und mich weiterhin gegen ihre Versuche zu wehren, mir mein Kleid wieder zu richten.

Etwas frustriert zieht sie schließlich die Hände zurück: „Ich will dich nur anziehen."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, es würde heute Abend anders herum ablaufen und du würdest mich ausziehen..." ist meine Antwort und ich schlüpfe selbst wieder mit dem Arm durch den Träger meines Kleides und platziere ihn halbwegs gerade auf meiner Schulter. Hier draußen ist es viel angenehmer und ich schließe tief einatmend die Augen. Mir war bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht einmal bewusst, wie schlecht die Luft im Haus ist: „Aber du willst mich ja nicht..."

Sie legt die Finger erneut an den Träger und richtet ihn, löst ihn aus seiner Verdrehung und platziert ihn wieder ordentlich. Sie lässt ihn wahrscheinlich ein wenig absichtlich leicht schmerzhaft gegen meine Haut schnalzen. Aber sie sieht mich bei weitem nicht mehr so gereizt an, wie es eben noch der Fall war und spricht ebenfalls sanfter: „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht will, Britt. Ich will dich, du hast..."

„Woah...was?" Meine Augen schießen wieder auf, entdecken Quinn, die nur einige Meter von uns entfernt steht und uns mit großen Augen betrachtet. Sie sieht von mir zu Santana und wieder zurück. Einige Male, ehe nicht mehr nur ein geschockter, sondern auch ein seltsam unklarer Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint: „Oh mein Gott...du bist Britt's Mr. S..."

Der Körper direkt neben mir spannt sich an, wirkt als würde er immer kleiner werden und ihr Blick rast unruhig durch den Garten und zu der von Quinn versperrten Tür. Sie will wegrennen, man kann es ihr deutlich ansehen. Schließlich versucht Santana jedoch ein wenig aufrechter zu stehen und sich vor Quinn aufzubauen: „Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Fabray." Ein leichtes Zittern schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit und lässt den Auftritt nur halb so einschüchternd wirken.

„Ich hab genug gehört, Santana. Und Brittany hat mir von dir erzählt..."

„Sie hat was?" Ich spüre den harten Blick auf mir, doch dieses Mal bin ich diejenige, die auf den Boden sieht. Eigentlich habe ich ja keine Schuld daran, dass Quinn ganz offensichtlich unser Gespräch gehört hat. Allerdings habe ich Santana tatsächlich gegenüber Quinn mehr als nur einmal erwähnt, selbst wenn ich sie dabei nicht wirklich erwähnt habe. Aber das kann sie ja nicht wissen.

Ich öffne den Mund und bekomme jedoch keinen klaren Satz in meinem alkoholisierten Zustand zurecht gelegt. Keinen der die Situation irgendwie entspannen oder gar auflösen würde. Zum Glück werde ich von Quinn aus meiner Unfähigkeit gerettet: „Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass du es bist. Sie hat von einem Mr. S gesprochen und ich dachte die ganze Zeit, es geht um irgendeinen Typen. Nicht um dich..."

„Es geht dich eh absolut nichts an." schießt Santana deutlich in die Enge gedrängt und defensiv zurück.

Ich kaue nur auf meinen Fingernägeln herum. Unruhig und verunsichert. Ich würde jetzt zu gerne einfach meine Augen wieder schließen, meine Umgebung ausblenden und wie vorhin ihre Worte zwar hören, aber nichts davon wirklich mitbekommen oder sehen. Vor allem nicht Santanas harten, unlesbaren Ausdruck, als ich wieder nach oben sehe. Ich hatte ihn bereits auf mir gespürt, aber nicht dieses knallharte Starren erwartet.

Die Luft um uns herum ist zum zerreißen gespannt. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie das mit Luft überhaupt möglich ist und was passiert, wenn man sie noch weiter spannt. Ob sie dann tatsächlich reißt und ein Schwarzes Loch entsteht? Aber ich möchte es auch gar nicht erst heraus finden, also spreche ich das Einzige aus, was mir in diesem Moment überhaupt in den Sinn kommt und mich auch wirklich interessiert: „Ihr zwei...kennt euch?"

„Wir waren zusammen auf der McKinley, bis..." fängt Quinn an und wird dieses Mal von Santana unterbrochen.

„Bis zum Abschluss..." Die zwei tauschen einen Blick aus. Die eine beinahe drohend und die andere erst ungläubig, bis es sich plötzlich in etwas genauso finsteres verwandelt.

„Wir waren zusammen bei den Cheerios. Die Cheerleader, von denen ich dir immer wieder erzählt habe, Britt." fügt Quinn schließlich noch hinzu.

Jetzt starre ich sie nur an. Aber nur kurz. Meine Augen schießen wieder zu Santana: „Du warst Cheerleader?" Ein kurzes abwesendes Nicken schüttelt ihren Kopf. Es sieht fast so aus, als würde sie ungern auf meine Frage antworten, obwohl ja nicht wirklich viel dabei ist. Eigentlich ist es ja auch keine große Sache und eigentlich auch keine wichtige, allerdings ruft diese kleine Information etwas in mir wach.

Ich starre sie weiter einfach nur an. An ihr entlang und verarbeite, was mir durch den Kopf schießt. Warum habe ich noch nicht eher darüber nachgedacht, dass ich diesen Menschen vor mir überhaupt nicht kenne? Dass ich überhaupt nichts, oder nicht viel, von ihr weiß und sie bisher auch nicht bereit war etwas von sich preiszugeben. Woher weiß ich überhaupt, ob sie die Person ist die ich wirklich will, wenn ich so gar keine Informationen über sie habe? Vielleicht ist sie jemand ganz anderes, als ich mir die ganze Zeit über eingeredet habe. Vielleicht ist sie jemand ganz anderes, als sie bisher den Anschein gemacht hat. Ich wollte so viel mit ihr teilen, obwohl sie so wenig bereit ist mit mir zu teilen und es war mir bisher überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

Ein wenig abwesend schüttele ich den Kopf, gehe einen Schritt rückwärts und stütze mich mit einer Hand an der Hauswand ab. Mir wird ein wenig schwer. Schwer ums Herz und schwer um den Körper. Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur die Mischung aus dem vielen Alkohol und der plötzlichen frischen Luft, die diese Reaktion und den Schwindel in mir auslöst: „Ich kenn dich überhaupt nicht. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wer du bist..." nuschele ich und wenn ich nur halb so verwirrt aussehe, wie ich mich gerade fühle und meine Worte klingen, dann kann man diese Verwirrung trotzdem noch bis ins Weltall sehen und hören.

Sie sieht mir nach, als ich mich wieder in Bewegung setze. Mich schwerfällig auf das Lagerfeuer zu bewege: „Britt..." ruft sie mir nach und als ich den Kopf noch einmal drehe, sehe ich wie sie mir nachgehen will. Wie sie mir deutlich verunsichert nachsieht. Sie kann mir jedoch nicht folgen, da Quinn sie am Arm packt und an Ort und Stelle festhält. Ich sehe nur noch, wie sie sich jetzt gegenseitig vor einander aufbauen, wie sich beide Münder immer wieder und zum Teil zeitgleich recht aufgebracht bewegen. Was sie sagen, kann ich nicht mehr hören. Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht hin zu fallen, als ich auf einem der Stühle am Feuer Platz nehme. Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt nicht gegen die sich drehende Verwirrung in meinem Kopf zu verlieren.

Ich wollte mich in einen Menschen verlieben, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne. Ich bin schon längst dabei mich in einen Menschen zu verlieben, den ich überhaupt nicht kenne. Ich bin schon längst...

x x x

Mein Kopf hebt sich an. Schwerfällig blinzele ich und versuche meine Augen offen zu halten. Ich war ganz offensichtlich eingenickt. Jetzt finde ich mich immer noch auf dem Stuhl am Lagerfeuer wieder und fühle eine ungewohnte Schwere um meinen Rücken und meine Arme. Etwas schirmt mich gegen den leichten Windhauch ab. Die dünne schwarze Jacke hängt um meinen Schultern. Ich weiß genau, wem diese Jacke gehört, aber ich kann mir nicht erklären woher sie gekommen sein soll. Genauso wenig weiß ich erst nicht, wieso ich so plötzlich aufgewacht bin. Bis der Klang zweier Gitarren endlich bis in mein Bewusstsein vordringt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers sitzen Puck und Sam. Beide eine Gitarre in der Hand und in das Spielen einer Melodie vertieft. Ich habe sie noch nie gehört und auch als Sam für die erste Strophe seinen Mund öffnet, seine angenehme Stimme erklingt, kenne ich das Lied immer noch nicht.

„_You don't say much. You don't say any more than you have to."_

Der Text trifft mich sofort hart. Trifft etwas tief in mir drin. Obwohl das Lied noch kaum angefangen, er noch nicht einmal mehr als zwei Sätze gesungen hat, packt es mich. Es ist nur ein Zufall, es kann nur ein Zufall sein, aber ich muss sofort an Santana denken. An all ihr Schweigen, all ihre Probleme mit dem offenen Sprechen. Ich sehe mich suchend um. Ich entdecke Quinn in einem Stuhl an meiner Seite. Rachel angekuschelt an einen großen mir nicht bekannten jungen Mann und dieser Knut an ihrer Seite. Einige andere Gesichter kenne ich nicht, doch Santana ist nicht unter ihnen.

„_Have you lost touch with the ones you adore and sought after, yeah."_

Quinns Kopf dreht sich, sie blickt am Feuer vorbei in eine Richtung. Ich weiß nicht einmal, weshalb ich ihrem Blick folge, aber ich entdecke schließlich Santana als Empfänger ihres Augenkontaktes. Sie sitzt etwas abseits, mit angezogenen Knien auf einer Liege und kommuniziert nun wohl lautlos mit Quinn. Was zwischen den Beiden gerade abläuft sieht jedoch nicht wirklich angenehm aus.

„_And you don't know why. Yeah, they put a bullet through your heart and told you not to cry."_

Santanas Mundwinkel zucken. Es ist kein freundliches Zucken, das jeden Moment in ein Lächeln oder ähnliches übergeht. Es ist als würde sie mit sich kämpfen, einen inneren Kampf austragen, um nicht als erste die stille Kommunikation mit Quinn zu unterbrechen.

„_You know life should be beautiful, so come on out of your shadow for while."_

In diesem Moment sieht sie mindestens genauso aus, wie ich wohl bei der ersten Strophe des Textes. Sie reißt ihre Augen auf, wirkt einen Moment recht abwesend und scheint den Inhalt der Worte zu verarbeiten. Dann ist es doch sie, die nach unten sieht, den Blickkontakt unterbricht und sich Quinn schließlich wieder dem Feuer zuwendet. Sie selbst trägt nun auch einen unklaren, nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, als sie mit dem Stock in ihren Händen in der Glut des Feuers herum stochert.

Ich sehe das alles jedoch nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Ich betrachte weiterhin Santana in ihrer einsamen Ecke. Wie sie sich an der Flasche in ihrer Hand fest halt, sich fast daran fest klammert und auf irgendeinen Punkt vor sich auf der Liege starrt. Ich habe schon oft genug darüber nachgedacht, was wohl in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht. Aber gerade jetzt würde ich es wirklich so gerne wissen und verstehen. Gerade jetzt, wo nicht einmal das helle Flackern des Feuers den über ihr hängenden Schatten vertreiben kann.

„_I wanna know where you go when you're dreaming, I wanna see what you see when your eyes close. And when it all goes down will you have a place to run?"_

Ein kurzes nur schwaches Zucken fährt durch ihren Körper, bevor sie sich durch die Haare fährt. Obwohl sie auf ihrer entfernten Liege sowieso schon die ganze Zeit so einsam aussah, sieht sie nun noch viel verlorener aus. Aber auch ich selbst fühle mich auf einmal so einsam und kalt. Ich sitze zwischen vielen netten Menschen, direkt am warmen Feuer und doch fröstelt es mich. Ich fühle mich so, als wäre ich nicht dort, wo ich hin gehöre. Ich bin nicht an dem Ort zu dem ich rennen will.

„_Cause I don't know and I can't tell what you're thinking, so we'll just drive through the night till we find some kind of home,"_

An dem ich sein will. An dem ich mich zu Hause fühle. Nicht bei dem Menschen, bei dem ich mich zu Hause fühle. Ich will wissen, was sie denkt, doch ich bin nicht dort bei ihr um es zu verstehen. Ich stütze mich auf Quinns Schulter ab, als ich aufstehe. Sie sieht zu mir hoch, stützt mich sogar noch ein wenig mehr, als ich mich wankend in Bewegung setze. Ich achte jedoch nicht darauf. Kaum hatte ich mich erhoben, hat sich die Bewegung mit Santanas Kopf wiederholt. Sie sieht mich direkt an, verkrampft und irgendwie ungewohnt verletzlich, als ich auf sie zugehe.

„_I swear I'll never mention this to anyone. So go on you can tell me what it is."_

Mein Kopf neigt sich bei dieser so zutreffenden Zeile leicht zur Seite und ich sehe, wie sie heftig schluckt. Sie schluckt, als würde sie versuchen einen schweren Stein oder etwas anderes großes und hartes herunter zu bekommen. Dabei würde ich wirklich nie jemanden sagen, was sie mir erzählt. Was sie mit mir teilt. Wenn sie es nur bloß endlich mit mir teilen würde. Ich nehme jetzt direkt vor ihr auf der Liege Platz, unsere Augen weiter aufeinander fixiert. Obwohl ich so viel sagen könnte, müssen wir dieses Mal nicht mal irgendwelche Worte über unsere Blicke ausdrücken, allein der Liedtext spricht für uns. Er spricht in diesem Moment für mich.

„_You see I, I'm barely hanging on here and the way I feel yeah somethings got to give."_

Vorsichtig, noch ein wenig unschlüssig strecke ich meine Hand nach ihr aus. Ich bemerke, wie sie genauso unsicher meine Hand mustert. Ich lasse ihr jedoch wenig Zeit darüber nachzudenken, als ich bis auf den Kleinen alle meine Finger anziehe und damit einfach nach ihrem kleinen Finger greife. Sie miteinander verbinde und unsere Hände so auf meinen Bein ablege. Obwohl ich so nicht richtig ihre Hand halte, obwohl es so viel weniger bedeuten sollte, bedeutet diese einfach Verbindung in diesem Moment so viel mehr. Es ist eine Art Versprechen. Es ist eine Art verzeihen.

Ein weiteres Mal singt Sam den Refrain des Liedes. Ich höre es jedoch nur leise, als wäre in nicht hier draußen direkt dabei, sondern im Haus oder an einem ganz anderen Ort und ich hätte nur leise das Radio im Hintergrund laufen. Alles was ich deutlich höre sind Santanas leise Schluchzer. Alles was ich sehe ist ihr zittriger Blick, der angestrengte Kampf ihres Gesichtes gegen die Tränen, die trotzdem langsam über ihre Wangen laufen.

Ich strecke meine andere Hand nach ihr aus und obwohl ich vorhin noch dachte, dass ich diejenige bin, die allen Trost der Welt braucht, ist es anscheinend sie, die ihn braucht. Die meinen Trost braucht. Vorsichtig wische ich ihr einige der feuchten Spuren vom Gesicht und sie drückt sich direkt an meine Hand, als ich diese an ihre Wange lege.

Es ist nur leise, als sie ihren Mund öffnet. Es klingt wackelig und betrunken, so gequält und trotzdem so ehrlich, als sie zittrig ihren Mund öffnet: „Ich erzähl dir alles...ich erzähl dir morgen alles...ich verspreche es...aber bitte geh nicht weg..."

„_It's hard enough to walk a line in pieces, but you don't have to do this on your own. We can pass the time reading signs along the freeway. You don't have to do this alone." _

Mir ist es in diesem Moment egal, was sie vorhin noch gesagt hat. Dass sie nicht so gesehen werden will. Mit mir. Es ist mir egal, als ich meine Arme um sie schlinge und ihren so verletzlich wirkenden von Tränen durchzuckten Körper an mich ziehe. Sie scheint ihre Bedenken auch über Bord zu werfen, als die leere Flasche Alkohol aus ihrem Griff kullert und ich ihre Hände auf meinen Kreuz spüre. Genauso wie sie sich vor wenigen Momenten an die Flasche gekrallt hat, krallt sie sich nun in mich.

Es ist mir auch egal, ob es jemand sehen könnte. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es jemand sieht. Ich spüre beinahe wie sich Augen wie ein Speer in meinen Hinterkopf bohren, aber ich drücke trotzdem meine Lippen kurz gegen ihre Schläfe: „Morgen."

x x x

_...ca. 2 Uhr, irgendwo in Lima..._

Wieso sitzt Rachel zwischen Santana und mir auf der Rückbank des Autos? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass wir vor der Abfahrt so in das Auto eingestiegen sind. Ich bin sogar der festen Überzeugung, dass ich anfangs zwischen Santana und Kurt saß. Wie kommt jetzt also Rachel hier her und wieso sitze ich nicht mehr neben Santana?

Ich drehe schwerfällig meinen Kopf und betrachte Kurts Profil auf dem Beifahrersitz. Immerhin ist er noch da und wir haben ihn nicht unterwegs irgendwo verloren. Langsam kneife ich die Augen zusammen und sehe zu meinen Beinen nach unten. Ich habe mich schon seit ein paar Minuten gefragt, warum sie sich so taub und eingeklemmt anfühlen. Bisher konnte ich mich nur nicht dazu aufraffen einfach einmal nachzusehen. Jetzt ergibt es jedoch Sinn, so wie sie zwischen Finns Fahrersitz und der Rückbank beinahe eingequetscht sind. Die Logik der Sitzverteilung ergibt irgendwie jedoch immer weniger Sinn.

Die letzten paar Minuten sind ein wenig verschleiert. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie Finn angeboten hat uns nach Hause zu fahren. Obwohl ich gerade nicht einmal mehr weiß, wieso ich weiß wer am Steuer des Autos sitzt und wie ich an seinen Namen komme. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis er uns alle gemeinsam mit Kurt eingefangen und im Auto verstaut hatte. Aber dann...

Mein Kopf sinkt gegen die Scheibe und mein Atem hinterlässt sofort einen leichten Nebel auf dem Glas. Es beschlägt und ich kichere etwas, als ich erneut etwas heftiger gegen das Fenster puste. Sofort hebe ich eine Hand, male mit einem Finger erst zum Test einen Kreis und wische dann alles mit der flachen Hand wieder weg. Tief hole ich Luft und atme erneut gegen die Scheibe. Dieses Mal hinterlässt mein Zeigefinger ein ein wenig unrund gelungenes Herz, ich strecke sofort den Kopf um zu Santana auf der anderen Seite des Autos zu sehen und sie auf mein Kunstwerk aufmerksam zu machen.

Sie hängt tief in ihrem Sitz, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet. Es sieht beinahe so aus, als würde ihr etwas Spucke seitlich aus einem der Mundwinkel laufen, aber genau kann ich es nicht erkennen. Ich bin jedenfalls enttäuscht. Ich hab mir so viel Mühe mit diesem Herz gegeben und sie schläft einfach. Als ich jetzt wieder zur Scheibe sehe, ist es auch fast schon wieder ganz verschwunden und ich brumme geknickt.

Nur kurz darauf schlingt sich ein warmer Arm um meine Hüfte. Ich mache innerlich einen kleinen freudigen Sprung über diese unerwartete und ersehnte Nähe. Wie auch immer Santana es geschafft hat, ich bin froh, dass sie mit Rachel den Platz tauschen konnte. Lächelnd drehe ich den Kopf, will im ersten Moment erschreckt aufschreien, als ich mit einem anderen Gesicht konfrontiert werde. Rachel lehnt ihr Kinn auf meine Schulter und grinst mich mit halb geöffneten Augen an: „Du bist sooo weich..." murmelt sie die Worte langgezogen und lässt auch sofort tastend ihre Hand über meinen Bauch wandern.

„So schrecklich weich..." Ihre Finger nähern sich bedrohlich meinem Brustkorb, aber ich tue nichts dagegen. Ich sehe ihr dämlich grinsend dabei zu, wie sie mit den Fingerspitzen auf meinen Brüsten herum drückt und ich erinnere mich wieder. Sie konnte ihre Hände nicht von Finn, den sie mir irgendwann zwischendurch als ihren Freund vorgestellt hat, fern halten und wir wären beinahe irgendwo gegen gefahren. Ein Haus oder eine Mutter mit Kind. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Jedenfalls wurde sie deshalb auf die Rückbank verbannt.

„Rachel!" zischt Kurt von vorne, lehnt sich kurz nach hinten und zieht ihren Arm von mir weg: „Benimm dich."

Sie sieht ihn einen Moment beinahe ein wenig verletzt an und drückt sich dann wieder an mich. Ihr Gesicht verschwindet dabei in meinen Haaren und ich spüre, wie sie tief Luft holt: „Aber sie ist so weich...und ihre Haare sind sooo blond und...blond..." Ihr Arm schlingt sich erneut um meine Hüfte und ich tätschele ihn ein wenig abwesend. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sich die Situation tatsächlich so abspielt oder ich nicht vielleicht einfach selbst ausgeknockt einen seltsamen Traum träume.

„Und weißt du was..." Ihr Kopf schnellt wieder hoch und mir wird ein wenig schwindelig, weil ich meinen eigenen daraufhin selbst viel zu schnell wieder zu ihr drehe. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich schwanken, obwohl ich so zwischen ihr und der Tür eingeklemmt überhaupt nicht schwanken kann. Mein eigener Kopf wankt jedoch, auch unterstützt durch die Bewegungen des Autos, bedenklich vor und zurück. So muss das tägliche Leben eines Wackeldackels aussehen...

Sie tippt mir einen Finger gegen die Nase: „Du bist die beste Tänzerin der Welt...die beste überhaupt...und sooo verdammt blond!" damit senkt sich ihr Kopf wieder und sie drückt dieses Mal ihre Wange gegen meine Brüste. Macht es sich seufzend an mir bequem und schließt die Augen. Die plötzliche Stille, die darauf folgt, ist fast ein wenig überraschend. Und hält auch nicht wirklich lange an.

Es ist erst nur ein leises kaum wahrnehmbares Schniefen. Kurz darauf gefolgt von einem gequälten Wimmern. Irritiert sehe ich durch den Wagen, suche den Ursprung des Geräusches und blicke dann direkt in Santanas glänzende Augen. Feuchte verschmierte Streifen laufen über ihr Gesicht und sie erwidert mit bebender Unterlippe meinen Blick. Ich schlucke, so herzzerreißend ist ihr Anblick. Aber vor allem so unverständlich. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb sie weint und wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort zu ihr springen und sie in meine Arme schließen.

Ich bin jedoch nicht die Einzige, die ihren Ausbruch nicht zu verstehen scheint. Finn dreht kurz den Kopf: „Santana...?" bevor er gezwungenermaßen wieder zurück auf die Straße sehen muss. Immer wieder sehen seine Augen durch den Rückspiegel nach hinten.

Nur kurz darauf öffnet Kurt seufzend seinen Anschnallgurt und dreht sich richtig zu ihr um: „Warum weinst du jetzt schon wieder?" Er ist sichtlich genervt, versucht aber eine ruhige Stimmlage zu behalten. Gelingt ihm meiner Meinung nach nicht unbedingt sonderlich gut und ich würde ihm zu gerne sagen, dass er keinen Grund hat so zu reagieren, aber ich bin viel zu beschäftigt das Bündel Elend zu betrachten.

„_Es_ kuschelt mit Brittany!" antwortet sie zischend zwischen einigen Schluchzern und der Tränenfluss nimmt nur noch zu: „Ich will mit ihr kuscheln...warum darf Rachel mit ihr kuscheln? Aber es ist schon okay...ich bin okay..." Sie macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sackt nur noch mehr in sich zusammen.

„Das ist all..." beginnt Kurt und wird jedoch von mir unterbrochen. Santana soll nicht wegen mir weinen. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich etwas dagegen tun kann. Ich stoße Rachel ein wenig sehr unsanft von mir. Sie stöhnt irritiert auf und knallt mit erstaunlicher Wucht gegen Santana, welche daraufhin eher nur noch mehr aufheult. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich es wohl nicht getan.

„Brittany!" höre ich nur aus weiter Ferne von den vorderen Sitzen. Wahrscheinlich war es Kurt, aber so genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Ich bin viel zu sehr mit meinem Plan beschäftigt. Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt den Knopf von meinem Gurt zu finden, ihn zu öffnen, doch er rennt anscheinend immer wieder vor meinen Fingern weg. Er ist wirklich flink und ich treffe ihn einfach nicht.

Ich strecke und drehe mich, verrenke mich sogar um ihn besser sehen und einfach mit meiner anderen Hand festhalten zu können. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht nur den Teil, der im Sitz verschwindet festhalten sollen. Als ich endlich den Knopf finde, schnellt der restliche von mir ein wenig überspannte Gurt zurück und das Metall trifft mich ziemlich hart am Kinn. Ich muss die Augen zusammen kneifen. Eine Flut von Sternen folgt dem Schmerz und funkelt vor meinen Augen auf. Sie hören nicht einmal auf zu leuchten, als ich sie schließe.

Allerdings habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mich lange damit auseinander zu setzen. Das Wimmern erfüllt meine Ohren und obwohl es nur leise ist, hört es sich für mich sogar noch viel lauter an als das Motorengeräusch. Ich rutsche rüber, in Santanas Richtung, meine eingeklemmten Beine hängen immer noch fest. Strampelnd und tretend versuche ich sie zu befreien. Der Fahrersitz ruckt dabei immer wieder bedenklich und hart nach vorne.

Die Reifen quietschen und das Auto schlingert einen kleinen Moment, bevor es ein unverständliche Dinge fluchender Finn wieder in seine Gewalt bringt und ihm ein etwas angespannter Ausruf entweicht: „Brittany! Sitzen bleiben!"

Während ich mich weiter fast wie ein Aal in Richtung Santana schlängele, mischen sich nun auch Kurts Hände in das Geschehen mit ein. Er versucht mich zu packen, fest zu halten, siegt auch schließlich nach einigem Gerangel und drückt mich wieder etwas zurück in den Sitz: „Ich will doch nur zu Santana..." nuschele ich gequält und ein wenig flehend.

Ich bin fast ein wenig verletzt, als diese dann tränenerstickt wieder ihren Mund öffnet und ein wenig schroff und lallend keift: „Ich will nicht mehr...nimm Berry zurück und lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Warum all der Streit? Wir könnten auch alle zusammen kuscheln...wie klingt das?" kommt es schließlich von Rachel und sie ist gerade dabei Santana in eine seltsam aussehende gezwungene Umarmung zu verwickeln, als diese plötzlich mit Schwung wieder gegen mich gedrückt, fast geschleudert wird: „Au..."

Mit einem weiteren lauten Schniefer, wendet sich Santana dann von uns ab, von mir ab, und ich sehe nur noch den hinteren Teil ihres Kopfes, welchen sie wohl gegen die Seitenscheibe drückt. Ihre bebenden Schultern sprechen dafür, dass sie nach wie vor weint. Und obwohl ich nicht einmal einen Meter von ihr entfernt bin, fühle ich mich in diesem Moment so hilflos und Meilen weit weg. Als sich Rachels Körper wieder an mich presst, möchte ich ihn im ersten Moment gerne von mir schieben, aber es würde wohl der Situation nicht helfen, wenn sie sich dann nur wieder an Santana klammern würde. Also drehe ich von all dem verwirrt auch erneut meinen Kopf um aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

„Zum Glück sind wir gleich da..." murmelt Finn nach einer Weile des Schweigens zu Kurt, der sich mittlerweile wieder richtig hingesetzt und angeschnallt hat.

Ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich dieser mit den Fingern beider Hände die Schläfen massiert und er einen letzten kurzen Blick nach hinten wirft, bevor er zurück zu Finn sieht: „Kannst du mir erklären, warum wir immer nüchtern sind?"

x x x

_...ca. 02:10 Uhr, Haus der Familie Lopez..._

Ich sehe dem Auto hinterher, als es wieder rückwärts aus der Einfahrt fährt. Die bis eben noch blendenden Scheinwerfer verschwinden immer weiter und ich bleibe trotzdem stehen um ihnen schwungvoll nachzuwinken. Erst als es komplett aus meiner Sicht verschwunden ist, merke ich überhaupt, dass niemand mehr an meiner Seite steht. Ich höre die schlurfenden Schritte, drehe mich und beobachte wie sich Santana zur Vordertreppe schleppt.

Langsam gehe ich ihr nach und frage mich, wie lange sie mich noch mit Missachtung strafen will. Die restlichen Minuten im Auto, direkt nach dem Aussteigen und auch jetzt sieht sie nicht zu mir und sagt auch kein Wort. Während sie bereits wankend und sich am Geländer fest haltend die Treppen nach oben steigt oder eher fällt, bleibe ich noch unten am Fuß stehen: „Bist du böse auf mich?"

„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich..." Ihre Hand verschwindet in einer langsamen, bedachten Bewegung in ihrer Handtasche. Sie hat sie sicherlich nur so langsam hinein gesteckt, weil sie sonst den Eingang nicht gefunden und vorbei gegriffen hätte. Jetzt tastet sie im Inneren herum.

„Warum redest du dann nicht mit mir?" frage ich und verschränke die Arme auf dem Rücken, was jedoch wohl keine so gute Idee ist. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mein Körperschwerpunkt so nur weiter nach hinten verlagert, ich werde von diesem Gewicht sogar einige Schritte rückwärts gezogen und falle dabei beinahe über die Umrandung eines Blumenbeetes. Ich betrachte kurz die armen kleinen Pflänzchen und murmele eine kurze Entschuldigung für mein Missgeschick. Obwohl ich nicht einmal auf eine getreten bin, war ich doch recht kurz davor und sie haben sich bestimmt ziemlich darüber erschreckt.

„Rachel hing an dir, überall an dir und du hast dich nicht einmal gewehrt." kommt es plötzlich von ihr, während ihre Zunge angestrengt aus einer Seite ihres Mundes heraus hängt und sie schließlich klimpernd den Schlüssel aus ihrer Handtasche zieht.

„Dann bist du also doch sauer auf mich." folgere ich daraus und lasse meine Schultern ein wenig sinken.

„Vielleicht..." brummt sie nur und lehnt ihre Stirn gegen die Eingangstür, während sie versucht mit dem Schlüssel das Loch zu treffen. Es ist ein schwieriges Unterfangen und ich kann beinahe nicht mehr dabei zusehen, wie das Schlüsselloch bei jedem Versuch einfach einen Schritt zur Seite macht. Es ist fast unverschämt, wie es sich jedes Mal wieder aus dem Staub macht und der Schlüssel nur klackernd gegen das Holz trifft und mit Sicherheit eine Kerbe darin hinterlässt. Ob es uns einfach nicht rein lassen will?

Gerade als sie tatsächlich die richtige Stelle erwischt, sich der Schlüssel eigentlich hinein schieben sollte, blockiert er bevor er überhaupt nur einen Millimeter darin verschwunden ist. Sie flucht leise, zieht den Bund zu sich zurück und zählt konzentriert ein weiteres Mal die Schlüssel durch.

Sie sieht so dermaßen frustriert aus. Aber nicht nur sie ist frustriert, ich bin es auch. Ich will nicht, dass sie böse auf mich ist. Heute Abend waren wir bereits genug böse aufeinander und wir sollten endlich damit aufhören. Ich überlege, wie ich es wieder gut machen kann. Vielleicht könnte ich ihr ein Ständchen singen? Aber ich kenne kaum irgendwelche Texte. Auch wenn es auf der Veranda, so unter dem Sternenhimmel, wohl sehr romantisch wäre, könnte ich sicher nicht mal mehr nur einen geraden Ton treffen: „Hm..." Als ich nachdenklich wieder nach unten sehe, erblicke ich ein weiteres Mal die Blumen.

Obwohl ich mich eben noch dafür entschuldigt habe sie nicht getreten zu haben, müssen sie jetzt wohl für ein Höheres Wohl dran glauben. Wenn sie nicht dafür geschaffen wären, würden Männer wohl nicht so oft ihren Frauen einen Blumenstrauß schenken, wenn sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Obwohl ich wirklich nichts dafür kann, fühle ich mich nun wie einer dieser oftmals sicher auch unschuldigen Ehemänner. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen und muss jetzt wohl dringend versuchen meine Frau wieder milde zu stimmen. Also reiße ich nun ein paar der Blumen, einige sogar mitsamt der erdigen Wurzel, aus dem Boden. Bei jeder abgeknickten und entfernten Blume, höre ich beinahe die kleine Pflanze um Gnade winseln, ich verziehe das Gesicht und versichere ihnen leise, dass es wirklich notwendig ist und ich ihnen für ihre Existenz dankbar bin.

Als ich dann mit meinem etwas mitleiderregenden Sträußchen strauchelnd die Treppe erklimme, versucht sie immer noch frustriert den richtigen Schlüssel zu finden. Ich trete an ihren Rücken, räuspere mich und stopfe ihr die etwas die Köpfe hängenden Blumen beinahe direkt ins Gesicht, als sie sich zu mir umdreht.

Irritiert und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen mustert sie den Strauß, mustert dann mich und ich sehe beinahe, wie sich die Rädchen in ihrem Kopf drehen und sie wohl darüber nachdenkt, wie ich an diese Blumen gekommen bin. Schließlich formt sich jedoch ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn entgegen nimmt, ein „Danke." nuschelt und mir einen hastigen Kuss auf meine Lippen drückt.

Es ist der erste Kuss, den wir seit der Ankunft bei Puck's Party teilen. Der letzte passierte direkt nach dem Parken und er war deutlich länger. Es war eher ein herum knutschen im Auto. Trotzdem ist dieser kurze Kuss jetzt irgendwie so viel besser und lässt mich dämlich grinsend meine Arme um sie schlingen: „Ich kann dir helfen...mit dem Loch..."

Sie dreht sich in meinen Armen wieder nach vorne, ich schiebe meine Hand über ihren nackten Arm an ihre Hand und wir versuchen nun gemeinsam das Schlüsselloch zu finden. Ich bin allerdings wohl doch keine so große Hilfe, wie ich versprochen hatte. Es ist wieder dieser Geruch. Ihr Geruch. Gemischt mit etwas Alkohol, dem rauchigen Dunst des Lagerfeuers und einer ganz leichten, aber nicht unangenehmen Schweißnote. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, will mich wirklich konzentrieren, doch schließlich sinkt mein Mund einfach wie durch einen Magneten angezogen auf ihre Schulter.

Sie zuckt kurz. Nur ganz kurz und wohl einfach überrascht. Dann senkt sich ihr Kopf seufzend zurück gegen meine eigene Schulter, während ich lustvoll über ihre Haut küsse.

Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie wir letzten Endes die Tür auf bekommen und wie lange wir dafür brauchen. Als wir jedoch im Inneren stehen, die Tür hinter mir wieder ins Schloss fällt, drücke ich sie sofort mit der Wucht meines gesamten Körpergewichts gegen das helle Holz. Der Blumenstrauß rutscht ihr aus den Fingern, als ich meinen Mund unmittelbar danach auf ihren bereits einladend auf mich wartenden drücke.

x x x

_...ca. 02:45 Uhr, Santana's Schlafzimmer..._

Meiner nur noch stockenden und schweren Atmung hilft es nicht, als ihre Lippen sich schließlich wieder von meinem hungrigen Mund lösen. Ich will ihr folgen, ich will nicht aufhören sie zu küssen, aber als ich ihre Zunge dann an meinem Hals spüre, ist der Gedanke vergessen. Ich lege den Kopf so weit wie mir nur möglich nach hinten. Dankend nimmt sie diese Einlandung an, presst ihre vollen Lippen gegen meine Haut.

Erst sind es nur sanfte Küsse, nur der Hauch einer Berührung. Die Art Berührung, die man nur weit entfernt spürt, sich aber trotzdem jedes Mal nach einer weiteren zerreißt, wenn sie nicht mehr da ist. Wie ein kleiner angenehmer Nadelstich, der die sensible Haut zum prickeln und brennen bringt.

Ich muss jedoch nicht nach mehr schreien. Sie tut mir den Gefallen von ganz allein. Sie drückt ihren Mund an mich, beginnt an mir zu saugen und ich möchte fast schon wieder aufschreien und ihr sagen, dass sie bloß nie wieder damit aufhören soll. Stattdessen entrinnt mir aber nur ein Röcheln. Oder ein ähnlicher Laut. Ich achte nicht mehr darauf, ich bin viel zu sehr in ihr gefangen um meinen eigenen Reaktionen noch große Beachtung zu schenken.

Sie küsst sich weiter über meine Haut. Nur langsam vorwärts, aber ihre Lippen und auch ihre Zunge sind fordernd. Als wollten sie dieses Mal auch ja alles von mir kosten, als wäre der Geschmack so verlockend und sie könnten sich nicht mehr beherrschen.

Meine Finger sinken von ihren Brüsten, streichen zu ihrem Bauch und pressen sich bei einer Berührung durch ihre Zähne in ihre Haut. Nur kurz sind sie und auch mein gesamter Körper aber nur wie hypnotisiert, dann streichen sie weiter an ihren Rücken. Ich ziehe sie an mich. Wenn es ginge, würde ich sie gerne noch so viel näher an mir spüren. Aber wahrscheinlich werde ich das auch gleich. Ich werde sie so viel _näher_ und so viel _mehr _spüren.

Sanft fahren ihre Fingernägel meinen Arm nach oben. Sie halten immer wieder inne, gehen ein Stück rückwärts, nur um dann langsam wieder weiter nach oben zu gleiten. Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie dazu in der Lage ist. Einerseits die flinken Bewegungen ihres Mundes, andererseits dieses langsame, fast spielende Wandern ihrer Nägel. Ich bin nur noch heißes geschmolzenes Wachs in ihren Händen, als schließlich ihre Finger fast zeitgleich mit ihren Lippen meine Schulter erreichen, den Träger meines Kleides hinab schieben und die freie Haut sofort von ihren Zähnen attackiert wird.

Eine unerwartete Bewegung fährt durch ihren Körper. Es ist wie ein kurzes heftiges Zucken ihrer Hüfte, die ihren Unterleib gegen mich drückt. Ich reiße die Augen auf, als wieder einer dieser Laute die Stille durchbricht. Dieses Mal weiß ich nicht von wem von uns beiden er kam.

Ihre Arme fliegen um meinen Schultern, schlingen sich angenehm fest um mich und nur kurz darauf drücken sich ihre Nägel in meinen Nacken. Unter normalen Umständen wäre es wohl schmerzhaft, aber nicht die Berührung selbst ist es in diesem Moment, sondern dieses Gefühl, dieses Verlangen, welches sie dadurch nur noch mehr in mir schürt. Zischend stoße ich ein wenig Luft aus und lehne mein Stirn gegen ihre. Ich brauche diesen Halt um nicht meine Besinnung zu verlieren, obwohl ich diesen Punkt wohl schon längst überschritten habe und nicht mehr ganz bei mir bin.

Schon wieder kommt es mir so langsam vor. Wieder diese Bewegungen wie in Zeitlupe. Dieses Mal bin ich mir jedoch wirklich sicher, dass mein gesamter Körper einfach auf Highspeed läuft und es sich für mich nur so anfühlt. Es ist als würde ich innerlich rennen, doch um mich herum vergeht die Zeit in ihrem normalen Rhythmus. Für mich sind es Minuten die vergehen, bis ihre eine Hand endlich den Reißverschluss an meinem Rücken geöffnet hat und ihre Fingerspitzen meine nun fast blanke Wirbelsäule nach oben fahren.

Ich drücke meinen Mund zurück an ihren. Fast ein wenig hastig, aber sie scheint es nicht zu stören. Sie erwidert den Kuss, lässt mich aber den viel zu schnellen Takt angeben. Ich bin viel zu gierig, viel zu angestachelt. Für mich geht alles viel zu quälend langsam.

Als ich mich gerade von ihr lösen will, zuckt ihr Körper erneut auf. Er zuckt erneut gegen mich. Seufzend dreht sie den Kopf, lehnt ihre Schläfe gegen meine und ich spüre den aus ihrem geöffneten Mund strömenden warmen Atem auf meinem Ohr. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass die Bewegung genauso schnell vorüber war, wie sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Aber dem ist nicht so, als ihr Unterleib nun langsame, aber gleichbleibende Bewegungen aufnimmt.

Ich brauche einen Moment um diese Bewegungen zu verarbeiten, ihre Bedeutung zu verarbeiten. Jedes zusammen treffen mit ihrem Unterleib löst einen Schauer in mir aus. Obwohl ich jeden reibenden Kontakt nur durch den Stoff meines Kleides spüre, obwohl ich sie selbst nur gegen meinen Bauch und meine Oberschenkel spüre, fühlt es sich an, als würde bei jedem neuen Kontakt ein Blitz durch mich hindurch schießen. Es bringt mich dazu in ihre leisen seufzenden Schnaufer mit einzustimmen.

Sie drückt ihren Mund gegen meine Schulter, als ich mit meinen Händen ihren Hintern packe und ihre Bewegungen verstärke, ihr dabei helfe. Sie versucht so einen Laut in ihrer Kehle zu ersticken, aber ich höre ihn trotzdem. Ich fühle sogar, wie er durch ihren an mich gepressten Mund fast pulsierend in meinen Körper jagt.

Mehr braucht es nicht, um mir auch noch das letzte bisschen meiner Geduld zu rauben. Alles verschwimmt für einen Moment vor meinen Augen, als ich viel zu schnell unsere Position wechsele. Mir wird ein wenig schwindelig, als ich sie mit Schwung in die Matratze drücke. Mit den Beinen zwischen ihren Knien stütze ich meinen Oberkörper langsam und schwerfällig hoch. Wenn mir nicht sowieso schon komisch wäre, würde mir ihr Anblick nun wohl die Sinne rauben und meinen Kopf zum drehen bringen. Wie sie so vor mir liegt, fast vollkommen nackt und sich ihr Brustkorb schnell hebt und senkt.

Ich bin bei weitem nicht so spielerisch wie sie vor einigen Minuten, als ich mir nun mein Kleid vom Körper reiße. Es wäre wohl ein Reißen geworden, wenn ich mich nicht mit Armen und Kopf darin verheddern würde. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn ich es nach unten geschoben hätte, aber so rational denke ich gerade wirklich nicht mehr. Also kämpfe ich mit dem Material und höre schließlich wieder ein leises Kichern. Ihr deutlich amüsiertes Gesicht sehe ich erst nachdem ich mich endlich aus der Gewalt des Stück Stoffes befreien konnte und es achtlos hinter mich werfe.

Als ich sie so sehe erscheint ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen, welches mir aber sofort wieder vergeht, als ich ihren Fingern dabei zusehe wie sie über meinen Bauch streichen. Sanft und liebevoll malen sie meine Muskeln nach, die sich bei dem Kontakt mit ihren Fingern immer wieder auf ein Neues anspannen.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schließe erwartungsfroh die Augen, während diese Finger immer weiter nach oben reisen. Ich erwarte die Berührung jeden Augenblick, doch kurz unterhalb meiner Brüste stoppt sie plötzlich und wechselt die Richtung. Ich brumme frustriert auf, doch sie scheint es nicht zu bemerken oder zu kümmern. Ihre Hände wandern einfach weiter an meinen Rücken und sie setzt sich unter mir etwas auf um schließlich erstaunlich geschickt meinen BH zu öffnen.

Die Träger rutschen langsam meine Arme nach unten, entblößen meinen Oberkörper und ich werfe ihn dann einfach genauso beiseite wie zuvor bereits mein Kleid. Meine Augen sind die ganze Zeit dabei mit ihren fixiert. Ich rechne damit, dass sie jeden Augenblick an mir hinab sehen wird, aber ihr Blick zuckt nur ganz kurz nach unten, dann wieder zurück in mein Gesicht während sie wieder zurück auf das Bett sinkt.

Meine Hände legen sich auf ihre Haut, ein wenig unterhalb ihrer Brüste und ich lasse sie flach ausgestreckt an ihr nach unten streichen. Ich erfühle und ertaste ihren Körper, spüre das leichte Zittern, dass sie dabei durchfährt und auf mich über schwappt.

Nun sehe ich doch nach unten, auf meine Finger, die erst den Bund ihres Slips über dem Stoff nach fahren und wie dann zwei davon zittrig darunter verschwinden. Etwas auf dem Bett nach unten rutschend und mit ihrer Hilfe, streife ich den schwarzen restlichen Störenfried von ihren Beinen. Während meine Hände sofort wieder den Weg zurück an ihre Haut finden, sie von ihren Schienbeinen ausgehend aufwärts streicheln, senkt sich mein Kopf nach unten und ich lege meine Lippen zärtlich auf ihren Bauch.

Ich verteile Küsse so leicht und sanft wie ein Federstreich auf der gesamten Fläche. Jedes Mal spüre ich, wie sie unter mir nur ganz kurz zusammen zuckt, sie den Bauch einzieht und ihn sofort anhebt, wenn ich den Kontakt mit meinen Lippen unterbreche.

Mein Mund wandert um ihren Bauchnabel und ich benutze schließlich meine Zunge um sachte an dieser wunderbaren Stelle zu spielen. Wieder ein leichtes Seufzen, ein Druck in meinem Nacken, der von ihrer plötzlich hoch schnellenden Hand ausgelöst wird, während sie ihren Bauch gegen mich drückt.

Hatte ich bereits die ganze Zeit schon Probleme mit meiner viel zu schnellen, rasenden Atmung, nimmt es nun fast nur noch zu. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich kaum noch Luft bekommen. Meine Finger massieren ihre Oberschenkel, streichen weiter an ihre Hüfte und meine Zunge und meine Lippen küssen und lecken sich in einem ständigen Wechsel an den etwas hervorstehenden Knochen ihrer linken Hüfte.

Wenn sich nicht ihre Fingernägel erneut in meinen Nacken krallen würden, wenn sich ihre Beine nicht noch ein wenig mehr öffnen würden, wäre mir vielleicht gar nicht bewusst geworden, wo ich mich befinde. Wo sich mein Mund befindet. So trifft mich die Erkenntnis hart und mein Herz nimmt schon wieder an Tempo zu. Stockend hole ich Luft. Selbst wenn bisher alles wie fast von allein funktionierte, verliere ich nun doch ein wenig an Mut und Sicherheit.

Sie scheint meine plötzliche Unsicherheit, mein inne halten zu spüren und lässt die Finger sanft über meinen Nacken kreisen. Als ich den Kopf hebe, zu ihr hoch sehe, sieht sie mich mit ihren verschleierten Augen fast ein wenig fragend an. Ich schlucke wieder, flüstere dann nur in die Stille des Zimmers: „Kannst du es mir zeigen...?"

Ein kurzer verkrampfter Ausdruck erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie schluckt, spannt sich an und alles an ihr erweckt in mir den Eindruck, als hätte ich gerade genau das Falsche gesagt. Selbst ihre Finger berühren meinen Nacken und die Stelle zwischen meinen Schulterblättern nur noch abwesend, ein wenig unschlüssig. Ich will mich schon fast für die Frage entschuldigen, da nickt sie dann ganz leicht: „Na-natürlich...mach es dir bequem."

Klang das erste Wort aus ihrem Mund noch unsicher, hat sie sich letztendlich wieder gefangen und der letzte Teil verließ wieder deutlich gefestigter ihre Lippen.

Ich hauche einen letzten vorsichtigen Kuss auf ihre Hüfte, steige dann von ihr um schließlich erneut auf meinem Rücken zum Liegen zu kommen. Mein Blick folgt ihren Bewegungen, als sie sich auf ihre Knie aufsetzt und nun ihrerseits bebende Finger an das letzte verbliebene Stück Unterwäsche schiebt. Ob ich gerade genauso gezittert habe? Ich spüre das vibrieren ihrer Hände über meine Beine geistern, als ich erst hilfreich meine Hüfte anhebe und sie dann den letzten Rest des Weges meinen Slip auszieht.

Sie rutscht an meine Seite, drückt sich selbst in meine Seite und dieser erste Kontakt von ihrer nackten Haut gegen meine ist beinahe schon zu viel. Sie fühlt sich gegen mich besser an, als es jeder noch so teure Stoff, jede Seide, tun könnte. Wenn es nach mir ginge, bräuchte ich wirklich nie wieder Kleider anzuziehen, wenn ich nur sie immer an mir spüren könnte.

Sachte streichen ihre Finger von meiner Schulter an mein Schlüsselbein und nur kurz darauf spüre ich ihren Atem gegen meinen Hals treffen. Ihr Mund berührt den Ansatz meines Kiefers direkt neben meinem Ohr und arbeitet sich sachte küssend in Richtung meines eigenen Mundes. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, drehe ich den Kopf zu ihr, empfange sehnsüchtig ihre Lippen und lasse sie dieses Mal über die Geschwindigkeit unserer Küsse bestimmen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen streifen langsam nach unten. Ich hebe bereits meinen Brustkorb voller Erwartungen an, als sie den oberen Teil meiner Brust erreicht. Jeden Augenblick wird sie mich nun berühren und endlich meinen brennenden Wunsch danach erfüllen. Ich bin auf das Feuer dieser Berührung bestens vorbereitet, doch es kommt nicht dazu. Ihre Finger stoppen und ich merke, wie sie in den Kuss hinein schluckt.

Ich will schon etwas sagen, aber sie setzt sich einfach auf, steigt über mich und drückt ihren Mund dann ein weiteres Mal gegen meinen Hals. Obwohl der Kontakt mit ihrem Körper ausbleibt, sie sich anscheinend weit genug hoch stützt um sich nicht richtig auf mich zu setzen oder ihren Oberkörper an mich zu pressen, kann ich auch noch einen Augenblick ohne das alles leben. So wie sie jetzt mit ihren Lippen über meinen Hals und schließlich meine Schulter saugt. Ich lege nur den Kopf wieder zurück und hole hastig durch den leicht geöffneten Mund Luft.

Sie verteilt auf jedem Fleck, den sie ausgiebig mit ihrem Mund berührt, eine Spur aus vorfreudigem Kribbeln, als sie immer weiter an mir nach unten wandert. Dem ersten mir so wichtigen Etappenziel ihrer Reise immer näher kommend. Ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen und will sie fast direkt tiefer, direkt an meine angespannt wartenden Brüste drücken. Stattdessen kralle ich mich nur mit einer Hand in ihren Arm und hoffe, dass sie versteht, was dieser Druck aussaugen soll. Er soll ihr sagen, dass ich es wirklich nicht mehr viel länger erwarten kann.

Kaum spüre ich ihre Lippen jedoch auf dem oberen Ansatz meiner Brust, stoppt sie erneut. Ich will sie jedoch nicht hetzen, wenn es ihre Art ist es zu tun, wenn es so sein soll. Immerhin kennt sie sich hiermit besser aus, als ich es tue. Trotzdem öffne ich dann ein wenig frustriert die Augen, als sie sich einfach wieder nach oben küsst.

Sie steigt erneut von mir, ich sehe ihr mittlerweile ein wenig fragend über diesen dauernden Wechsel nach. Sie sieht mir nicht in die Augen, blickt auf ihre Hand, die nun auf meinem Bauch zum Ruhen kommt. Ruhen ist allerdings die falsche Bezeichnung. Ihre Finger zittern, ihr ganzer Körper zittert und ich spüre eine kurze leichte Abwärtsbewegung, die aber vielleicht nur einen Zentimeter andauert, ehe sie auch wieder aufhört. Sie atmet zischend ein und was ich von ihrem Gesicht erblicken kann, ist eingefallen. Kein Lächeln oder Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lediglich ein harter Ausdruck, der fast so aussieht, als würde sie mit einem ganz anderen kämpfen, der die Oberhand über ihre Gesichtszüge gewinnen will.

„Santana?" frage ich vorsichtig und leise.

„Pssh..." ist die einzige Antwort, die ich von ihr bekomme, ehe sie ein weiteres Mal über mich steigt, den Mund zurück an mein Schlüsselbein drückt und sich auf meine Brüste zu küsst. Ich würde so gerne wieder die Augen schließen, das alles weiterhin genießen, doch ihr bebender Körper und ihre angespannte Körperhaltung hindern mich daran. Ich hebe eine Hand, streiche ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachte ihren angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck, während sie wieder zittrig nur kurz vor meinem Busen ins Stocken gerät.

Ein wenig gequält stöhnt sie auf, ehe sich ihre Stirn gegen meinen Hals legt. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was in den letzten wenigen Minuten passiert ist und weshalb alles was bisher zwischen uns so einfach wirkte, auf einmal für sie so schwierig und problematisch scheint. Und ich frage mich, ob mit mir etwas nicht in Ordnung ist und sie deshalb diese Probleme hat: „Santana...?"

Kaum habe ich ein weiteres Mal ihren Namen gesagt, spüre ich etwas feuchtes meinen Hals hinab rinnen. Als erstes muss ich an Schweiß denken, der von der warmen Temperatur und unserer sich vermischenden angeheizten Körperwärme ausgelöst wird. Als ihren Körper dann jedoch wieder einer dieser Schauer durchfährt und ich das leise Schluchzen höre, weiß ich es besser. Mehr als nur irritiert lege ich die Stirn in Falten und verstehe nicht wirklich, warum sie jetzt anfängt zu weinen: „Hey...was ist los...hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf gegen meine Haut und ich verstehe ihre vom Alkohol und den Tränen verzerrten Worte nur schwer: „Ich kann nicht...Rachel..."

„Warum ka..." Ich will sie erst fragen, warum sie auf einmal nicht kann. Bisher schien doch alles zwischen uns zu funktionieren. Gegenseitig schien es zu funktionieren. Dann wird mir bewusst, was sie eben gesagt hat. Wie sie mich genannt hat. Ich reiße schockiert weit die Augen und den Mund auf: „Ich heiße Brittany..." murmele ich mehr als nur empört über ihre Verwechslung.

Ich will sie von mir stoßen, aus dem Bett springen und ihr gerne einen Rachel Berry würdigen Auftritt liefern, indem ich wie sie einfach aus dem Zimmer stürme. Anscheinend würde ihr das ja sehr gefallen, aber das Gewicht ihres Körpers hindert mich daran. Sie sinkt auf mich und schluchzt leise gegen meinen Hals, während sie sich an mich klammert, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Eigentlich sollte dieser direkte Kontakt zwischen unseren beiden nackten Körpern etwas in mir auslösen, aber irgendwie beugen ihre traurigen Laute dem vor und verstören mich eher: „Sie hat dich betatscht...ich muss dauernd an sie denken, wenn ich an deine Brüste denke...ich kann nicht..." Meine Brauen schießen noch irritierter nach oben. Wenn das so weiter geht, springen sie mir wahrscheinlich gleich von der Stirn: „Sie hat dich befleckt..."

„Du denkst an Rachel, während wir...?" Eigentlich sollte ich über diese Tatsache und auch ihre Aussage, dass ich _befleckt_ wäre jetzt wohl noch empörter sein, als ich es eben schon war. Ein wenig empört bin ich tatsächlich, aber ich schüttele diese Gedanken einfach ab. Wenn das hier unser Problem ist, habe ich die perfekte Lösung: „Ich könnte schnell duschen gehen?"

„Das hilft auch nicht..." nuschelt sie gequält.

Ich lege eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, fahre ein wenig geistesabwesend über ihre Haut und lasse meine Gedanken weiter spielen. Wenn duschen nicht reicht, könnte ich vielleicht zu einer Waschanlage fahren und eine Luxuspflege zahlen? Oder kann man nicht in Krankenhäusern etwas dagegen tun, wenn man mit etwas verseucht ist? Ob sie auch etwas gegen Rachel haben? Eine Impfung oder so?

Allerdings werde ich aus meinen seltsamen Gedanken gerissen, als sie leise und schniefend weiter spricht: „Du bist so schön...und so etwas Besonderes...die beste Sache, die mir überhaupt passieren konnte...ich will es nicht versauen...ich hab Angst..." Es ist ein wenig schwer und anstrengend ihren japsenden Worten zu folgen, aber trotzdem verstehe ich wohl jedes einzelne davon.

Meine Anspannung fällt ein wenig von mir ab, als ich diese Worte höre. Ich streiche meine freie Hand durch ihre Haare und lasse die andere nun ein wenig schneller, hoffentlich tröstend, über ihr Kreuz wandern. Sie macht sich mindestens genauso viele Gedanken wie ich es tue und diese Erkenntnis zaubert ein sanftes sympathisierendes Lächeln auf meine Lippen: „Du könntest es gar nicht versauen. Du weißt schon, was du tust."

„Aber ich hab doch auch noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen..."

x x x

**End of the "Im Rausch der Nacht"-Trilogie - Weiter geht es mit dem Tag danach.**

**bobbieyoung:** As always - muchas gracias :-) Die ganze Partynacht ist wohl ein einzig großer Aufbau für die nun kommenden Dinge, deshalb war sie mir wirklich wichtig. Gewisse Dinge wurden in der Nacht wohl schon angedeutet und werden jetzt weiter erforscht oder beleuchtet. Deshalb war die Aufteilung am Ende wirklich notwendig. Und Quinn...ich kann nicht zu viel dazu sagen. Überraschende Wende, aber wichtige Wende. Gerade für Santanas Charakterentwicklung. Und wenn die Welt und alles und Santana ja so einfach wären, dann würde sie vielleicht momentan nicht diejenige sein, die alles so kompliziert macht und sieht ;-)

**Laura:** Danke für die Blumen :-) Es freut mich wirklich, dass dir meine Brittany bzw. ihre Sicht gut gefällt. Was die Sicht aus Santana's Augen angeht, bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, ob es sich noch einmal wiederholen wird. Ich wollte die Story immer strikt aus Britts Sicht schreiben und hab lange überlegt, ob ich den kurzen Wechsel überhaupt mache. Aber man soll ja niemals nie sagen. Wenn es noch einmal passt, wer weiß? Du hast Ferien, ich muss wieder arbeiten. Eine Schande ;-) Und ja, der kleine Twist mit Quinn sollte auch überraschend werden und es spielt auch eine etwas größere Rolle in der ganzen Story. Deshalb war es mir wichtig und ich komme da auch drauf zurück.


	13. Vertrauen, täuschen und verletzen

**Author's Note:** Sodelle. Tut mir leid, dass es wirklich etwas länger gedauert hat. Aber die Länge des Kapitels wird sicher entschädigen. Ich hab momentan beruflich wirklich viel um die Ohren. Außerdem fehlt mir grad echt der innere Gehorsam. Ich erinnere mich dabei an einen jungen unerzogenen Hund. Der Stock wird geworfen und er rennt hinterher. Dann sieht er eine Katze und rennt stattdessen dieser nach. Dann kommt eine Ente und die wird verfolgt. Man kann das Szenario jetzt noch beliebig weiter spinnen...mit Briefträger, Fahrradfahrer oder z. B. der Schwiegermutter. Kurz und knapp: meine Konzentrationsfähigkeit lässt gerade zu wünschen übrig ;-)

Jetzt mal viel Spaß!

**(13)** Vertrauen, täuschen und verletzen

„Ernsthaft?" frage ich und sehe sie ein wenig entgeistert an. Sie hat ihre Geschichte bereits vor einigen Sekunden oder aber auch Minuten beendet, aber ich brauchte noch einen Moment um das alles in meinem Kopf zusammen zu fügen. Um das letzte kleine Detail an den richtigen Platz zu schieben. Es ist ziemlich anstrengend und nicht wirklich einfach, wenn so viele Informationen eine Flut von Bildern im Kopf auslösen. So stell ich mir einen Ecstasy Flash vor. Viele bunte und verzerrte Bilder schwirren in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch dein Gehirn. Was soll daran bitte toll sein? Aber ich muss es auch nicht verstehen.

Ich ziehe mir eins ihrer übergroßen T-Shirts über und erst als ich den Kopf durch den Halsausschnitt geschoben habe, blickt sie endlich wieder zu mir. Es ist wieder diese Anspannung in ihren Körper geschossen. Dieser förmlich greifbare Abwehrmechanismus. Sie hat mir etwas für sie unangenehmes erzählt und sich dabei wieder einmal so verhalten, als würde sie nackt und entblößt vor mir stehen. Dabei war ich es, die bis eben entblößt vor ihr stand. Obwohl 'entblößt sein' in diesem Moment wohl zwei unterschiedliche Bedeutungen hat.

Jetzt sieht sie mich aber wieder an. Fast ein wenig ratlos und unsicher, was sie auf meinen Ausruf erwidern soll. Als ich mich nun in Bewegung setze, langsam auf sie und das Bett zugehe, scheint sie selbst erst zu begreifen, dass sie mich ansieht. Schneller als er überhaupt oben war, senkt sich ihr Kopf und Blick wieder nach unten: „Ist wohl wirklich überraschend, dass ich auch keine Erfahrungen habe..." murmelt sie kaum hörbar.

Meine Knie finden das Bett, rutschen langsam weiter in ihre Richtung und ich bleibe so ein wenig aufrecht vor ihr sitzen: „Ich rede von Rachel." ist meine Antwort und ich verpasse ihr einen kurzen Klaps mit der flachen Hand gegen den Oberarm.

Wieder ruckt ihr Kopf nach oben und dieses Mal sieht sie immerhin nicht mehr so ratlos, klein und verunsichert aus. Es ist eher einfach nur verwirrt und als hätte ich sie komplett auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt: „Was?"

„Ich habe gerade wirklich große Lust irgend etwas nach dir zu werfen...du denkst an Rachel während wir...hier im Bett..." Ich schüttele den Kopf und versuche einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu bewahren. Am liebsten würde ich gerne wirklich wütend aussehen, aber ich scheitere wahrscheinlich schon an der Ernsthaftigkeit. Es fühlt sich an, als würden alle meine Gesichtsmuskeln versuchen auf einmal zu explodieren, als wären sie kurz davor einen grinsenden Urknall auszulösen und es tut beinahe weh diesem Druck zu widerstehen.

Natürlich war meine überraschte Frage nicht auf Rachel bezogen. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich nie daran gezweifelt, dass Santana mehr Erfahrungen hat als ich. Die hat sie wohl auch, aber ich dachte wirklich sie hätte auch bereits mit einer Frau geschlafen und wüsste genau was sie tut. Wenn ich jedoch nur einmal kurz darüber nachgedacht hätte, bevor ich eben meinen Mund öffnen musste, hätte es mich eigentlich nicht so überraschen sollen.

Wir haben nie darüber geredet und sie hat nie davon gesprochen, ob es Frauen vor mir gab oder nicht. Eigentlich aber auch nicht wirklich verwunderlich, da wir über private Dinge bisher überhaupt noch nicht wirklich gesprochen haben. Aber der Hauptpunkt, der mich zu dieser Erkenntnis hätte bringen müssen, war wohl ihre Aussage und ihr Verhalten in ihrem Auto Anfang der Woche.

Dieses schlichte _'Ich auch nicht'_ und ihr daraufhin ertapptes, unsicheres Verhalten. Sie hat sich zwar schnell aus dieser Situation befreit und außer für einen kurzen Moment war es mir nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt im Nachhinein ergibt es viel mehr Sinn. Obwohl sie es darauf geschoben hat, dass mein Erstes Mal nicht in einem Auto sein sollte und es wahrscheinlich auch wirklich ernst meinte, hat sie nicht nur von meinem Ersten Mal gesprochen. 'Erstes Mal' hat in diesem Fall wohl auch wieder zwei Bedeutungen. Diese vielen unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen für eigentlich ein und dieselbe Sache bringen meinen noch durch den Alkohol geschädigten Kopf irgendwie ganz durcheinander. Deshalb bin ich auch ganz froh, als sie dann endlich wieder das Wort ergreift und mich daraus befreit.

„Du hast bis an dein Lebensende kein Anrecht mehr darauf irgendwelche Dinge nach mir oder meinen Besitztümern zu schmeißen." brummt sie leise und streift mit den Händen über ihre Oberschenkel: „Außerdem weißt du genau, dass ich nicht an Rachel gedacht habe. Jedenfalls nicht so wie du es jetzt darstellst."

„Wir lagen also nicht hier in deinem Bett, vollkommen nackt und du hast dir Rachel an meine Stelle gewünscht? Oder dir ihren Kopf auf meinem Körper vorgestellt? Du kannst es ruhig zugeben..." Als ich jetzt sehe, wie sie ihre Augen aufreißt, sich ein Kissen schnappt und ich es kurz darauf über den Kopf gezogen bekomme, muss ich nun doch anfangen zu lachen. Ich lasse mich rückwärts in die Matratze fallen und halte mir abwehrend die Arme vor das Gesicht. So sehr ich es auch versuche, kann ich ihr das immer wieder auf mich einprasselnde Kissen leider nicht entziehen.

„Das ist nicht lustig!" Allerdings klingt sie so, als fände sie es durchaus amüsant. Was sie jedoch nicht davon abhält mir nun das Kissen auf den Bauch zu schlagen, mich so zwischen den Lachern zum Aufstöhnen und krümmen zu bringen. Erst als die Kissen-Salve für einige Sekunden ausbleibt, schiele ich unter meinen Armen hindurch zu ihr. Sie funkelt mich an, versucht wohl jetzt ihrerseits schmollend auszusehen. Die schmale Schnute die sie dabei zieht soll wohl verärgert wirken und wäre vielleicht durchaus erfolgreich, wenn ihre Augen dabei nicht viel zu sehr strahlen und nicht wieder von diesen kleinen Fältchen umrandet würden. So sieht es einfach nur niedlich aus und verstärkt mein eigenes Grinsen: „Dank dir hab ich jetzt alle möglichen Bilder in meinem Kopf...ich krieg sie wohl niemals wieder los..."

„Ach komm...Rachel sieht doch nicht schlecht aus." werfe ich in den Raum.

„Aha! Du reitest also nur so sehr darauf herum, weil du selbst lieber mit ihr in diesem Bett liegen würdest. Sie schien gestern Abend auch so gar nicht abgeneigt zu sein." Ein weiteres Mal schnellt das Kissen nach oben. Ein weiteres Mal saust es auf mich hinab, aber jetzt bin ich in der Lage es mit den Fingern zu fassen zu bekommen. Wie als hätte ich die Geschwindigkeit von Superman oder einem anderen coolen Superhelden mit übermenschlichen Reflexen, reiße ich meine Arme hoch, packe das weiche Stück und ziehe es ihr aus dem Griff. Im ersten Moment will ich es tatsächlich gegen sie einsetzen, den Spieß umdrehen, aber werfe es dann doch einfach nur von mir.

„Eifersüchtig?" erwidere ich schmunzelnd und schnappe mir ihre sich sofort erfolglos wehrenden Handgelenke.

Was als nächstes passiert war zwar durchaus von mir geplant, aber der Aufprall presst mir trotzdem kurzzeitig die Luft aus den Lungen. In meinen Gedanken lief es deutlich langsamer und angenehmer ab. Nicht als würde ein Felsbrocken auf mich hinab fallen. Allerdings sollte ich Santana wohl nicht mit einem Felsbrocken vergleichen. Aber als ich jetzt an ihren Armen ziehe, landet sie ungefedert direkt auf mir und fühlt sich an, als würde sie mindestens eine Tonne wiegen. Ich keuche dumpf auf und kneife für einen Moment die Augen zusammen.

Als ich sie schließlich kurz darauf wieder öffne, ist mir ihr Gesicht so schrecklich nahe, dass ich schlucken muss und zurück weichen würde, wäre mein Kopf nicht eh schon gegen das Bett gedrückt. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ihre Haare sind nach vorne gefallen, umschließen nicht nur ihr sondern auch mein Gesicht fast wie ein Vorhang, der uns von allen äußeren Einflüssen abschirmt. So gerne ich in ihre Augen sehe, ist es nicht weiter verwunderlich, als mein Blick ziemlich schnell auf ihren Lippen landet. War die Stimmung eben noch lustig und heiter, liegt nun ein deutliches Knistern im Raum. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verrät mir, dass sie es auch spürt. Es ist wohl einfach die Überraschung über die plötzliche Nähe, die sich direkt in Elektrizität verwandelt. Elektrizität, welche nicht nur die Luft im Raum zum Knistern bringt, sondern auch durch meinen und vielleicht auch ihren gesamten Körper schießt. Ob sich das jemals ändern wird? Ob mich ihre Nähe irgendwann nicht mehr so aus der Bahn werfen wird? Ich hoffe es nicht, aber ich brenne auch darauf so viel Zeit zu bekommen um es selbst heraus finden zu können.

Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, warum sie sich jetzt nicht bewegt. Warum sie einfach nur auf mir liegt und mich mit diesem sanften, für mich fast ein wenig unklaren, Ausdruck ansieht. Sich ihr Körper dabei an meinem so anfühlt, als wären wir genau dafür geschaffen. Aber sie rührt sich nicht. Vielleicht ist es noch ihre restliche Verunsicherung, vielleicht ist es etwas ganz anderes. Aber es ist auch nicht wichtig, als ich langsam meinen Kopf anhebe und unsere Lippen miteinander verbinde.

Es ist nicht vergleichbar mit den meisten Küssen der letzten Nacht. Er ist langsam und bedacht. Er ist sanft und zärtlich. Und er zeigt ihr wohl genau das Richtige. Dass ich jetzt nicht anders über sie denke, nur weil sie mir etwas intimes gestanden hat. Wieso sollte ich auch anders denken? Ich denke nicht anders über sie, ich denke höchstens anders über die Situation. In einer besseren Art und Weise. Sie öffnet uns immerhin eine ungeahnte, vielleicht auch ein wenig erschreckende, neue Tür.

Langsam lege ich den Kopf wieder zurück und betrachte eine Weile ihre noch geschlossenen Augen, ehe sie diese leicht flatternd endlich wieder aufschlägt. Vorsichtig streiche ich ihre Haare an einer Seite hinter ihr Ohr und spüre, wie sich dabei ihr Kopf ganz bewusst gegen meine Finger drückt: „Wir sollten Rachel eigentlich einen Präsentkorb schicken, weil wir dank ihr gestern nichts Dummes getan haben. Obwohl es ja eigentlich nichts Dummes ist, es ist nur..."

„Hm?" Vorsichtig fahren nun auch ihre Fingerspitzen über meine Stirn und so seltsam es nach der letzten Nacht klingt, habe ich mich mit einem Menschen wohl noch nie so intim und verbunden gefühlt, wie mit ihr in diesem Moment. Einfach nur so viel Nähe, so viel harmlose Zärtlichkeiten. So ein ungewohntes Glücksgefühl und innerer Frieden. Obwohl ich sie auch wirklich eigentlich weiterhin ansehen wollte, bringt mich die Überwältigung durch ihre Berührung dazu meine Lider wieder zufallen zu lassen.

„Nicht im Vollrausch. Ich will mich danach richtig daran erinnern." Ich seufze leicht, als ihre Finger mein Gesicht nachzeichnen und ich jeden Kontakt auch noch dann auf der Haut spüre, wenn sie bereits an eine andere Stelle gewandert sind. Als würden sie überall einen Stempel oder ein angenehmes Brandmal hinterlassen: „Es soll etwas Besonderes werden. Für uns beide."

Behutsam senkt sich ihr Kopf und obwohl ich erst glaube, dass ihr diese Sache wieder unangenehm ist und sie mich einfach nicht weiter ansehen kann, legt sich ihr Kopf schließlich einfach nur an meine Schulter. Ihre Stirn reibt einen Moment fast beruhigend gegen meinen Hals, ehe sie zur Ruhe kommt. Da ihr gesamter Körper weiterhin entspannt bleibt, vertreibt sie sofort wieder all meine kurzzeitigen Bedenken: „Ich glaube, ich konnte es deshalb dann gestern auch nicht tun..."

Ich hebe meinen Arm, der ein wenig unnütz auf dem Bett liegt und fahre vorsichtig mit den Fingern über ihre mittlerweile auch durch ein Shirt bedeckte Wirbelsäule. Es ist still. Nicht unangenehm still, aber ich bekomme trotzdem das Gefühl diese Stille durchbrechen zu müssen. Gerade als ich den Mund öffnen will, ohne wirklich zu wissen was ich überhaupt sagen soll, spüre ich den Windhauch ihrer Wort auf meinem Hals: „Wegen dir...ich hab eine große Verantwortung. Ich will nichts falsch machen und ich will nicht, dass du es danach bereust..."

„Warst du deshalb gestern auf einmal so neben der Spur? Du hast bestimmt eine Stunde lang nur geweint und komische Dinge gesagt..." frage ich und erinnere mich wieder genau daran, wie ich sie plötzlich einfach nur noch in meinen Armen hielt. Alle möglichen netten, beruhigenden und zum Teil auch blödsinnigen Dinge gesagt habe, um sie einfach wieder zu beruhigen oder zum Lachen zu bringen. Ich habe sogar zwischenzeitlich wieder versucht da weiter zu machen, wo wir durch ihren Ausbruch aufgehört hatten. Sie hat daraufhin eher nur noch mehr aufgeheult und mir vorgehalten ich wäre nur an ihrem Körper interessiert. Ein kleines hysterisches Bündel mit _körperlichen Zuwendungen_ zu beruhigen war wohl keine meiner besten Ideen und ich werde von einer zukünftigen Anwendung absehen...

Aber es hat sowieso alles nicht funktioniert und ich war kurz davor bei einer Seelsorge-Hotline anzurufen um mir irgendwelche Tipps zu holen. Oder bei meiner Mutter, um sie um Rat zu fragen. Wieder einer meiner klugen Einfälle, der zum Glück am mangelnden Handy scheiterte.

Obwohl ich schon gehört hatte, dass man sich in den Schlaf weinen kann, war es doch überraschend, wie sie auf einmal einfach still wurde und ich feststellen musste, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Ich glaube, ich konnte danach noch lange nicht einschlafen. Ich war viel zu verwirrt und aufgeputscht von allem.

„Da kam glaub ich einiges zusammen. Vor allem der Alkohol...ich hab so eine leichte dramatische Tendenz, wenn ich zu viel trinke..."

Leicht? Wenn sie das leicht nennt, dann sollte ich nicht in ihrer Nähe sein, wenn sie einen starken dramatischen Anfall bekommt. Allerdings sollte ich dann vielleicht erst recht in ihrer Nähe sein. Ich sollte es mir erst gar nicht vorstellen. Allein der Gedanke und die Erinnerung an meine Hilflosigkeit der letzten Nacht, treiben mir schon Schweißperlen auf die Stirn und einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„Wenn du nicht auf einmal gefragt hättest, ob ich es dir zeigen kann, hätte ich es gestern wohl durchgezogen." spricht sie weiter und ich spüre nur abwesende, ungleichmäßige Bewegungen ihrer Hand auf meiner Seite. Als wäre sie überhaupt nicht ganz bei der Sache: „Aber kaum hattest du es gesagt, ist mir wieder eingefallen, dass du noch Jungfrau bist. Mir selbst wurde dann auch wieder bewusst, es selbst noch nie getan zu haben und auf einmal fühlte ich mich so unfähig und überfordert. Ich hatte plötzlich Panik es könnte nicht die Erfahrung werden, die du dir wünschst und du es hinterher wirklich bereust."

„Obwohl ich vorhin echt schockiert war...ich hätte es nicht bereut, wenn es gestern Nacht passiert wäre." Ihr Kopf dreht sich und ich muss überhaupt nicht zu ihr sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihre Stirn fragend in Falten gelegt hat. Trotzdem recke ich dann doch den Hals etwas um zu ihr schielen zu können und werde genau mit dem erwarteten Anblick konfrontiert: „Ja, ich bin erleichtert, dass es nicht passiert ist. Aber nur, weil ich vorhin hauptsächlich Angst hatte ich könnte mich nicht daran erinnern. Ich hatte keine Panik, weil es passiert sein könnte. Ich dachte sogar es wäre passiert."

„Und wieso wäre es nicht schlimm gewesen?" Man kann ihr deutlich ansehen, wie sie versucht meiner Aussage Sinn zu geben und sie zu verstehen. Sie scheint jedoch kläglich daran zu scheitern und ich bin mir selbst nicht einmal sicher, ob ich momentan so viel Sinn mache. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, ob ich vorhin nicht doch ein wenig anders darüber gedacht habe. Aber jetzt in diesem Moment meine ich alles was ich sage absolut ehrlich.

Bevor sie sich also zu lange ihren Kopf darüber zerbricht, liefere ich ihr die wirklich simple und für mich logische Erklärung: „Wenn es passiert wäre, wäre es mit dir gewesen. Allein das reicht mir."

„Ich versteh es nicht..." In ihren Körper kommt wieder Bewegung. Ihre Hand verschwindet von meiner Seite und nur kurz darauf bemerke ich den Druck gegen meine auf ihrem Rücken liegenden Finger. Mit beiden Händen neben meinen Kopf gestützt, drückt sie sich nach oben und ich lockere meinen Griff etwas: „Wieso bist du dir so verdammt sicher? Du hast gestern selbst gesagt, dass du mich überhaupt nicht kennst..."

Ich betrachte ihre Augen, die ein wenig suchend über mein Gesicht wandern. Sie scheinen nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Eine Antwort, die irgendwo in meinen Zügen versteckt auf sie wartet. Dabei ist die Antwort nicht so einfach. Nicht so offensichtlich. Ich habe selbst lange genug gebraucht um auf diese Erklärung zu kommen. Ich war selbst lange genug unsicher woher all diese Gefühle kommen, ob sie logisch sind und wieso das alles überhaupt mit mir passiert. Logisch ist es wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht, aber ich bin trotzdem zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich in meinem Leben noch nie einer Sache so sicher war. Selbst wenn ich gestern im Alkoholrausch Dinge gesagt, zum Teil gedacht und getan habe, die jetzt hinterher so vollkommen falsch auf mich wirken.

„Ich bin mir so sicher, weil es sich so richtig anfühlt." Vorsichtig streiche ich ihren Arm nach oben, über ihre deutlich angespannten Muskeln und erreiche mit den Fingern ihren Hals, den ich behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen liebkose: „Weil ich sehe, wer du wirklich bist. Nicht die Person, die du selbst glaubst zu sein und hinter der du dich versteckst."

Nur ein kurzes Zucken fährt über ihr Gesicht. Es kann alles mögliche bedeuten und ist so schnell auch wieder vorbei, wie es überhaupt da war. Außer dieser minimalen Regung, starrt sie mich recht ausdruckslos an. Als würde sie mal wieder versuchen bloß nichts über ihre Gedanken oder ihr inneres Empfinden zu verraten: „Und was siehst du?"

„Ich sehe..." Mein Finger tippt gegen ihre Nase und ich muss ein wenig schmunzeln, als sie diese daraufhin ein wenig irritiert rümpft: „...einen Menschen, der aus irgendeinem Grund verletzt ist. Von ihren Eltern, ihren Freunden und wahrscheinlich der ganzen Welt. Ich weiß nicht wieso sie so verletzt ist, aber es macht mich traurig."

Sie will protestieren, irgend etwas dazu sagen, doch ich lege ihr meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Ich mache ihr deutlich klar, dass es jetzt mein Moment ist zu sprechen und sie einfach zuhören soll. Obwohl sie erst deutlich unglücklich damit wirkt, seufzt sie dann nur und lässt mich weiter sprechen: „Ich sehe Santana, die Angst davor hat sich zu öffnen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie Angst davor hat nur noch mehr verletzt zu werden. Dabei ist es so wunderbar, wenn sie ihr Schutzschild ablegt und man einen Blick dahinter erhaschen kann. Wenn man nicht mehr nur sehen kann wie schön sie äußerlich ist, sondern auch wie wunderschön ihr Inneres ist."

Wieder einmal lasse ich meine Finger durch ihre Haare streichen. Spiele an einigen Strähnen, schiebe diese immer wieder nach hinten und betrachte ihre fast ein wenig hart auf mich fixierten Augen. Normalerweise würde mich dieses Starren wohl aus der Ruhe bringen, mich meine Worte vergessen lassen, aber gerade jetzt muss ich nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was ich sagen will. Es verlässt von ganz allein meinen Mund und genau deshalb bringt mich und mein Gehirn wohl auch nichts durcheinander: „Und ich bin wohl ein glücklicher Mensch, den sie immer mal wieder hinter ihre harte Schale sehen lässt. Deshalb weiß ich so einiges. Du bist zum Beispiel jemand, der anscheinend seine Abuela schrecklich liebt. Du weißt nicht, wie wunderschön du bist wenn du lachst, sonst würdest du es viel öfter tun. Dir ist nicht egal was andere Menschen über dich denken, obwohl du manchmal so tust, als wäre dir deine Umwelt egal. Wäre es wirklich so, könnten dich nicht alle wegen mir so verunsichern. Dir sind auch die anderen Menschen nicht egal. Du würdest mich wohl stundenlang im Arm halten, während ich weine. Du hast mir gesagt ich wäre in etwas perfekt und ich konnte dir genau ansehen, dass du es wirklich so gemeint hast. Du bist der Mensch, der nachts aus seinem Bett springt, weil er sich Sorgen um mich macht und mich dann in ihrem Pyjama abholen kommt. Du hast mich im Regen geküsst, obwohl ich vorher dein Auto demoliert habe und du jedes Recht gehabt hättest wütend auf mich zu sein. Selbst meine kindischen Panikattacken haben dich nicht davon abgehalten in mein Haus einzubrechen und mir den perfekten zweiten Kuss zu geben. Du bist diejenige, die sich Gedanken darüber macht nicht meine Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Aber vor allem bist du die Person, die mich jedes Mal schier zur Verzweiflung bringt, wenn sie wieder ihre Mauern hoch zieht und mich aussperrt."

Ihre Augen sind nicht mehr auf meine gerichtet. Während meines langen Vortrages sind sie immer weiter nach unten gerutscht und betrachten nun meinen Hals. Allerdings sieht sie wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich etwas an. Sie sieht in sich hinein. In Gedanken versunken und auf nichts in ihrer Umwelt achtend.

Ich muss kurz ein wenig zu Atem kommen, sie einfach noch ein wenig betrachten, ehe ich weiter sprechen kann: „Ich sehe nicht die Santana, die sie einmal war. Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass mir deine Vergangenheit egal ist. Natürlich will ich sie kennen und möchte sie erzählt bekommen. Nicht um dich danach zu beurteilen, sondern einfach um mehr von dir zu wissen. Was früher war zählt nicht, denn ich kenne das jetzt. Ich kenne dich, wie du jetzt bist."

Behutsam drücke ich meine Lippen gegen ihre Schläfe und brumme meine weiteren Worte gegen ihre Haut: „Wahrscheinlich ziehst du diese Mauern aber immer wieder hoch, weil du immer noch glaubst ich könnte vor dir wegrennen. Allerdings hattest du mich wohl bereits um den kleinen Finger gewickelt, als du vor dem Glee Club..." Ich räuspere mich und versuche dann wohl nicht sonderlich erfolgreich ihren gereizten Tonfall zu imitieren: „_'__Wie lange willst du hier noch herum stehen?_' zu mir gesagt hast."

Ich spüre eine Bewegung gegen meine Lippen. Nicht nur von ihrem Kopf aus, sie fährt durch ihren gesamten Körper. Es ist wie ein kurzes Zucken und ich bilde mir ein, es könnte eine Art Lachen sein. Allerdings möchte ich jetzt noch nicht nachsehen, sondern drücke lieber ein weiteres Mal meine Lippen nun gegen ihre Schläfe: „Selbst wenn ich es damals noch nicht wusste, hatte ich spätestens komplett verloren, als ich dich im Hinterhof habe lachen sehen. Du solltest endlich begreifen, dass ich nirgendwo hin gehe und ich einfach darauf brenne nicht jedes Mal eine Leiter hervor holen zu müssen, um etwas von dir zu sehen. Lass mich doch einfach durch die Tür rein, versteck nicht immer wieder den Schlüssel und wie viel du wirklich zu geben hast."

Erst als ich aufhöre zu reden, höre ich beinahe wie das Blut in meinem Körper pulsiert. Ich spüre förmlich den pochenden Druck meines schnellen Herzens gegen meinen Brustkorb. Ich weiß nicht einmal wieso ich mich jetzt so aufgeregt fühle. Eigentlich hätte ich mich eher vor der Flut aus Worten so nervös fühlen sollen und nicht hinterher. Wahrscheinlich ging es mir aber bereits die ganze Zeit so und es war mir nur nicht aufgefallen. Oder es ist ihr Schweigen und ihre sich gegen meinen Hals sinkende Stirn, die mich so verunsichert. Habe ich vielleicht etwas Falsches gesagt?

Es ist fast bedrückend auf eine Antwort von ihr zu warten. Hat sie überhaupt Grund dazu mir eine Antwort zu geben, obwohl ich ihr überhaupt keine Frage gestellt habe? Normalerweise antwortet man ja nur auf Fragen...

Obwohl Schweigen zwischen uns sonst nicht unangenehm ist, fühlt es sich nun so für mich an und obwohl ich eben wirklich schon genug geredet habe, muss ich wohl einfach damit weiter machen: „Also...hm...so viel auf einmal hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben wohl noch nie am Stück gesprochen. Nicht mal bei Referaten. Die waren meistens ziemlich kurz, weil das Blatt vor mir auch meistens leer war. Allerdings hab ich wahrscheinlich auch noch nie so etwas Schlaues gesagt. War es denn schlau? Ich weiß nicht...eigentlich wäre es jetzt echt nett, wenn du etwas sagen würdest. Bis dahin rede ich einfach weiter, oder?"

Weiterhin keine Reaktion und ich drücke ein wenig unruhig meine Hand in ihren Rücken: „Schönes Wetter heute, oder? Ich hab zwar noch nicht viel davon gesehen, aber..."

Endlich passiert etwas mit ihr. Es ist zwar nicht wirklich das, was ich erwartet hatte, aber immerhin bewegt sie sich. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich etwas erwartet hatte und was ihre Bewegungen genau sind, aber dieses Zucken fährt wieder durch ihren Körper. Nun ist es nicht nur kurz, es ist anhaltend. Als würde sie sich schütteln. Meine Verunsicherung nimmt daraufhin eher nur noch zu, weil ich nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen kann und wirklich nicht weiß, was diese Bewegungen sind oder sie bedeuten. Ich habe jedoch eine kleine ungute Vermutung: „Weinst du...?"

„Nein..." kommt es leise und ein wenig unterdrückt von ihr.

„Lachst du?" Das kurze seitliche hin und her wippen ihres Kopfes deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. Also kein Weinen und auch kein Lachen? Was ist es dann? Behutsam lockere ich den Griff meiner Hand an ihrem Rücken und streiche über den Stoff ihres Shirts: „Was ist los?" frage ich und höre meine Verunsicherung deutlich in meiner eigenen Stimme.

„Ich...es ist...du bist...das..." Gerade als ich etwas dazu sagen und ihr aus ihrem Gestotter helfen will, hebt sie ihren Kopf an. Ich bekomme nicht einmal die Gelegenheit ihr richtig ins Gesicht zu sehen, ihren sinnlosen Satzfetzen einen Sinn zu ergeben, bevor sich ihr Mund auf meinen drückt. Er presst sich einfach gegen meine Lippen. Fast ein wenig hart, aber nicht unangenehm. Es ist so, als wollte sie mir damit sagen, was sie gerade nicht in der Lage ist mit Worten auszudrücken.

Ich glaube es aber erst zu verstehen, als sie sich wieder etwas zurück zieht. Mich mit ihren leicht glasigen Augen ansieht. Obwohl ich mir über ihren Ausdruck nicht sicher sein kann, haut er mich förmlich um. Er lässt so viele Gefühle durch meinen Körper schießen, weil er selbst nach so vielen Gefühlen aussieht. Nach so viel Wärme, Zuneigung und auch..._Liebe_.

In seinem Leben kommt man irgendwann an den Punkt, an dem man sich fragt, ob man irgendwann einmal einen Menschen trifft, der einen mit diesem speziellen Blick ansieht. Der einen ansieht, als wäre man ein unentdecktes Weltwunder. Ein Kunstwerk. Das Schönste und Einzigartigste was er jemals gesehen hat. Man fragt sich, ob man diesen _einen _Blick jemals zu sehen bekommt. Vielleicht bilde ich es mir in diesem Moment wirklich nur ein, aber sie sieht mich nun genau so an und löst damit geradezu ein Feuerwerk in mir aus. Treibt meinen Herzschlag nur noch weiter an, obwohl er mir seltsamerweise auf einmal so viel ruhiger vorkommt. Dabei spüre ich genau, wie schnell er wirklich rast. Aber es wirkt irgendwie gedämpft.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und fühle mich sichtlich überfordert damit. Nicht auf eine schlechte Art und Weise, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Ob ich etwas sagen soll. Etwas tun soll. Am liebsten würde ich einfach so liegen bleiben und sie mich weiterhin so ansehen lassen. Sie mich bis an mein Lebensende so ansehen lassen. Aber sie schüttelt schließlich den Kopf und der Ausdruck verschwindet recht plötzlich wieder von ihren Zügen: „Du bist viel schlauer, als du aussiehst..." ist ihre Antwort und ein nicht ganz glaubwürdiges Grinsen zieht ihre Mundwinkel nach oben. Selbst die Worte klangen etwas zu zittrig für einen Witz.

Aber ich verstehe ihre Beweggründe. Ihr ist wohl selbst bewusst geworden, wie sie mich gerade angesehen hat. Sie hat dabei sicher auch an Dinge gedacht, die alles in ihr überhaupt erst ausgelöst haben. Und da ich nicht erwarten kann, dass sich alles von jetzt auf gleich ändert, sie sich urplötzlich komplett öffnet, ist ihr kleiner innerer Rückzug wohl zu verstehen. Wenn sie sich nur halb so dabei gefühlt hat, wie diese Gefühle, die sie damit bei mir auslöste, kann ich es wirklich verstehen. Deshalb hebe ich nur die Brauen und spiele mit: „Und du bist doch nicht so nett, wie du aussiehst."

„Ich bin wahnsinnig nett..." raunt sie mir mit dieser tieferen Santana-Stimme entgegen und nähert ihre Lippen bedrohlich meinem Ohr.

„Du...du kannst es mir ja zeigen..."

„Könnte ich..." flüstert sie mir leise zu. Und obwohl mich ihre Lippen noch nicht einmal berühren, die Worte nur leise zu mir vordringen, lösen sie etwas in mir aus. Eine Vorfreude, ein gespanntes erwarten auf den Kontakt mit ihrem Mund. Als er schließlich tatsächlich passiert, schließe ich die Augen. Allerdings hört sie auch genauso schnell wieder damit auf, wie sie überhaupt angefangen hat und gibt mir überhaupt keine Gelegenheit eine endgültige Entscheidung zu treffen, wo an sie ich meine Hände am besten legen soll. Sie rutscht von mir herunter.

Mehr als nur irritiert öffne ich die Augen, sehe ihr mit leicht entgeistert geöffnetem Mund zu, wie sie sich im Schneidersitz neben mich setzt: „Aber..."

Kopfschüttelnd schmunzelt sie und verpasst mir nun auch einen leichten Schlag gegen den Oberarm: „Du denkt echt nur an das Eine..." Ihre Finger fischen meine Hand von der Bettdecke und schlingen sich zwischen meine eigenen.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie noch eine ganze Weile total verdattert anstarre. Ich spüre sogar fast, wie meine Augen unruhig zucken, ehe ich einige Male blinzele und mir dann den Arm darüber lege. Ich bin nicht mehr wirklich irritiert, ich bin total frustriert. Bisher wusste ich nicht einmal, dass man sich so fühlen kann. Jetzt kann ich nur mal wieder brummen: „Seit gestern weiß ich, dass man sich wirklich sexuell frustriert fühlen kann...ich dachte immer, es wäre nur ein Mythos..."

„Ich hab fast Mitleid mit dir, Perversling." Diese Bezeichnung habe ich schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr aus ihrem Mund gehört und bringt mich nun tatsächlich dazu leise auf zu lachen. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil es gerade so zutreffend ist. Von jetzt auf gleich sind meine Gedanken mal wieder in eine komplett andere Richtung geschossen. Aber wer kann es mir verübeln? Es liegt nur an dieser Stimme. Und an ihren Lippen. Ihrem Duft. Es liegt einfach komplett an ihr und mich überrascht es mittlerweile gar nicht mehr, wie sie es schafft mich immer wieder zu diesen sabbernden Knetklumpen zu verwandeln.

Während sich mein Körper noch leicht schüttelt, spüre ich plötzlich ihre Finger um mein Handgelenk und mir wird kurz darauf der Arm vom Gesicht gezogen. Obwohl sie noch ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen trägt, wirkt sie wieder etwas ernster: „Ich hab versprochen wir würden heute reden. Und gerade jetzt fühl ich mich danach dir eine Geschichte zu erzählen..."

Die letzten Lacher hat sie damit schnell von mir vertrieben. Obwohl ich auf diesen Moment ja unterbewusst ein wenig gewartet und hin gefiebert habe, kommt er jetzt doch leicht überraschend. Nach meiner Rede von vorhin hätte ich es ihr nicht einmal übel genommen, wenn sie ihr Versprechen heute nicht eingehalten hätte. Aber ich bin froh, dass sie es tut und nun fast ein wenig nervös wegen dem, was wohl kommen wird. Deshalb nicke ich nur sachte und drücke ihre Hand: „Ich werde zuhören."

Ich bin wohl nicht die Einzige, die nervös ist. Gefühlt sind es Minuten in denen sie einfach nur an meinen Fingern herum spielt. Fast an jedem einzelnen einmal zupft und dann wieder von vorne beginnt. Erst sehe ich ihr dabei auch nur zu. Verfolge ein wenig interessiert und abwartend ihre Bewegungen. Ihren angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich sehe fast, wie sie sich im Kopf ihre Gedanken zurecht legt und will sie nicht unterbrechen. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum sie sich überhaupt schon wieder so viele Sorgen macht. Was soll denn schon schlimmes passieren? Deshalb kann ich mir ein Schmunzeln auch nicht länger verkneifen: „Wirst du denn auch irgendwann etwas sagen?" und mich schließlich etwas aufsetze um mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Lehne des Bettes zu legen.

Ihr Kopf schießt verwirrt hoch, fast als wüsste sie für einen Moment überhaupt nicht wo sie sich befindet. Sie war anscheinend wirklich gerade eben geistig nicht anwesend und es beruhigt mich beinahe, dass ich anscheinend nicht der einzige Mensch auf der Erde bin, der immer wieder in seine eigene Welt verschwindet. Jetzt bin ich allerdings umso mehr gespannt, wie es in ihrer kleinen Welt überhaupt aussieht.

Nach einem kurzen Nicken umschließt sie wieder fest meine Hand und zieht sie in ihren Schoß. Es erinnert mich für einen Moment an die Zeit im Tanzsaal, doch ich kann nicht lange an diesen für mich sehr wichtigen Augenblick zurück denken. Leise beginnt sie zu sprechen: „Meine Eltern sind ziemlich erfolgreiche Leute. Mein Dad der bekannte Arzt und meine Mutter...na ja, wohl einfach die Frau, die gut an seiner Seite aussehen muss."

Langsam schiebe ich mich über das Bett ein wenig näher zu ihr und halte erst inne, als mein Oberschenkel gegen ihre überkreuzten Beine stößt. Sie schaut nur kurz von unseren gemeinsamen Händen auf und unterbricht auch nur kurz das wieder begonnene Spiel ihrer Finger, ehe sie weiter mit diesen unruhigen Bewegungen fort fährt: „Ihnen war es schon immer wichtig, was andere Leute über sie denken. Status, Erfolg und Ruhm geht ihnen über alles. Das haben sie mir ziemlich früh schon beigebracht." Ich kann es mir zwar einbilden, aber es fühlt sich an, als würde sie bei ihrem letzten Satz für einen Augenblick ihre Hand um meiner anspannen. Es ist jedoch zu kurz um sicher zu sein, dass es wirklich statt gefunden hat: „Ich sollte also die gute Tochter sein. Jemand mit guten Noten, jemand der etwas leistet und auf den sie stolz sein können. Oder über den sie vor ihren Freunden und Kollegen angeben können...halt auch jemand mit einem guten Status..."

Es ist hart nichts zu sagen, sie nicht zu unterbrechen. Ihre eigenen Redepausen sind auch lang genug und wecken den Anschein, als wäre sie über jeden Zwischenruf dankbar, aber ich will sie ausreden lassen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass ich die falsche Frage stelle und sie damit aus dem Konzept bringe. Sie davon abbringe mir zu erzählen, was sie mir in diesem Moment erzählen will. Also bleibe ich lieber still und drücke nur erneut aufmunternd ihre Hand.

„Dann bin ich auf die McKinley gekommen. Ich hab mir ihren Wunsch zu Herzen genommen oder besser gesagt ihr Lebensmotto mittlerweile selbst verinnerlicht gehabt. Ich hab meine guten Noten geschrieben und bin den Cheerios beigetreten. Schon allein dadurch warst du an der McKinley fast eine Gottheit." Sie schüttelt den Kopf und ich sehe ein kurzes Grinsen über ihr Gesicht huschen. Es ist jedoch nicht freundlich, sondern eher als würde sie sich an etwas weniger gutes erinnern: „Ich war so wirklich populär. Vor allem unter den Footballspielern."

„Wie ging es dann weiter?" frage ich nun doch und bin mir sicher mit dieser Aussage nicht unbedingt viel falsch machen zu können.

Sie sieht wieder von ihren Händen hoch: „Ich wurde älter, Jungs interessanter, wichtiger für den eigenen Status und ich konnte mir wirklich unter ihnen aussuchen, wen ich wollte. Also wie fast jedes Mädchen hatte ich dann irgendwann Sex..."

„Wieso erzählst du mir jetzt gerade das?" Bisher hatte ich noch keine grobe Vorstellung wohin ihre Geschichte gehen sollte, war mir aber die ganze Zeit sicher, dass sie nur dabei ist einen Grundaufbau zu schaffen um am Ende zum eigentlichen Thema zu kommen. Was sie damit aber nun sagen will und wohin alles führt, kann ich mir momentan wirklich nicht erklären.

„Du hast erzählt, du hattest bisher noch keinen, weil der richtige Mensch nicht dabei war." fährt sie fort und senkt dann angespannt ihren Blick wieder nach unten: „Ich hab nicht auf die richtige Person gewartet. Ich hab damals überhaupt nicht verstanden, dass es ein Richtig oder Falsch geben könnte. Es ging mir nur darum, was meine Umwelt von mir erwartet."

Ich nicke wieder etwas und lege behutsam meine freie Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Dort bleibt sie jedoch nicht lange liegen, sondern wird von ihr mit in den in ihrem Schoß liegenden Knäuel gezogen. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ihre Finger leicht zittern: „Es waren nicht unbedingt die besten Erfahrungen. Der Sex mit Jungs. Ich hab anfangs immer gedacht, es geht vorüber. Man kriegt ja meistens gesagt, es dauert manchmal bis sich Frau gut dabei fühlt. Also hab ich es immer wieder probiert. Meiner Beliebtheit hat es wohl ganz sicher nicht geschadet, aber es hat nicht angefangen sich irgendwie besser anzufühlen. Ich hab gedacht irgend etwas stimmt nicht mit mir."

„Das klingt grauenhaft..." murmele ich mehr zu mir selbst. Ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, wie sie sich damals gefühlt haben muss. Was da in ihr vor sich ging und warum sie es vor allem nicht einfach gelassen hat, wenn es für sie so schrecklich war und sie so wenig, oder überhaupt nichts, gutes dabei empfunden hat. Aus einem Impuls heraus würde ich sie jetzt auch gerne einfach in die Arme schließen, aber ich bringe mich nur dazu mich nach vorne zu beugen und ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.

Er scheint auch sein Ziel zu erreichen und ihre verkrampften Gesichtszüge lockern sich für einen Moment. Sie taucht kurz wieder aus ihrer Vergangenheit auf und lächelt sogar ganz leicht.

Nicht lange, bevor sie jedoch wieder seufzt: „Mein Junior Jahr. Ein Mädel kam von einer anderen Schule an die McKinley. Sie wurde auch Cheerleader und damals wusste ich erst nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hat mich etwas in ihre Nähe gezogen. Sie war lustig, nett, attraktiv...letzteres hab ich damals zwar gedacht, aber es war mir nicht bewusst wie wichtig dieser Teil wirklich war. Na ja...wir wurden jedenfalls ziemlich enge Freunde."

Kurz hebt sie unseren Handknäuel an und lässt ihn dann wieder zurück in ihren Schoß fallen. Ich sehe nur nebenbei die Bewegungen, ich bin viel zu sehr mit ihrem Gesicht beschäftigt. Den vielen Emotionen, die immer wieder darauf erscheinen. Mittlerweile wirkt sie fast ein wenig traurig: „Wir waren unzertrennlich und ich hab mich noch nie zuvor mit einem Menschen so gut gefühlt. Deshalb war es wahnsinnig erschreckend, als ich sie eines Tages auf einmal geküsst habe. Dieser Druck war auf einmal da und ich habe sie geküsst. Und es war so ganz anders, als alle Küsse mit Jungs zuvor. Irgendwie hat es sich gut angefühlt und auch das war dann wieder erschreckend."

„Und wie ging es mit euch weiter?"

„Es ist immer wieder passiert. Mich hat es so verunsichert, dass ich sogar zwischenzeitlich wieder etwas mit Puck anfing." Sie merkt wohl, wie mich die Erwähnung seines Namens in diesem Moment ein wenig unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her rutschen lässt. Ich weiß nicht einmal weshalb. Ich wusste bereits, dass zwischen den Beiden einmal etwas mehr lief. Trotzdem bringt mich diese Aussage nun ein wenig aus der Fassung und ihre nächsten ziemlich stockenden Worte helfen dabei auch nicht weiter: „Es war nicht anders als vorher...vielleicht sogar noch schlechter. Und es hat wohl nichts mit Puck's Fähigkeiten zu tun...an einem Abend, noch dabei...ich bin in Tränen ausgebrochen, weil ich es in diesem Moment endlich verstanden hatte...und mich plötzlich so unendlich schmutzig fühlte..."

Ich schüttele mich wieder etwas und versuche die Bilder und Gedanken aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Da ich mittlerweile endlich eine Idee habe, welchen Teil von sich selbst sie mir gerade preisgibt und damit durchaus eine der großen Fragen beantwortet, wird es immer erschreckender wie viel sie sich anscheinend selbst zugemutet hat um diesen Teil damals von sich selbst fern zu halten oder nicht begreifen zu wollen. Wie viel sich sich deshalb gequält hat.

„Irgendwann in meinem Abschlussjahr, vor einigen Monaten, konnte ich mir nichts mehr vormachen. Ich wollte mich vor mir selbst nicht länger verleugnen. Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich in dieses Mädel..." Sie hält wieder kurz inne und es wirkt als hätte sie große Probleme damit den Namen überhaupt über ihre Lippen zu bekommen. Es sieht aus, als würde sie ihn wie einen ekligen Knorpel Fleisch einfach ausspucken: „Kate...dass ich Gefühle für sie hatte und ich wohl lesbisch bin. Und obwohl ich es an so kleinen Dingen schon viel früher hätte sehen müssen..." Ihre Augen werden unglaublich hart. Ich habe zwar schon viel von ihr gesehen, aber dieser Ausdruck übersteigt alles, was ich bisher jemals von ihr zu Gesicht bekommen habe und treibt mir einen harten Kloß in die Kehle: „Hab ich mich in meinem Leben noch nie in einem Menschen so getäuscht, wie damals in ihr. Und was einen Teil betrifft, auch in mir selbst..."

x x x

_...einige Monate zuvor, McKinley High School..._

Das Läuten der Schulglocke ist wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Die letzten Minuten habe ich eh nur noch auf die Uhr gestarrt und den Sekunden beim viel zu langsamen verstreichen zugesehen. Meine Sachen sind auch bereits gepackt und deshalb springe ich direkt auf, drücke mich durch meine Mitschüler und atme durch, als ich auf den Schulflur trete. Nur noch Cheerios Training, dann ist diese Woche endlich vorüber und ich bin dem Abschluss wieder ein Stück näher gekommen.

Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten. Endlich diese Schule, diese Stadt und auch diese Familie hinter mir zu lassen. Einfach raus aus Lima und neu anfangen. An einem Ort, an dem mich niemand kennt. An dem ich keine Rolle spielen muss und es vielleicht tatsächlich schaffe ich selbst zu sein. Mein neues Selbst...

Eigentlich kann ich ja nicht wissen, ob alles so viel einfacher und so viel besser wird. Vorher kann man es wohl nie wissen, aber irgendwie habe ich so ein Gefühl. Es ist einfach dieser Neuanfang, der mir Mut macht. Die Möglichkeit mein Leben so zu leben, wie ich es möchte und mir in fremder Umgebung keine Gedanken darüber zu machen. Mich kennt dort schließlich keiner und dann werden sie mich einfach so kennen lernen, wie ich sein will. Außerdem denken sie in einer Großstadt vielleicht nicht so kleinkariert und so begrenzt wie hier in diesem Kaff.

Meine Mappe an die Brust gedrückt gehe ich zwischen den anderen Schülern hindurch. Obwohl ich gerade in meinen Gedanken versunken war, kam mir bereits die ganze Zeit etwas komisch vor. Ich habe mich beobachtet gefühlt. Irgendwie förmlich die Blicke auf mir gespürt. Als ich jetzt nicht mehr nur in meinem eigenen Kopf festhänge, sondern ihn etwas anhebe, spüre ich die Blicke nicht mehr nur. Sie sind tatsächlich da. Einige sind recht unverhohlen und starr auf mich gerichtet. Andere sehen immer wieder kurz zu mir, dann in eine andere Richtung und am Ende doch wieder zu mir zurück.

Ich sehe sogar, wie sie ihre Lippen bewegen. Verstehen kann ich davon nichts. Sie flüstern untereinander. Wenn sie mich dabei nicht ansehen würden, wäre es mir wohl egal. Aber so sehen sie tatsächlich so aus, als würden sie über mich reden. Dabei muss ich es nicht einmal nur vermuten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie über mich reden.

Es irritiert mich. Es verunsichert mich sogar. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb sie Grund dazu hätten. Habe ich vielleicht nicht bemerkt, wie sich mein Make up verabschiedet hat und ich sehe aus wie ein Clown? Oder meine Kleidung? Ich blicke kurz an mir nach unten und kann jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Da mich nur noch wenige Schritte von meinem Spind trennen, kann ich mein Gesicht ja auch gleich überprüfen.

Allerdings komme ich nicht dazu. Ich komme nicht dazu überhaupt die Kombination in das Schloss einzugeben und den Spind zu öffnen. Erst jetzt, wo mir das rote Papier von meiner eigenen Spindtür entgegen strahlt, fallen mir die ganzen anderen Blätter auf. Fast jeder in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung, jeder der mich anstarrt, hält eines dieser Blätter in der Hand. Sie sind zwar nicht alle rot. Sie haben die unterschiedlichsten Farben, aber als mein Blick auch nur die ersten Worte auf dem Stück Papier vor mir entdeckt, weiß ich, dass sie wohl trotzdem ein und denselben aufgedruckten Text tragen.

Einen Text, den ich vor nur wenigen Tagen selbst geschrieben habe. Es ist meine Handschrift. Meine Handschrift, die etwas Privates, etwas Intimes mit dem wohl derzeit wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben teilen wollte.

Es fühlt sich an, als würde diese Erkenntnis alles Blut aus meinem Körper saugen. Ich fühle mich schwach und müde. Ich fühle mich, als würde mein Herz aussetzen, obwohl es nur eher so viel unendlich schneller beginnt zu schlagen. Und mir wird schlecht. So unglaublich schlecht, dass ich mich jeden Augenblick mitten auf den hellen, verkratzten Boden übergeben könnte.

Ich fühle mich in diesem Moment so schrecklich verraten. So unendlich verhöhnt. Aber vor allem fühle ich mich nicht bereit. Dafür war ich wirklich nicht bereit. Ich dachte, ich könnte diesen kleinen wichtigen Teil von mir mit jemandem teilen. Jemandem, dem ich vertraue. Er war noch nicht für meine restliche Welt bestimmt. Ich war noch nicht bereit mich wie eine Zirkusattraktion zu fühlen. Ich war erst recht nicht bereit mich vor all diesen Menschen auf einmal so verletzlich und schwach zu fühlen. Dafür wollte ich niemals bereit sein. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in der Zukunft.

Trotzdem fühle ich mich nun so, als könnte ich jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen. Aber ich möchte nicht mitten in der Schule anfangen zu heulen. Sie wollen es doch nur. Mit ihrem dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich würde am liebsten jedem einzelnen einen Schlag in ihre dumme Fratze verpassen.

Stattdessen reiße ich den Zettel einfach von der Tür. Ich reiße ihn nicht nur herunter, sondern auch in kleine Fetzen, bevor ich mich wieder in Bewegung setze. Normalerweise sollte ich jetzt wohl den Kopf hoch halten, stark sein, aber ich gehe mit gesenkten Schultern durch die Menschenmasse. Die wohl alle nur hier sind um einen Blick auf den Außerirdischen zu erhaschen.

„Hey Santana! Vielleicht brauchst du nur einfach mal einen richtigen Mann. Ich stell mich gerne zur Verfügung. Ansonsten schau ich aber auch gerne einfach nur zu, wenn du dir eine Alte geangelt hast."

Ich höre die Worte, ich höre das darauf folgende Lachen. Ich habe auch kurzzeitig den Drang mich zu der Stimme umzudrehen und mir diesen Idioten vorzuknöpfen. Aber dieser Drang überwiegt nicht gegen den Wunsch einfach nur aufzuwachen. Aus diesem schrecklichen Albtraum. Einfach in meinem Bett zu liegen, keuchend und mit schneller Atmung hoch zu schrecken und mich dann endlich wieder zu beruhigen, weil es vorbei ist.

Aber selbst, als ich mir in den Arm kneife passiert nichts. Vielleicht ist mein Schlaf einfach zu tief. Auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass ich es mir nur einrede. Es ist kein Traum, es ist die Realität und sie hat nichts mehr mit der zu tun, die sie noch vor einigen Stunden war.

Eigentlich sollte ich wohl einfach gehen. Nach Hause und mich einige Tage dort verstecken. Bis sich vielleicht alles wieder beruhigt hat, bis ich mich beruhigt habe. Aber ein anderer Druck siegt gegen diesen Gedanken. Ich will in dieses Gesicht sehen. In dieses Gesicht, dem ich so sehr vertraut habe und ich will wissen, warum sie so etwas gemacht hat. Ich will ihr nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen und einfach gehen. Nicht bevor ich das wieso, weshalb und warum von ihr gehört habe.

Deshalb bin ich auch nicht überrascht, dass ich durch die Dunstwolke meiner eigenen rasenden Gedanken und Gefühle plötzlich die Füße in die Mädchen-Umkleide setze. Nicht alle, aber ein großer Teil meiner eigentlichen _Freundinnen_ steht beisammen. Ich sehe die unverkennbar blonden Haare durch die anderen Körper hindurch schimmern und ich höre auch ihre Stimme: „...ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken. Nicht mehr vor dir. Wenn es nur den Hauch einer Chance gibt, muss ich sie jetzt nutzen. Und selbst wenn ich noch nicht bereit dafür bin, dass mich die Welt so sieht, sollst du mich so sehen."

Sie lacht auf. Der Pulk aus Mädchen stimmt in das Gelächter ein. Jeder zum Teil schrille Auflacher ist wie ein direkter Schlag ins Gesicht oder die Magengrube. Es hilft mir auch nicht, dass der abseitsstehende Teil nicht lacht. Dass mich diese wenigen Personen bereits entdeckt haben und ernst, sogar ein wenig traurig betrachten. Vielleicht sollte ich mich gut fühlen, da es wohl einen Teil gibt, der auf meiner Seite zu sein scheint. Aber selbst das hilft mir jetzt nicht wirklich weiter.

Ich spüre, wie sich meine Hände an meinen Seiten zu Fäusten ballen. Wie sie verkrampft anfangen zu zittern und wie dieses pulsieren in meinen gesamten Körper schießt. Meine Augen sind geweitet. Nicht nur vor Schreck, den sie damit auslöst, dass sie tatsächlich hier steht und diesen privaten Brief vor allen auch noch laut vorlesen muss. Nicht nur aus Demütigung, weil sie gerade an dem Punkt angekommen ist, wo ich ihr erzähle wohl lesbisch zu sein. Sondern weil mich nun eine unbändige Wut packt und kurz davor ist meine Venen zum platzen zu bringen.

„Du bist unglaublich grausam." ertönt es von meiner Seite. Ich habe nicht einmal bemerkt, wie Quinn zu mir getreten ist und ich muss jetzt auch nicht zu ihr sehen um es zu wissen. Ihre Stimme ist unverkennbar und in ihr liegt eine deutliche scharfe Härte: „Und ich weiß echt nicht, was es hier zu lachen gibt."

„Oh hallo." So wie Kate nun durch die Gruppe hindurch zu mir sieht, fühle ich mich fast noch mehr verwöhnt. In ihrem gesamten Gesicht ist kein kleinstes bisschen Mitleid, kein Rest der üblichen Freundlichkeit zu sehen. Dieses Grinsen auf ihren Lippen bringt mich beinahe zum Überkochen. Hatte ich sie bisher für schön gehalten, sehe ich jetzt nichts mehr davon auf ihren Zügen. Ich erkenne den mir bisher bekannten Menschen überhaupt nicht wieder. War sie schon immer so? Warum habe ich es dann nicht gesehen? Oder warum ist sie auf einmal so?

Diese Wut in mir vermischt sich erneut mit Verunsicherung. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie das alles passieren konnte. Wo alles so schief ging und wieso ich jetzt hier an dieser Stelle stehe, mich so machtlos und verloren fühle.

„Darf Santana überhaupt noch hier sein? Ich fühl mich in ihrer Gegenwart jedenfalls nicht mehr wohl..." zischt sie leise und ich glaube mich fast zu überhören.

„Du..."

Eine Hand legt sich an meinen Arm, wird somit nun auch deutlich spüren wie ich zittere. Dabei sieht man es mir sowieso sicherlich an. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich mit meinem inneren Zucken den gesamten Raum zum beben bringen. Die Hand stillt meinen wackelnden Arm jedoch leicht und zieht sanft daran: „Lass uns gehen, S."

Ich blicke zu Quinn und dann zur Tür. Es wäre jetzt so einfach zu verschwinden. Den Raum zu verlassen und mir diese Gesichter nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Vor allem dieses eine Gesicht. Aber so wie sie mich nach wie vor ansieht. Mit kein bisschen Reue oder Mitgefühl, kann ich es nicht.

Meine Füße setzen sich zwar in Bewegung, aber in die falsche Richtung. Sie tragen mich zielsicher auf sie zu. Durch die Anderen hindurch. An ihren vor Schreck geweiteten Augen kann ich deutlich ablesen, dass ich jetzt auch genauso aussehe, wie ich mich fühle. Ich fühle mich wie ein Bulle in der Arena, vor dem man ein rotes Tuch schwenkt. Der nichts mehr zu verlieren hat und sich mitten in den Kampf stürzt. Egal wie wenig es mir letzten Endes bringt, wie wenig es die Situation und die kommende Zeit ändern kann, hole ich trotzdem aus.

_Klatsch_

Der Aufprall meiner Hand mit ihrer Wange tönt durch den gesamten Umkleideraum. Es ist still um uns herum geworden. Ich höre noch nicht einmal jemanden atmen und würde wohl außer dem rauschenden Blutfluss in meinem Kopf jetzt jederzeit eine Stecknadel fallen hören.

Ich weiß, dass der Schlag heftig war. Ich spüre es an dem wilden Pochen in meiner Hand und sehe es an ihrem zur Seite geruckten Kopf. Ihre Haare verdecken ihr Gesicht. Ich kann ihre Regungen nicht sehen. Es dauert lange, bis sie sich überhaupt wieder bewegt. Ich bin schon kurz davor ohne ein weiteres Wort doch zu gehen, als sich ihr Kopf doch wieder zu mir dreht und sie sich langsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht streicht. Ihre Augen wirken so leer, so anders. Sie wirkt seit Minuten schon so anders, als ich sie die letzten Wochen und Monate gesehen habe. Mein Blick fällt auf den deutlichen roten Handabdruck auf ihrer Wange. Obwohl es in diesem Moment eigentlich keine Genugtuung geben sollte, fühle ich einen leichten Ansatz davon. Er siegt aber nicht gegen die anderen düsteren Gedanken. Lenkt mich nicht von ihnen ab und lässt mich dann auch nicht sehen, wie sich ebenfalls ihre Hand hebt und diese auf mich zu schnellt.

_Klatsch_

x x x

_...jetzt..._

„Danach ist für mich alles ziemlich verschwommen." spricht sie weiter und wirkt für einen Augenblick wieder abwesend. Ihre Augen blicken nachdenklich durch mich hindurch, als wäre ich ein Geist und sie würde die Wand hinter mir betrachten, während ich sachte meine Finger durch ihre Haare streichen lasse.

Obwohl sie deutlich angespannt ist und obwohl es ihr immer wieder wirklich schwer gefallen ist, hat sie während ihrer Erzählung nie länger als wenige Sekunden von mir weg gesehen. Als ich bemerkt habe, wie schwer es ihr an einem gewissen Punkt fiel, habe ich ihren Kopf auf meinen Schoß gezogen und immer wieder langsam massierend meine Finger über ihre Stirn und Schläfen fahren lassen. Es hat ihr hoffentlich geholfen.

Jetzt hebe ich sie auch wieder an und übe einen leichten Druck auf ihre Schläfen aus, der sie dazu bringt ihre Augen zu schließen: „Ich weiß noch, dass sie los gebrüllt hat. Es sollten alle anderen verschwinden. Außer Quinn sind sie auch alle raus..."

„Und dann?" frage ich vorsichtig und weiß momentan eigentlich gar nicht mehr, was meine Gefühle mit mir treiben. Bei ihrer Erzählung habe ich mich fast so gefühlt, als wäre ich direkt dabei gewesen. Als hätte ich das alles miterlebt. Ihre angestrengten und verzerrten Gesichtsausdrücke haben mir dabei auch nicht wirklich geholfen und es nur eher schlimmer gemacht.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso sie so ausgetickt ist. Irgendwie sind wir dann jedenfalls beide total ausgerastet. Haben uns angeschrien, alle möglichen Dingen um die Ohren geworfen. Die meisten davon weiß ich heute gar nicht mehr." kommt es von ihr und sie hält nur kurz inne um für einen Moment sichtlich die Berührungen meiner Hände auf sich wirken zu lassen: „Es blieb aber nicht nur beim Schreien. Wir wurden auch ziemlich handgreiflich und haben uns praktisch geprügelt. Alles verlor komplett die Kontrolle. Ich hab meine Kontrolle verloren..."

Sie stockt wieder, sammelt anscheinend sich und ihre Gedanken und öffnet nach einem Moment die Augen. Es ist beinahe teilnahmslos, wie sie jetzt zu mir nach oben sieht. Oder aber auch so, als wollte sie sich einfach dagegen abschirmen und nicht erneut zu tief in ihre Erinnerungen abtauchen: „Sie ist irgendwann gefallen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie und ich weiß auch nicht mehr wogegen. Aber ihr Kopf ist irgendwo dran geknallt...überall war Blut...und als nächstes wurde ich von Puck weggezogen. Er ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und hat mich von ihr weg gezerrt..." Seufzend schüttelt sie den Kopf: „Und ich hab noch genau im Ohr wie Quinn dann einen Krankenwagen gerufen hat. Ich kann mich zum Teil nicht mehr an die genauen Details erinnern. Ich will mich vielleicht gar nicht mehr dran erinnern..."

Flach und langsam schiebe ich meine Hand über ihre Stirn. Sie fühlt sich fast ein wenig heiß und fiebrig an. Sie hat aber ganz sicher kein Fieber, es ist nur diese sichtliche innere Unruhe, die sie so aufheizt: „Ist das der Grund für deine Vorstrafe?"

Sie nickt etwas: „Deshalb und einige andere kleinere Dinge...es hat sich summiert."

Nachdenklich betrachte ich sie eine Weile. Ich denke über all das nach, was sie mir soeben erzählt hat und komme eigentlich dabei nur auf einen Schluss. Es ist eine schlimme Sache, aber sie scheint sich dafür mehr zu Strafen, als sie eh schon bestraft wird und es verdient hat: „Ich bin kein Fan von Gewalt, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum du so ausgeflippt bist."

Sie will etwas sagen, doch ich presse ihr sachte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: „Du hättest es sicherlich auch anders lösen können. Ihr irgendwie ins Essen spucken oder Kleber in ihr Shampoo kippen..." Amüsiert zuckt ihre Braue kurz nach oben. Es erstrahlt noch nicht ihr gesamtes Gesicht, aber immerhin ist es ein Anfang: „Es ist aber ja nicht so, als hättest du ihr die Bremsschläuche von ihrem Auto durchgeschnitten. Ganz ehrlich? Irgendwie klingt das für mich alles fast mehr nach einem Unfall...oder ein Streit, der ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten ist."

„So war es wohl auch. Jedenfalls denke ich das...oder dachte ich..."

„Wie ging es denn dann weiter? War sie schwer verletzt?" frage ich und lenke sie zurück auf das Gespräch. Sie sah so aus, als wäre sie wieder dabei in irgendwelche noch trübsinnigeren Gedanken abzurutschen.

„Na ja...sie hat es überlebt." Sie fischt nach einer meiner Hände: „Ich wurde nach dem Vorfall erst einmal von der Schule beurlaubt. Und auch nur kurz danach kam die Strafanzeige bei uns ins Haus geflattert. Natürlich hatte alles zur Folge, dass ich meinen Eltern sagen musste, was passiert ist..."

„Und du hast ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Ich hab ihnen alles gesagt." Nun legt sie auch wieder ihre zweite Hand an meine Finger und fängt erneut an daran herum zu zupfen. Normalerweise spiele ich selbst immer an meinen eigenen Händen, wenn ich nervös bin. Meistens am Nagelbett. Wenn sie sich dafür aber meine ausgesucht hat, will ich mich darüber nicht beschweren solange sie nicht auch anfängt meine Nägel zu quälen: „Davor hatte ich im Vorfeld so viel Angst. Mich vor ihnen zu outen. Ich dachte sie werden mich raus werfen, enterben und was sonst alles. Am Ende war es irgendwie...einfach...trotzdem enttäuschend."

Irritiert lege ich meine Stirn in Falten. War es jetzt 'einfach und trotzdem enttäuschend'? Oder war es 'einfach trotzdem enttäuschend'? So wie sie den Satz formuliert und ihn ausgesprochen hat, kann ich es nicht genau heraus hören: „Was heißt das?"

„Im Prinzip war es ihnen egal. Mal wieder. Ich war ihnen sowieso immer egal." Sie setzt sich langsam auf und kommt erneut im Schneidersitz vor mir zum Sitzen. Ihre Hände legen sich auf meine Beine und ich brauche nicht lange um meine direkt darüber zu legen. Es soll ihr ein wenig Schutz, ein wenig Kraft geben. Ich kann ihr nämlich genau ansehen, wie sehr sie ihre gesamte Geschichte bereits ausgelaut hat: „Sie haben keine große Sache daraus gemacht. Jedenfalls aus der Sache selbst. Sie haben mir lediglich klar gemacht, dass es wohl nur so lange für sie okay ist, wie ich diesen _Lebensstil_ nicht offen auslebe..."

Es ist wieder einer dieser Momente in denen sich die Falten in meiner Stirn einen Tunnel zu einem Kontinent auf der komplett anderen Seite graben wollen. Oder erwarten irgendwann auf Öl zu stoßen. Ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was sie sagt. Zum Glück sieht sie mir diese Verwirrung wohl wieder an und spricht von selbst nur kurz darauf weiter: „Solange es niemand sieht, niemand von ihren _wichtigen Kontakten_ mitbekommt, ist es für sie okay. Ihnen war wieder einmal ihr Status wichtiger."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass sie es so gemeint haben?" frage ich und kann es mir fast nicht vorstellen. Ich hab zwar schon gemerkt, dass sie ein anscheinend recht angespanntes Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern hat, aber wie können sich Eltern ihrem eigenen Kind gegenüber denn bitte so verhalten? Keine Rücksicht auf dessen Gefühle nehmen und ihm vorschreiben, wie sie zu leben, beziehungsweise eben nicht zu leben haben?

„Ich bin mir sicher. Es ist für sie okay, weil es immer noch nur ein offenes Geheimnis ist. Sie haben es immerhin auch so hin getrickst, dass von dem Prozess und allem drum herum so gut wie nichts an die große Öffentlichkeit getreten ist. Solange mich ja keiner irgendwo mit einer anderen Frau erwischt, ist es ja nur ein Gerücht und nicht bewiesen. So kann es ihnen ja nicht schaden. Ich bin es aber so leid mich zu verstecken..."

Ich lehne mich langsam zu ihr, will ihr einen kurzen Kuss geben bevor ich ihr meine nächste Frage stelle. Die Frage, ob ich jetzt grundlos an ihr Verhalten von vor der Party denke, wie es zukünftig zwischen uns sein soll und ob wir tatsächlich auf weitere große Heimlichkeit achten müssen. Das Klingeln eines Telefons hindert mich jedoch daran.

Fast hochgeschreckt sieht sich Santana in ihrem Zimmer um, sucht mit den Augen den Raum ab und verlässt sich dann wohl doch auf ihr Gehör, als sie sich vom Bett erhebt und dem Ton folgt. Sie hebt einige verstreute Kleidungsstücke beiseite und das Klingeln erlischt, als sie sich das Telefon ans Ohr zieht: „Ja?"

Sie wendet mir den Rücken zu und ich kann mir nur anhand ihrer Stimme vorstellen, dass ihr Gesicht nun wieder einmal einen gereizten Ausdruck angenommen hat. Ihre Worte klingen nämlich genau danach: „Wo hast du meine Nummer her?" Ein kurzes Kopfschütteln: „Puckerman ist echt ein Penner."

Noch einen kurzen Moment hält sie sich das Telefon weiter ans Ohr, ehe sie sich wieder mir zuwendet, es erst nur wortlos zu mir aufs Bett wirft und dann zur Zimmertür geht: „Ich geh uns etwas kochen. Du kannst dann ja runter kommen, wenn du fertig telefoniert hast." Damit verschwindet sie aus dem Raum und ich höre kurz darauf fast stampfend ihre Füße die Treppe nach unten poltern.

„Was?" murmele ich erst nur, krabbele dann etwas nach vorne um das Handy zu erreichen und es mir fragend ans Ohr zu halten: „Hallo?"

„_Hey Britt. Quinn hier."_

„Oh...hey..." Wieso ruft Quinn bei Santana an um dann mich sprechen zu wollen? Es fällt mir in diesem Moment fast wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie weiß bescheid. Sie hat uns gestern gehört und mich wohl hier erwartet. Sie weiß bescheid...

Ein wenig mehr als nur unruhig rutsche ich auf dem Bett hin und her. Ich erwarte die Flut aus Fragen, vielleicht auch Vorwürfen. Aber sie bleiben aus und sie erwischt mich mit ihrer einen kleinen total simplen Frage völlig unvorbereitet: „Geht es dir gut? Ich hab mir nach gestern Abend Sorgen gemacht und da du gerade kein Telefon hast..."

„Mir? Ja, mir geht es gut..." Irgendwie weiß ich nicht einmal ob sie wirklich davon spricht oder es ihr nicht doch um die ganz andere Sache geht. Sie hat immerhin mitbekommen, dass Santana und ich gestern wohl einen Streit hatten, irgend etwas zwischen uns stand und ich mich deshalb meinen Erinnerungen nach auch selten dämlich verhalten habe. Vielleicht war das ihre eigentliche Frage und deshalb füge ich noch etwas hinzu: „Santana und ich haben gesprochen. Wir sind okay."

Ich habe zwar schon oft im Zusammenhang mit Santana an 'wir' und 'uns' gedacht, aber bisher habe ich diese Worte wohl noch nie laut ausgesprochen. Jedenfalls nicht vor einer dritten unbeteiligten Person. Es ist seltsam, wie dieses eine kleine Wort so viel an Bedeutung haben kann, wenn man es zu jemand anderem sagt und es nicht mehr nur denkt. Es bringt mich förmlich zum Lächeln, da es wohl wieder eine der Sachen ist, an die ich mich gewöhnen könnte. Irgendwann. Wenn wir soweit sind.

„_Das ist gut. Du weißt aber, dass ich darüber noch mit dir sprechen werde. Das kam gestern alles ziemlich überraschend."_

„Es ist nicht so, als wäre es für mich nicht auch überraschend gewesen." antworte ich ihr und denke für einen Moment darüber nach die Kordel des Telefons um meinen Finger zu schlingen. Dabei hat ein Handy überhaupt keine Kordel und wir haben Zuhause auch kein Festnetztelefon mit einer Kordel. Dieser Gedanke kam also total sinnlos einfach in meinen Kopf geschossen und ich frage mich wieder einmal, wo er überhaupt her kam. Ich schüttele ihn ab: „Können wir das morgen oder so machen? Santana und ich sind eigentlich noch mitten in unserem Gespräch...sie hat mir von ihrem Outing erzählt..."

Da Quinn schließlich auch darüber Bescheid weiß und egal was anscheinend zwischen ihr und Santana derzeit im Argen liegt, fühlt es sich für mich jetzt nicht falsch an es ihr gegenüber zu erwähnen. Ich höre sie am anderen Ende aber förmlich stocken und bin über ihre kommenden Worte erneut überrascht. Sogar etwas irritiert: _„Hat sie dir schon von der Verhandlung erzählt...?"_

„Nein...?" Soweit waren wir noch nicht gekommen, wenn sie überhaupt vor hatte darüber zu sprechen. Was soll an der Verhandlung so besonders gewesen sein? Mit Ausnahme davon, dass ihre Eltern ja anscheinend die Richter irgendwie bestochen haben...

„_Wenn sie es getan hat..." _Sie stockt wieder: _„...dann ruf mich bitte an, okay?"_

Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das alles soll und wieso sie es fast flehend ausspricht, aber es genügt mir um zu nicken. Ehe mir auffällt, dass sie mein Nicken überhaupt nicht sehen oder hören kann: „Werde ich machen."

„_Gut." _

„Also dann...ich ruf dich an. Morgen also?" werfe ich noch einmal in den Raum und bin bereits gedanklich schon dabei das Gespräch zu beenden. Es ist vielleicht ein wenig unhöflich, aber es gibt jetzt hier an Ort und Stelle noch andere Dinge zu klären. Der Redebedarf mit Quinn ist sicherlich auch groß und ich werde ihr auch gerne jede Antwort liefern, aber nicht jetzt.

„_Morgen ist gut. Und Britt? Pass bitte auf..."_

Etwas entnervt seufze ich auf und falle ihr mitten ins Wort: „Ja ja, pass auf dich auf. Wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht verletzt werde?" Ich habe es die letzte Zeit schon so oft gehört und langsam bin ich es wirklich leid. Immer diese nicht sonderlich hilfreichen Ratschläge. Von Personen, die überhaupt keine Ahnung haben und glauben mich bevormunden zu müssen. Ich kann es wirklich langsam nicht mehr hören.

Als sie jedoch weiter spricht, klingt sie erst deutlich irritiert: _„Ja, ich dachte ans verletzt werden. Dabei aber nicht an dich."_

Wieder einmal sagt sie damit etwas, womit ich in diesem Augenblick nicht gerechnet habe. Etwas, was für mich vollkommen aus der Luft auf mich zugeflogen kommt. Besonders ihre nächsten Worte treffen mich jedoch bis tief ins Mark. Da ich genau weiß, dass sie richtig sind. Ich hätte sie nur jetzt in diesem Moment und aus ihrem Mund wohl niemals erwartet: _„Pass auf, dass du Santana nicht verletzt. Sie fasst nur schwer Vertrauen zu Menschen. Egal wie du es gemacht hast...verspiel es nicht."_

x x x

Aufmerksam gehe ich die Treppenstufen nach unten. Ich weiß, dass ich diesen Weg gestern Nacht bereits einmal genommen habe, aber ich hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet mich näher umzusehen. Was wohl ganz natürlich ist und im Dunkeln auch echt schwierig geworden wäre. Jetzt streife ich aber mit den Fingern langsam das kühle hölzerne Treppengeländer nach unten und halte Stufe um Stufe immer wieder an.

Fast die gesamte Wand des Aufgangs ist mit gerahmten Fotos bedeckt. Familienfotos. Zum Teil mit Menschen, die ich nicht zuordnen kann, aber trotzdem genug Ähnlichkeit mit Santana aufweisen um sie mit ihrer näheren Verwandtschaft in Verbindung zu bringen. Von anderen strahlt mir unübersehbar Santana selbst entgegen. In unterschiedlichen Altersstufen. Als Baby mit den ersten dunklen Löckchen. Als kleineres Kind mit einer deutlichen Zahnlücke im vorderen Zahnbereich. Schließlich auch als Teenager. Diese unterschiedlichen Entwicklungsphasen bringen mich zum Grinsen und ich berühre sogar kurz mit den Fingerspitzen ihr Gesicht auf einem Foto, auf dem sie nicht viel älter als 12 wirkt.

Wenn es mir nicht beinahe bedrückend auffallen würde, dass sie auf den Fotos nicht nur altert, sondern sich auch bei jeder neuen Altersstufe das Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht immer weiter zurück zieht, würde dieser Anblick auch wirklich nur Freude in mir wecken. Aber so kann man deutlich sehen, wie sie sich selbst immer weiter verändert hat. Vom fröhlichen Kind zum etwas mürrisch wirkenden Erwachsenen. Sofern wir uns überhaupt schon als erwachsen bezeichnen sollten.

Ein Bild betrachte ich ausgesprochen lange. Es ist ein Bild von ihr mit ihren Eltern und einer älteren Frau, die sicherlich ihrer Großmutter ist. Santana steht an der Seite der älteren Dame, wirkt bei weitem nicht so unglücklich wie auf einem anderen Bild, auf dem sie nur mit ihren Eltern posiert. Trotz dem recht harten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Großmutter, scheint sich Santana an ihrer Seite wohl zu fühlen. Wohler als mit ihren eigenen Eltern. Obwohl es mich nach ihren Erzählungen überrascht wie freundlich und nett diese auf all den Aufnahmen wirken.

Sind sie wirklich so, wie Santana von ihnen gesprochen hat? So gleichgültig? Haben sie wirklich kein Interesse an ihrer Tochter? Ich glaube ihr zwar jedes Wort, was sie erzählt hat, aber sie machen einen so ganz anderen Eindruck auf mich.

Schließlich setze ich mich endlich weiter in Bewegung und folge dem immer wieder aufkommenden Klappern und dem leichten Surren der Dunstabzugshaube in die Küche. Grinsend lehne ich meine Schulter gegen den Türrahmen und beobachte sie, wie sie vor dem Herd steht und recht konzentriert in einem Topf herum rührt. Die Schleife an ihrem Rücken deutet daraufhin, dass sie eine Schürze trägt. Ihr fehlen nur noch die Lockenwickler und Pantoffeln und sie würde den perfekten Anblick einer Hausfrau abliefern. Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber dieser Gedanke gefällt mir und löst ein seltsames warmes Gefühl in mir aus.

Absichtlich gehe ich nur leise näher, erschnuppere die ersten wohl duftenden Wolken des Gerichts auf dem Herd und spüre schließlich ihr erschrecktes zusammen fahren, als ich mich gegen ihren Rücken drücke. Die Anspannung entweicht ihren Gliedern aber sofort wieder, als ich behutsam ihre Haare über eine ihrer Schultern nach hinten streiche und vorsichtig meine Lippen gegen die freigelegte Haut ihres Halses drücke. Ich verteile nur leichte, kurze Küsse darauf und brumme dabei: „Riecht echt gut..."

„Es ist auch gleich fertig..." Ihr rühren im Topf wird deutlich langsamer und ungleichmäßiger, während sie sich langsam etwas nach hinten und gegen meinen Körper lehnt.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." murmele ich leise und wenn sie mir nicht mit einem leichten Schulterzucken antworten würde, wäre ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hat.

Für einen Moment sehe ich nur den Bewegungen des Kochlöffels zu. Genieße ihre Nähe und frage mich wieder einmal, wieso sich so etwas einfaches so gut und richtig anfühlen kann und ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn wir uns zukünftig einfach irgendwo einschließen, damit kein Fremder, keine anderen Einflüsse uns überhaupt noch dabei stören können.

Mir fällt dann jedoch wieder ein was ich eben oben nach dem Telefonat gemacht habe. Kaum war das Gespräch beendet, fiel mein Blick auf meine Handtasche. Ich hatte zwar keine Idee, wie sie überhaupt in ihr Zimmer gekommen ist, aber ich musste sofort daran denken, was ich seit gestern darin mit mir herum trage. Der Entschluss etwas zu tun kam dann von ganz alleine. Ich sehe auf den Gegenstand, den ich jetzt in der Hand halte und ich trete ein klein wenig zurück: „Kann ich dir etwas zeigen?"

Sie nickt und konzentriert sich erst weiter auf ihre Arbeit. Anscheinend sieht sie jedoch meine Bewegungen, als ich die Hand mit ihrem Inhalt anhebe, dreht den Kopf und betrachtet dann den Block in meinen Fingern. Das Erkennen erscheint umgehend auf ihrem Gesicht und sie dreht sich dann endlich schmunzelnd zu mir, als ich die Seite aufschlage.

Ich habe mich bemüht so schön und leserlich wie möglich zu schreiben. Mit ihr gemeinsam blicke ich nun auf die Worte, welche dem bisher einsamen ersten Satz der linken Spalte nun Gesellschaft leisten.

**...dem Anderen dabei zu helfen seine Ängste zu überwinden und sich zu öffnen.**

Ich betrachte jetzt nicht mehr meine Schrift auf dem Papier, sondern ihr Gesicht. Ich sehe wie ihre Augen zu der rechten Spalte wandern. Zu ihrer Spalte. Wir haben zwar nicht darüber gesprochen, aber nach dem ersten Eintrag war mir klar, dass wohl jeder von uns beiden seinen eigenen Bereich auf diesem Blatt besitzt.

**...sich auf diese Hilfe einzulassen und neues Vertrauen zu gewinnen.**

Ihr Gesicht wird erneut sanft und nach einem Moment greift sie nach meiner freien Hand: „Wir arbeiten ja daran." sagt sie leise und stellt sich langsam auf die Zehenspitzen. Sie lehnt sich immer weiter nach vorne und hält kurz vor meinem Gesicht inne. Ich bin schon kurz davor mich die fehlenden Millimeter nach vorne zu bewegen, mir endlich meine Belohnung für diese tolle Leistung abzuholen, als sie noch einmal ihren Mund öffnet: „Und wenn du mir schon dabei hilfst, werde ich dir einfach mit deinem kleinen Problem helfen."

Etwas aufgeschreckt reiße ich die Augen auf und sehe wieder auf das Papier. Suchend überfliege ich die Worte und versuche die Fehler zu finden. Fast ein wenig panisch rast mein Blick immer wieder über jeden einzelnen Buchstaben. Es dauert aber nicht lange, ehe ich sie leise lachen höre, zwei Hände ihren Weg auf meine Wangen finden, ich wieder in die Blickrichtung ihrer Augen gezogen werde: „Alles ist gut, Britt." und sich sofort darauf ihre Lippen gegen meine schmiegen.

Fast umgehend entspanne ich mich. Die aufkeimende Panik, der Schreck und die Verunsicherung weichen aus mir heraus. Wieder eine ihrer Fähigkeiten, an die ich mich definitiv gewöhnen kann. Diese Ruhe, die sie immer wieder durch Berührungen, manchmal auch durch Worte, in mir auslöst. Ich seufze in in ihren Mund, taste erfolglos einen Moment mit dem Block in der Luft herum, ehe ich die Arbeitsplatte erwische und ihn darauf etwas weg schiebe.

Es dauert dann auch nicht lange, bis ich meine beiden Händen erst über ihre Hüfte fahren lasse, sie fühlend weiter an ihr nach hinten wandern und sie plötzlich mit Schwung selbst auf der Arbeitsplatte zum Sitzen kommt. Wenn sie nicht von oben auf einen herab stürzt, ist sie wirklich nicht einmal annähernd so schwer wie ein Felsbrocken.

„Was ist wenn das Essen verbrennt?" Ihre Frage würde ich durchaus ernst nehmen, wenn sie nicht noch während dem Aussprechen ihre Beine um meinen Rücken schlingen und mich damit sofort auch wieder näher zu sich ziehen würde. Allein deshalb kann sie sich nicht wirklich so große Sorgen um unsere Mahlzeit machen.

Aus diesem Grund kann ich auch einfach darüber hinweg sehen: „Ich steh auf Röstaromen..." murmeln und meinen Mund sofort wieder zurück an ihre wartenden und mich freudig empfangenden Lippen drücken.

Zeit verliert wie immer seinen Sinn und Rhythmus. Sie kann schneller vergehen, langsamer oder aber auch genauso wie sie es sonst auch tut. Aber ich habe kein Gefühl mehr dafür. Deshalb reißt es mich auch fast schmerzhaft aus meiner kleinen Traumblase, als ich etwas hinter mir poltern höre. Mir bleibt dann nicht einmal mehr genug von dieser Zeit um mich umzudrehen, ehe ich fast ruckartig nach hinten gestoßen werde.

Ich würde mich darüber beschweren, würde ich nicht ihre aufgerissenen Augen sehen. Ihr plötzlich so blasses und grau wirkendes Gesicht. Vielleicht würde ich mich trotzdem noch beschweren, wenn mir nicht auf einmal etwas gegen den Fuß rollen und ich am Boden eine sich noch leicht rotierende Orange entdecken würde. Erst als ich das Obst erblicke, denke ich wieder an das Geräusch und drehe mich um.

Auf dem Boden der Küche sind noch andere Dinge verstreut. Anderes Obst und zum Teil andere Lebensmittel. Es führt alles zu einem kleineren Haufen eines einfach herum liegenden Einkaufsbeutels, an dessen Seite zwei schwarze Schuhe stehen und in die Beine einer Person münden. Als ich dem Körper nach oben folge, sieht mich das Gesicht der alten Dame an.

„Abuela..." kommt es leise und zittrig von Santana. Ich traue mich nicht zu ihr zu sehen, diese starr und hart auf mich gerichteten dunklen Augen halten mich fast wie ein unsichtbares Kraftheld in meiner Position. Ich spüre also nur, wie sie hinter mir wieder von der Arbeitsplatte rutscht: „Was machst..."

Weiter kommt sie nicht. Dieses Mal ist es keine angenehme und lustige Kissen-Salve, die auf mich abgefeuert wird. Es ist eine Salve aus Worten. Wie die Kugeln eines Maschinengewehres prasseln sie auf mich ein. Ich verstehe kein Wort. Es ist wieder einmal spanisch und es ist viel zu schnell. Es ist viel zu aufgebracht. Nur durch ihren Ausdruck und die fuchsteufelswilden Gesten ihrer Hände, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie mir keine netten Dinge entgegen wirft.

Ab einem gewissen Punkt bin ich mir sogar fast sicher wenigstens einige der Worte zu erkennen. Es sind wirklich keine netten Worte und ich verstehe sie wohl genau deshalb. Vor allem eines davon bohrt sich dabei wie ein Messer durch meinen Schädel direkt in mein Gehirn und ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob mich diese alte Frau gerade tatsächlich _Hure_ genannt hat.

„Nenn sie nicht so..." höre ich nur leise aus dem Hintergrund den Zwischenruf von Santana.

Ich bin tatsächlich wie paralysiert. Ich weiß jetzt genau, woher Santana ihr Temperament und ihre manchmal furchteinflößende Ausstrahlung hat. Nur ist ihr Großmutter mindestens 100fach schlimmer. Vielleicht liegt es an ihrer Lebenserfahrung und irgendwann wird Santana auch einmal so gut sein. Aber gerade jetzt sollte ich eigentlich nicht darüber nachdenken und eher heraus finden, wie ich diese Situation beschwichtigen kann.

Es kommt mir eine seltsame Idee. In meinem Kopf klingt sie gut und erfolgversprechend. Ich weiß zwar wirklich nicht, womit ich überhaupt den Zorn der alten Frau verdient habe, aber vielleicht ist sie weniger wütend auf mich, wenn ich an meine Manieren denke und sie mich kennen lernt. Deshalb setze ich mich in Bewegung, gehe auf sie zu und strecke meine Hand in ihre Richtung. Anscheinend habe ich wirklich Erfolg damit, denn ihr Wortwasserfall stoppt und sie starrt nun auf meine ausgestreckte Hand: „Ich bin Brittany."

So stehe ich einfach da und weiß nicht warum ich mir auf einmal so sicher bin, dass sie mein Friedensangebot annimmt. Ich lächele sie freundlich, aber deutlich verkrampft an. Ein leichtes Entspannen bahnt sich an, als sie tatsächlich auch ihrer Hand nach mir ausgestreckt. Ich fühle mich für einen kurzen Moment wirklich Siegessicher, ehe sich ähnlich einer Klaue ihre Hand um mein Handgelenk schließt, sich die Fingernägel beinahe wie Krallen in meine Haut bohren und sie mich aus der Küche zerrt: „Raus aus meinem Haus!"

„Ähm...was...?" nuschele ich immer verwirrter, obwohl sie tatsächlich zum ersten Mal englisch gesprochen hat. Ich würde zu gerne einfach stehen bleiben, aber ich schaffe es nicht mich gegen ihren schmerzhaften Griff zu wehren und werde so förmlich wie ein nasser Sack einfach weiter gezogen.

Die Eingangstür fliegt vor mir auf. Scheppernd gegen die Wand dahinter. Ich bin sogar zu erstarrt um zusammen zu zucken, als der Türgriff dabei anscheinend ein Bild dahinter erwischt und es klirrend und zersplitternd auf dem Boden landet.

„Ich hab _raus _gesagt!" Wiederholt sie ein weiteres Mal. Sie gibt mir nicht einmal die Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen oder mich von selbst zu bewegen, ehe sie mich vor die Tür stößt. Wenn alles nicht so unwirklich wäre, würde ich sie sogar für ihre Kraft bewundern. So drehe ich mich nur um und erblicke Santana einige Schritte hinter der offenen Tür und hinter der alten Dame.

Sie sieht noch genauso aus wie eben in der Küche. Grau, eingefallen und mit einem mehr als nur panischen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie hat ihre Arme wie zum Schutz um sich geschlungen und starrt mich an. Ich will meinen Mund öffnen, etwas zu ihr sagen, doch ihre Großmutter kommt mir zuvor: „Wenn du nicht in einer Minute von meinem Grundstück verschwunden bist, rufe ich die Polizei." und knallt mir damit die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Ich kriege noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Satz über die Lippen, ehe sie in die Angeln schlägt. Leise murmelnd und die gesamte Situation nicht verstehend, betrachte ich noch einen Moment die Eingangstür: „Ich hab doch noch nicht mal eine Hose an..."

Allerdings weiß ich gerade echt nicht was meine größte Sorge oder mein größtes Problem ist. Die Tatsache, dass ich nun neues Geschrei auf der anderen Seite der Tür hören kann und ich zu gerne wüsste, ob es Santana gut geht. Die Frage, ob ich ihr nicht doch irgendwie helfen und die Situation ihrer Großmutter erklären könnte. Oder ob es die Sirenen des Polizeiautos sind, die ich mir bereits in meinem Kopf vorstelle und deshalb langsam nun doch von der Veranda trete. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass es daran liegt gerade barfuß und nur mit T-Shirt und Unterwäsche bekleidet über den durch die Sonne aufgeheizten Stein zu laufen und ich tatsächlich überhaupt keine Ahnung habe, wie ich so überhaupt nach Hause kommen soll. In welche Richtung ich gehen muss und ich nicht einmal ein Telefon habe um jemanden anzurufen.

x x x

1. Ooops...I did it again! Eigentlich wollte ich Santana ursprünglich alles nur erzählen lassen, aber dann konnte ich mir das Szenario so besser vorstellen und hab es geändert.

2. Es ist ein langes (riesiges!) Kapitel geworden und ich hab vorher überlegt, ob ich es noch mal aufteile. In zwei eigenständige Kapitel. Habe mich aber dagegen entschieden. Hiermit ist es jetzt so etwas wie der 1. Milestone meiner Story *yay* und außerdem wollte ich mal wieder einen kleinen Cliffhanger haben... ;-)

3. Ich freu mich immer riesig über die Reviews. Dann sehe ich immer, wie ihr über die Story denkt, was ihr so für Details entdeckt usw. Deshalb bedanke ich mich wieder einmal dafür und hoffe auch zukünftig weiterhin auf Feedback. Egal in welcher Form.

**bobbieyoung: **Wie immer merci beaucoup! Ich hab mich beim Schreiben damals auch irgendwie betrunken gefühlt. ;-) Und Säuselstimmung ist schon wieder so ein tolles Wort! Ansonsten bin ich doch keine Tease...na ja, vielleicht eine kleine. Aber ich hab schon einen sehr guten Plan für den richtigen Moment. Wird also nicht nur beim gemeinen Teasen bleiben. :-)

**Kendojin: **Hallöchen zurück :-) Freut mich sehr, dass du über mich gestolpert bist und dir die Story gefällt. Ich hab ja schon mal gesagt „bloß diese Geschichte nicht mit den deutschen Stimmen lesen!" und bleib da auch dabei. ;-) Dieser kleine Handypart wird wohl auch ewig einer meiner Lieblingsstellen bleiben. Und was Quinn betrifft...da wird man definitiv mehr erfahren. Auch schon sehr bald. Freut mich jedenfalls, dass du mir hoffentlich als Leser erhalten bleibst :-)

**Laura:** Hey, dankeschön! :-) Freut mich wirklich riesig, dass dir meine Trilogie gefallen hat und du sie für gelungen hältst. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit und im Nachhinein echt schwerer als vorher gedacht. Da anscheinend auch meine kleinen Comedystellen ankamen und du lachen musstest, bin ich erst recht zufrieden. :-D

**HolyMoly:** Besoffen in jedem Kapitel? Oha...das klingt eher nach einer Idee für eine One-shot Sammlung. Ich wüsste nämlich nicht, wie ich ihre Sauferei in einer zusammen hängenden Geschichte erklären sollte ;-) Einige der Figuren sind wichtiger für später, andere tauchen vielleicht einfach nur mal so auf. Und auch das Glee Club Feeling soll ja nicht ganz weg bleiben, also immer mal wieder so etwas kleines wie der Song im letzten Kapitel. Aber...ich hör jetzt ja langsam mit dieser Geheimniskrämerei auf und 100 Kapitel wird die Story auch keine haben ;-)


	14. Author's Note und Kapitel 14 Preview

Wer mich schlagen will, weil das hier (fast) nur eine dumme Author's Note ist, darf es gerne tun. Ich hab die letzte Zeit erstaunlich viele Anfragen gekriegt, was mit der Story ist und ich wollte mich dann doch mal zu Wort melden. Leider war die letzte Zeit wahnsinnig viel bei mir los: beruflich, privat und auch ein wenig gesundheitlich. Ich kam so gut wie zu nichts, hatte zwischendurch auch noch eine nette Schreibblockade und konnte deshalb so lange nicht mehr updaten. Tut mir auch schrecklich leid! Aber ich versichere, dass ich die Story weiter schreiben und beenden werde. Ich kann nur nicht sagen, wie schnell die Updates zukünftig kommen werden. Ich hoffe auch, dass das nächste Kapitel in den nächsten 1 bis maximal 2 Wochen komplett online ist.

Noch mal vielen Dank für die netten Nachrichten (powergleek: hätte dir gerne auf deine Anfrage geantwortet, aber du hast mich geblockt *lol*) und ein danke an meine lieben Leser, die mir hoffentlich wirklich zum Großteil geblieben sind. Da ich nicht ganz so mit leeren Händen dastehen will, gibt es noch eine kleine Preview (Rohfassung) vom kommenden Kapitel - ja, auch weil ich eine blöde kleine Tease bin :-p

Bis hoffentlich bald!

**_Preview:_  
><strong>

**(14) **Schwarzer Sonntag**  
><strong>

Ich sitze auf dem Bürgersteig vor ihrer Einfahrt und kann mich nicht entscheiden was ich machen soll. Unruhig knete ich meine Hände im Schoß und sehe immer wieder von rechts nach links. Es ist wirklich eine schöne Nachbarschaft. Tolle große Häuser, gepflegte Vorgärten. Aber das hilft mir auch nicht weiter. Ich hab keine Ahnung in welche Richtung ich gehen soll.

Vielleicht könnte ich ja doch noch einmal kurz zurück zum Haus gehen, klingeln und wenigstens nach dem Weg fragen. Und vielleicht meinen Klamotten und meiner Handtasche. Dann hätte ich wenigstens etwas Geld und könnte einen Bus nehmen, wenn sie mir vorher noch erklären würden welche Linie ich nehmen müsste. Aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass mir jemand öffnen würde.

Na gut, vielleicht würde mir wirklich die Tür geöffnet werden. Aber wahrscheinlich stünde dann Santanas Großmutter mit einer Schrotflinte dahinter, würde mich damit bedrohen oder mir sogar vor die Füße schießen. Wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres. Mit den Orangen nach mir werfen oder so...

Sie hat mich jedenfalls viel zu sehr eingeschüchtert und ich traue mich nicht mehr zurück. Als ich jetzt noch einmal zurück zum Haus sehe, habe ich tatsächlich das Gefühl, als würde sich einer der Vorhänge im Untergeschoss leicht bewegen. Ich schüttele mich und sehe lieber wieder nach vorne.

Ich muss Santana unbedingt fragen, was es mit ihrer Großmutter auf sich hat. Ich hatte wirklich angenommen sie wäre eine liebenswerte, vielleicht etwas grimmige, alte Frau. Immerhin scheint sie ja ein gutes Verhältnis mit ihr zu haben. Aber dieser Auftritt hatte wenig Ähnlichkeit mit 'liebenswert'. Diese Sache ergibt sowieso wenig Sinn in meinem Kopf. Vielleicht will man seine Enkelin nicht unbedingt knutschend in der Küche erwischen, aber wo ist das wirkliche Problem daran?

Oder liegt es an dem, was sie mir erzählt hat? Dass ihre Familie ihren Lebenswandel nur toleriert solange sie ihn nicht öffentlich auslebt? Allerdings kann man eine Küche nicht unbedingt als öffentlich bezeichnen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man uns nicht einmal durch die Fenster hat sehen können.

Außerdem weiß ich nicht wieso, aber irgendwo in meinem Kopf hatte ich die Idee, dass ihre Großmutter mit dieser Sache anders umgeht. Nach dem liebevollen Telefonat, welches ich vor wenigen Wochen belauscht hatte und dem Eindruck, den Santana auf den Fotos mit ihrer Großmutter macht, habe ich es mir irgendwie eingebildet. Dabei konnte ich es gar nicht wissen und bin jetzt wohl eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Vielleicht ist es auch viel einfacher und ich entspreche einfach nicht dem, was sich ihre Abuela unter einer zukünftigen Schwieger-Enkelin vorstellt. Obwohl das sicherlich auch nicht unbedingt einfach wäre. Außerdem denke ich gerade vielleicht schon einen großen Schritt zu weit. Obwohl ich schon allein bei dem Wort 'Schwieger-Enkelin' schmunzeln muss und sich die hibbeligen kleinen Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch zu Wort melden, schüttele ich dann doch lieber den Kopf um diese Idee wieder daraus zu vertreiben.

Dabei fallen mir einige Haarsträhnen in die Stirn und bleiben fast umgehend daran hängen. Erst als ich sie versuche wegzustreichen, dabei gegen meine feuchte Stirn treffe, wird mir bewusst wie heiß es ist. Es ist drückend und mein gesamter Körper fühlt sich unter dem bereits leicht an mir klebendem Shirt wahnsinnig schmierig an. Wahrscheinlich ist es einfach auch nicht die schlauste Idee mitten in der prallen Sonne zu sitzen. Aber was soll ich auch anderes tun?

Ein weiteres Mal drehe ich den Kopf nach links und sehe lange die Straße hinunter. Ich kann keinen Hinweis entdecken, dass ich mich für diese Richtung entscheiden sollte. Als ich den Kopf dann nach rechts drehe, sieht es dort auch nicht viel anders aus. Gepflasterte Straße, Bürgersteige, parkende Autos, Häuser und irgendwie keine Menschenseele.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es einfach die Hitze ist. Oder die verzweifelten Versuche meines Gehirns eine Entscheidung über den möglichen Heimweg zu treffen. Vielleicht ist es aber auch der restliche Alkohol in meinem System, der sich in Verbindung mit den anderen beiden Dingen nun wieder melden will, aber mir ist komisch. Ich fühle mich schwummerig und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir den Heuballen einbilde oder ob er gerade tatsächlich wie in einem Western die leergefegte Straße an mir vorbei rollt. Ich sehe ihm jedenfalls nach, mein Blick leicht verschleiert. Als ich die Augen jedoch kurz zu kneife und wieder öffne, ist er verschwunden obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er eben noch da war.

Eigentlich ging es mir die letzten Stunden doch recht gut. Überraschenderweise habe ich mich nach der letzten Nacht nicht zu schlecht gefühlt und es wurde auch stetig immer besser. Jetzt hier scheint mich der Kater allerdings doch noch einzuholen und ein anhaltender pochender Kopfschmerz schießt in meinen Kopf. Ich sehe kurz nach oben und muss sofort wieder die Augen schließen, als mich das unnatürlich helle Licht der Sonne blendet. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich einfach keine gute Idee so lange in der direkten Sonne zu sitzen.

Deshalb stehe ich schließlich ein wenig wackelig auf. Hätte ich eine Münze, würde ich sie jetzt werfen. So muss ich doch einfach selbst die Entscheidung treffen. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich erst zu Santanas Haus, hoffe noch einmal darauf, dass sie vielleicht einfach zu mir kommt und mich zurück holt. Ich starre beinahe auf die Haustür, als wolle ich sie hypnotisieren, hoffe auf eine Bewegung, doch sie bleibt regungslos. Seufzend wandern meine Augen dann wieder nach rechts und links die Straße entlang.

Wenn mir danach nicht sicher schlecht wäre, würde ich jetzt einfach mit geschlossenen Augen eine kurze Pirouette drehen und dann in die Richtung gehen, in der ich am Ende zum Stehen komme. Jetzt bleibt mir aber nichts anderes übrig, als eine eigene Entscheidung zu treffen und ich sollte vielleicht nicht noch länger sinnlos darüber nachdenken. Deshalb setze ich mich letztendlich mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl ein wenig schwerfällig und schlurfend in Bewegung. Nach rechts. Was kann denn dabei schon viel schief gehen?

x x x

Was kann schon viel schief gehen? Wenn man in meinem Körper steckt anscheinend eine ganze Menge.

Seit etwa 10 Minuten kann ich mich zusätzlich zu der allgegenwärtigen Erschöpfung auch nur noch humpelnd vorwärts bewegen. Wie aus dem Nichts musste dieser kleine spitze Stein vor mir auf dem Bürgersteig auftauchen. Er kam wahrscheinlich, während ich meinen Fuß für den nächsten Schritt angehoben habe, teuflisch lachend einfach angeflogen und hat sich dann in meine Fußsohle gebohrt, als diese wieder Kontakt mit dem Boden aufnahm.

Fluchend bin ich dann erst einmal unter Schmerzen auf der Stelle herum gesprungen. Was wiederum nicht sonderlich förderlich für das Pochen und Flimmern in meinem Kopf war. Ich musste mich erst mal setzen, tief Luft holen und dann den fiesen Stein aus meiner Sohle popeln. Und das war natürlich nicht gut für meinen Magen, meinen Kreislauf und alles weitere.

Normalerweise kann ich Blut sehen, aber diese eigentlich nur kleine Wunde war in diesem Moment beinahe zu viel für mich und ich hab den Ohnmachtsanfall schon kommen sehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen, gleichmäßigem Atmen und einfach einen weiteren Blick auf meinen Fuß vermeiden, konnte ich mich dann zum Glück aber wieder zusammen reißen. Kurz hatte ich nämlich schon wirklich überlegt, ob ich mich einfach auf dem Bürgersteig ausgestreckt hinlegen und auf mein nahendes Ende warten sollte.

Genau wie den Heuballen konnte ich mir bereits gut die über meinem Kopf herum kreisenden Aasgeier vorstellen. Lustigerweise wollte mir dabei aber nicht einfallen, welche Laute Aasgeier von sich geben und sie klangen in meinem Kopf deshalb wie eine Nachtigall, über die ich zufälligerweise vor einigen Tagen einen Fernsehbericht auf dem Discovery Channel gesehen habe. Dieser freundliche Gesang hat diese fiesen Vögel durchaus um einiges sympathischer werden lassen.

Immerhin musste ich mich aber dann doch nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden als ihre Mahlzeit zu enden. Nach einigen Minuten konnte ich mich wieder aufrappeln und weiter gehen. Unter Schmerzen und noch viel langsamer als zuvor.

Besser wurden die Umstände danach jedoch auch nicht. Eher noch um einziges schlechter. Ich war fast schon erleichtert, als mir plötzlich endlich eine Person entgegen kam. In meinem Kopf musste ich nämlich schon die ganze Zeit an diesen einen Film mit Will Smith denken. 'I am irgendwas'. Wo er als einzig zurückbleibender durch eine verlassene, evakuierte Stadt rennt. Sogar der Gedanke an die Zombieapokalypse kam mir wieder kurz in den Sinn und für einen Moment habe ich mir tatsächlich vorgenommen in Zukunft nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken, wenn man dann nicht einmal mitbekommt, wie die Welt um einen herum unter geht.

Aber dank der älteren Dame musste ich mir darüber keine Sorgen mehr machen. Na gut, ich hab sie mir tatsächlich erst einmal näher angesehen – so wie sie sich langsam vorwärts bewegte, hätte sie ja doch ein Zombie sein können. Aber so wie ich meinen Fuß hinter mir her ziehe, könnte ich wohl auch als einer durchgehen. Jedenfalls wirkte sie nicht bedrohlich und ich ging erleichtert, strahlend auf sie zu.

Als sie mich jedoch erblickte, riss sie förmlich ihre Augen auf. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal ein Wort sagen, ehe sie urplötzlich überraschend flink die Straßenseite wechselte. Sogar als ich ihr nachging, sie ganz freundlich ansprach, blieb sie nicht stehen. Ihr Griff um ihre Handtasche versteifte sich eher und sie nuschelte kurz ein: „Ich habe Pfefferspray."

Für mich Grund genug die Verfolgung ziemlich resigniert aufzugeben. Wenn sie wirklich Pfefferspray hatte, hätte sie wohl nicht gezögert es gegen mich einzusetzen. Brennende Augen hätten meinem Allgemeinzustand wohl nur noch mehr geschadet.

Eine ganze Weile ging ich dann immer nur weiter geradeaus. Die Häuserreihen lichteten sich. Es wurden immer weniger, ehe sich vor mir tatsächlich nur noch eine langgezogene Straße etwas aufsteigend dahin zog. Es gab keine Abzweigungen. Keine Nebenstraßen. Also bin ich ihr weiter gefolgt.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich die Umgebung wieder veränderte. Ich war schon kurz davor umzudrehen. Es kam mir so vor, als hätte ich einfach das Ortsschild übersehen und Lima schon längst verlassen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was als nächste Stadt gekommen wäre, aber ich wollte ganz sicher nicht in einer anderen Ortschaft landen. Obwohl dort vielleicht mehr Leute unterwegs gewesen wären...

Die Gedanken konnte ich jedoch schnell wieder vertreiben, als ich wieder erste Häuser erblickte. Noch deutlich davor fiel mir ein Schild ins Auge. Die Reflexion der Sonne darauf blendete mich kurz. Erst nachdem ich meine Augen dagegen abschmierte und noch einige Schritte näher trat, konnte ich die Worte lesen.

_**Lima Heights**_

Anscheinend war ich doch noch nicht außerhalb von Lima, was mein rasantes, panisches Herzrasen ein wenig beruhigte. Ich hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie von einem Stadtteil mit diesem Namen gehört. Was wirklich nicht für mich spricht, aber auch nicht sonderlich verwunderlich ist. Hätte ich gewusst, was mich dort erwartet, hätte ich umgedreht. Doch in diesem Augenblick gab es keine andere Wahl als weiter zu gehen, endlich jemanden zu finden der mir helfen würde und hoffentlich noch sonntags zu Hause anzukommen.

**...to be continued**


End file.
